


The Chronicles Of Benedicere

by Ooopsss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABOuniverse, Age Difference, Combining Holidays Because Plot, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Grammar Mistakes? We do know her, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jongin's Ex Is a Bitch, Kai is famous, Literal Psycho Stalker Fan, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Suicide, Miscarriage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, PsychoFan, Sehun is an orphan, Single Parent Kim Jongin | Kai, Strippers & Strip Clubs, With A Twist, kind of, not beta read we die like men, slowburn, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 139,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooopsss/pseuds/Ooopsss
Summary: Oh Sehun is an omega orphan from West Hallow, Benedicere. On his eighteenth rainy birthday, he finds himself on the porch of his foster home. Trash bag filled with his belongings. Certain unfortunate events lead him toward a new path. A path he has chosen for himself, the first choice he’s made in his life.Kim Jongin lives a blissful life. He’s a famous actor, he’s a director in his parent’s entertainment agency and he just landed a huge collaboration project. Life couldn’t get any better if he wished it. Except that’s what he has to tell himself. Life could get better, a lot better in fact. Especially for his son on the way and his future mate.This is the story of two strangers who happen to meet by chance. Because If it were any other way, they would not have met under the same circumstances.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 127
Kudos: 207





	1. Meet Oh Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how's it going?

April 12, 2015.  
City: West Hallow, Benedicere

Oh Sehun was born on a rainy day in April. He must have done something unforgivable to be this unfortunate. He assumes it was raining when he was born; it's always raining on his birthday. His cries must have pierced the otherwise quiet household. Wait, did he cry? Or was it a rowdy house? Was he born in a hospital? In an alley? Underground bunker? In the forbidden forests of West Hallow? On the porch of his first foster home?

He does not know. All he knows is he was born in the city of West Hallow. He'll die here too it seems.

Sehun doesn't know who his mother is, where he was born or if "Oh" really is his last name. All he knows is that he's been at a forster shelter since he was born. Then around 5 years old, he was moved to another facility. The lady in charge of the foster home, Mrs. Daisy, said he was up for adoption since he was a pup. Always moving foster shelter to foster shelter depending on the age group allowed. 

What he does know is that he was never adopted. He was not wanted. One family made him feel bad for having a lisp as a child, the fact that he was "like all the others" by having light brown hair and brown eyes. They had said he was not as unique. 

Another was put off by him being an omega. Their exact words were "We just don't want an omega who will probably end up pregnant before they move out". He was 13 then, he didn't even know what pregnant meant. The other older kids knew, they had laughed at him then. Why were these people even going to an adoption center if they were picking on the kids there. They ended up adopting a beta girl. To say that he was distraught was an understatement. When she was packing her things, he took her teddy bear. She would probably get many more in her new home. But at that age, he felt so bad about it he took care of that bear better than anything he's ever owned.

Sehun never got along with any of the other kids, someone always got adopted before him. Was he too mean looking? His lisp was gone, so maybe it was because he was tall.

Adults often mentioned he was too "dumb" for them to adopt. He wasn't stupid, they did teach them at the shelter, maybe it wasn't the best but he tried his hardest. He did receive his high school diploma equivalent. He remembers Mrs. Daisy would teach them all together, and then others like him would have to be taught twice a day because "the information just isn't sticking". She always called him names, smack his head around…him in particular because he was there the longest. 

He's been told he's too trusting. Mrs. Daisy said if he didn't shape up, he'd end up as an alpha's toy, whatever that means. Sehun does trust easily. Every time someone walked through those doors, he pictured himself in a new home. He thought he'd be packing his belongings and taking his teddy to a place where he would be loved. He used to dream about being part of a family, having so many friends, or just one that he could confide in. 

He's never had friends.

There was one boy who was part of the foster system and he was always being sent back after accidents would occur in the houses he lived in. The alpha boy's name is Daniel. He let Sehun call him Danny. 

Mrs. Daisy always told all the omegas living there to stay away from boys like Daniel. Sehun was sad to see him go. Danny was no longer allowed to live in the shelter. After all he had turned 18 a year ago.

It is his birthday today. As it occurs every year, it is raining. There is something new though. He's being kicked out of the shelter. Eighteen...the awful number. lt would seem he is no longer allowed to stay there. Mrs. Daisy gave him directions to the nearest homeless youth shelter. So, on his 18th birthday he gets a trash bag filled with his clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste and his birth certificate. He has the stuffed teddy bear too. 

"Do you have everything Oh?" asked Mrs. Daisy, ever so curt and to the point. He thinks she never liked him. Why would she, he's not her favorite there. Everyone knows she prefers the beta children.

"Yes," Sehun, with his uncombed brown hair, sat on the bed he's been sleeping on for the past years. They never changed the mattress, he noticed. 

"It's time to go now. I'll walk you out. Do you want to say goodbye to anyone?" she motions to the door. She is saying that out of habit, she must know no one ever talked to him, he's the oldest one here. He doesn't think he'd miss her, the shelter, the heat and rut room in the basement, or any of the jerks living here.

"No," he answers her. He's scared to leave, this place is all he's known. But what if out there is better? What if he meets a nice alpha or beta who likes him? 

A mate, will he have one? He's read those children's books over and over, carefully turning the pages, about destined mates and finding your mate by chance. That sounded nice, he had thought with his cheeks heating up. He wants someone to love him for who he is, and isn’t that after all what a prince charming was?

When Mrs. Daisy had caught him reading the books, she had laughed at him. Mrs. Daisy always told them that nice alphas only wanted untouched and pure mates. She told Sehun that no one would ever want a poor, uneducated and ugly omega like himself.

"Okay then. Remember to stay out of trouble. And a word of advice, don't have children if you can't take care of them." With that she slams the door in his face. Maybe, she shouldn't be a foster care worker. 

Is that what happened to him? Could his mom not take care of him? Does she have kids that she loves dearly now? What does it matter, he's on his way to being a part of a "homeless youth group". The pamphlet says it's for 'The Lost Souls of West Hallow' and in fine print it states, 'ages eighteen to twenty-five'. He's one of them, he guesses.

He sits there on the porch waiting for the rain to stop. He can't afford to get sick right now. Once it seems like a small drizzle, he stands up. As he walks toward the shelter, he gets knowing looks. The garbage bag says it all. 

Just another ordinary homeless youth. That’s one more for West Hallow. What an awful place. 

West Hallow is relatively small, but not a village per se. It's getting modernized somewhat. He doesn't even know who would willingly live here. It's a place where everyone knows everything about anything. It’s still one of the worst cities for unemployment, homelessness, and violent crimes. Mrs. Daisy had told them that after dinner one night.

Except no one cares about him personally. Holding his trash bag closer to himself, he finds the main office to the shelter. He's about to go in when he hears his name being called.

"Sehun! Is that you?" When Sehun turns around he sees Danny. Well, that's one person he knows outside in the real world. Their last encounter was not one he would like to remember. 

=-=-Flashback-=-=

Danny had always been really nice to him, he'd give him extra food in exchange for a kiss on the cheek. It always made Sehun feel weird about it, but he liked to believe Daniel could have been his prince charming. Mrs. Daisy had reprimanded Daniel for that when she found out, leaving a very confused Sehun behind. 

No one had explained to him why it was bad. Had Sehun done something wrong? He later heard Mrs. Daisy on the phone that day saying the alpha boy was to no longer sleep on the same floor as the omegas, or betas. When Sehun asked her about it, she told him that boys like Daniel took advantage of stupid naive omegas like Sehun. "What do you think happens to omegas once 'kisses' aren't enough for boys-no, men like him?" He didn't like people calling him stupid, when he asked Daniel why Mrs. Daisy was mad at him, he had replied with "She just doesn't like me giving you attention, but you like me right?" Sehun would end up feeling bad about himself for weeks after the alpha boy was kicked out.

=-=-End-=-=

"Hi Danny," Sehun says, smiling a little. He is unsure if he wants to continue talking to him. What if Sehun really was as naive as people said? Can people blame him for looking for comfort? "Do you live here too?" he asks, feeling hopeful, maybe he might not be alone.

"Unfortunately yes, the place is okay for now. I get food here, showers, the necessities. I work at a fast food place. I am trying to get an apartment with some other friends."

"So you won't be here long?" Sehun says pouting unconsciously. Danny comes closer to him, then pulls Sehun closer by his hips rather roughly. He didn't like that feeling. He doesn't like being touched without being asked first. But what if he comes off as rude and he no longer wants to talk to him again. 

"Is this little omega going to miss me when I leave the shelter?" Daniel laughs. Sehun doesn't know if he's laughing at him, but it's not funny. "You were always kinda needy. It was cute. I'd invite you to live with us, but I'll be living with a bunch of alphas. You'd only be passed around there." Needy? Passed around? No he wasn't, who would he be needy towards? No one gave him attention. Except when Danny was there, he always liked touching Sehun's face, hips, back, and sometimes his neck. He never hugged though, he would say Sehun's scent would trigger something he couldn't control. Passed around?? Maybe he should have asked what that meant.

"I have to go inside the shelter," Sehun said, getting out of the rough grasp Daniel had him in. He was no longer feeling comfortable. He was feeling restless. Daniel's scent wasn't particularly pleasant. His scent reminded him of being trapped inside a box, suffocating and uninviting. That at least gave him a sign to leave.

"That's a shame. I'll be seeing you later little omega, that's a promise." With that he stepped away from Sehun, after patting his butt and walked away. Sehun didn't feel the same comfort he used to have around Daniel. It even felt weird calling him 'Danny'. As if that was something too personal. Not wanting to dwell on that any longer, he walks into the office.

"Hi dear! How can I help you today? Are you new here?" This worker seemed a little too cheerful for Sehun's liking. He couldn't smell her, must be a beta girl. Scent blockers were mostly used by omegas before and after their heat period, to reduce the unwanted attention.

"Daniel said this is where I have to check in. Umm to stay here." She grimaced at that. Her whole demeanor changed then.

"Honey, what foster shelter did you get recommended to us from?" 'Honey' this girl couldn't be more than five years older than him. 

"The one two blocks over. For ages 13 to 18. Mrs. Daisy’s Foster Shelter for the Youth." Now he knows something is definitely wrong. She then asked him to take a seat while she gathered some paperwork for him. "Did you request your file?"

"What file?" If it was the one that stated he was left on the steps of a firefighter station, then no, he didn't want it.

"Most kids of age can receive their file that has their birth parents, if they are alive, where they were born, etc. Just so you could track them down if you wish to." 

"Oh, well they always told me I was left somewhere to die, so no I didn't. But I can later on," Sehun says, shrugging his shoulders, as if it is the most normal sentence. The lady seems saddened by his statement. She looks like she's holding back a sniffle. Why does she look that way?

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry for asking. Here come on back here so I can help you fill out these forms. We do have a couple of rules here. Omegas will be seperate from betas and alphas. You have to be through the front doors by six p.m. every night. The security guard will lock it promptly at that time. They open back up at five a.m. There is an outdoor patio area where you have access at all times. You are in charge of your own mess. You can have a locker for your belongings. But as for beds, you can have whatever is available on the second floor." Sehun sat there listening intently. So the only constant in his life would be his locker. 

"Is there stealing here?" His teddy is the only thing he cares about. What if someone took it?

"Unfortunately yes. The lockers are in every room, but if you don't take your things with you, sometimes we get complaints that their stuff has been moved or taken. Especially with shoes." She sees that the only things on the form filled out are Sehun's full legal name and birthdate. Which were on the state ID he has, from when he was 16 years of age. "Okay I can help you with the rest of this." After an hour of forms, questions asked and such. She seems to be contemplating something else. 

"Is it safe here?" Sehun says, voice barely above a whisper, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. 

"I can tell you one thing, that man you mentioned earlier, Daniel. There are several complaints from omegas, betas and alphas. All indicating he and his friends aren't the best to be around. The reports range from fights, stealing and the most severe, sexual misconduct." What is that? Sexual misconduct? He doesn't realize he's said it outloud until he looks back at her, she actually looks concerned for him. No one’s ever had that look for him.

"You don't know what sexual misconduct is? Or is it something you find hard to believe?"

"What is that word? What does it mean?" Sehun asks. He rubs his shoulder, embarrassed that he doesn't know. He's heard of sex, he knows that it happens when mates are togehter. Of course, he's never had sex. But how would someone do that by misbehaving?

"Honey, have you taken sex education courses at your foster shelter?" To that he shakes his head. Is she mad at him? He only learned that an omega goes into heat at around the age of 15, alphas go into their first rut around 16. And that to make babies, an alphas thingy would go into an omega. And a baby would be born nine months later. That's it, that's all he knows. Just thinking about it makes him blush profusely.

"Okay, umm I can refer you to an accredited health dot org webpage. You can come into the office to read up on stuff. But the term refers to harassing, verbally or physically, another person without consent. Usually in a sexually suggestive way. Do you know what consent means?"

"I don't know that either." He is starting to feel like people must have been right about him. Does everyone know these things? He hates himself for not knowing important stuff. It makes him feel ashamed.

"To give someone consent means you are allowing them to do what they have asked for, because they need to ask permission first." She looks at him, waiting, for some sort of reaction.

"Consent is permission?" he says, a little bit scared that he might be wrong. She nods.

"But sometimes, there are people who do this regardless of having your permission or not. These complaints about Daniel are because he went too far with people. There was a rape charge, but the witness retracted it. We have a zero tolerance policy towards those kinds of allegations, yet somehow the damn supervisor lets him stay. Gives me the creeps. Both the supervisor and that asshole. But here we are," she vents. In this amount of time, she has explained more things to him than Mrs. Daisy ever did. He catches himself blurting out the following, maybe she can be his friend and tell him important things.

"What's rape? What's an alpha's toy? What does being passed around mean?" He needs to know. Maybe she can tell him things no one else bothered to. Can someone like him find a mate? Will a mate like him how he is?

"Honey, where did you hear that term? Oh gosh okay hold on let me file these in the system and then we can talk. Help yourself to a doughnut and some milk." She then goes back to her desk to presumably do work. She greets another person, who is looking for their missing son it would seem. Tae- something. He stops himself from being nosy, focusing on something he's never seen before.

Sehun goes to the back where there is an array of 'muffins' and 'doughnuts'. There are little cartons of milk in the clear door fridge to the right. He's never had a doughnut. There's a pink one with little rainbow flakes on top. It's the prettiest one, so it's the one he chooses. There are three different cartons of milk: whole milk, chocolate milk and strawberry. The pink one matches his doughnut, but what if the chocolate one is good too? In the end he asks the lady if he can get both. So he does. He bites into his snack and he lets out a pleasant squeak, in surprise and because it's so good. He takes a smaller bite next time, he doesn't want it to go so fast. Then he opens the pink carton...he takes a tentative sip...so there is good in this world! And then the choco one! He's never had these things before. He's been missing out it seems. 

For the nth time that day, he curses that dang foster shelter he was a part of.

The lady comes back and smiles at him as she hands him a napkin.

"Got a little bit of frosting on the tip of your nose, bud." Oh darn, he scrubs his nose and then mouth. "I'm Irene by the way. Come to the staff room, I am on my break now. We can talk there." She motions for the door behind the snack table.

Sehun makes himself comfy on the chair near the closest table. Holding his bag close to him. His precious teddy is in there after all.

"Here you go Sehun, have half my sandwich. It's a simple chicken sandwich but I'm sure you'll like it." When Sehun bites into it, it's the most heavenly sandwich he's ever eaten. Usually there were only turkey subs or simpler meals with a lot of vegetables. "It's good isn't it?" Irene smiles at him. After eating in silence, she then cleans up for them and starts off awkwardly.

"Okay about our conversation earlier. An alpha's toy is usually a person, regardless of status, who only lives to pleasure an alpha, with or without consent. Passed around refers to someone who is being shared between a group of people, in a sexual way probably. And rape, well that means being taken advantage of sexually without consent, whether that be by force, coercion or threat. This is reading material I printed for you," she hands him a couple pages. "You have a voice, whoever you choose to be with, it has to be under both parties consent and conditions. No means no, remember that. And only yes, absolutely means yes." Sehun's head was crammed with information. One thing was for sure then, Daniel was only going to be trouble if he continued to be near him.

When she was done answering nonsense questions, like "what's a condom?" and so many more, with the help of the internet, she gave him lunch. Then she let him play games on her phone. He'd never had a phone before, he was really careful with it. Irene was really nice to him, she said he reminded her of a baby. When curfew time was upon them, she and her friend, who also works there, escorted him to the omega quarters. Her friend, Wendy, works as a cook for the facility. She said the food runs out quickly so he would have to be there early. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It's been about 3 months since he's lived here. Irene has been trying to help him get a job at the shelter where she can keep an eye on him. Sehun really likes Irene and Wendy, they're so nice to him. And it wasn't until two months ago that he asked why they were really affectionate with each other, and if all friends were like that. That's when Irene told him that Wendy was her alpha, or mate. He saw how they were with each other, so nice and all mushy. It made him feel lonely. 

A couple days later he saw Daniel again. He was with his group of friends in the alley near the shelter. When Sehun passed by, all he smelled was dread. No one stopped to help out. The scent was awful, fear and agony. One of them was groping an omega boy roughly. The boy looked so scared, he had decided to help. When he approached the group, all eyes were on him, but he was not going to back down, he was a big boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sehun addresses the boy. He hears him whimper. "Let him go! You're hurting him!" He screams louder than necessary, he scares himself if he's being honest. Like a puppy barely hearing his bark for the first time.

"Really, I'm hurting him?" As if to make a point he grabs his wrist a little tighter than before. At that the boy tries to pull away even more.

"Let him go already, it's not fun anymore. Sehun no need to raise your voice, he's fine, little omega." Daniel motions for the boy to be let go, and without a second look back he sprints out of there. A thank you would've been nice. Daniel then goes closer to Sehun, it made him scared, so he backed up more and more until he was cornered. "Now what makes you think you can raise your voice at us? Haven't you learned proper etiquette on speaking to an alpha? You ruined our fun Sehun, what are we going to do with you now." HIs alpha friends were getting closer to him as well. Daniel's scent was awful! He scared Sehun.

"I'm going home. Irene is waiting for me." Sehun's voice quivered. 

"You don't have a home Sehun. Get on your knees and ask for forgiveness and then you can leave." Daniel was laughing at him now. So he does the only thing he learned from Wendy, punches Daniel straight in the throat, making sure to bunch up his knuckles real good. Daniel starts choking and falls to the ground, his friends get startled, and that's when Sehun makes his escape. He runs all the way to Irene's office. He's crying so bad when he's telling her the story. He's never felt more scared and humiliated in his life. She asks if she can hold him, and then rocks him back and forth. She promises him, they will be removed from the shelter if it's the last thing she does. Irene was right, Daniel isn't a good person.

=-=-=-=-=-=

True to her word, Irene makes sure the supervisor kicks them out. The supervisor, a creepy alpha, gave Sehun a weird feeling. He seemed angry that a secretary was telling him what to do. He especially didn't like that Sehun was the one that brought forward the claim. He tried to get Sehun by himself a couple times, to "talk" but Wendy then said that he was not going to be dissuaded from making a claim like all the others in the shelter. The look on the supervisor's face had darkened then. 

It wasn't the last of the situation though. A couple weeks later, Irene said that Wendy had been fired. And that she was probably going to be next. Sehun had felt so guilty. If he hadn't made a big deal of what happened to him, no one would have lost their job. He didn't deserve friends like them. Irene kept insisting it wasn't a big deal. She offered him to come live with them. He knew the answer to that right away, no. He was going to say no, but instead smiled at her and said he'd think about it.

The answer was clear, he didn't want to be a burden to the only good people in his life. WHy did they have to suffer because of him, moments before curfew he packed his belongings in a hand me down duffle bag, which now included gifts from his friends, and left the shelter. He would find an omega shelter. Those would probably bring less trouble to him. 

It was two days after he left the shelter, and the comfort of Irene and Wendy when he ran into one of the alphas in Daniels' group. He was starting to feel paranoid, everywhere he went he saw that particular man. On the third time he saw him, Sehun ran. Ran as fast as he could to somewhere more populated. Where more people would witness if he tried to hurt Sehun. But the guy caught up to him and roughly spinned him around so he faced him.

"Sehun, was it?" Said male was about to scream when the man said, "Hey you wouldn't want me to hurt your two friends back at the shelter would you?" 

Sehun then felt his body go cold and rigid. "That's what I thought, come on you're going to walk with me. And one word out of you and they will be sorry they ever met you."

Sehun can't say how long they walked for, it felt like an eternity and yet a mere second. The whole time he was blaming Sehun for being kicked out of his "pack" of friends, out of the shelter and many other things Sehun was not at fault for. His body was trembling. He couldn't find a way out of this one. When they reached a secluded alley, he was pushed onto his back behind the dumpster. He would like to say he blacked out, that he doesn't remember anything that man did to him. But he remembers every excruciating detail, he tried fighting him off, and everytime he would retaliate by slapping Sehun. He felt numb all over along with the pain. He just wants to die. His scent, he'll never forget that scent.

When he is done with Sehun, he leaves him there. That's when Sehun breaks down, he must have been crying when an elderly couple found him. They called the cops too. He was inconsolable, didn't want anyone to touch him anymore. He just wanted to die, he didn't want to be here anymore! No one understood that? The police officers had to call an ambulance, they couldn't get him to say what happened to him, although it wasn't hard to guess. 

When he wakes up, he's in a hospital bed. They have cleaned him up. He cries once more. They should have just left him there! He pulls at the needles in his arm, but he can't seem to take the tape off, his fingernails hurt, they're broken and bloody. He doesn't notice the loud rapid beeping from the heart monitor, has alerted a nurse to come into his room. 

"Sweetie, I need you to calm down okay. Please, please calm down."

She has to physically restrain him in order for him to stop. That only makes him more terrified. She then calls for someone to give him a sedative. He comes to learn that a rape kit was done, but nothing intrusive, just what was on his thighs. They need his permission for the rest. It doesn't make him feel less violated. He's been informed he's been given antibiotics, and stitched up because he was bleeding. It's been days since the incident, he wasn't given the plan b after pill right away. Irene told him about it, he hopes it works even though he took it later than recommended. 

The officers once again enter his room, days later when he's calmed down. He just feels a whole lot of emptiness and numbness. They ask him routine questions, and he answers to the best of his abilities. They then ask for his assaultants name. He does not know, but they might have his name at the shelter, Daniel's friend. Of course he's pressing charges. He may not want to end his life anymore, his state of mind has been all over the place. He just wants to curl up with his teddy and sleep, sleep for a long time. 

He's discharged the following week. He still has pain sitting down. He has nowhere to go. His heat will be arriving soon, he has to get someplace safe. Sehun is still carrying his duffle bag bag with items, making sure his bear is there. He has nowhere to go. Why did things turn out the way they did? 

=-=-=-=-=-=

Sehun's been at an omega shelter for the past three months, he misses Irene and Wendy. He's too ashamed to go back. He knows Daniel's friend has been arrested, there were other cases like his that he was linked to. They just didn't have a name for him since the other cases didn't know where to even begin in searching for him. He feels some sort of peace knowing he no longer has to see him. But these three months of waking up from nightmares, not going outside unless he absolutely has to. He's pretty much isolated himself from the world. No one really talks to him at the shelter, there are a few who have told him their stories. One in particular calls him a survivor, he doesn't understand until he explains that his omega friend was killed after an assault so the authorities never caught the assailant. It sort of clicked then that he could have died then; he doesn't know whether or not that makes him feel better. But he is a survivor, he can at least say that.

=-=-=-=-=-=

His heat never came. When he asked about it at the shelter they gave him a stick to pee on. Pregnancy tests. Irene taught him about these things. Reading the instructions, he waits for the obligatory 5 minutes. He checks the little stick and there are two lines. Sehun hates those two little lines. The shelter supervisor tells him that unfortunately, they are not fit for a pregnant omega and he will have to find another shelter if he truly is pregnant. Let's just say, Sehun is at a loss of words. He can't believe this is happening to him. He can't afford to maintain himself, what about a baby. Aren't they expensive? He doesn't need to do the math, he knows the only incident he's had is that one three months ago. And his heat didn't come a month back.

So, roughly, he must be about three months pregnant. He can't do this anymore. He's been moving so much from shelter to shelter. 

"You know, my friend got an abortion from the main city up north. Changed her life for the better." One of the omegas who share a room with him says. "She got raped too. And she knew she couldn't take care of it, matter of fact she didn't want it. So she went up to the main capitol and got the procedure done."

"Why didn't she do it here?" Sehun asks, maybe he'd be better off doing it too.

"Don't you know? It's illegal in West Hallow. You bet your ass they're going to make you have that baby here. Not up north though, more liberal there and shit. The capitol, that's where you want to go, up to Saint Carus." She explains. Sehun sees this more of an opportunity. He always thought his life started and ended with West Hallow, but it doesn't have to. Maybe a new start is what he needs. 

"How much is a ticket to go up there?" Sehun said as he licked his dry lips. He can leave. Leave everything behind. No one would miss him, he wouldn't miss it either.

"Oh kid, you need to get out more and research for yourself. It's fucking free. If you take the train of course. All you have to do is show your ID. But don't tell them what you're going for! It's so easy even a kid can ride the train. Just go downtown. The station is right fucking there dimwit." No need to make him feel worse, lady. In that very moment he makes the decision that unknowing to him, would change his life forever. He took his belongings and headed down to the train station. He has very little money saved up from odd jobs at the shelter. His teddy bear is right in his duffle bag. Making sure he has everything, he's off. Doesn't say a word to anyone, he just leaves. West Hallow was nothing but a nightmare to him. Well in the exception of Irene and Wendy, but he's sure he's disappointed them.

A one-way ticket later and he's off to Saint Carus, the capital city of Benedicere. A new opportunity for himself. And his unborn child. Only one thing clear in his mind, he will not die in West Hallow.


	2. The Omega, The Alphas and Lee Taemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have to get worse before they can get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one might be sad. At least sadder than the last...probably.
> 
> Oh and I ate a chocoroll with pinnaple jam today. It was so sweet and yummy!

December, 2015  
City: Saint Carus, Benedicere

Turns out, the city was not as nice to Sehun when he arrived. He had decided long before that he was not going to abort his baby. This was a new city, a new Sehun. The city itself was different from his old home. Where in West Hallow, everyone went out of their way to be rude to each other, in Saint Carus, everyone was complete strangers. You'd pass one another on the street and forget each other seconds later. It was the capital for a reason, a huge city ready to eat you up if you're not careful. 

Sehun finds himself on the streets most nights, not being able to be in a shelter. One of the primary reasons is his very noticeable pregnancy belly. Well not as noticable, he's exaggerating. He's around five months if his calculations were correct. So yes, he is now around five months and most shelters, for omegas specifically won't take him in. He won't be able to shift into his wolf until he's about ready to give birth anyways, so he can't keep himself warm that way. He knows once he's about to give birth, he'll finally see his wolf color. He's never shifted before, it'll definitely be an experience to remember. 

It's very cold these days. He has a makeshift tent behind a club. No one really goes out there unless it's to throw out the trash or in some cases, he hears some people make out...and do other things. He's not really sure if it's a club actually, because there are too many security guards all over the club. There are some omegas who are dressed for a summer party in there. A lot of sleazy men and women who go in there. Then again, there are some men and women who are dressed very sharp in his opinion.

But they haven't kicked him out of the alley so for that he's grateful. He thinks it's because he's not bothering anyone. There have been others who bother the well dressed people with cameras and other things, and he's seen how they are thrown out of the alley before anyone 'important' comes out of the club.

Sehun does feel bad, he has been doing something bad in order to get himself food. He sometimes begs for money, which makes him feel ashamed. But as he heard in the foster home, beggars can't be choosers. He giggles to himself, the irony that it now applies to himself. Other times he's looking for food in the club's trash can. He can't believe these people just throw out whole meals. What goes on in there that they are so distracted they can't eat? 

His home is basically a plastic tarp he had found. He uses it as a cover for his "home". It's not the best, but at least he can't feel the wind from outside. Then he has a piece of blanket. He's sure it's a piece because he has to curl up as best he can in order to get himself all covered. It was much easier when he didn't have a bump. It's still small but he can't fold himself like he was able to, if that makes sense. 

Just then he hears two males come out from the back door of the club. Sehun hides himself further into his tent behind the trash can. He does make sure to take his cold pasta with him though.

"Jonghyun, I can't keep coming with you here. I have a seven month old at home!" The first alpha whines. Sehun can't help but think it's kinda funny to see a guy as attractive as him whine so cutely. His mate must be lucky. "And we have to be up early to film three scenes!"

"Come on Kai!" The other whines louder, Jonghyun was it, at the first guy. Well Kai is his name, that's a nice name Sehun thinks. 

"No, no, you only come here to score with Taemin. You end up ignoring me completely. WHy am I even needed here anyways?" Kai says.

"Kai, there are naked dancers in there, why would I focus on anything other than them?" Ohh! Never mind, that guy Kai's mate is not so lucky after all. He thought this was a club, oh my god he's been at a strip club all along? No wonder some men going in there were old enough to be great grandparents. 

"Listen, I am going to go home to my son, you stay here with Taemin. Who knows maybe he'll give you his time. Maybe today, he'll finally say hi to you," Kai chuckles, and it's the nicest thing Sehun has ever heard. He can faintly smell their scents, they're nice scents. Inviting almost, and friendly. He has such a nice voice too. Wow, lucky mate again. 

"Fine, leave me here." Oh gosh. He's never seen such alphas behave this way. A pouting man at a strip club, that's a first. He assumes the one that goes by Kai leaves, then the one named Jonghyun goes back inside the STRIP club. What kind of strip club is called LUCIFER? Sehun thinks for a moment, and decides it's a fitting name. He sniggles up more into his worn out blanket. 

He should have known this wasn't just a club. No wonder people were thrown out of there constantly. And all the clothes being thrown out on a regular basis. Of course none of it was anything useful for winter. He just assumed it was their lost and found pile. He did find a nice scarf there, he uses that very purple sparkly scarf when he's going out. It's the cleanest one he had found. He's nearly asleep when the same voice from before is heard talking to an omega. A tall, very pretty omega who smells of strawberries and snow.

"I'm so sorry for spilling the drink on you really!" Jonghyun kinda yells. Why all the yelling, Sehun wants to sleep. He unknowingly lets out a grunt in displeasure at rudely being awoken. 

The omega scofs then before answering. "It's fine, don't worry I'm not going to have you kicked out. Afterall you are here at least twice a week. What would I do if I lost such a big part of my income." He has a very sweet laugh. "But let's not talk so loud, there's someone who might be bothered by that." Just then the guy motions to Sehun's little tent slash house. Sehun squeaks now, he didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were so loud!

"Oh yeah, he's been there since earlier, I don't mind." Said Jonghyun, a little too quickly, but then he perked up. "You notice me come by twice a week?!" The guy comes closer to Sehun, ignoring Jonghyun completely.

As the omega walks toward Sehun, he laughs at Jonghyun's statement. "As if I wouldn't recognize the guy who sings half the songs I have on my phone." He leaves behind a stumped Jonghyun. "Hi there, may I sit here?" The nice man is practically staring into Sehun's house. Tent, house. it's his and he feels uncomfortable. 

"Yes." Sehun says sitting up, hiding his bump from view. Jonghyun doesn't come near but he is close enough to hear their conversation.

"Why thank you. Hey you, give me your jacket. Please." He motions for JOnghyun to give him his coat. "I'm not about to sit on this cold ass floor." For whatever reason the alpha doesn't protest, he just gives the omega his jacket. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sehun." He mumbles. He feels a little shy then, this very pretty omega is sitting there near him, he must smell bad and probably looks even worse.

"Well Sehun, I am Taemin. I work here, I'm one of the dancers. That scarf is the last I used for one of my shows." He motions to the purple sparkly scarf Sehun is wearing around his neck. 

"I'm sorry I took it." Sehun sadly says as he takes off the scarf. He's about to give it back when Taemin stops him.

"No! No I'm not asking for it back Sehun, god no." Taemin frantically waves his hands in front of himself. "Good to know it's being used as something better than a blindfold. How long have you been living here?"

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure. Maybe two months. I thought this was a club." He blurts.

"It is a club and strip club. Downstairs at least, a Gentleman's club upstairs. Oh honey, if it were only a club I wouldn't be making nearly enough money. Tall and handsome over here pays for my rent." Taemin says pointing back at Jonghyun, who looks slightly embarrassed.

"Don't tell him that, he's like what, 15." Jonghyun says as he squints to have a better look at Sehun. Thank god for scent blockers, otherwise they'd have known he was an omega and he's pregnant. And he can't afford to seem more vulnerable. Taemin shushes him as he continues to inspect sehun from a safe distance.

"Well the owner has been complaining that someones living back here, but I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. Key can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes but I'm sure he'll let you stay. It was nice meeting you Sehun." Taemin then gets back up. He gives Jonghyun his jacket back and heads inside the club. Sehun wonders how he can walk in those really long stiletto boots.They look like they could be used as a shank.

"A heart of gold, that's what he has. I could marry him this instant." Jonghyun mumbles to himself walking away, then comes running back toward Sehun. Sehun in high alert tries to make himself smaller.

"Oh shit I'm sorry! But here, take it. You can get yourself something nice and warm to eat tomorrow. I kinda had more but I sort of spent it on Taemin." Jonghyun smiles down to Sehun, it's a very sincere smile. He won't be fooled though...

...but he wants the money. 

"Thank you." He says shyly. To which he receives another blinding smile. With his goodbyes he walks off humming a nice tune. So this guy is a singer...well he could see it with a voice as nice as his.

A couple days later, Sehun starts his day off rather late. He wakes up later than usual. But he finds something at the entrance of his home. It's one of those reusable shopping bags. He assumes it's for him, no one else lives here, out by the trash.

Right on top, there is a note. It says the following: To Sehun, the cute boy I had the pleasure of meeting. These are a couple clothes that I and the others don't wear anymore. Winter clothes! Yay! Hope they fit. If they don't just leave them in the bag. I got you a nice warm blanket and my old yoga mat to lie on. Don't worry it's temporary. ;) There's also water in here. I got Key to let you use the bathroom to freshen up! Success!! I will see you before my shift today, just a heads up! Bye!!!

So this Taemin guy was an angel! Sehun couldn't believe how much someone would give him, a complete stranger! There are two sweaters, a pair of shoes, sweatpants, socks and some slim shirts. Clothes were mostly warm or sparkly, but really cute. The blanket was really warm. Right away he gets to remodeling his tent. He takes out the stuff on the cardboard from his tent. Then he places the yoga mat on top. He tries on the clothes, only some fit, those are the ones he folded up into his duffle bag. The rest he leaves in the bag to return to Taemin. He places some of the water bottles into his duffle bag by his teddy bear. The blanket he had been using before he will now use as a pillow. At the bottom, he finds a hard container. It's porridge! Nice, warm porridge in a thermos. He hasn't had anything this good since...well ever! 

A couple hours later, before the sun sets, Taemin comes by his tent.

"Knock knock Sehun!" Taemin says a little cheerfully. Wow, this guy is always so upbeat. He's wearing some really tight jeans with fuzzy boots. His earmuffs look cute too.

"Hi! Thank you for all the stuff today!" Sehun excitedly tells him right away. No one has ever given him so many things. He feels a pang to his heart just then, nobody except Irene and Wendy. Taemin's giggles bring him out of his trance.

"No need to thank me. Just figured you could use some stuff. Everyone here has noticed you. The only reason the boss has let you stay is because you're not messy or bothering people here." Sehun feels like Taemin can't be older than at least 17 or 18. He has such a baby face.

"How old are you?" God dang it Sehun, where is your mouth filter, he thinks as he slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Twenty-two." He stammers out laughing. "Has my age been bothering you Sehun?" He continues laughing. "What about you? Why you can't be a day over 15. Did you run away from home?" Noticing Sehun's saddened face, Taemin tries to make it better. "I like to pry, I'm sorry. I seem to forget I'm not working. You don't have to answer, kid."

"It's okay. I'm eighteen. I just got here from West Hallow." Sehun says, a tad bit less enthusiastic than before. He was not about to tell him his life struggles. He may have just met him, but Taemin has a way of making you feel so comfortable. Heck, he even forgot he was in an alley for a bit there.

"I see, so we both have been blessed with youthful features. A blessing and a curse if you ask me." Taemin makes himself more comfortable, getting into Sehun's small tent and putting the blanket over his legs. "Now, how is your little one doing?" He points to Sehun's stomach. Sehun gets surprised by the question.

"How did you know?" Sehun asks as he places a protective hand over his abdomen. 

"Well for starters, your scent blockers you're obviously wearing are fading. I can smell your sweet scent. Not to mention, you kinda looked like a scared puppy the last night Jonghyun got close to you." Well I guess it's time to switch out the scent blockers.

"I'm five months pregnant. About." He doesn't want to talk about it anymore. Tears well up in his eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry. You'll be alright. I'm sure once you give birth, any shelter will take you in. Those are the cleaner shelters you know, the ones for kids, with kids." After a small pause, Taemin adds. "Do you want to eat with me? I can bring us some stuff? Jonghyun gave me a nice tip last weekend."

"What did you do for that money?!" Sehun doesn't want him to use his well earned money on someone like him.

"Shake my ass in his face. Not really his face, because I was on stage. I'm the only dancer with a 'No Touching' policy. It works in my favor really. Way more guys want to do what they think they can't. Forbidden fruit and all." Sehun is sure that's a metaphor for his butt. He is sure of it. Taemin laughs at the shock which graces Sehun's face. "Wait here, I am craving some hot melty pizza, and I'll tell you all my trade secrets."

Taemin leaves to go get food, leaving behind a stumped Sehun. He hopes that he's not getting pitched a deal to start stripping. He'd cry on the stage, he didn't like the attention on him. And he certainly can't get naked in front of people! He might want to clean up a little, someone's coming by again!

Sehun, struggling because of his bump, throws away his trash. Then he neatly folds all his clothes away in his bag. And as a precaution, hides his teddy. He even folds up the blanket so Taemin can sit on that. There is now enough space for two, sitting at least. He's excited, no one has talked to him in months. Correction, no one has talked to him nicely in months. It's at least half an hour before Taemin comes back with a pizza box and a grocery bag. He sits himself inside the tent right beside Sehun, he is not one to care that it's a dirty place. It makes Sehun feel special, even though it's still his second time meeting him. 

"Okay got us a large cheese pizza. Call me a basic bitch but, original is the only acceptable way to go. Here," he says as he hands Sehun a plastic bag "got us some paper plates, sugar free teas and gummy bears to share." Sehun stares at his hands, they're dirty. He can't possibly grab any food like this. So, Sehun makes no move to start eating. "Ahh don't you worry, I have some wipes for you. Don't feel shy. I used to be homeless too. I know if there's one thing I wish I had when I was on the streets, it was a place to get clean. Here, you keep these wipes and hand sanitizer." Sehun actually starts crying then.

"Oh no! Please, did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to get you all sad!"

"You're so nice to me!" Sehun says as he starts wiping his hands. After his tears have dried, he gets the courage to clean his face also, he's been feeling so grimy.

"All better Sehun?" Teamin asks. He opens up the box and serves them both a slice.

"Yes." Sehun sniffles. "You're the first person to be so kind to me since I got to Saint Carus," he says. After noticing Taemin is waiting for him to eat, he makes conversation. "You can tell me your trade secrets now," Sehun giggles, accepting his plate of food. 

"I was actually homeless for maybe half a year. It was for a stupid reason. My boyfriend at the time was upset that I was dancing naked, so he stole my savings and kicked me out. I say it's stupid because if I hadn't been so prideful I wouldn't have been living in a box. Any one of my coworkers could have taken me in, but no! I was stupid and didn't want help. Finally, my manager AND OWNER of the place, Key, grabbed me by my ear and dragged me back to the club and said I was going to live in the storage closet if I had to but not outside. I swear he's an ass but he means well, love that sassy bitch." Sehun listens attentively while munching on his warm pizza. "After almost a year of sleeping here I got back on my feet. Got my own place too. It's pretty nice."

"Isn't Jonghyun your boyfriend?" Sehun asks. Taemin would pinch that omegas cheeks if he could, he's so cute.

"Honey, Jonghyun is a sweet nice alpha, but no. I don't think I could ever be with him. My ex was the same, as soon as I get with some alpha they think they can change me, be my prince and save me, blah blah blah." Taemin sighs. "Besides the mutual attraction, I don't think there's much that's going to happen. I could ride him like there's no tomorrow but I know he doesn't just see me for my body. He wants a conversation and feelings and oh my god he's cute isn't he? You probably don't know because well you don't recognize him, but he's really famous."

Sehun is a little surprised then, remembering Taemin had said he's a singer. "He sings, you had said that."

"Yes! The voice of a fucking seductor. That man could make me drop my panties if he sang it. But I have to regain my composure every time I'm near him. Him and his friend are both really famous. They frequent the top two floors of the club often, both with their own set of bodyguards. As if this place didn't have enough. We are very high end after all."

"How many floors are there?"

"Well including Key's personal home at the very top, six floors."

Sehun looks confused, "That's too many for a club, isn't it?"

"Well Key loves to be extra. I'll explain it all to you at another time and place." Taemin grabs another slice then, seeming to contemplate something, "What did you think of Jonghyun last time we were here? I'm curious."

"Oh well, he was nice to me after you left." He says. Sehun gets another slice too.

Taemin giggles at his short response. "That's enough of that. Kay, want to know how I make the big money?" asks Taemin.

Sehun nods, really interested in Taemin's work. "So Key lets us make our own rules, if you work the top floors. I personally don't like people touching me, I fucking hate it! And I get it, why be a stripper if you can't take it being touched, well I like dancing on a pole and being naked. So when I'm up on stage doing my thing, all sexy like, I have a rule they can't touch me. Drives people insane, the older men think that if they throw more money, I'll notice them and give them something more. Which I never do! And as for my private shows, I am very interested in them. They are usually handcuffed to a couch and I do my thing."

"Have there been incidents before?" Sehun inquires, fully fascinated with Taemin's story.

"Yeah they have, unfortunately. I had someone try to kidnap me after work. If it weren't for security I would have been a goner. Security here is great! They take pictures of them to put on the wall of shame. I get to earn great money, on my terms and I have a good time. I can get you a job you know." Sehun turned beet red, he's sure of it. So this was a plot to get him to strip!

"I could never! I'd die of embarrassment. And I'm pregnant, I look horrible." Sehun all but yells out.

"Sehun! No I didn't mean as a stripper!" Taemin laughs out. "I meant as a helper. We usually need someone to clean up in the dressing room, the stages after closing and even the private lap dance rooms. DOn't look at me like that, only lap dances are given. I can attest to that." Taemin says the last part in response to a doubtful look that came across Sehun's face.

Contemplating, he hums. On the one hand, this is a complete stranger. On the other hand, he needs a job. And he fed him. "Are you sure? I mean you don't know me." Sehun says he'd like to work. He needs money for his baby.

"Sehun, trust me when I say I am an excellent judge of character. And you my friend, are probably the nicest person I have ever met. You didn't judge me right away when I told you I'm a stripper."

"I mean, who am I to judge? I live behind the trash can, in the alley behind the club." Sehun says with a straight face. To which Taemin can't help but laugh at. They stay talking for a while eating some more, then enjoying the gummy bears. Sehun gets to go use the club's bathroom before Taemin's shift starts. He is really grateful for that! Sehun says he'll think about the job. He needs the money, and on the other he thinks it might be unsafe for him to be in there.

=-=-=-=-=-=

April, 2016  
City: Saint Carus, Benedecire

It took Sehun around a week to finally accept Taemin's offer. First things first, Taemin had taken him to his apartment to get a nice hot shower, clean up, get new clothes and then go take the interview from Key. 

Meeting Key, or Kibum as he did not want to be called, was quite the experience to say the least. He was everything Sehun had expected, and at the same time so much more. Key was just as sassy as Taemin made him out to be, but he was so loud. The first thing he said when he walked in was the following:

"Oh so he does look nice under all that grime! Come on hun, give me a twirl. Wait, he's pregnant. No, no Tae he cannot work a pole that way!" Sehun had pinched Taemin then, he promised he was not going to work on the stage!

"Oww oh my god everyone is attacking me! Stop it both of you, this body pays the bills Sehun." Taemin gets himself out of reach of both Key and Sehun.

"Kibum," Taemin started even though Key borderline growled at the name. "This is Sehun, he's here for an interview to get hired as our helper. Kassandra is the one we're hiring as the stripper." 

"Hi." Sehun shyly says to Key.

"Okay he's just too cute, stop!" He laughs. "We can try you for a week, and see where we go from there. Now you have to stop living back there by the trash kid. You can sleep in Taemin's old room." Before Sehun has a chance to accept, Taemin cuts in for him.

"No need! This cutie is living with me from now on!" Taemin says, throwing his arms around Sehun. Sehun then pales and tells him to get off. "Oh gosh sorry. I forget." That was the first and only time Taemin forgot that he doesn't like being touched.

"It is settled then! Sehun, for the majority of the night I either want you in the back rooms organizing their clothes, makeup, whatever props they can't seem to put away, and cleaning the stations. The other times you'll be back here behind the bar with me. I don't want you out on the floor waiting tables or anything. Come on, most of them are here early so you can meet them."

Of course, that was back in December. Right when he had gotten the tour of the huge six story building. And each floor had a color theme. Key truly was a genius.

The first floor was a club. The theme for this floor was monochrome silver, bronze and gold. It looked great. Expensive and very high end. But not so much that even trust fund babies couldn't afford it. The tips on this floor were abysmal. Sehun got a dollar on a good night. Cheap people. 

Second floor was a strip club. It was high end yet it hosted a lot of amature nights. It was quite popular among university students. Well one of the dancers told Sehun that. This place was mostly red. Red carpets, red curtains, red stages, red poles...red everything! But the lights were a soft shade of white. As per tradition, at exactly 4 in the morning, a glitter bomb goes off...drenching the guests. WHy this happened, he has no idea. Key's mate once said it was because he wanted everyone to clear that floor by then so they'd leave. There are private elevators connecting all six floors, but only a certain pin gets you into the third, fourth, fifth and sixth floors.

Third floor was where the private rooms were, as well as the general worker's dressing rooms. This is where Sehun did the majority of the cleaning. This floor was more of a hotel vibe, lots of beige and white. Except the dancers' dressing stations, they all had a personal touch to them.

Fourth floor was a VIP club. It was more of a private area, not really a dancing club. This is where celebrities or important CEO's rent out the floor for private parties. When it wasn't rented out, it was just a regular club with a steep entrance fee. Picture this: black and gold tiles along the floor. Couches, tables, glasses, plates, even the forks and spoons: black with gold details. The walls covered in The walls were a pristine white color with different length mirrors adorning the walls. The bar was a beauty. It was Sehun's favorite place to work. He got to meet really nice people who actually knew how to tip. A man once dropped his Rolex and refused to take it back. Said it wasn't any good if it fell off so easily. He screamed wealth. 

Fifth floor is where dancers like Taemin performed. The professional and expensive ones. Sehun heard one of the girls got a car's pink slip just for taking her clothes off faster for one of the CEO's there. This floor was dimmer than the other floors. It provided a comfortable and safe atmosphere. They, unlike the second floor, did not have to go to the third floor for the private dance rooms. This floor had rooms behind the only stage. And shared the same theme as the fifth floor.

Sehun was amazed. Being a stripper must be hard, all those twirls and splits, oh gosh it's a full work out. He could never do any of that, even if he weren't pregnant. For the last four months, he's done full time in cleaning, organizing and he's learned to make some drinks. He noticed every worker there had a very specific way they wanted their clothes organized. No one seemed to get mad at him for messing up a couple of times, except for Kassandra. She was very mean sometimes. He cleaned up their private lap dance rooms, he is always a blushing mess when the performances are going on. He tends to stay in the back room so he won't see any of them naked. Key has shown him how to be a good bartender. Listen to clients problems, suggest they get a private dance, order more drinks and so much more! He's learning so much it makes him feel useful.

He's met the majority of the strippers who work there. There's the manager Key, retired stripper and owner, an omega success story. He used to be a stripper before but decided to open up his own place after marrying an alpha named Minho. He's met the alpha before, he brought Sehun some rice pudding. Key had mentioned to his husband that there was a pregnant omega working there so he had dropped by to give them all food. If there is anyone who knows every single important person in Saint Carus, it would be Key and Minho. They are both well acquainted with many of the club's VIP list. He just wishes he can keep this job, it's very interesting. Even if some of the workers here are less than amicable. He learned that word yesterday.

There is Kassandra, a beta girl who just started the same day as Sehun. He doesn't speak much to her. Kassandra dances are mostly held on the second floor. She's very arrogant and rude to Sehun. She is around the same age as Sehun, yet she makes him feel like it's the shelter all over again. He feels small and stupid next to her. She's just working there to put herself through school. One time he oranized her gliter in the wrong order and she yelled at him, calling him useless and stupid. He went back to Taemin's apartment feeling bad about himself then. It was unknown to him whether their resident BDSM enthusiast had smacked her in his honor.

Then there's Joy. She is the same as Taemin, working the fifth floor. She is an alpha girl who has a very dominating presence. She used to work at a BDSM "dungeon" while studying for her medical degree. Now a surgeon and she remains a dancer. He was beet red when she decided to tell him stories. She was what you call a dominatrix. She says many alphas typically don't express their want of getting submissive for other alphas. For her private shows, she gets to tie them up and degrade them, tastefully. It's a taboo in their society, for an alpha to be submissive for another, but she sees many of them on a regular night for her private shows. Although, she still makes more money on "Omega's Only Night". He's met his wife, they aren't mates yet but they got married last summer. Seulgi was just as intimidating as Joy is. But she was really nice to Sehun, and told him he was welcome in her dance studio any day he'd like...after pregnancy of course.

There is another alpha who works there, named Matthew. But he goes by BM. He too makes his money on "Omega's Only Night" on the second floor. He just goes there for fun, it started off as a dare from his friends on "amature night", and then he made $2,000 in one go. So he ends up doing it when he feels like having a good time, plus it pays for his studies. He has a different playlist and routine every time he attends. He's been the sweetest towards Sehun. He tries to set him up with different friends of his every night he's there. But in the end, he decides they aren't good enough for the blushing pregnant omega. When Sehun is tired and can't wait any longer for Taemin to finish his shift, Matthew would walk him home so he got there safely. He is one confident alpha. One time he had invited a very bold and loud omega to his show. Turns out he's trying to court her. Jiwoo was very enthusiastic in the crowd, and funny. Sehun thinks they would make a nice couple.

There are others of course, but none have made the effort to speak to him, or have made a lasting impact. All of different talents and backgrounds. One thing is for sure, many of them have children. SOmetimes they'd bring their children to work, and Sehun was tasked with taking care of them. They were all so cute! He made sure to do his job very well, these kids ranged from newborns to about ten years old. But they all liked the pregnant omega.

Then there's Taemin, an angel in disguise. After a long conversation, Sehun had agreed to take a room in Taemin's apartment. He wanted to pay rent, but Tae had said he should save up instead for his baby on the way. He should mention, Sehun is the reason Taemin gave Jonghyun a chance! If they get mated, married and have children, Sehun expects a thank you letter at the very least. JOnghyun goes at least four times a month, and only ever watches Taemin's performances. Every other show he's at the bar making conversation with Sehun or Key. Taemin finally realizes he might just like him too when Kassandra was blatantly flirting with him at the bar. That was the first and only night Taemin did not perform on his scheduled time. He was so peeved he went up to Jonghyun and asked him if he'd like a private dance. Poor alpha stuttered out a yes so fast. Tae later told him, he also broke his handcuff rule then too. Sehun has been with Key too much, because since then he teased Tae to the point he finally gave in and asked Jonghyun if he'd like to go to a movie with him. They've been going on dates here and there, and he sees how good they are for each other. Oh and just to be clear, Jonghyun is an amazing singer. Sehun even bought an album...with his own money! And later got scolded by Jonghyun because he could have gifted them to Sehun for free.

That was back in December when he was about 5 months. Now he's in April and about to give birth. ALSO he turned 19 last week! That had been exciting. His first ever birthday was celebrated with people. It was raining heavily, as it tends to do on his birthday, but he was happy for once. He got some stuff for his baby and new clothes for him. 

Over the course of living with Tae and working, he's got to buy some things for his baby. He can admit now that at first he was not excited about this pregnancy. Truth be told, he hated the thought of giving birth to a child that was from his rapist. He will not resent this baby, it was not his fault. It was not Sehun's fault, he was attacked. But Sehun and this baby will love each other and live a life filled with happiness. 

He was eating some spicy cashews when Taemin and Jonghyun walked through the door. That's when he feels it, a little pain on his abdomen. He's ready. His first ever wolf shift was uneventful, Taemin said he was the color of snow, his paw toes and nose were the pinkest he's ever seen. His stomach looks even bigger in his wolf form, he is pacing in his room when he feels the pain. Despite the pain he trusts his body knows what to do naturally. Taemin is there with him as he's ready to give birth, while Jonghyun was tasked with bringing in towels and water. But his little pup was not coming out. Sehun begins to bleed too much to be normal, and he's whining in pain. That's when Taemin decides to ask Jonghyun to take them to the hospital. Well if it's his time to go, he's sure his little one will be safe with Taemin. He's only known him for less than a year, but he's the best friend he could ever wish for. He passes out, hoping that when he's awake everything turns out okay.

=-=-=-=-=-=

When he awakens he is back to his human form. He feels sore. Taemin is sleeping on the couch beside him. He hurts so bad. Especially his lower half. He then perks up, his pup! Where is he? He doesn't feel a pull, or connection anymore and dread slowly starts to creep up.

"Tae!" Sehun whispers. "Tae!" He calls out again. Slowly but surely, Taemin stirs awake. Once he is awake, he's immediately crying and hugging Sehun.

"I'm so sorry Sehun! I'm so sorry!" Sehun doesn't understand. Why is he sorry? Taemin cries and cries, but he doesn't explain anything. Just then, Jonghyun walks in holding a cup. The smell of coffee hits his nose when the cup hits the ground, spilling everywhere. Jonghyun then calls out to the nurse.

"He's awake! Someone help, nurse!" Jonghyun is heard outside. He comes back to pry Taemin off of him. The nurse walks in and is checking up on him, vitals and all.

"Where's my pup? I want to see my baby." 

=-=-=-=-=-=

Sehun has been in his room almost every day since they returned from the hospital. When he got through the apartment doors, he shifted into his wolf and hasn't shifted back since. He is still mourning the death of his baby. The nurse let him hold his pup, his unbreathing pup, before they had to take him away. His fur had been so soft, a golden color. Taemin had taken a picture of the pup when he still didn't know he was not alive, he almost deleted it but Sehun wanted the picture. It will be the only picture of his pup he'll have. His eyes were closed naturally. His pup had stopped breathing by the time he was out of Sehun, he never had a chance.

He had him cremated when he was released from the 'body' of his pup. Why did they have to say it like that? So here Sehun is, on his blanket, in a big basket by the window, curled up with the urn by his side along with the teddy bear he was going to give him. The basket was supposed to be a crib for his boy. He howls every now and then. His son had done no wrong, why did he have to die. It must be his fault, he didn't want him in the beginning, that must be why he was taken from him so soon. His body feels numb. He was supposed to have a happily ever after, like in all the baby books he's read.

It's a whole week when he finally shifts back and goes to Taemin's room. He cries and cries while Tae holds him. Finally, he can tell him everything about how his pregnancy came to be and why he moved here. He lets him vent and tells him everything would be okay. Sehun doesn't know how things could get better but he trusts him. His comforting scent makes him believe it. 

In the last week of May, Sehun went back to work; a whole month after the passing of his pup. He's a mess. He still does his job, well he might add, but he's just terribly sad. He finally snapped when he heard Kassandra say that the baby would be better off than with a useless parent like Sehun. It's not like he hit her or screamed at her. But right before opening up, Sehun had gone to the dressing rooms, got all her clothes and makeup and walked very confidently to the garbage can where he threw it away. That was not all, then he went to the bar, got the milk and proceeded to go pour it all over the items, just so they were truly ruined. She had been livid with Sehun. Kassandra had demanded Sehun be fired. Key on the other hand had been more proud of Sehun, because he had never seen him fight back at her comments before. Key being the owner instead tells her to take the day off, he'd handle it. When he found Sehun in the back room, he had been crying. Sehun felt like a bad person, he doesn't do things like that. But she had made fun of his pup! 

Key and Taemin suggest Sehun go to see a therapist. Key knows of a great one who had helped him through some stuff that happened during his childhood. So Sehun decided to give it a try, in July. Paid for by Sehun of course, it wasn't cheap. When she made her evaluation, she had told Sehun he would need to go three days a month. She made a plan with him. First they were going to address his past years trauma. Then slowly working on his self esteem. He likes her style. He thinks she could truly help him with his life.

=-=-=-=-=-=

August 15th, 2016  
City: Saint Carus, Benedicere

It is now two months since he began therapy. Today is the first day Sehun can outwardly say, 'my pup died' and 'it was not my fault' in the same sentence. His therapist deems that as progress. He doesn't. Because Sehun cannot see how this wasn't his fault.

Note: I had to edit some stuff, sorry for deleting it previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how's it going?  
> Please leave a comment letting me know any and all questions comments, concerns...hopes and dreams too if you want.
> 
> Twitter: @Ooopsss_OT9


	3. Meet Kim Jongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even those who seem to have everything, long for something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Introducing Kim Jongin.
> 
> Note: Omega parents are going to be referred to as “mothers or mom” regardless of gender. That’s just something to note in case you’re uncomfortable. :]

April, 2015  
City: Saint Carus, Benedicere

If Kim Jongin were to describe his life in a few words, he'd say he's blessed. At the age of 25, he's truly and perfectly blessed. His family's entertainment company, Empire Entertainment, just landed a huge contract in collaboration with LOEY Studios. As a member of Empire Entertainment, himself, he's excited to see how this all turns out for the artists in the company. 

Not only is he an actor in the company, but also a director there, with a very high position. He was in charge of negotiating the contracts and seeing which artists would be collaborating with LOEY, or Chanyeol as he's less known. His alpha father, Wu Yifan, and omega mother, Kim Junmyeon, are the CEO's and owners of the entertainment company. 

Jongin had always wanted to be an actor since the age of five, and he was sure his parents would help him. Yet at a young age, his father made sure that whatever Jongin had, he earned through his own talent and hard work. His mother in turn, wanted him to get an education to one day be in the lead position to take over the business. 

So he did, he went to university and got a degree in business management and finance. Through hard work and time management, somehow he still became an actor while studying. A very successful actor if he does say so himself. Well, the awards, the magazine covers, the numerous acting contracts he has lined up speak of his abilities.

As the main person in charge of closing the deal with LOEY Studios, he's sure the company will get more buzz and talent wanting to audition. It's a known fact that a song that features or is written by Chaneol will be a success. And it doesn’t hurt that they’ve become friends during all theri meetups, so now working together isn’t a chore.

Jongin's made quite the name for himself over the years. He's been on the covers of magazines, on many dramas, theater productions, as well as cinema movies, since his teenage years. But he's also a businessman. His new movie will have OST's sung by Chanyeol and his best friend Jonghyun. This is also why he's going to celebrate! After wrapping up one movie, he got the role for another. They just got the script as well as a list of potential singers for the soundtrack. 

It's going to be a great year, he can feel it.

That was all great and all, but the reason he's blessed is even better.

It was news for his family, he's going to be a father! His pup will be born next month. He isn't mated yet, but they plan on a mating ceremony after she's given birth. Claire is the love of his life. He is sure of it, she is giving him what he's always wanted a son. Claire seems to be fine with Jongin working 24/7, he's just trying to secure a great future for his future mate and child. Even his mom and dad tell him to take a break every now and then. 

To celebrate his and Jonghyun's success these past months, his father and mother are hosting a dinner for them and their family. That is the only reason he is leaving early today, for the first time since last year.

"Baekhyun." Jongin calls his personal assistant (secretary, and manager) through the intercom.

"Sup," Baekhyun answers, a little too comfortable for his liking, but it's far too late for him to 'correct' him. They've been friends since high school, so of course Baek can't take it seriously. Don't misunderstand, he's the best damn secretary and manager Jongin could ask for, but he does get away with a lot.

"Baek, I think I am going to be leaving soon, can you clear my remaining schedule with the other directors?" He's got to go get ready, and then head to his parents home with Claire for dinner. He wants to go home and relax before heading out.

"Ugh I guess!" Baek sighs out a response. "Although, I already did it an hour ago." He continued, which surprised him. He smiles to himself, always on top of Jongin's schedule.

"You're a lifesaver you know that." He can hear Baek's chair move, and just then Beak pops his head into Jongin's office.

"I know! You don't have to tell me. I like hearing it though." Jongin was packing up documents he needed to go through later in his briefcase when his phone rang. It was his mom, but if it's really really important he'll call him again. 

Instead he gets a message asking him to not be late, and to not eat since they ordered delicious food. 

Not forgetting the script he needs to go over, he quickly remembers his friend is still there. "Hey Baek, mom invited you today so don't be fashionably late. Who are you taking as your plus one?"

"My roommate. Soo made a fancy cheesecake for the dinner party. It's at 5 p.m. right? Just so I make sure to leave right now to get ready."

"It's 12 pm. It doesn't take that long to get ready,” says Jongin, looking baffled.

"Excuse you! You already have a mate to be, you're about to enter the normal realm. The 'babe did you read the newspaper today' stage. I am single, unmated and Mr. Park is going to be there, so I am going to look fucking fabulous. If I may take my leave now, I have to go get Soo,” finishes Baek, as he goes back to his front desk outside Jongin's office. 

Jongin decides he's had enough of the office. On his way out he locks he makes sure all his belongings are with him, all others are in the locked cabinet drawer. He is leaving towards the elevator when he calls out to a 'see you later' to Baek. He receives the stink eye in return. It's never a dull moment having Baekhyun working with him.

He's in the parking garage heading toward his brand new car, a 'small gift' his father had said. His half-brother Yixing had also gotten the same car as a gift for his new position as head surgeon. His dad takes it to a whole new level sometimes when he's showing them they are equal in his eyes. 

Yixing is Jongin's older step-brother. Same father, different mother. Yixing's mother had passed away giving birth to him a year before Jongin was born. Yifan had another mate when he and his mother, Junmyeon met, and somehow along the way they ended up together. Jongin is 100% sure he was a drunk one-night-stand accident, but it glued them together so he doesn't care. 

His parents are perfect examples of what mates should be. They fell in love and mated around the time Jongin was 5 and Yixing was 6. They were traditionalists believing in mates for life, and thinking marriage is only a ‘want’, not a necessity. 

He's sure his new Audi R8, is not fit for a newborn pup, but his other cars will be put to use for his son's safety. On the way home, he sees someone selling flowers bouquets. Claire has been off these past few days...months really, she could use a pick me up. He stops to buy all the flowers, even making sure to give a hefty tip. His back seat is filled to the brim with bouquets and a few other trinkets he found at the stand. 

Paparazzi sure made the scene there, getting him from every angle putting the flowers into the car. Asking him numerous questions about his life, his girlfriend, his parents. And as the well mannered and humble son Wu Yifan and Kim Junmyeon raised, he politely answers what he can. Making sure to not leave anyone feeling like he was a jerk. He bids them goodbye as soon as all the flowers are in the car's backseat.

As Jongin has said before, he feels blessed. His life is simply perfect. He has a son on the way, and a smart, beautiful soon to be mate. If he repeats it enough times, maybe he'd stop that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

He'd love to say life couldn't get any better, but things could be better. For starters, Claire could be a little more enthusiastic about being a mom. She has not bought one thing for their son, that was all up to Jongin and his parents. She had even said she did not want a babyshower. Her excuse had been that the media would see how fat she had become. It had made Jongin question her a bit, but hey she was pregnant so he thought she knew better.

"Claire, I'm home!" Jongin calls out as soon as he gets through the front door of his house. More of a mansion. It's too big for two people, maybe him and Claire should have a few more pups after their son is born. He sees a few of the maids in the kitchen cleaning, and asks them if they could bring all the flowers from his car out front.

"Oh, hi," Claire said as she came down the stairs into the living room. Her scent calms him down as he sees her, wonderful blooming lilies, and cinnamon. She didn't react to any of the flowers, or when Jongin kissed her cheek. "Who are these for?" she said motioning toward the flowers.

"For you. Do you like them?" asks Jongin. Maybe he shouldn't have gone too far. She always did love simple things. Like small, gold, shiny things.

"What I would've loved is if you asked me beforehand if I wanted any. Where are you going to put them? They're just going to wilt and die. Just take them to your mom's house. I'm sure he'd enjoy them even more," Claire says it without even giving him a second look. With one last glare at the flowers, she marches straight upstairs again. Her scent is no longer happy and calm. Jongin sighs, he should've just gotten her that diamond necklace she so desperately eyed last week.

"Mr. Kim, what should we do about the flowers?" asked Bai, one of the maids. She doesn't seem to care if Jongin had seen her scowl at Claire.

"Jongin, Miss Claire is getting more and more insufferable by the day. Yesterday she tried firing two maids because they didn't clean her closet exactly at noon," Mrs. Abigail informed him. She's been working for him since he bought his first home. The first alpha hired as well. She is the one who makes sure all tasks are distributed evenly between all people who work there. She has Jongin’s full trust.

"Must be because of the pregnancy. I'll talk to her. I'm sorry she's been that way to you guys. If other incidents occur, please let me know," Jongin expresses to them, he can't have Claire throwing tantrums every time something doesn't go her way. Just like three months ago when he had to go film in another city for two weeks. She had been so angry that she hadn't been able to use the 'more luxurious' car while he was away.

With that, he asks them to take the flowers back to the car, maybe his mom would like a few. He makes his way up to their room when he hears Claire rummaging through the walk in closet. 

"I don't have anything to wear!" Jongin swears she just bought bags and bags of clothes last weekend. "I don't think I'll be able to go to the party tonight."

"It's not a party Claire, it's a dinner for me, Jonghyun and our new producer Mr. Park. It's a small dinner at my parent's house. You can wear anything you're comfortable in. Besides, you're 8 months pregnant, your comfort is all that matters," Jongin tries to calm her. But just from her scent, he can tell she's far from calm.

"What part of I am not going, did you not hear? Is it so hard for you to understand I don't have anything to wear? Are your grandparents going to be there? Because last time they saw me I still didn't have an engagement ring, and guess what, I don't have one now," she says motioning to her hand. Her face is red, Jongin doesn't understand why she is so upset at him. It's one thing after another. Nothing he does seems to make her happy these days.

"My grandparents are the problem now? They don't even care about marriage! They aren't married! Neither are my parents." He can't help but raise his voice. Grandpa Jongdae and Grandma Minseok are the most traditional mated pair, but they would never force their beliefs on Jongin. They out of all people don't think the concept of marriage is as important as going through a mating ceremony.

"I care about marriage! I want a wedding ceremony! I have always wanted to have one before having kids. But look where we are now. I'm pregnant with him, and we had to postpone our mating ceremony. You just need to provide more, I am tired of being seen in the same clothes every time. Tabloids are talking, they don't think you care about us enough. Surely you must not want me or the baby," she yells out. Claire doesn't even look remorseful. 

"You don't mean that. Claire, you don't mean that." Jongin isn't appreciating her accusing tone, he's done everything for her. Ever since high school, he's been doing everything she's asked. "What else do I have to do to show you that I am in it for the long haul?" It's the same argument. He didn't show her enough attention in high school, he quit one of the three varsity sports he played along with turning down several acting gigs. He wasn't showing the other girl's he was taken, he made a grand show of asking her to prom. He was going to forget her in college, so he took online university classes for a year waiting on her to graduate high school, so they'd go together. He was ignoring her apparently, so they moved in together after he bought his first house. It didn't convey a grand lifestyle she boasted to her friends, so he got a mansion. What else does he need to show her? An engagement ring? Is that finally going to make her happy?

"I'm just saying, assholes in magazines and your business partners will finally see me differently if we were to get married. Imagine casting directors now seeing that you are taken and getting you the roles you deserve. Maybe even we could do something together. Don't you want me to be happy? What about our child? I need to be happy for him to be happy,” she says, rubbing her abdomen as she smiles so sweetly at him. Fine, this must be the final thing for her to truly believe in him.

"Okay, get ready, we can go pick something out before dinner,” he gives in. He always gives in. Well, what's one more shiny rock to appease his future mate. One more thing his mom will surely nag him about. 

His kind loving mother, Junmyeon, hates the living hell out of Claire. He can tell his grandparents and father only tolerate her. He just wants everyone to get along for his sake and his baby's too. He is surely going to get another earful later on. His mom had always advised Jongin that she was only with him because of the money. But that can’t be, she loves him. His father on the other hand told him that it was his choice in the end who he wanted to mate with, but to think it through carefully for the wellbeing of his son.

=-=-=-=-=-=

To put it short. The damn ring was expensive. She had something to say about local jewelry shops, no she wanted a Tiffany engagement ring. That fucking ring could probaly feed about ten poorest cities in Benedicere, everyday of the week and twice on Sunday. She had it custom made: the band, the width, how many diamonds, the cut everything! And it wouldn't be ready for a couple months though. He didn't think he would spend so much. But then she was so upset it wasn't going to be given to her that very day, so she wanted a pearl and diamond necklace for the dinner party, as compensation that she didn't have anything pretty that day. 

Jongin doesn't think he's ever spent so much. It's not like he'll go poor if he spent that much, hell he could spend that much every weekend of the year for years to come, and he still wouldn't need to worry about it. It's just the principle of the matter. He can't believe this is what she needed to finally be happy going to his celebration dinner.

Arriving at his parents house, he sees his mother outside helping the caterers bring the food inside. He’s always been like that. Never used to being waited on every second of the day.

"Mom!' Jongin yells out. "Let me help you with that, how are you?" Jongin says as he takes a platter of bread from him, then kisses his cheek. 

"I'm so good now that you're here! Your father and brother are driving me nuts. They are discussing politics, go, go! Go and tell them to stop before they get into another argument," Junmyeon laughs.

"Hi mother-in-law!" Claire says, looking much more cheerful than a couple hours ago.

"Oh, hi Claire, you're looking radiant as ever. Please have a seat inside, I'll be right behind you. I just want to get everything set before everyone else arrives," Junmyeon tells her as he gives her a very uncomfortable looking hug.

"Why bother, that's the job for the servants," Claire laughs at her own comment as she goes inside.

Junmyeon looked very uncomfortable, and expressed his sincerest apologies to the caterers and maids helping him. Because they too had been put off by that insensitive comment. 

"The servants? We didn't raise you to be rude to them, I don't want my grandbaby having the same mindset as that woman." Well at least he didn't call her anything else. This time.

"Mom, please. I've had quite the afternoon. Come on, I'll tell you all about it later. I got you something though, come here." He then leads his mom to the car to show him the flowers.

"Jongin! Oh these are so lovely. You shouldn't have. These are going to look great at the tables. You definitely got your father's thoughtful genes." Junmyeon hugs his son tightly, then they both take trips of flowers inside, along the way they request his dad and Yixing's help. He should have just gotten them for his parents. They love flowers and gifts such as these. They would have been just as happy had it only been one bouquet instead of fifteen. 

Dinner was about to commence in about an hour. So far the only guests to arrive were Jongin's best friend Jonghyun, and then Baekhyun and Kyungsoo (Baek's roommate). Jonghyun was just getting done telling them his plus one had laughed when he invited them out to dinner. Poor guy was head over heels for a dancer from a gentleman's club, but he wasn't about to tell them what his profession was. The singer was getting romance advice from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun when his mother and father asked him to go with them into his father's home office. 

Seeing his father's face, Jongin got worried. "What did you guys want to talk about? Is something wrong?" 

Yifan still looked rather pensive.

"Jongin, Claire was telling me earlier about a very expensive engagement ring you two got. And then the summer wedding you were probably going to have in Paradeisos Island so that we would probably need to find someone to take care of the baby so you guys would, and I quote, have a fabulous time." Yifan looked livid now. "I have never told you how to live your life before Jongin, but she seems to love everything about the gifts you give her, the magazine covers she gets to be on because she's with you, and how much gossip TV talks about her. But she cares nothing about our family. She implied to your mom that his parents would be tasked with taking care of your pup during the wedding that they aren't invited to. This is it, I just want to protect you and my grandson. I want you to ask her to sign a prenup." 

Jongin looked worn out, his father was a typical strict alpha, but he never yelled at him or Yixing. He always tried to calmly and assertively discuss their wrong doings with them. This was different, his father looked tired of the situation. His scent was filled with discomfort. It made the hairs on his arms stand up.

"Your dad and I aren't blind. She's always getting her way. What happened last month when you wanted to try and downsize to a more secure and smaller home in a gated community? She suddenly remodeled the rooms in your mansion. If money truly isn't what she is in this for, ask her for a prenup. Why is marriage such a big deal for her, being mated should be enough. That's what we think anyways. It's your relationship, not ours, but please think about it okay," Junmyeon says as he hugs Jongin. 

"Your grandma and grandpa are very upset with her from the last incident. You know Mama Minseok won't hold back any comment, so maybe try and placate them a little. They were so excited about the movie you were in recently. I just want today to be a celebration for us and to welcome Mr. Park into our entertainment company. No bullshit, okay?" Yifan said with a stern look. God, even after all these years Jongin still feels like he's ten when he's scolded by his father.

"Don't worry mom, dad. I'm sure she's just excited. She is feeling restless these days because of our pup almost being here." Lies, she's been this way since she's moved in. He is sure she'll change her priorities once their son is born. After that, the conversation was over. It was time for dinner.

All the guests had arrived now. Junmyeon's parents (Jongin’s grandparents) were there, his new business partner Mr. Park, and then of course everyone who had gotten there early. HIs grandparents sat by his mom. His father was on the other side of Junmyeon. What was surprising was how beet red Mr. Park had gone when Kyungsoo and Baekhyun asked him to sit between them.

"Mr. Park, how are you liking the new project so far? I was sent the artists names my son suggested at the beginning and your studio, although new, is doing remarkably well!" Junmyeon said. He was trying to get to know him better. And as the CEO himself, he genuinely liked the proposal.

"Oh, please call me Chanyeol." He insisted. "So far, Empire Entertainment has been more to my liking. I really do love the overall growth many of the musical artists have in your company. Not one album of Jonghyun's is the same or is the same genre, yet it still 'sounds' like him. And now I get to experiment with many of the artists' musical ranges and I am excited,” he laughs. It's a very deep laugh, one that gets everyone else laughing too. Suddenly Chanyeol bangs his knee on the table. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm quite clumsy," he mumbles with an even redder face. Jongin notices then the mischievous look Soo and Baek give one another. Just what are those two doing, whatever it is, he feels bad for the teasing Chanyeol's getting.

"That's good to hear, Chanyeol." Yifan says, choosing to ignore the table incident, probably to cut him some slack. "My son and Jonghyun talk very highly of you. I'm looking forward to what you guys accomplish this coming year." 

Conversation then goes on and on here and there between everyone. That is until Claire stands abruptly and tells Jongin she wants to go home. He was having a great time, he hadn't seen his brother Yixing in a month, they were just bonding with Grandpa Jongdae about his childhood. But, she is pregnant and he needs to be there for her. So he complies. His grandpa was not happy, after all the dinner was for Jongin. 

Mama Minseok of course saved Jongin and told his mate to be considerate of Jongin's future mate who was pregnant. Thank god his grandma was very forgiving. Being the first to leave his parents dinner party was weird. He should've stayed longer. He's sure to get all the details from Baekhyun later.

The ride home was uneventful. She seemed pissed off for some reason. So he asks her if she's okay.

"No Jongin, I'm not okay. This was the perfect opportunity to announce our wedding. But all you cared about was that damn contract you and your friends got,” she huffs. He doesn't know how to respond. That so-called damn project was his dream. What was going to ensure more work for the future. It was something he could say he achieved through hard work and not because of who he was related to.

For the first time in a long time, he's starting to see cracks in his relationship. Today was a very tiring and eventful day.

=-=-=-=-=-=

May 30th, 2015  
City: Saint Carus, Benedicere

His pup was precious! He was born on the 12th of this month. His fur was the same color as Jongin's. A beautiful jet black fur. Jongin could stare at it all day, it looked so much like his. His eyes are amber yellow, just like Jongin when he shifts. Kim Taeoh was the spitting image of Jongin. He’s not sure if he’d have the same blond hair he does or if he’d have his mother’s brown hair. Or his eye color, would they change to brown too once he’s in his human form. He can’t wait!

He, his family and even his friends cooed at how similar they looked in their wolf forms. Claire was a different story. She has not held him for more than ten minutes since he was born. She won't bond with him. It's starting to worry him. Taeoh cries for his mother every night, but all she does is either hand him over to Mrs. Abigail or to Jongin. They’ve had to resort to formula in order to feed him.

"Jongin, which type of venue do you think would be best for the wedding?" Claire says, barging into Taeoh's room. Not one thing in that room was decorated by Claire. She hardly steps into it unless Jongin is there and she needs something...like now.

"Keep your voice down. He just tired out from eating,” he scolds. He can't believe that's all she ever plans. Of course nothing has been paid for. He's locked her credit cards as of last week. His trust has dwindled since Baekhyun informed him the bank had called. They told him there were suspicious transfers from his account into an account unknown to that bank. He immediately got it canceled and locked his soon to be mate's cards, all checkbooks cancelled until he can figure out why she did it. Of course she doesn't suspect anything yet.

"Oh my god, he'll fall asleep again later. Look there are luxury outdoor venues in Paradeisos Island, but there are even fancier venues with inside pools. What would be best? Personally, for the amount of people we are inviting, an outdoor wedding would be perfect." She just kept on and on. Of course she doesn't care about lowering her voice.

"Lower your voice or leave. I want to spend time with MY son,” he growls out. Immediately regretting it, seeing as his pup was stirring in his sleep. He needed to also calm down the scent he was releasing, his pup would be distrubed by the aggressive pheromones. 

Placing his son in the floor basket, Jongin gets up from the rocking chair. Jongin had him in a custom made wood basket. Cotton blankets were on the inside of the basket. Honestly, Jongin could fit inside to cuddle his pup if he chose to. But today, he just wants to look at him sleeping in this giant wolf bed. A tiny black pup swaddled in warm blankets. Taeoh slowly opens his eyes and instantly wants his mother.

"He's awake, I guess I'll get going then," Claire says as she gathers her papers up.

"Would it kill you to pay attention to him? All he wants to do is bond with his mother, naturally you don't think so, do you?" She chooses to ignore him and walks out.

"Come here little pup." Jongin shifts into his wolf form. Trying to release calming pheromones for his son to relax in. Taeoh loves his alpha father, cuddling up to him at every chance he gets. He doesn't understand how Claire hasn't bonded with their child. Every day it's another argument. The last straw is soon to approach and Jongin doesn't know how he will react.

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Jongin, the manager from Tiffany's just called," Baehyun says through the intercom.

"Put them through, it's probably about Claire's ring," Jongin says. He's exhausted. With work, filming for the new movie and his newborn. He feels like he's raising him by himself. Claire has not lifted a finger to help. His mom and dad have had to come by constantly to help him. Hell, even Yixing came by. He's a sucker for kids too, and seeing his brother shift into his wolf right after entering his backyard, just to bond with the pup, angered him even more. Claire won't even do that. 

"Hi, is this Mr. Kim? We are calling about a recent order added onto the engagement ring package." Well, that certainly caught his attention. He's wide awake now. Instead of continuing work while listening to the call, he quickly picks up the phone. All other documents ignored.

"What additional orders? I haven't placed any. It's just the fucking ring," he says a little more aggressive than needed.

"Ah well Ms. Claire came by today accompanied by a couple of gals who I presume are her bridal party. We can't seem to run the card, it keeps getting declined."

"Yes, well it's not going to go through any time soon, that card was canceled. Can you please send me the invoice of items that are added to the order. As of right now, it's just the ring trust me. CANCEL everything else!"

"Very well, the ring is paid for and should be ready by next month. I will have someone send you the items placed on hold by Ms. Claire. Once they are paid for, we will send them. Or cancel through your account." Jongin thanks him, wishes him a very nice day and then proceeds to slam the phone back into place. She can't take care of Taeoh but she can go spend time with her friends planning a stupid wedding.

"Hey Jongin, you alright? Your scent has people outside looking scared," Baekhyun's head peeks through his office door. He looks worried, everyone looks at him with varying levels of pity and worry these days. 

"No. Baek I think I might snap her neck if I go home today," Jongin opens up his personal email on his phone. He lets out a hysterical laugh when he read through the invoice Tiffany's manager just sent him. "Look, she can't go buy milk for her son but she can get all her bridesmaids matching pearl and diamond jewelry sets. Two sets each! I'm going crazy." He mumbles into his hands. Rubbing his face, he looks at his friend. He's exhausted.

"Okay, come on. Jonghyun just got back from Chanyeol's studio. Let's go. We're going to Soo's and getting a nice cup of coffee with some cake," Baek says as he goes to pull Jongin from his desk. Seeing as he makes no movement to comply, he raises his voice. "Get your ass in gear Kai!"

"Oh my god stop, I use that name for acting!" he says laughing. Then suddenly, he says in a mock stern voice, "And I'm still your boss, I'll fire you if I have to."

"Oh go right ahead! I will watch this company burn!" He probably would. Either by the incompetent idiots who work below Baek or Baek himself as a revenge plot.

On their way to Kyungsoo's bakery, Sweet Universe, they run into a solemn looking Jonghyun. Which obviously deserves to be invited as well. 

Sweet Universe, Soo's bakery, is a mere minutes away on foot. It is right at the center of many, many businesses, so it gets generally very packed during lunch hours. 

Soo, ever the saint, invites them into the back to eat with him. Plus, there are always fans waiting for them outside the building, in hopes of getting a picture or autograph. Today is no different. 

Jonghyun, being the good person he is, puts aside his struggles and welcomes his fans to take pictures with him. Jongin on the other hand, was still seething from earlier and only signs things. He just doesn't seem in the mood for pictures. He's sure there will be posts about him later, noticing his cold demeanour. 

"It's rush hour guys! The worst time for you guys to come over. Here, come on into the back room. Hey, Mark, Lucas you guys are working the front register. I will go make more cake batter." Soo orders as he grabs another employee by his arm. "And you, Ten, stop flirting with the delivery man and start frosting the cupcakes."

The guy who Jongin presumes is Ten, smirks at Soo. "Okay when I do it, it's unprofessional but it's okay if you and Baekie make Mr. Park all flustered while you're working? I see the priorities!" Ten says, but then runs to the kitchen when Soo threatens him with a wooden spoon. Interesting. Jongin and Jonghyun share a look, as if they both want to know what the pair of mischievous omegas are doing to their poor friend Chanyeol. Both choose not to dwell on it, they'll probably find out later.

"Soo, you guys are getting busier by the minute. Maybe it's time to hire more people," Baek says as Jonghyun and Jongin take a seat next to him at the employee table.

"Believe me, I'm looking. You know how hard it is getting someone to work. Usually it's kids who just want part time for the summer. It's a pain hiring and training every two months."

"Maybe you could use Baekhyun here. I hear he's getting fired soon," Jonghyun jokes. A macaron hits his face. He just eats it, still laughing afterwards.

"Laugh all you want, asshole. Who'd keep your fans in line if I were gone. They keep trying to break into the building, and here I am outside, trying to placate them. Well that stops here," Baekhyun states firmly. He's grumbling about how unfair Jongin and Jonghyun treat him every single day. Being the manager to two celebrities was tough work.

"Don't worry Baekhyun, I'm sure when we give you that raise you wanted, you'll be happy again." Jongin’s turn to get a macaron to the face. 

Numerous messages flood his personal phone. It keeps pinging one after another.

"Is that Claire? You should probably answer, what if it's an emergency? What if Taeoh is sick?" Jonghyun sounds worried then. Why wouldn’t he? Jonghyun adores Jongin’s son.

"Don't worry, if it was an emergency involving my son, mom would call me. Claire is only worried about Claire. If I'm at work, mom and dad take turns taking care of him. You know, even Yixing takes care of him, sometimes on his free days just because he wants to see him." He's rambling now, he knows it. But it's like word vomit, it just needs to be said. "I don't think I want to marry her." 

There he said it, it's been on his mind for a week or so. "Somewhere along the way it seems like the relationship only goes well when she's happy I got her something expensive. She hasn't even bonded with Taeoh. I love her too much to let her continue on this path, she acts like she hates our son. That's not someone I want to marry let alone be mated to for life."

"The relationship between you two isn't the same since you two moved in together. She has unlimited access to your cars, money, information on your company, what movies you film, directing opportunities, etc etc. If you don't trust her anymore, and she doesn't want to be with your son, may I suggest taking a break," Jonghyun helpfully suggests.

Baekhyun stops sipping on his milkshake to add, "Or I don't know, kick her to the curb." Jonghyun gives him a disapproving look. No surprise there, Claire and Baekhyun are not on the best of terms. They haven’t been on speaking terms since high school.

"I'll see. I am just over this situation. She isn't supportive of my success or dinners being hosted for the cast of movies I am a part of. But she sure does love the money. Look what she tried to buy this afternoon," he says as he brings up the invoice Tiffany's sent him.

Soo comes over as well to see, because he's genuinely interested. "Fucking hell, is that ALL for her."

"It gets better, it's for her bridal party that I didn't even know existed until today. Actually, I'm not giving her the ring. I'm so angry right now." His poor cake can't take another stab, he should just eat it already. The conversation was then taken back to Chanyeol. Jonghyun who was about his behaviour at the dinner party about a month ago, and his sudden interest in coming by the cafe regularly, and Baekhyun's very strange lunch breaks.

"None of your business!" Baek and Soo answered at the same time, both with blushing faces. "Don't tell him we're roommates though, he has no idea!" Baek adds.

=-=-=-=-=-=

August, 2015

It's a month later in which he tells Claire about the prenup and doubts about if they should get married. The conversation started when Claire walked into Jongin's office. She was not in the mood to pick Taeoh up. But when was she ever. 

"So, Jongin, when are you going to propose to me? I think at a nice restaurant. High end, only A-list celebrities accepted, preferably. Maybe we can get a few interviews for a couple magazines so that we get more coverage at the wedding." Claire comes in, hugging Jongin as he tries to finish up some work.

"I thought you and your friends already leaked it to the press that I'm getting married to you. I mean it's all over the internet. You want something out of a fairy tail book?" He scoffs. "Why don't you give Taeoh his bath, then we'll talk. She makes a face at him.

"Abigail!" She calls out. Soon, Mrs. Abigail gets there. “Give Taeoh a bath, we have matters to discuss.”

"What the fuck are you doing, I'm asking YOU to give your son a bath." Jongin motions for Abigail to take Taeoh to his room and close his door. "I'm really tired today, I just want us to go to bed after you, for once since he's been born, pay attention to him."

"Why have maids if they can't do the job? The only decent maid we have is Sheryl. She actually gets things done around here. I want you to fire Mrs. Abigail." That's it, he's done. 

Taking the ring he picked up earlier, he says to her. "This ring? This fucking ring is so important to you? Look." He takes it to his safe, puts it in and makes sure to lock it properly. He just changed the password last week, there is no way she could take it now. "Claire, listen carefully. If you want this to work I need you to put more effort into taking care of our son. Then-no you're going to listen." Jongin wants her to not interrupt, he’ll lose his composure. "Then I want you to sign a prenup. And as for the wedding, no cameras, no paparazzi's. It will be a private setting with ONLY family and close friends. None of those friends you want to brag to."

"I can't be the only one who wants all the magazines, newspapers, and TV shows talking about his engagement. And a prenup? Jongin, don't you trust me?" Of course that's what she listens to.

"Right now, no. Why on earth would you spend so much on this when we agreed this is only a simple ceremony? We had agreed before you were only going to invite at maximum 50 people from your side, and 50 from mine. We agreed to not make this a big deal!"

"Why on earth are you limiting me?! Sandra got a wedding estimated at 1 billion dollars, when Estelle spent only half of that on her wedding, she was the laughing stock of all our friends. Is that what you want for me?" Claire was absolutely crazy, why can't she just focus on what's important.

"What of our son Claire? Are you ever going to bond with him?" Jongin asks, her decision on this will mark their relationship at the definite point. At this moment their son smells only of Jongin and his parents. Her scent is no where near their child. Most mothers, after giving birth will scent their pups so that people know who they belong to, but not Claire. She didn't even hold him for more than a minute.

"He isn't important right now. He is only going to be a crying mess if we don't get married before he shifts into an infant. It'll ruin the ceremony. We need to get married soon, that one was already born out of a mating ceremony or marriage."

"Claire, get out. We are done. I can't be with someone who puts the needs of our son after a fucking wedding."

She was livid. She threw plates at him, wine bottles, you name it, it was thrown. Abigail had to call up his parents once she heard things breaking and their pheromones going haywire. She was destroying everything. Screaming furiously about Jongin treating her like garbage. Saying she had been the perfect trophy girlfriend when all he cared about was his fucking family. It went on for a while, with her trashing his office, then the lounge area and finally their bedroom.

Jongin could hear his parents go through the door. Junmyeon was half way up the stairs when Claire started talking down to his parents. Furious that they might have been part of Jongin's little plan. 

His nightmare was not over because then she threatened to harm their child. At that moment, she shifted and bolted into their son's room. She had flung his basket to the other side of the room, Taoh in it. He had quickly gone to his aid, luckily, he was not hurt. He was more startled.

If it weren't for his mom and dad who came to help him, he would have lost it. It was at that point that she was removed by Junmyeon who was just as angry as Jongin. 

He should've listened to the signs. They were right there! His son is the only one that matters, Claire was obviously not the one. He will never get the image out of his head. He will do anything in his power to remove her from his life for the wellbeing of his son.

=-=-=-=-=-=

December 2015  
CIty: Saint Carus, Benedicere

It's been a tough few months since Claire left. It's not tough in the sense that he needs her to take care of Taeoh. It makes no difference for his son. She never took care of him, let alone bonded with him. After she left, Jongin made sure the locks were changed right away. He had gone through all her belongings, making sure every damn piece of jewelry he paid for was put into his safe in the office. No way in hell was he giving her anything else. Then, he had all maids take her shit and throw it outside. But that maid, Sheryl decided to pack everything up nicely for her.

He made sure her belongings were outside when she came by the next day with police officers saying that was her home. Starting the messiest of court cases and latest celebrity gossip on television.

His little boy just shifted into a human last month. He was so precious. They look so similar. Minus the hair, Taeoh’s hair is brown. His eyes are just like his fathers though, dark brown! Just as he looks like Jongin in his wolf form, he's the spitting image of Jongin as a baby. According to his dad of course. He can't get enough of him, he's all he has in his empty house. 

He hated this house even before the separation. The damn house had three floors, a basement, indoor pool, big backyard and it's just too much. He's never going to need this much space to himself. He does the thing he's been wanting to forever. He moved after finding the perfect two story house with a huge yard, both in front and back. Something in a gated community, where less reporters would come by his house. And guess what, that's exactly what he did, in the middle of the toughest situations he'd ever been put through. It was great that his home sold for a little more than what he had previously bought it for. That’s what you can do when someone wants to buy ‘Kim Kai’s Mansion’.

It has been a tough couple of months. What he means by 'tough' is the numerous smear campaigns against Jongin. Claire has said everything negative she can think of, about him in order to ruin Jongin. There were articles ranging from making claims that Jongin was an abuser, how he manipulated her into having a child and then dumping her to the affairs he presumably had with every maid in the household. Not to mention how quick her friends earned money from saying they witnessed said abuse. And once people came out with different versions supporting Jongin, Claire was forced to change her story to fit her needs. 

There were many talented people who left the entertainment agency due to this scandal. Jongin lost the possibility to be in the sequels of two movies he had previously been in. Protests outside his building calling for a change of the image of the company or to have him removed. His acting career came to a tremendous halt. Very few directors had said they were still on his side, they had witnessed how Jongin was sweet and caring so they believed him. Others, not so much. He can’t blame them, they are looking out for themselves before anyone else.

Somedays he couldn't even get to work, protesters impeded him from getting to the parking garage. Chanyeol's studio lost clients for being associated with Jongin in the first place. But once the media caught sight of the custody battle, and rumors of Claire's spending spree and lack of bonding with their child...well let's just say Jongin made it out better than she did. Empire Entertainment's stocks went back up, and Chanyeol's clients had come back as well. He feels guilty for a scandal messing with his business partner, and friend's, money. 

The judge granted total custody of Taeoh to Jongin. Claire was granted one Saturday a month. It had to be supervised by either her family or Jongin's. She assured Jongin she was not going to want anything to do with Taeoh unless he maintained her lifestyle she was so used to. She wanted the judge to make Jongin pay for her living arrangements too. That was the cherry on top of the fucking disaster that was that court case. At least that time media reporters caught her saying it. It truly made up for all the crap he was put through these past months.

Now that it's December, Taeoh is seven months old and he can't get enough of his cuteness! He's currently seated on the floor with Yixing and their father. His mom is making dinner for them that evening as a special closing to a horrible trial and the horrendous articles written about his family.

Jongin was saddened about the shit that was said about his mother, father and brother. He has no idea how he’s ever going to make it up to them.

"Come on Taeoh, papa's over here," Jongin whines. His son is looking at the three alphas like he can't decide where to go.

"Taeoh, come on pup! Who's your favorite uncle?" Yixing made cutesy faces at Taeoh trying to get him to crawl over to him. 

Taeoh looked between them and then crawled over to his grandad. "I didn't even have to bribe my grandson. He just knows who's the best alpha around here," Yifan says as he cuddles his little grandson.

"Yifan, don’t taunt your sons," Junmyeon pipes up, bringing in some drinks. "Come on, let Taeoh down, he wants to keep crawling around!" Yifan grumbles playfully and very reluctantly lets him down.

"Okay little man, grandma makes the rules here. Go play." Taeoh looks for his toy blocks to bite em, it's his favorite pastime. "Speaking of which, Xing. Are you going to give up more grandchildren soon? When are we finally going to meet your boyfriend?"

Yixing, sluttering and going red, coughs on his drink. "What?" Oh there it was, now Jongin knows he's lying. Yixing's voice cracks everytime he lies. The tell of all tells.

"Your mom and I saw you with a short omega at the movies last weekend," Yifan says, a lazy playful smile on his face.

"It's not official yet. He works at a different unit in the hospital," Yixing hides his face. 

"Honey, don't embarrass him so much. It's no wonder he hasn't introduced us to him yet." Junmyeon, the life saver, Yixing thinks.

Yixing, trying to get the attention off himself, deflects the conversation. "Mom, do you think Jongin should get a live-in nanny?" 

All eyes turn on Jongin. His dad is the one who looks less scandalized than his mom. Yixing smiles, job accomplished. 

"You know what, maybe I should," said Jongin. Hmm doesn’t sound all that bad.

"No!" His mom says. "I can't trust anyone with my grandbaby."

"Son, maybe wait until he is about a year. He's so small right now. Immediate bonds could be made with Taeoh. What if he gets nanny after nanny, and not one is the right one? We could help when you decide to hire? It would give your mom and I a sense of peace." 

"Of course you guys can be part of the hiring process, I just know I can't keep just asking you guys. You live busy lives too, running an entire company. Plus sometimes I kinda just need someone at home to only focus on him when I'm not there. Someone who will dote on him when he needs it." Like Claire was supposed too. She will always be Taeoh's birth mother, but he needs the care of an omega who will love him.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jonghyun has taken him to the club LUCIFER. Nothing out of the ordinary. His best friend loves this club. Especially the dancer up on the fifth floor. Who seems indifferent about Jonghyun altogether. Entering the club, they are escorted to the elevators, from the back VIP entrance. The owner sure did think about every little privacy detail when building this place up. He would be a little embarrassed if people found out he came here right after the separation. 

It’s a different scene every time he’s been up here. He’s seen fellow actors and actresses coming by here sometimes. Jonghyun has seen much more...because he’s here more often.

Looks like that guy Jonghyun is infatuated with is about to perform, “Hey, I’m going to get a drink. Want anything?” he asks. Yup, infatuated. He didn’t even hear a word Jongin said.

“What can I get for you dear?”

“Whiskey, neat. Please. Just put it on my tab,” says to the owner.

“Boooooo! Whiskey neat, boring!” says Key. Although he’s still pouring his drink.

“Well it’s what I like, give me a break Key,” Jongin laughs out.

“Heard about your ex,” he starts.

“You and everyone else in the world,” says Jongin, downing the whole drink.

“Yeah, well she was a bitch. You don’t deserve someone like her. One day you will find the perfect mate. One who doesn’t like you for your money,” he says as he pours Jongin another drink. 

They hear the crowd applauding behind them. The man Taemin was still dancing, and from the way the crowd was excited, he’d begun taking his clothes off. He was the main dancer there, anyone would go crazy for him.

“Thank you, Key. How is Minho doing?”

“He’s doing great! He just got the promotion. You’re going to have to address him as Detective Choi Minho from now on,” says a proud looking Key.

“I’m glad.” After a comfortable silence, he says, “Kibum, want to see a picture of my son?”

To which Key grumbles to, he hates that name so much, “Yes! Stop calling me that.”

They go through his pictures of Taeoh, while Jongin realizes this might not be his scene anymore. He’s rather be at home.

Closing his tab, he wishes Key a goodnight and heads to the private exit. He’s almost out when Jonghyun catches up to him.

“Hey! Jongin where are you going?”

“Home, but you enjoy your time here. I’m almost positive tonight is the night Taemin realizes your existence,” he teases.

“But we should celebrate your separation from that witch,” said Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun, I can't keep coming with you here. I have a seven month old at home!" he whines out. Childish, he knows, but it’s what he resorts to. Then remembering work, he realizes he needs to also sleep. "And we have to be up early to film three scenes!"

"Come on Kai!" his best friend nags, pulling at his sleeve. Jongin notices someone behind the dumpster, in fact he can tell it’s an omega. A homeless one too, noticing the smell. Pregnant maybe, a sweeter smell is coming from him too.

"No, no, you only come here to score with Taemin. You end up ignoring me completely. Why am I even needed here anyways?" says Jongin, not that he’s jealous of his attention going elsewhere.

"Kai, there are naked dancers in there, why would I focus on anything other than them,” he laughs out. True, Jongin agrees with him one hundred percent. 

"Listen, I am going to go home to my son, you stay here with Taemin. Who knows maybe he'll give you his time. Maybe today, he'll finally say hi to you," chuckles Jongin. And he just might, before leaving he paid for Jonghyun’s private dance with Tamein. 

"Fine, leave me here." It’s the last thing he heard Jongyun grumble out before getting into his car. He instructs the driver to take the longest route home. He doesn't need people following them around. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

One evening Jongin is taking a walk with Taeoh in his stroller. They are in full incognito mode: sweaters, glasses and all. He sees a pregnant omega asking for money by the family market. He recognizes him, that's the omega who lives by the club Jonghyun loves so much. He is still wearing those scent blockers, they just aren't doing anything anymore. He smells so sweet, aside from the natural other odor coming from him. Who could ever leave their pregnant mate out in the winter like this? He feels bad, so he does what he feels will get him to his safety tent before nightfall, and maybe he'll even consider going to a hotel instead of sleeping behind the dumpster. It is cold after all.

Looks like his disguise did no good. At least the paparazzi are a few yards away this time, he's in no mood to answer questions. And sure he would have sent someone to get him the necessities, but hey can you blame a guy for wanting to live a normal life sometimes. 

"Hey there, uh I know this seems weird, but would this be enough to get you by for a couple nights for food?" Jongin asks the boy. He gives him what he'd probably spend on online shopping on a whim, might as well go to good use.

"Thank you Kai." How in the world-nope wait, he was there when he and Jonghyun walked out of the club. Of course he'd heard and seen his face. He has a good memory it seems.

"You remember my name?" Jongin receives a sweet smile and nod in return from this boy.

"You're very welcome, take care. See you again sometime." Wow, that blush covered all of the boy's face once Jongin smiled at him. Huh, maybe he shouldn't give himself so much credit, it was probably due to the cold.

Walking away from the boy, he heads inside the market. His baby needs some more fruit and vegetable pouches to snack on. His little boy is sleeping in his stroller bundled up in blankets to protect him from this cold wind.

When he leaves the store, he doesn't see the boy there anymore. It gives him some relief. Hopefully he got ‘home’ alright. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

May 1st, 2016  
City: Saint Carus, Benedicere

He hasn't heard from Jonghyun in days. He's beginning to get worried. He's called him many times this past week. It's not like him to just miss recording sessions. He had sent an email saying he's busy and yet this isn't normal Jonghyun behavior. He's probably with Taemin honestly. Those two are getting closer and they are pretty cute if he says so himself. Jongin decides to call him once more. After three rings, he finally gets through.

"Hi Kai." A rather raspy voice answers. Ten points for Jongin! Looks like he just woke up Taemin.

"Oh, hi Taemin. I didn't realize Jonghyun was with you. Is that the reason he's not coming to work? What did you two secretly get mated?" he tries to joke with Taemin but it seems the other is still groggy. He just gets a hum in response. 

"God I wish that was why," Taemin sighs. "I'll tell him to go home, I think I can have things covered here. Or I'll send him to work, don't worry."

"Okay? Well he can stay there longer if he's needed. Just tell him to call me later." With that Jongin hangs up. He has a lot of meetings to set up as well as his own dinner with a new director he's working with.

Halfway through his lunch hour, which he did not take, he's still working on past documents. It's going to take him some time to get himself caught up, but he's sure that by the weekend he should be good.

Chanyeol was supposed to come by with a few demos he was proud of and wanted to get Jonghyun's opinion. He'll have to tell him the latter wasn't here. They are supposed to combine their styles in hopes of producing something grand. LOEY Studios were soon going to be part of Empire Entertainment so things needed to move fast from here. And they were going to get busier from then on. The merger of companies and studios was going to make Chanyeol a Director just like he is, while keeping his job as a composer. 

Jongin is working on a contract for a new rookie when he hears the intercom go off. Which was weird considering Baekhyun was supposed to be on his break.

"-of course Mr. Park. Maybe you could come by later and we can put your tie to good use. Where would it look best? Around my neck, while I have nothing else on, or on Soo's wrists?" Baekhyun...he sighs...he sure hopes this was an accident. He doesn't want to hear anymore of it.

"Chanyeol, didn't know you were here already. Why don't you come on in?" Jongin says. A few minutes later Chnyeol walks in with a red face to match his hair.

=-=-=-=-=-=

It's the next day that Jongin and Jonghyun get together after work to discuss his recent absence. He notices Jonghyun is not as chipper as usual. He looks and smells rather distressed.

"So, do you remember I told you Taemin took in Sehun, that pregnant omega who lived outside the club?" Jonghyun waits for him to nod in confirmation before continuing. "He went into labor last week. And there were so many complications. His pup stopped breathing before he was out. Sehun has been inconsolable. I'm not sure if Yixing told you, but he was the one to assist the main doctor that day, Sehun was bleeding profusely." No Yixing had not said anything about work, but then again Jongin didn't ask. And it's not like Yixing knows Jongin had met someone named Sehun.

Jonghyun then continues. "I paid for Sehun's pup to be cremated. All day, every day he curls up around his urn, growling when we get close to him. Taemin was having trouble getting Sehun to eat or showering. He's just so distraught."

"His baby passed away? Taemin had said the boy was excited for the baby to be born. Is there anything I could do?" Of course he remembers Sehun. He's seen him a couple times. Whether it be when he was working at the VIP section bar at LUCIFER or by the window when he picks up Jonghyun from Taemin's place. They haven't talked more than mere greetings or a simple goodbye. Jongin recalls one particular thing about Sehun. He always smelled so sweet. He had also learned he was unmated and going to be a single parent, just like Jongin. It makes him feel for the guy.

"I don't even know what to do. I have known him for mere months and I feel responsible for his well being. Not even because of Taemin. Sehun is so honest and caring, he doesn't deserve what's happening to him. He goes around his room in circles, just looking at all the things he's gathered for his baby. And now, his pup is gone."

Jongin can't even begin to imagine how he'd have been if Taeoh wasn't with him anymore, or if Claire had managed to hurt him. It makes him ache to even think about losing his child. He can’t begin to imagine Sehun’s pain. All that is going through his mind is how he could manage to help Sehun out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can, feel free to comment any questions, comments, concerns, even theories. I really appreciate it. Thank you for reading!  
> Twitter: @Ooopsss_OT9


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun has a new opportunity to make a positive change in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ate shrimp today...

April 12th, 2017  
City: San Amour, Benedicere

"Look Sehun! I can see the beach from up here!" Taemin calls out.

"Wow," Sehun says. It's all he can say, he's never been to the beach before. Only place he's seen this is in those books from his foster shelter. He is excited! He never knew a place like San Amour existed...well in real life! It's a stark contrast to cities like Saint Carus and West Hallow. San Amour was all woods, hiking trails up the vast mountains, and to top it off, it was the perfect location for the beach. It was nature and he loved it! The whole drive up here he was taking pictures with Taemin's phone. He could have them printed later.

Taemin says that a lot of the people who live here, are shifted into their wolf form the majority of the year. It makes sense because as soon as they drove through the only main road, which was through the woods, there had been so many wolves! Sehun was having a grand day!

As he was saying, Taemin is taking him to a beach town. For his birthday! He is now the big twenty. He is feeling more and more like an adult now. It'll be a year on the 21st, since his pup passed away. Every day is different, but he's going to therapy to talk about everything he's been through. And his best friend, Taemin, has been helping him every step of the way. He's the reason he has a job, and he's off the streets. He owes him so much! Sehun loves his best friend, he's like the brother he wishes he could have had.

So now, here they are. Taemin drove them to San Amour, in one of Jonghyun's cars. He insisted since Taemin's car had it's tires slashed and the windows broken. He had just decided to scrap the whole car. No use in getting another one if people were going to treat him like that.

Those two are officially together. It's been around six months that Taemin shyly asked Jonghyun to be his boyfriend. Jonghyun was over the moon then, he looked like a love sick pup. And Sehun feels bad for ruining the moment by catching them in the act in the living room, but he really couldn't hold his pee in! He had to go to the bathroom so bad! They keep saying they hadn't done anything, but Sehun smelled their mingled pheromones and aroused scents through the whole house! He was so embarrassed.

"Hun! First up, let's go eat. Jonghyun brought me to this little cafe near the beach last month. Their sandwiches are to die for!" Ahh yes, he heard about their date here from TV gossip before Taemin had told him. He's so strong after everything that's been said about him on those shows. Sehun would crumble. The first article had been actually nice, calling Taemin a mysterious beauty. The next was after they followed Temin to work. Once the media got a hold of Taemin's profession, it all went downhill. Many, many people on gossip TV shows said Jonghyun was a ''terrible example for flaunting his disgusting boyfriend'' to children who idolize him. Others said Tamein was a gold digging whore. All lies. Both Jonghyun and the company he is a part of, put statements out saying they were to take legal action against slanderous statements made against Jonghyun and his boyfriend. As for the "behaviour" Jonghyun was presenting to children, he had to address that separately. Sehun thinks parents should be in charge of how they raise said kids, idols are not their babysitters for christ's sake. Plus, they're both grown, consenting adults. Their age gap isn't even that bad, only three years difference.

Sehun can finally see the cafe! "I can eat a whole loaf of bread and still eat dessert Tae, I'm so hungry," he whines. They had to park the car pretty far from the beach and attractions since it was a crowded place today. Hopefully no one tries to take pictures of Taemin today. It's Sehun's birthday and he wants everyone to be peaceful.

"Me too! Ugh we can just pig out today. It's your birthday after all. We can splurge a little bit too, the birthday boy needs some new clothes." After finally arriving at the cafe, they decide to sit outside in the shade to enjoy the breezy wind.

When the waitress comes by Taemin ends up ordering a double cheeseburger with extra fries, along with a chocolate milkshake. "The tabloids tomorrow will read, 'Jonghyun's personal whore might be pregnant'. Little do they know I'm just a fatass," he laughs at his own joke. 

Sehun smiles a little but it's strained, "I don't like when they call you that word. Or when they write it as you're his property."

"I know Hun, what can we really do about it though. It comes with the profession. Well, ex-profession. My ex knew what I did before we dated, and after we broke up, that was his go to word to try and make me feel bad about myself."

“Well he wasn’t worthy of being in a relationship with you anyways,” said Sehun, trying to make Taemin feel better. He can’t fool him. Words have an effect on Taemin somedays. 

Sehun, being indecisive but really hungry, orders the first sandwich he sees that has chicken in the name, a strawberry milkshake and then he shyly asks for seasoned fries. He needs to work on his speaking skills. You'd think after working at a club, for over a year, he'd get a little more confidence. But no, the only reason he gets tips as a bartender is because the men and women like that he's so shy. 

"This is the perfect chance to order a piece of chocolate cake. Could we add some strawberries on it, please?" Taemin asks the waitress. "I hope it's good!" he states, hopeful, after the waitress leaves with their order.

"I'm not sure, after you brought cake from your new workplace, ALL other cakes have been ruined for me," says the birthday boy, in a playful way of course. 

"Kyungsoo makes the best damn cake. He's a gifted one. All I do really is ring up customers, take orders out to the sit ins. It's okay so far. I would have preferred being a dancer and stripper. I got more money then!" Taemin laughs. 

That's right, unfortunately he had quit the club when reporters kept bothering him at his work. It was first outside the club, taking pictures of him walking in. That's when the speculation started, 'Who was this beautiful man walking into the club and leaving with Jonghyun?' and then it just got worse.

Who would have thought he would be filmed in his workplace. Jonghyun had talked with Key about hiring more security and bouncers, but in the end Taemin had decided to just leave. Tae had not wanted Key's business to suffer. With the compromise that if Taemin ever moved in with Jonghyun, he'd have to install a pole for his dancing/exercising. And now he works at a cafe called Sweet Universe. 

What's best, Sehun gets a few sweets every now and then. "That reminds me! Sehun, Jonghyun asked if you wanted a job."

Ever the skeptic, Sehun squints at Taemin. "What kind of job?"

"I'm not sure if you'd want it but his best friend, Kai- wait you should know his real name is Jongin. Anyways, he's looking for a live-in nanny to take care of his son. I just said I'd pass on the message. It's completely up to you if you would want to apply."

Jongin? He really thought his name was Kai. He remembers his baby. Sehun had seen him when he was begging for money back when...back when he was pregnant. Unconsciously, Sehun touches his abdomen. 

He'll always be grateful to Key for giving him a chance but he's getting uncomfortable working there. Kassandra is a real meanie. Licking his lips, he nervously asks Taemin the important questions. "Do you think I'd get the job?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, he's very strict. Two have quit because he's a little extra. And also Jongin fired the last two nannies, for good reasons. One because she sold pictures of the baby online to a stupid website. The second because he was only there to try and get into Jongin's bed. He didn't even like kids. What's worse, they were sent in from a company exclusive for providing nanny services to high end celebrities." Soon enough the waitress comes back with their food ready. "Hun, I just realized you don't even know him. Or watched any of his movies. We should fix that when we get home."

Sehun's mouth waters at the sight of his food, not one word of Tamein's did he hear after his plate was in front of him. Best birthday meal ever! "Thank you for the food!" Sehun sighs happily. Then it's back to the original thought he had before the food arrived.

A job, taking care of a baby, for a famous actor. Jongin, hmm he was nice to him on the odd occasions they had met. He's tired of the club and the indecent proposals he's gotten. Plus, maybe a change in scenery would be what he needs. "Could you please tell him if I could apply?"

"Sure Hun. It is a live in position though, you realize that?" To that Sehun nods as he takes a bite of his fries. "Oh gosh Sehun you look so cute." He snaps a couple of pictures of the birthday boy. "Well then that's settled. I will text him to say you are going to apply."

"If I move out it will give you an excuse to have Jonghyun over more often, who knows you might even move in with him," Sehun teases. Taemin almost chokes on a bite he took of his burger. Sehun laughs even more at him.

After being a spluttering mess and getting no help from Sehun, he still has a red face. "I don't know about that. It's far too soon! We've only been official for a small amount of time, what if he doesn't like me after we move in? He's going to get all day, every day access. He might get tired of that real quick."

He knew Tae must be referring to his experience with his ex. The same ex who kicked him out of their house and left him homeless for half a year. "Taemin, didn't you say he was pining after you for over two years before you finally gave in and asked him out? I'm sure even his parents liked you. How did that go by the way?" He then takes a bite of his burger. and this chicken burger is the best! He's halfway through his fries when he regrets not ordering more.

Blushing, Taemin answers. Sehun swears he's never seen him more bashful. "They are so kind and welcoming Sehun. Jonghyun's parents made me feel like a little kid. Dinner was beautiful. They were so nice to me! His mom is the best mother in the world. Heck she said that the videos the media uploaded about me were very tasteful, he sees why Jonghyun was enamored with me. She even said he's writing an album dedicated to me, Jonghyun had been so embarrassed. It was so adorable. For an alpha, he's quite the emotional type and sensitive, I love it honestly."

"See! With parents like that, I doubt he'd let you down. Now come on, chow down faster. The beach is calling my name!" Sehun says and giggles at his bestie's reaction.

That day Sehun and Taemin spent their time at the beach, where Sehun got some seashells to take home in a glass bottle souvenir. In his bottle he placed a little bit of sand, some rocks he thought were cool, a few broken shells he found, sea water and seashells he bought. They were for his pup's shrine. They did get in the water for a while. Sehun almost drifted away! A scary moment indeed. But the water was so nice and warm, he had fun. To dry off they went to the local shops. Taemin and he walked around with their wet sandals riddled with sand. It was a new experience for Sehun; a moment in which even a few years ago, this adventure seemed like a dream.

At the local shops he got some cute beach inspired souvenirs. He knows most people have shrines but he still feels ashamed that his shrine was for his dead pup. It was shame of not being able to give birth to a healthy boy. His therapist told him it was normal, and that many first time mothers had a hard time with the first pregnancy, some even misscariing the first child given the conditions he was put through during said pregnancy. He really liked his therapist because she gave him resources to check on things himself, in case he had any doubts.

Either way, he got a few things to decorate his pup's urn. He sometimes decorates the space around where he has him placed. So in this trip aside from the goodies he got himself, he got an otter plushie to place next to his pup's urn.

The best birthday so far was the one he had on April 12th, 2017. It was the first birthday he's had where it wasn't raining. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

May 11th, 2017  
City: Saint Carus, Benedicere

It was a very busy day for Jongin. Earlier in the morning he had a voice recording for an animated children's film. Then, he had a meeting with his parents...eww his employers, Yifan and Jumyeon? Mom and dad? Well, the CEO's and owners, sounds better. He had a meeting with them about the company's finance records as well as promotional spending for each artist, actor and model. 

They decided that Jonghyun's promotion team needed a revamp because they were lacking in online posts. And one of them had been liking a few too many Anti-Taemin posts. 

Since both Jongin's parents were working that day, Baekhyun was tasked with a special job. Baekhyun was having a break from Jongin's hectic schedule. Well as much of a break can be when he has to take care of his little rugrat. Whenever Jongin was busy on phone calls in his office, he could hear Baekhyun and Taeoh scream and laugh just outside his door. How he wishes he didn't have to keep bringing him here, he knows Taeoh gets tired of the office. He can't wait to go home!

Going back to his floor and office, he goes to pick up his little one. On the way he finds Jonghyun coming out of his studio. His new album would be coming out in a few months, dedicated to a special someone of course. He is so much brighter after making it official with his boyfriend. He just knows they are perfect for each other. 

Getting out of the elevator, Jongin sees Baekhyun holding an overexcited Taeoh, just outside his office. Baekhyun has a nervous smile when they reach his desk. "So good news and bad news. Good news, I got the number for the new owner of the empty lot in the heart of West Hallow. Bad news, Taeoh ate the post it note. He was hired by your enemies to run your company to the ground Jongin!" Baekhyun jokes as Taeoh giggles happily in Baek's lap.The post it note thing is true though, unfortunately.

"No no no!" chants Taeoh, laughing because he did eat it.

"Trouble maker, you are going to grow up being a little menace to society. Can't you see your father over there was pulling his hair for that number?" Jonghyun says. "It's a bad idea having you near the office." When Jongyun looks at Jongin, he can't help but laugh at his friends' dismay.

"Baekhyun, I don't care if you have to make yourself look incompatent to these people, but ask for that number again, please. Work some magic. And you, young man, we have to go, dad's tired." Jongin then looks at his watch. "Alright, I'll see you guys this weekend for Taeoh's birthday party. Don't forget that number Baekhyun," he calls one last time before he heads toward the elevators with his son in his arms. 

He does need that number. The owner of the empty lot does not want to be found. But, he knows he can get him to sell the lot. Jongin has many ideas for that lot, it's big enough for a new shelter, or hospital. Who knows, the possibilities are endless if he buys it. He likes to give back to the cities which need it most, and a new hospital would be nice for one of the worst cities in Benedicere. He has his personal reasons for helping out too.

So, as he does every year, he wants to do one big charity project. The public made him famous, and like his family does, he gives back what he can.

Speaking of family...

Jongin can't believe Taeoh, his pride and joy, will be two on Saturday. Once Jongin get's Taeoh in his carseat, with some toys to keep him busy, he's finally going home. It's been a long day, week, month and year. He needs a break here and there. He shouldn't complain though, he has it better than most people. That's what he tells himself at least.

He just has one little problem. Not really a problem per say, but he can't keep taking Taeoh to work. His mom and dad say they can take care of him, but not every day. His last two nannies were a pain in the fucking ass. The worst was the one selling his son's pictures to paparazzis. He sued her of course; that alone will ensure no one tries that shit again. After those nightmares, he's decided to let his parents hire someone for him. The nanny company was not enough to screen the psychos who applied to the position.

Arriving home he sees his mom and dad are having some coffee with Mrs. Abigail. Well it's no wonder, they do leave the company about two hours before everyone else or three hours after closing. Always there for odd hours.

"Taeoh, look who's over there. Mama Myeon and Papa Yifan." His son giggles loudly at seeing his grandparents. So seeing as he's excited, he sets him down where he runs, a little wobbly, to his grandpa. "Gampa Fanfan! Mama Myeon!" Taeoh chirps out repeatedly and excited! He grabs onto his grandpa's legs.

"I knew I was the favorite. Myeonie, look at him! Ooof, he's getting heavy," Yifan says as he picks up Taeoh.

"No he's not, you're getting old hun." Junmyeon pokes his grandson's cheeks to hear him squeal in delight.

"He just saw you guys this morning. Can you guys wringle him into his high chair for me? Please." Jongin gets his and his sons' dinner from Mrs. Abigail as she takes her leave. That makes it four at the dining table. “What brings you guys here? Not that I'm complaining." He then blows the soup for his son. 

Taking careful spoonfuls of the soup his daddy gave him, he hums.

"Do you like your soup Taeoh?" his grandpa asks.

"Yeah good! Wan some Fanfan?" Taeoh says as he wants his pa to also feed his grandpa. 

"No, no Taeoh. Eat your dinner baby. Your Fanfan already ate dinner with me," Junmyeon says to his grandbaby who has a pout upon understanding his grandpas aren't eating with him. He quickly recovers when his dad gives him the next spoonful of soup.

Taking out a file, Junmyeon opens it up to say. "We ran a background check on all the potential nannies. We had a private investigator run the checks and gather information on all the applicants. He did a lot of extra stuff, so we paid him very well. He gave us these three files today and we also have the last fifteen files we've accumulated. The guy that Jonghyun recommended, and two others who applied online, and the others from last week. The ones from the nanny company were not up to what we wanted. Let's start with Sehun."

"Oh yes! I have met him maybe two or three times. And from what Jognhyun tells me, he's the perfect choice." Jongin says, he was happy to hear Sehun had wanted the job. He doesn't know what it is, but he seems interesting to Jongin.

"I'm not so sure son." Yifan starts. "He has a few issues. No higher level education, no professional experience. I mean nothing against him personally, but what if he's not stable enough. He lost his pup last year."

Junmyeon disagrees quite fast. "That doesn't mean he is not fit though, we would just like to see him and conduct an interview. Everyone speaks so well of him. You will see why the others are a big fat no."

Jongin knew of the pup Sehun lost. Through Jonghyun of course. "Could I see the file please?" He motions toward the file in Junmyeon's hands.

"Some things in here are a little bit dark. Maybe we should wait until Taeoh is in bed," Yifan states. So, Jongin takes his word for it. He's curious, how did Sehun end up homeless at such a young age. How is he coping after such a big loss? He would know if he had ever been inside Taemin's apartment whenever Jonghyun invites him, but he has a toddler at home. He can't go out all the time.

After dinner, Jongin takes Taeoh upstairs to give him his bath. It was a messy affair. So he took a bath as well. After, he gets warm milk so he can finally go to bed. It was a tiring day for his little boy, so he took his favorite wolf plushie to his bed. Setting up his monitor, he heads down stairs to his parents. 

"Sorry, Taeoh made a mess so I needed to clean up too." He plops down onto the sofa. Resting his head on his mom's shoulder. There Junmyeon gives him Sehun's file. You'd be surprised what money can get you. His mom and dad hired the best investigator in Benedicere. The amount this private investigator finds out in such a short time is astonishing.

He reads the file, he feels sick to his stomach. Sehun has suffered so much in such a short time. Abandoned by a mother who was impregnated by someone who was not her mate. Looks like she has three other children with her mate. Lived in a foster shelter until he was 18. Then moved into a center for homeless youth.

"Abandoned just because his mom cheated and conceived him,” Jongin grumbles.

Yifan frowns at that. "Son, he might have been a product of a rape. She has three other children with her mate. Two before Sehun, and one after. Seems they are still together according to the investigator. Maybe she just couldn't see him or her mate wanted the child gone. The investigator had thought of going to ask them questions, but instead opted out." He goes back to reading.

He made friends with a beta named Irene and her alpha mate Wendy. Seems they gave amazing recommendation letters that were not asked for. Looks like Sehun cleaned the facility there, until he left unexpectedly. There are a few letters addressed to him. They asked the PI to give them to Sehun on behalf of them. Cute, he seems to make friends easily. Ones that certainly baby him. He has the same effect on Taemin and Jonghyun.

He reads the next part. If he felt sick to his stomach before, now he feels bile rising.

"He was raped at eighteen." Sehun's baby was a product of one of the worst things to have happened to him. And yet, he wanted that pup more than anything in the world.

"Looks like Sehun left West Hallow before the trial even started. But they had his testimony on file, as well as choosing him from a line up, DNA to back it up to. The PI said there were other omegas and betas who only had the DNA for their case so he was still sentenced. Being a repeat offender made it easier to get a conviction," Junmyeon then pauses to drink water. He too was sad to hear of what this boy had gone through.

"That young man Jonghyun is seeing, is a blessing in disguise. Otherwise, he would have still been homeless," Yifan pipes up. Or worse, thought Jongin.

Jongin continues reading. Moved from West Hallow to Saint Carus in 2015. Then he was hired at LUCIFER [club]. His duties included being a trainee bartender, cleaning and taking care of children. The PI included a letter from someone who signed it '-K'. A letter of recommendation.

Junmyeon sees the look of confusion which crosses his son's face. He notices the letter, and then it clicks. He explains. "We didn't ask for that letter of recommendation by the way, or the others. According to the PI, when he was asking him questions about Sehun, he just told the man, and I quote 'sit your happy ass down, enjoy a show or two but I have to write him a letter.' The PI came back very happy from his job." Jongin knows it has to be Key who wrote it then, knowing how he is.

At the bottom of the report, it is seen. April 21st, 2016: Sehun's pup was stillborn. 'Continues therapy at least three days a month since July 2016'. It's now May 2017. He has been going quite a lot. 

"Okay, that was not what I was expecting. Jonghyun speaks so fondly of him, like someone would of their younger brother. Not that he shouldn't, he knows him far better than I."

Yifan then hands him more folders, all with a big fat REJECTED on them. "And he's the only one who passed to the interview portion. Not so much because of the skills he has, but because of the letters, they believe he would do a great job. These were not fit in the least bit."

Junmyeon laughs when he opens the first folder. "This one was hilarious. The PI had a hard time, but he found out this omega works for the alpha owner for the trashiest magazines. The one who wrote all those articles about your situation with Claire. Look at the next one."

Jongin opens the file and bursts out laughing. "She thinks this is a mating ceremony?" Turns out one of the applicants thought Jongin was soliciting for a mate. Why? Why is it so hard to find someone he trusts.

"So, we want to talk with Sehun as soon as possible. Maybe we can get him to move in and start working soon, if he fits the role of course," Yifan suggests.

"Jonghyun is bringing Taemin over for Taeoh's birthday party. Maybe I can ask and see if Sehun wants to come over. To see if he's comfortable with my son." 

"No, not in such a setting. It would be best if it were a private meeting. So we don't scare him off. Or worse, if he's nervous in big crowds," suggest Junmyeon.

"Your mom's right. It's best to wait. Maybe Sunday, the day after." And you know what, his father was also right. It was settled then, he'd wait until then to officially meet Sehun and decide if he would be fit to take care of his child.

=-=-=-=-=-=

May 12th, 2017  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Taeoh's birthday party was beautiful. Jongin's parents went all out for the event. He was two for god's sake, he wasn't going to remember this. His grandparents had flown in from their vacation in Saint Eden to see their great-grandson. When he's old enough he will appreciate the photographs taken that day. Sweet Universe cafe was hired to make the sweets for the event.There were cupcakes, cake, cookies, and a brand new item added to their menu, pie. Taemin loved pie, he and Kyungsoo ended up making different kinds of mini pies. And that was just the sweets! 

In terms of food, his parents and grandparents cooked. Jongin's mom had made rice, potatoes, and a salad. His grandma made the best sauce to go with deer meat. As with typical celebrations, his father and grandfather went to the forests to hunt for deer. Most shifters aren't allowed to hunt every day, but they can if they have a license. Not only that, but they have to show the forest rangers what type of animals they are taking. It's a very strict process. But lucky for them, Yixing, Yifan and Jongdae still have their license to hunt. Junmyeon always did say he liked it that Yifan and Yixing bonded so well with his father when hunting.

Jongin doesn't particularly like hunting, therefore never renewed his hunting license after the first time it expired. Although, he does love the feeling of running through the forest. When his son can shift again he will teach him how to do so in the forest like his father did. 

They decided to give the day off to all the maids and workers of the house to invite them to the party. It had been Jongin's idea so that they too could enjoy the party. It turns out they had a packed back yard for the party. Of course it was Jongin's immediate family: Yixing, their parents and grandparents. Jonghyun along with his plus one Taemin. Jonghyun's parents. Kyungsoo with his other three employees from Sweet Universe Cafe. Then Baekhyun, of course. Chanyeol had been invited by Jongin, who in turn told him he was asked to go already from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Surprisingly, Taeoh's pediatrician was there, invited as Yixing's date. Jongin just knows him as Dr. Lu, but he likes to go by Luhan. 

There were other families there of course, from Empire Entertainment as well as Jongin's castmates, so Taeoh got to play with kids around his age. By the time they sang happy birthday to his son, he was worn out and sleepy. Taeoh had eaten a little bit of his cupcake and fell right asleep in Jongin's arms. It had been a great day. Jongin is thankful everyday for his son. He is his little blessing.

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sehun!" Taemin yells as he goes through the front door of their shared apartment. Followed by a happy looking Jonghyun and two middle aged people. When Taemin finds Sehun he can't help but giggle, he looks so gosh darn cute.

Sehun was seated on the couch wrapped up in a fluffy blanket from head to toe. The only body part of his showing was his head and the hand he was using to eat ice cream out of the container. Needles to say, he was not expecting visitors. On TV, his favorite show was on. It was a cartoon about penguins who aspired to be secret agents, but they lived in a zoo. He's watching this before his other program about real omega housewives. He watches for the drama. It was so funny, and now he's embarrassed to be caught like that.

"Hi." Sehun says, voice barely above a whisper. He hopes the couch grows a set of teeth and swallows him whole. He must look so childish to them!

"Sehun, don't get shy or worry. Hun, these are Jonghyun's parents. They wanted to see where I live and meet you because we kept talking about you at the party today. You know the one you said you couldn't go to because you were going to be sooooooooo BUSY," Taemin says as he makes a grand gesture toward the couple beside Jonghyun. He looks so comfortable around Jonghyun's parents. They all take a seat in the living room around Sehun. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

It was a weird affair, that's all Sehun can say. They stayed over for about an hour before they noticed it was too late and had to leave. After meeting Jonghyun's parents, he now understands how he is the way he is. Sehun sees how loving Jonghyun's parents are. How accepting they are of Taemin, calling him Min and hugging him at every chance they get. It makes Sehun feel all warm in his stomach, he's happy for them. They treat Sehun great too! Jonghyun's mom is quite the hugger, she squishes Sehun's cheeks before they leave saying how cute he is! They made him feel so nice. He likes them too now. 

"Told you they were nice!" sighs a very happy and tired Taemin. Jonghyun left with his parents as well. So now, here they are in Sehun's room munching on some cookies from the party Taemin went to.

"Yeah, I get why you liked them so much. How was the party?" Sehun inquires. He had been invited by Jonghyun too, but he had only met Kai- no wait, Jongin- about two or three times. He felt weird going when he did not know him personally. Plus he was sure there would be famous people there, who was he to go when he's a regular ol couch potato. He discovered that phrase and it is not his favorite. 

He met him in the worst circumstances! Once while he looked so grimy and was smelly! Sure it would have been a great opportunity to meet his potential future employer, but he didn't want to just cling to Taemin throughout the whole event. 

"It was so adorable! My boss Kyungsoo had us all bake so many mini goodies for the party. And he finally accepted my pie idea! Pie, it's god's invention I tell you. Oh but besides the food, Jongin's son is such a little cutie. He's so smart for a two year old. He didn't get to open any of the gifts he got, poor toddler tired out after cake." Then, suddenly Taemin gets this look across his face, a mixture of shock and an epiphany. "OH that's right! Sehun you have an interview tomorrow. Jongin's parents told me to inform you. Oh fuck, I almost forgot."

Sehun starts to panic, it's already past midnight. "What are you still doing here then!? I need to get to bed to wake up early, and shower! I don't even know where they live!" He starts playfully jabbing Taemin to get off his bed.

"Hun! I'm giving you a ride tomorrow before work, stop kicking me out. You don't love me anymore, is that it?" Taemin starts to be a drama queen and falls on the floor. 

Sehun, getting on the floor too, pushes Taemin by the shoulders to try and roll him out the door. He needs to sleep! He needs to panic about the interview all on his own! "Damnit Tae, get out, get out, get out, get out!!"

"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!" Upon seeing Sehun's face, Taemin ugly cackles. "Okay, alright Sehunnie! Don't be so nervous, you'll do fine." Taemin finally gets up, and looks at the floor where Sehun is pouting. "Come on Sehun, want me to help you answer some typical interview questions?"

Still pouting, he uncrosses his arms and reaches up for a hug, "Yes!" Sehun then spends the next hour making a resume. Taemin let him see his first to get an idea. Jonghyun had told Sehun that Jongin's parents took every precaution, to not be shocked that they knew everything about his life including details about his life in West Hallow. He's okay with that. Anything they know can't be news to him. 

And he also learned that Key made a really good recommendation letter for him. He should go give Key a big bouquet of roses, regardless of whether or not he gets the job. Tomorrow, he can finally meet the man who has had Sehun's interest peaked since the day he saw him outside the club.

=-=-=-=-=-=

May 13th, 2017  
7:00 a.m.  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

The next day, Sehun was dressed up in his best dress shirt. It's light grey in color and it matches his converse. He does not have dress pants or suit pants, so he's wearing some pale blue jeans. Taemin had told him it accentuates him in all the right places, at the moment he had gone to go change but he laughed at Sehun and told him there was no time. He's nervous beyond belief. 

He loves little kids, he's taken care of some of the kids from the strip club. Hey, listen, sometimes they'd have to take their kids to work. So Sehun took care of them, while also pregnant. He does think he can do the job, but what if they don't like him. And then if he does get the job, he'd need to move in, but that would mean leaving Tae. That makes him sad. He shouldn't get ahead of himself, he doesn't even have the job...yet. Yes 'YET'. It's all about the mindset, he tells himself. Be confident Sehun!

Sehun didn't realize Jongin lived in a private gated community. Well, he was a celebrity according to Taemin. "Okay, Sehun. This is it. Be the cute, confident man I know you to be! Jongin's parents are really nice. Anything you are concerned about, let them know. Ask questions and remember, you are fully capable!" They stop at the gate for Taemin to speak with the security guards.

He finally gives the house a look. It's not the house that is anything out of the ordinary, it's the landscape! It is a two or three story house, but again, the yard is so so big in front. Huge. The garden in the front looks immaculate, there are many trees surrounding the house. Like a barrier of trees, it gives the house a rustic feel. There are so many flowers, Sehun is in love with the garden. The driveway is only on the left side of the house; Sehun likes that it doesn't cut into the garden to make a semi roundabout like in other houses. It's simply perfect, everything about the garden and landscape.

Sighing, he gets out of the car. Walking from the driveway to the main door, he sees everything up close. So beautiful. Looking back, he sees Taemin hasn't left. Tae must be waiting for him to go inside, so Sehun waves at him. He knocks on the door, then rings the doorbell because he's just so nervous.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" Sehun sees a middle aged woman open the door. He figures she must work here since she is wearing a typical maid uniform.

Sehun, trying to be assertive and confident says the following, "I'm here for the interview for the nanny position?" But it ends up being a question, and comes out as confident as a mouse.

"Oh, I wasn't made aware you'd be here so early. Could you please wait here? I will go ask." So, Sehun waits out there for a while. And then after five minutes, he gets impatient. He looks back and sees Taemin has finally left. Hmm maybe they are just taking a while, it is a huge house afterall. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

Sweet Universe Bakery and Cafe  
7:45 a.m.  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Taemin was positive Sehun would get the job. He's seen how Sehun has grown confident in himself over the course of knowing each other. When he first met him by that dumpster, behind the club, he could say that Sehun was the shyest boy he'd ever met. 

Even after moving in together, Sehun would behave like he was going to be kicked out any second. Always asking Taemin permission for the smallest of things such as 'may I have some water?' and 'could I please use the restroom?'. It had been a tough couple of months getting Sehun to trust him and feel as if Taemin's apartment had also become his own. 

Of course after the death of Sehun's pup, trusting Taemin was a lot harder for the omega. Jonghyun has been such a sweetheart with Sehun, it makes him think he's really the one. That's part of the reason he even gave him a chance in the first place.

If only he weren't so famous. He has to leave an hour before he actually starts his shift just because assholes want to get incriminating pictures of him. They are so annoying! Last week he was photographed in the supermarket with Jonghyun's mom, it was nice to bond with Mrs. Kim. But of course the trashy website included 'witnesses' who came forward to say Taemin had been using extortion and blackmailing Mrs. Kim to give him money. It spouted off nonsense that she looked uncomfortable even being at arms length from him. He didn't bother to show it to Jonghyun.

It's been tough since he quit his job at LUCIFER. He loved dancing and being independant. Now he has a job at a bakery. Sweet Universe. It pays enough for the apartment along with Sehun paying half of the rent. If Hun gets the job, being a nanny, then he'd need to downsize. Having an expensive two bedroom apartment was an extravagant luxury but he's no longer working a job where he canmake up to ten grand a night. He just didn't want to be the reason why Key had trouble with his business. Or why fans were going to say nasty things about his boyfriend. The less trouble he can cause the better. 

Not to say he isn't defending himself. A deranged fan had been stalking his instagram page, commenting on his pictures. And so he had gone to their page and checked if the little fucker was at least an adult to be using such vulgar words with him. They were not an adult, so he took screenshots of each comment, sent them to his mother [quite easy to find since he only had like 40 followers]. The little twerp also left him alone.

Jonghyn's favorite is when Taemin is being aggressively interviewed and Taemin just goes into 'leave me alone mode' with sarcastic replies. A reporter had asked him, 'Taemin what do you love about your relationship? The money? Sex?'. To which he'd replied with 'Nothing, absolutely nothing! We broke up last year after the birth of our fifth child.'

He causes the media to go into a frenzy with false facts and panic for the latest piece of gossip. After he told them he was a 98 year old virgin who practices pole dancing in the basement, Jonghyun asked him to tone it down, his publicist was having a hard time refuting his claims. His manager, Baekhyun, had said to keep going. Baekhyun seemed to enjoy all the confusion Taemin was adding to the mix.

Checking the time he sees he's got to be inside the shop in ten minutes...if he doesn't want to face the wrath of Kyungsoo. Not that he has, but he doesn't need to have experienced a Soo scolding to know he doesn't want one.

When he heads inside he is greeted by the sight of Ten kissing the living soul out of the delivery boy. Well it's good they open at 10 in the morning and the customers aren't witnessing this. They didn't even flinch when Taemin closed the door, rather loudly in fact.

He goes about putting on his apron, washing his hands, sanitizing the racks where the cupcakes will be placed and when he's done...they are still sucking face. He pays them no attention. Sure enough Kyungsoo will be at work soon and those two are going to be sorry they started grabbing ass instead of you know, working.

He's preparing the pie dough when he hears the front door open, a deep voice yell out curses, and then followed by two high pitched screams.

"I swear I will fire you TEN! And you, if I see you on my counter again, I will have your tires slashed, you hear me Yangyang?!" screamed Kyungsoo.

Well he certainly doesn't miss club LUCIFER's drama, he gets enough of it here. He loves it. He can't miss this though, he stops what he's doing and is about to go see the little show at the front register. But he gets a little ping from his phone, he checks it and thinks, 'yup, I'm head over heels for this guy'. 

It's Jonghyun who sent him a sweet message that said, 'Good morning Taemin, I love you. I hope you have a wonderful day. Would you like to go with me to my dance rehearsal today?' He smiles so wide, he'd only mentioned to him briefly how much he missed dancing. But he remembered, Jonghyun remembered something so important to him. God he could go kiss him right now if he could. Instead he sends him a selfie, with the words 'Love you too Jonghyun! I would love to! See you later, make sure to eat lunch today!!!'.

Ugh, when he falls for someone, he truly falls, which is why he's been so guarded with Jonghyun. Little by little he's been proving to Taemin how he's not like other alphas who have felt entitled and in control of him. He loves Jonghyun, unconditionally.

"And you!" he heard directed at him, it startled him so bad he dropped the phone.

"What did I do Kyungsoo!?"

"Nothing, just value you as a worker here Tamein, just thought you should know," Kyungsoo laughs. Evil little boss. He sees the time, it's now 8:43 a.m. so Sehun must be done with his interview.

=-=-=-=-=-=

7:10 a.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence

He sees a watering can by the roses at the main house entrance, so he goes over and starts watering them. He's about five rose bushes away from the doorway when he smells something he can only describe as musk, forest and rain, it makes him almost purr. He feels much more at ease with that scent. He continues down to the next rose bush. Then someone clears their throat. There standing near him is a very shirtless Jongin with messy hair, and he smells so nice. The scent reminds him of San Amour. He is there, leaning against the doorframe with a lazy grin on his face.

That grin is the same one Taemin has on before teasing him. "If I didn't know better I would think you're applying for the gardening position,” says Jongin, chuckling as Sehun drops the watering can, unceremoniously. 

Sehun dusts off non-existent dust and places the watering can back where he first found it. "I'm sorry, I just got nervous out here and saw the flowers were withering, practically dying! And then I just, I just wanted to help, and-"

The flowers were perfect, blooming and had always been. Poor Sehun was just bored.

"Woah there, you're okay Sehun!" Jongin says, a little afraid he scared him off. "Come on in. Sorry about the wait, it's just that with everything that's been going on, we can't just let anyone in. You're a little early but that's okay. Would you want some breakfast? Or coffee, juice?"

"Do you have strawberry milk?" Sehun asks...confident about his beverage choice. He needs to be confident. Jongin raises a brow at him, but then nods and chuckles at Sehun's request. 

They walk through the house, reaching what Sehun obviously sees is the dining area. Three other people are there already eating. 

"Sehun, this is my mom, Junmyeon," Jongin says, placing a kiss on said man's cheek. "This is my father Yifan," he says, patting his father's hair, who in turn lazily swats him away. "And this is my brother Yixing." He points to the last person there. All look at Sehun with what he describes as welcoming smiles. "Have a seat here." He motions at the seat next himself.

“Put a shirt on, son. We have company,” said Yifan. He seems like he’s still tired.

"Sehun, want some breakfast?" Yixing asks him. Sehun notes that Yixing has dimples when he smiles at him. He then recognizes him, he's the surgeon who visited him after his incident last year. He must not recognize Sehun. He politely declines.

"Here Nini, get some toast. Fruit, juice? Jongin you have to eat some carbs," Junmyeon tells Jongin. "Stop watching your figure for all those shirtless scenes, eat. You are perfectly healthy, gain some weight honey."

"Baby, one thing at a time, you'll break him so early in the morning," chuckles Yifan.

"Mom, I am getting a lot of food, don't worry." Junmyeon seems like a great mother, Sehun notes. He notices Jongin does as his mother says and fills up his plate with more food.

"As you can see Sehun, we are having a late breakfast. Would you like some coffee?" Yifan says. He must not be as hungry seeing as he's only picking fruit off Junmyeon's plate and having coffee.

"I'm okay thank you. I had breakfast before coming over. But thank you very much." Sehun says, he feels awkward staring at them though, so he figures his fingertips are much more interesting to look at. The maid who opened the door earlier appears bringing in pancakes, sausage and eggs on a plate for Sehun. It appears they want to fatten him up too. Truth be told he can eat...and he can eat plenty. So he thanks her and begins eating.

"Mrs. Abigail, can you please get Sehun a glass of strawberry milk?" Jongin asks. Sehun feels like a child, he wants to say no that he was just messing around, but suddenly she says yes and excuses herself.

A tall glass of strawberry milk is placed before him along with a plate, in case he wants to eat anything from the breakfast platter placed in the middle. Well, no need to have it go to waste, so he takes a tentative sip. And then another, it tastes so good! 

Little pitter patters are heard coming down the stairs in a rush. A little boy stares at the table, not coming closer from where he's staring between the rails.

Sehun believes that this little boy is the cutest boy he has ever seen! Oh my gosh he looks so much like Jongin. Except he has little chubby cheeks and of course he's so little.

"Taeoh, come over here." When Jongin sees Taeoh isn't coming closer he goes to him and picks him up. "Taeoh why don't you say hi to our guest? Sehun, this is my son Taeoh."

Sehun shyly waves at the boy, hoping not to scare him off. "Hi Taeoh."

"Hello." He says, a little grumpy. "Want strabewy milk." He grumbles, hiding his face in the crook of his father's neck. "Can't have in mownings?" Still with that adorable pout when he resurfaces. Oh gosh, Sehun could melt if it were directed at him.

"You have to eat your breakfast first okay, and then you may have strawberry milk," Jongin says. He has a very charming smile. Sehun seems to think so.

By the time breakfast is over, Yixing excuses himself saying he has to go home and get ready for work. So he left the house...wait doesn't he live here?

Taeoh is placed on his play mat where he has lots and lots of toys. He looks so cute playing pretend with his teddy bears. Sehun was invited to sit across Jongin's parents and Jongin himself. I guess the interview would be starting then.

Junmyeon started off by telling Sehun the following, "Okay. I just want you to know we kinda did something out of the norm. In light of recent events we couldn't just trust your application, or anyones for that matter. We hired a private investigator to have information gathered on you. Would you like to see your file before we start?" He gives him the file once Sehun nods.

"I requested my own records from the West Hallow adoption facility before I came here. It was after an incident that happened to me, I decided to find out who I really was. So anything here, I probably already know." Sure, he knew his mother's name and that she gave him up. But it was news to him about the siblings. His file wasn't important to him.

Yifan is then the first to start. "Very well then, have you worked with children before?"

"Yes, actually I took care of children at the club I worked at. Some of the workers there had to bring their children in and I was the only one who would take care of them. There were times in which I would watch over them for the weekend because they had plans," began Sehun, oh boy he was really nervous.

"How well do you handle emergencies? If for example my grandson was in danger or someone came to the house to try and take a picture of him, again, how will you handle that?" Junmyeon asked.

"I can't say I have a plan for every emergency to come, because that would be a lie. I don't know how to answer that, I'm sorry." There it was, the first question he couldn't answer.

"That's okay Sehun, it's just after my messy separation with my ex, some of her friends and even Claire try to sell stories to the media. Sometimes they believe her and when they are about my son, they will try and get a few pictures. If you get the job, all you have to worry about is taking my son back inside the house, then call security if they aren't already here. They will deal with them. My house has about six security guards at all times." Okay makes sense, it makes him feel better that Jongin tells him what exactly he needs to know.

"Would you be willing to take childcare classes? Including CPR, nutrition, or other important classes? Paid for by us of course," asks Yifan. By far, the most intimidating in the room was Jongin's father. Sehun knows he can't exude that much confidence as an omega himself. But he can at least try.

"Of course! I would love to take any course to improve my work. If I were hired of course." He knows he's giving off a nervous scent now, he can't help it. He was really nervous.

"Okay, my schedule is not a set one. Sometimes I am at the office, other times I am busy on a movie set or photoshoot, interviews, and so forth. Would you be willing to be in such settings to take my son to me? Or take care of him outside the house?" This one was a trickier one, he was shy and sometimes he thinks of staying in bed rather than going out.

"I would love to say yes, but I think if I were to get the job, it would take some time getting used to what Taeoh behaves like with me. So maybe after we spend time together I would feel like I could take him with you."

Sehun would love to believe the rest of the interview went okay. The questions ranged from how he'd entertain Taeoh, educate him, how he'd handle him if he hadn't napped that day and various other questions. At the end, he wasn't feeling as nervous anymore. Then, Jongin asked the final question.

"Are you aware that I'm looking for a live-in nanny?" Jongin began, and then he smirked at Sehun. He had the audacity to smirk as he continued. "And that this is not in fact a mating ceremony?" Junmyeon and Yifan had laughed then. Must have been an inside joke.

"Jongin, stop it," said Junmyeon, although he was still laughing a little.

Sehun was sure he looked like a tomato to these people. "Y-y-yes I know," he stammered out. 

Chuckling Jongin said he no longer had questions for him. "Well Sehun, thank you. I'm sure I will give you a call and let you know whether or not you got the job. Any questions for me? Oh wait, do you have a number we can call you at? We don't have it in your file."

"Actually I don't have a phone," says Sehun, embarrassed to say the least. "Taemin still has a landline."

"That's good enough, don't be shy Sehun," assures Yifan. When Sehun gets up to leave, Taeoh notices and also gets up.

"Bye bye Sehoon." He waves back at Taeoh's cuteness. Jongin goes to pick up his son to lead Sehun to the door.

Reaching the door, Jongin finally realizes, "Wait, Taemin dropped you off, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure I could get a bus or something." Sehun shrugs. Only then realizing himself that he was indeed dropped off and he had no clue which bus got him closer to where he lived. It took around thirty minutes to get here, how long would it take for him to get home if he walked?

"No need for that Sehun, I can give you a ride home. Come on." When he leads Sehun to the garage, Jongin's scent just gets stronger, more confident and he likes it. Sehun swears it's the nicest alpha scent he's ever smelled. He smells the forest trees, rain and something else. He doesn't realize he ends up holding the bottom part of Jongin's shirt on the way to the car, trying to get closer to his scent. "Sehun? Earth to Sehun."

Flinching, he lets go of the bottom corner of Jongin's shirt. "Sorry, I-I-I didn't want to get lost." Ah yes Sehun, that's the greatest lie ever told, great job, I'm sure he'll believe you now. 

And Jongin doesn't believe him at all, he's sure of it. "Of course Sehun, it was complicated getting to the garage," he teases Sehun, wearing a sly grin on his face. Oh how much Sehun wanted to smack that grin off his face...softly...with his sweater paw. If he had a sweater on. "Come on Sehun, off with that pout, get in the car."

"Sehoon in car!" Taeoh excitedly yelled looking prepared for a car ride. And how could Sehun possibly say no to a face like that. Taeoh's face he clarified to himself, not his potential employers. So he gets in, watching as Jongin starts the car.

He feels different. Not a bad kind of different, just different. Being so close to an unfamiliar alpha and finding his scent pleasant. What’s more surprising, he’s not terrified of being in such close proximity to Jongin. It was weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the comments! They really did motivate me to write the chapter a little extra long. I was going to cut off at 5K words but then I saw you guys liked the long chapters and well I wrote some extra scenes and stuff. 
> 
> Might only post once a week like I have. Going through it at the moment lol
> 
> As always, let's be friends! Twitter: @Ooopsss_OT9
> 
> SO Thank you so fluffing much for the comments! They mean so much to me! Thank YOU Thank YOU!!!!! \\(^-^)/ Please comment if you can :D


	5. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehooooooooooon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The idea of scents is going to be a little different. Scents are different from person to person. For example, to Sehun, Taemin had a scent of strawberries and freshly fallen snow. Who knows what that smells like but hey that's what came to mind. Okay but Jonghyun might think it's strawberries and rain. But the point is whatever scent it is, it's related to one another. Not like one person thinks Sehun smells of white jasmine tea and vanilla and then another thinks it's of brownies or something...okay let's continue.

July 1st, 2017  
Taemin and Sehun’s Apartment  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

It is four a.m. in the morning. Sehun would love to have slept in that morning but he cannot. Sehun is busy packing up the last of his belongings from Taemin's apartment. Tae had always told him it was just as much his since he started paying half the rent. Still, it felt like he was more of a guest sometimes. Not to say Taemin was a bad host! He knew Taemin needed his privacy, especially since reporters haven't found out where he lives yet. So Jonghyun comes by often. It was their little safe haven. Well it used to be. Today was the last day either of them would be living here.

He doesn't have many things to pack. His important paperwork is safe in his file box, along with the letters he received from Irene and Wendy. He sure did love them, he re-reads them often. They've sent letters back and forth since then. Soon, they plan on visiting him. He's glad to hear they are going to adopt a pair of twin betas from a shelter. 

The most important items are his angel's basket, his urn, the items at his altar and the teddy bear [his most prized possession that he's had the longest...rightfully his since the day he stole it, thank you very much]. He still has the very few items he had prepared for his pup, but all of those were in a hard plastic box, sealed and unopened since June of 2016. He doesn't have a heart to part with those things.

Sehun took longer packing up the altar. It wasn't something grand. His pup didn't have a burial spot, so he has the urn placed on a shelf with one of his only ultrasound pictures, the picture of his pup that Taemin took, his teddy bear and other items he's collected on trips that are souvenirs for his baby. His therapist had said that Sehun could channel some of that sadness into something positive. So Sehun had decided that for every new adventure he got to see, he would take something for his pup. He tells his therapist of each new thing he's gotten him and how it makes him feel about it. 

They also have been working on Sehun's rape trauma. How his heat has changed since having his pup, and why he doesn't need to be ashamed of wanting to feel certain things while he's in heat. Sehun tells her he feels like a virgin because he's never been with anyone willingly. No alpha or beta has sparked interest since he was attacked. Which she agrees with, but also encourages him to look into 'toys' to use during a heat period. He doesn't feel ready to have sexual relationships, and he knows that is perfectly valid! It's been a little more than a year since he's been going to therapy. Key had recommended it to him. He used to go three days a month. As of recent events, he is now going twice a month. He sees that as progress. He feels a lot more confident in himself.

He hears a knock at his bedroom door. Turning around, he sees Taemin. "Sehun, you done packing?" he asks.

"Yup, all done!" Sehun says. Really he doesn't have many items to pack. He had things in one room. 

"Darn I was just about to scare you and tell you the movers were here to pick you up already." Taemin says with a pout. He's going to miss this mischievous friend of his. 

Oh, he forgot to mention. Sehun got the job as a nanny! And it wasn't all because of his interview, he sucked at it so he was put to the test. He got a call from Jongin the next day saying he thought he was the perfect fit, but his parents still had doubt. So to test him out, Sehun took care of Taeoh every other day while Jongin was at work, under Junmyeon or Mrs. Abigail's supervision of course. Sehun would be there after Jongin left for work and leave before he got home. The hours varied from day to day. So he didn't really talk to Jongin besides the notes he left for Sehun. The notes mostly consisted of what Sehun should try with Taeoh that day, what to feed him, what learning exercise needed to be taught, etc. 

Junmyeon was a wonderful person, he came to learn. The day of the interview, the older omega had intimidated him senseless. But once they got to know each other, he looked forward to speaking with Taeoh's grandma. He shared stories of his past with his husband, how they took over for Junmyeon's parents' entertainment company after getting bored of their own respective careers. Junmyeon used to be a director for another entertainment company along with Yifan, but they became equal partners as CEO's for the family business. According to Junmyeon, Jongin was the reason Yifan and he even dated after Junmyeon gave birth. Which led to becoming mates. He also learned of Yifan's past mate, who birthed Yixing. So they are half brothers, makes sense for the different last names and all. It was common that if the mates were not married, the mother would choose whose surname the baby took after. Sehun got to finally see a movie in which Jongin was the protagonist's best friend turned rival. It was a comedy, which Sehun can attest that Jongin is in fact a talented actor.

But then around mid-june, Junmyeon stopped going. And he finally met JOngin more often. Jongin said that had meant his mother fully trusted Sehun with Taeoh. That also meant, Sehun had to be there before Jongin left to work and then leave after he arrived. He enjoyed Jongin's company. And let's face it, he was charming. The last week of June, Jongin asked him to just move in already. Sehun had blushed furiously, causing Jongin to grin. It was like he knew what he was doing to poor Sehun. He had then clarified to move in as his son's official nanny. Move in day is officially on July 1st.

"What about you? Are you finished packing? I could help you if you'd like. Take it as a form of gratitude for letting me have the last slice of pizza last night," smiles Sehun. He's really going to miss him. No need to worry as much though, Taemin is finally moving in with Jonghyun. The latter had asked him after celebrating a some month anniversary of some sort. They are so cute and gross, so many anniversaries those two have: first kiss, first date, when they became official, "first time". Sehun didn't need to know all that. Truth be told he feels a little jealous. All those fairy tale books said he'd meet his prince when he needed him most. Jonghyun must be Taemin's prince. Not that Taemin is a damsel in distress. He's seen what he can do when someone gets on his last nerve. He was a danger to anyone who got him angry, he's seen what he can do with a spork.

Sehun giggles at his own thoughts when Taemin drags him into the kitchen. "All we have to do now is pack up the pots, pans, plates and cups and shit. I have the newspaper so we gotta get wrapping. Let's go, come on." Ugh, more wrapping. He is sure they will be done soon enough. And then, a new chapter will commence in their lives.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Kim Jongin’s Residence 

“You have to call me every day, if you do not call me I will start to think the worst!”

“I promise! Taemin, I promise I’ll be fine! Go come on. Jonghyun, please come get him!” says Sehun, feeling exasperated and very tired.

“Come on, give him these ten minutes at least,” chuckled Jonghyun. “He’s just worried about you moving away.”

“I’m going to be fine, okay Taeminnie? Trust me. And I’ll call you every day. If you answer that is. You two might be busy,” says Sehun. He’s teasing the two love birds. And they both turn red.

“Hey! Who taught you to be so dirty minded,” starts the omega, who ignores Sehun accusing him. “Okay so what do we do if people pick a fight with us?”

“Be the bigger person and walk away?” answers Jonghyun.

Sehun shakes his head, knowing full well what Tamein wants to hear, “Reduce to their filthy level and punch a hoein the tit.”

“And if they are still bullies after you kick their asses?”

“Call you so we can both fight them hoes,” answers Sehun. He’s not fully comfortable using such language, he’s just quoting Tamein.

“My beautiful boyfriend really knows how to raise them,” Jonghyun says to himself. But then goes to Tamein’s side and decides it’s time to let Sehun go inside the house. “Baby, we have to let Sehun leave the nest sometime. It’s not like he’s getting married.”

Scandalized, Tamein huffs, “And he’s never going to get married. He’ll work here until he wants to, then he’ll come back to us and I’ll take care of him until the day I pass away when I’m 90. At which point you’ll take over and you will not pass away until he has lived a beautiful, fulfilling life.” 

Jonghyun is grinning ear to ear, Sehun can’t believe his life is plotted out, he’s about to comment on it but the other beats him to it.

“Why are you smiling? Do you agree?”

“Babe, you think we’re going to be together until we pass away?” ask Jonghyun.

“Of course, I mean I’m already moving in with you,” says Taemin, getting very shy, “You’re stuck with me for life.”

Before Sehun can say ‘get a room’, playfully of course, Jonghyun is kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. They are indeed so fluffing cute together! 

“Okay guys, I think I should move my stuff into the house now. You guys have to go unpack too,” says Sehun. He’s hoping to get them out now. He’s gotta move in today.

“Alright, alright. Come on babe, let’s get out of here. Sehun, good luck with everything. If Jongin is being an ass, I’m a phone call away. Although I doubt it, he loves how you treat Taeoh,” he says. And then he hugs Sehun. “See you later kid.”

Standing face to face are Taemin and Sehun. It’s Sehun who makes the first move this time. He hugs him tight! So tight, he gets a little winded. He’s about to let go when Taemin reciprocates. 

“I’m so proud of you Sehun,” he starts. “I love you so much, don’t forget it. I’ll be checking up on you.”

Sehun gets teary eyed, “I love you too Tae, I’ll see you all of the time, right? At the cafe, at Jonghyuns on my days off, and when you come over.”

Taemin let’s go and walks over to Jonghyun’s car. Sehun can tell he’s going to cry soon. And he will too if he doesn’t get to moving his stuff inside the house.

The movers Jongin had hired neatly placed all of his belongings inside the house. Well, that’s what he was told a few minutes ago.

It’s noon when he finally rings the doorbell. 

“Good afternoon dear, come on in,” said Mrs. Abigail.

Sehun walks in with his most precious box, his pups things. That’s the only thing he couldn’t trust the movers with.

“Sehoooooooooon!” 

Ahh there he is! He sees Taeoh run from the other side of the living room, at full speed, barreling into Sehun’s legs.

“Miss you Sehoon!” 

He’s going to work on his pronunciation soon. But he’s just so cute right now!

“You just saw me yesterday Taeoh,” giggles Sehun.

“But you live here now,” he snuggles into his legs, still hugging him.

“Would you like to help me walk to my room while I carry boxes?”

“Yes pwease.”

Taeoh was by his side constantly while he went up and down the stairs bringing his items into his room. He was quite the chatterbox with Sehun now that he was used to him. Then at three p.m. he got a snack for him and got him to take a nap. A little later than his usual nap time but it was nice having him 'help' out by accompanying him.

Mrs. Abigail had given Sehun a key to his room. Her instructions were that he was to be in charge of the room, but if he wanted he could have someone clean it daily. He would just need to leave it unlocked for the maids. Sehun is 100% sure he can do things like cleaning on his own, so he'll make sure to lock it when he's away from it. He decided to hang the key like a necklace. He'll have to wear it always.

"Sehoon!" said an overly excited Taeoh. Ahhh someone just woke up from their nap. The little one, being a little curious, walks over to all the unopened boxes Sehun still has not organized. Sehun had just finished unpacking and organizing his clothes in his walk-in closet. He's never had a walk-in closet, let alone a closet! Jongin had told him his new room was to be next to Taeoh's room on the second floor. Who was next to Jongin's room. Little Taeoh was right between Sehun and Jongin's rooms...Sehun was a room away from Jongin, in other words. Snap out of it Sehun!

"Taeoh, what are you doing?" asked Sehun as he closed the door to his closet. Taeoh makes a mad dash for Sehun's new bed. An unmade bed at that. He had requested he decorate the room to his liking.

"I jump up an down." He giggles as Sehun traps him in his arms right as he is going to get on top of the bed.

"Oh no you don't little troublemaker, it's not bedtime yet," says a very tired Sehun. He had finished packing up in Taemin's apartment, helped Taemin pack, put everything in the mover's van Jongin had hired for him [he didn't trust people with his belongings], then helped the movers with Taemin's stuff, and finally started unpacking in his new room. It was a busy, busy day. Jongin was at work currently, but Mrs. Aagail was here to let him know which room was his as well as give him a set of keys for the room and house. It was currently 6:15 p.m. Which means Jongin should be home soon.

"What does his young man want to do before dinner?" Sehun asks a squirming Taeoh, who just so happens to be lying on his lap.

"Book. Sehoon read book. Pwease." 

“Of course we can.”

“Thank you Sehoon.”

Picking up the two year old, Sehun walks out of his room and into Taeoh's. It was a grand room for a toddler. 

Taeoh had a very large circular bed right in the middle of his room. It is a floor bed to ensure that Taeoh can get out of bed safely on his own. He can only get up and down from one opening of his bed, seeing as there are rails all around it. Then it has a nice wood canopy bigger than the bed, which makes his bed look like a forest mushroom. Which goes with the overall theme of the bedroom, a lot of green, yellow and brown. The bed is decorated with pale yellow sheets, and many pillows. 

The walls are covered in wallpaper that has different drawings. The reason being that Taeoh likes to paint on the drawings. He has a corner dedicated to his play mat and toy chests. Another corner has a small table with 4 little chairs. His area is designated for drawing and fingerpaints. Supervised of course! The third corner has bookshelves because in the final corner of the room he has huge comfortable cushions meant for reading time. It's by far the most decorated part of the room: pillows, plushies, blankets and a corner lamp that looks like a giant sunflower. Sehun imagines this is Taeoh's favorite section. 

"Okay little one, what book would you like me to read?" He tells Taeoh as he kneels by the bookshelf. He wringles himself out of the hold to take a closer look at the books he's seen so many times. He makes his thinking face, which surprisingly looks a lot like when Jongin is contemplating on how to answer Taeoh's curious questions.

"This one pwease." Taeoh can't read yet, but he knows which books are what based on the color and cover. This one is one of Sehun's favorites to read. 'The Kissing Hand' by Audrey Penn. Taeoh especially loves it when Sehun reads it to him. Over the past month and a half, Sehun has read it to him at least 20 times. Sometimes he reads it twice a day. 

Sehun is led by the toddler to the little reading corner, where they get comfortable. Taeoh decided he's more comfy on Sehun's lap, loving Sehun's smell. He's said so himself. So he starts reading to him. 

"Chester Raccoon stood at the edge of the forest and cried." started Sehun. Taeoh was as amazed with the story this time around as the first. Always listening attentively, touching the pages softly when he sees something he likes. Makes little squeaks and awes whenever his favorite parts are read to him. 

Sehun notes how Taeoh hides his face and giggles when he thinks something cute happens in the story. It’s so adorable.

Soon enough, he was getting to the last page. "The warmth of Chester's kiss filled her heart with special words. 'Chester loves you' it sang. 'Chester loves you'. Ta-da, that's the end little pup." Taeoh squealed in delight! 

"Again! Again! Pwease Sehoon." 

He suddenly smelled Jongin's scent closer. When had he come home? Such a wonderful scent. And then he heard him walk toward the room they were in. 

"Daddy home!" Taeoh jumps out of Sehun's lap to run toward Jongin. 

"Hi Sehun,” he says. He looks so charming with his top two buttons unbuttoned, his sleeves folded up above his elbows and his blond hair styled to the side. “I'm home. How was your day buddy?" Jongin asks his son. Before he can even answer, he's giving his son's cheeks many kisses. 

A giggling Taeoh finally gets a chance to answer when his father stops. "Is good day!" he screams, laughing after he's answered. "Sehoon read book"

"Oh yeah, what book was it? Ah I see, how many times has it been now?" Jongin now directs toward Sehun.

"Almost every day I'm here," says Sehun. Smiling at how cute Taeoh holds onto his father. "I'll go to my room to keep unpacking, you two enjoy dinner." He smiles at them as he gets up from the cushions. It's normal, he's never had dinner with Taeoh and Jongin. It's his first day living here, he doesn't know if he eats dinner with them or where the maids and security guards eat. Usually when he stayed long enough for dinner, he'd eat with Taeoh as he fed him as well. But it's different now. He should have asked.

"That can wait, come eat with me. With both of us I mean," said Jongin. He was really confident, Sehun almost tripped over his own two feet at the invitation. 

"Oh, okay. I just thought you'd want to enjoy being alone with Taeoh," Sehun said, making sure to follow Jongin's lead. Excuses, he was enjoying Jongin’s scent. He just smells so nice all the time!

"Rest assured I do love my alone time with him, he just always asks about eating with you too when you weren't here. He says I was being mean to you."

"Daddy no nice. No let Sehoon eat," Taeoh frowns at his dad.

"See, what did I tell you. You try explaining to him that you already went home. He would sometimes cry if he didn't see you on the days you didn't come by," Jongin chuckles. "He has taken quite the liking to you. Usually it takes him longer to get accustomed to someone."

"Really? He seems like such an easygoing child to me. Like he makes friends easily." 

"Maybe it's your scent. I mean you do smell like white jasmine, but then sometimes milk and vanilla. And then when you get happy with Taeoh I smell roses. I knew it was yours since it lingered in Taeoh's room after you'd leave," stated Jongin, like it was just so casual. 

Sehun stops walking to feel his heated face. Realization hits him that Jongin pays attention to his scent too. He doesn't know why he would just tell him that. Usually, no one comments on others scents, it's considered weird to say the least. 

Well rude if you just meet someone and tell them what they smell like to you, and abnormal seeing as Jongin and Sehun are not close. Slapping himself a little, he continues walking to the dining table, where Jongin has already placed Taeoh in his high chair next to himself. Jongin motions for Sehun to sit on the other side of Taeoh. 

Before he even sits down, Mrs. Abigail comes in holding a teapot. "Sehun, I've placed your plate in-"

"No need for that, he's my son's nanny. He should eat here. Have one of the girls bring his plate here." He cuts off Mrs. Abigail. Who looks confused for a second there. But smiles at Sehun and excuses herself. So Sehun sits down where Taeoh is, awaiting their dinner to arrive.

"Do nannies usually not eat with you?" inquired Sehun. Why else would Mrs. Abigail tell him his plate was served somewhere else. 

"No actually. The other nannies were asked to eat with Mrs. Abigail and the rest of the maids and security guards who's shift was for overnight stay. Especially the ones who kept releasing unsettling aroused pheromones while we ate. But then again, Taeoh never took a liking to the others. He would cry when I left him with them." Well that was news to Sehun, he loves that this little boy likes him. 

Just then, their dinner is brought to them by Lula, an omega maid. Sehun stops Jongin from feeding Taeoh, saying he can do it himself. That way Jongin enjoys his dinner too.

"Taeoh, open up," Sehun chides. The little boy may be all giggles and fun, but put a piece of bell pepper on his plate, and he turns into a grump.

"Mm mm!" Well Sehun will just have to accept that as a no, since he has his lips shut tight. And Jongin is just staring at him, smiling as if the situation was funny to him.

"If you eat everything on your plate, your daddy will read you two books tonight before bed." Sehun smiles at Jongin, as a thank you for not helping him out.

"Okay Sehoon! Eat everything!" See, Sehun knows exactly how to bribe this mischievous little guy. And true to his word, he started eating the bell peppers with his rice and meat. Little spoonfuls at a time. And while Taeoh is chewing, Sehun also eats his dinner, making sure to cut a piece of meat for him so the little one doesn't struggle.

"It looks like I'll be reading for him tonight then," Jongin states, amazed that his son is eating those damn peppers. Sehun sees even Jongin doesn't like them, he just eats them because he has to. "You're a natural Sehun. I think you'll do a great job with my son here." Jongin gives him one of those charming smiles that just seem to melt Sehun a little more each time he gets one. "Mom said he never had to correct anything you did. He feels Taeoh is safe in your hands, and honestly so do I. You like your Sehoon don't you Taeoh," said Jongin, exaggerating his name just like his son does.

"Yes, Sehoon my friend." Taeoh states. Awwe he's just so cute! Sehun loves his new job, this little one can do no wrong. "Daddy no take him." Sehun was wrong. Taeoh just made Jongin grin and start teasing him. And from the small amount of time he's spent with him, he knows Taeoh either goes along and plays or on bad days, he takes it to heart and cries.

"I can't have him son?" asked Jongin.

"Nop!" frowned Taeoh. "Sehoon, tell him!" So, this was going to be a crying day. 

"Taeoh, you have to understand he’s not yours. Do you understand?" Jongin is looking at his son, but not really seeing that Taeoh is getting increasingly upset. Sehun is about to tell Jongin to stop when Taeoh beats him to it.

"NOOOOOO!" Taeoh wails, and the sniffles start at that moment. "Mine! Papa he mine!"

"Okay, that's enough Taeoh," Jongin says sternly. Sehun is sure that's his 'alpha' tone. Because even he stopped eating, and the command wasn't for him. Taeoh stops sniffling and turns toward his father, eyes glassy. "Dad's sorry he raised his voice with you, okay? I didn't mean it Taeoh. Can you forgive me?" He's wiping Taeoh's glassy eyes, whispering little sorry's only meant for his son to hear.

"Okay, I sorry too." This kid is the most well behaved and kindhearted child he's ever met. "But papa Sehoon is mine." Taeoh finishes, just as sternly trying to imitate his father's 'alpha tone'. Sehun guesses that possessiveness is just the reason as to why Jongin and his family think he's going to be an alpha. "And no hurt Sehoon. Or I tell papa Fanfan!" Oh, and the fact that he is really protective of his family. 

Jongin starts laughing at his son's 'threats'. "Well Sehun, I don't know how you did it in less than a month taking care of him, AND only barely moving in, but he's turned on me." Then addressing his son he decides to give him a little scolding for his tantrum. "Taeoh, baby, Sehun is not your plaything. He is your friend. And where did you get the idea that I would hurt him?"

"Was a pwaythin?" Sehun smiles down at Taeoh, deciding he should chime in.

"Taeoh, a play-thing," he says, making sure to pronounce it slowly for him, "is like a toy. What your dad means to say is that you can't treat people like toys. I am your friend, I don't belong to anyone." 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. Daddy not explain wight?" questions Taeoh more to himself than anyone else, causing both adults to laugh. They know very well he's not going to remember or truly understand this, but hey they tried.

One of the maids, Sheryl, comes in to pick up their plates. Well Taeoh and Jongin's. She scowls at Sehun as she goes back into the kitchen. This doesn't go unnoticed by Jongin and Sehun, but no comment was made. Soon, Sheryl brings by the dessert, excluding Sehun yet again.

"Shery mean to Sehoon," Taeoh mumbles as he tugs at his dad's sleeve. Of course, she hasn't liked him since he was still in his training phase. Taeoh, then looking at Jongin with the most innocent puppy eyes he can muster, says to Jongin "Daddy share cake." He points at Sehun. Because why would Taeoh share his dessert.

Flustered, Sehun decides he can't take anymore teasing. "No, no sweetie, I will go in the kitchen to get my own." So as he stands, Mrs. Abigail comes in.

"I'm so sorry hun, your cake was on the counter, I am not sure why it wasn't brought to you. Here, let me get your dirty plate." He feels bad, he shouldn't be waited on, he can do these things on his own. As a matter of fact, he shouldn't even be eating here with them. He thanks her nonetheless.

Remembering Taeoh never answered him, he decides to ask again, "Baby, where did you get that crazy idea that I would hurt Sehun?"

Taeoh contemplated for a little bit, he looked sad. "Mama said.'' In the time he's taken care of him, the only one to speak to Sehun about Taeoh's mother was Junmyeon. And it wasn't nice.

"Taeoh, what did your mother say exactly?" Jongin's jaw was clenching, his scent no longer smelled how Sehun loved. Instead it was an intense firewood scent. It was a scnet which made him feel uncomfortable, just a little. But enough to make him wary. Little Taeoh wasn't picking up on it yet.

Taeoh looks really close to tears, then, "Mom said is secret."

"Honey, did she hurt you?" Sehun knew Jongin was trying to calm his pheromones so they were not scared of him, but he could tell the older was getting angrier by the second.

"No. You hit her lots." How can a mother do such a thing? Taeoh's mom must be a horrible person to say such things to a little boy.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Kim, your lawyer is in your office," said Yuta, one of the security personnel.

"Sehun, can you take Taeoh upstairs to his room please? I need to go speak to him. Good timing for this." Jongin gets up from his chair and heads for his office.

"Yes of course. Come one Taeoh, let's go play for a bit." said Sehun, staring at Jongin's retreating back.

=-=-=-=-=-=

A Few Minutes Before Taeoh's Outburst  
Kim Jongin's Residence

Kim Won-sik was a simple man. He was a lawyer, he had a mate, and twin pups on the way. Life was great and he thoroughly believed he needed to enjoy life to the fullest. 

But god forgive he even looked at Leo and N wrong at the security gates...

"Is it going to be like this every single time I come over?!" protested Wonsik, he's currently being denied entrance.

"Please step out of the vehicle, dirtbag," said Leo.

"Move it before we are forced to call the actual authorities," yelled out N through the speakers. Honestly, it would be better if the actual authorities were here. At least then, these two would stop their hounding.

"I don't have anything suspicious on me! You know I'm Jongin's lawyer. You've known me for years," he says as he exits the vehicle. Might as well comply. His mate did say he should just go along with whatever they do. 

"Alright, put your hands in the air," says Leo.

"And wave them like you just don't care," follows up N. "Dirtbag! That was a test! Hands on the car where we can see them!"

So he does, he knows what this is about. "Guys, I'm sorry I made Jaehwan quit, he needed to have his maternity leave. He'll be back I promise!"

"Sure thing, asshole. What's this? N call the bombsquad, we have a suspicious package in the front passenger seat."

"That's my briefcase!" he swears, his mate's friends and coworkers are a fucking pain!

"Already on it. Leo handcuff him to the gate!"

"Guys please! I promise Jaehwan will be back to work after he gives birth!"

"He wouldn't have needed to if you kept your dick in your pants. You enjoyed getting searched one to many times by our precious Ken," right...code names... "and you corrupted him!" continued N.

"Alright, that's enough boys. Act professional. Mr. Kim please come right in. I will let Mrs. Abigail know you're here," said Shownu. 

Finally, he's escaped these heathens!

"See you on the way out Wonsik!" exclaimed Leo and N...too cheerful for his liking.

He walks into the house, still fuming about the security guards.

"Hey Wonsik, how was the stop and search?" said Jongin, his smile not really all the way there.

"How many more times will I have to apologize for their friend leaving work?" he grumbles.

"Well you took one of my best security guards away. You deserve the cold shoulder you get from them," Jongin says, and he starts to fidget when they sit down in his office.

"Is that what they tell you? They almost called the bombsquad on me. But that's besides the point,” he stops before he gets upset. “Anyways, Claire isn't going to settle for anything less than equal rights as parents to Taeoh. Let's call it like it is, she wants money," he says, getting right to business.

"I am not giving her another cent. Taeoh just said that she's telling him I hit her. He's a child, he repeats everything that is said. He believes everything too, why would she do this?" and now he sees it, Jongin is unbelievably angry. Emanating pure burning firewood.

"I understand, we need to file that into the case. If you so much as offer her anything her parents' lawyers will spin it against you. We both know it's not her who wants to see Taeoh, her parents want full custody of him. She's just doing it for publicity. Where are the pictures you said you took," he says. Being a lawyer for Jongin has been something...well eventful. 

"Yeah, last weekend he had a bruise on his wrist, all around. Like he was grabbed. Then his shoulder. I took pictures to save it, with the date at the bottom."

He sees the bruises, and they are grounds to have her removed as an unfit parent. "I think I can get them to settle with this as evidence. Please for the love of god do not interact with her social media, or answer her calls."

"Don't you worry I have her blocked. As well as anyone who follows her crap."

Wonsik sighs out, "It's been a tough year hasn't it?"

"And you got to witness every second of it. I can't believe she thinks that after not being in his life she can just claim the judge's ruling was biased. Her fucking parents are granting everything she wants. They should just marry her off to someone richer. At least then she'd leave us alone."

"I get it, after your first trial we should have sued for defamation, but no you had to feel bad for her," he says, smiling as he gets the desired reaction out of Jongin.

"Alright, I don't need the legal ‘I told you so’ version," and for once he smiles.

"So, how's the nanny?"

"He's great. Speaking of Sehun, I might need to apologize. I just kind of stormed off after Taeoh said, you know."

"Sehun, huh. I'll have to meet him one day. I mean, you talk so much about him. Sehun did this, said that, ate this, hated loud sounds etcetera etcetera. Sehun takes such good care of Taeoh. I think you’ve talked more about him, unconsciously, than about anything else.”

Jongin huffs out, red creeping up his face. "Yeah, and he might be the only one here who doesn't hate you for taking Jaehwan away," teases Jongin.

"It's maternity leave! He'll be back! Oh my fucking god. Everyone here acts like I kidnapped him.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

As soon as Jongin had left to attend his lawyer.

"Daddy mad at me?" questioned a confused Taeoh. 

"No honey, he's not mad at you. He just forgot something in his office. Why don't we go to your room to play after the dessert?" Sehun smiles at him, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"Sehoon's room?" says Taeoh perking up a little. "Pway there!"

Mrs. Abigail was a godsend, she had asked someone to put Sehun's unopened boxes to one side of the room and still had time to make his bed, put enough fluffy blankets on top, and get him enough pillows. "What do you want to play?"

"Ball." Short and simple, that's what he really wanted to do. They first go into Taeoh's room, get the ball and then head over to Sehun's room. 

"Okay I'm going to sit here and we'll pass the ball back and forth." He sits Taeoh on one of the blankets Sehun had on the floor, then he goes to sit a couple feet from him. They roll the ball back and forth as Sehun counts, so that Taeoh can repeat and learn numbers. Play time with learning, Taeoh is a fast learner. He already knows how to count to ten.

It hasn't even been a half hour when Jongin comes to knock on Sehun's door. "Sorry about that Sehun, had to handle something."

"It's okay Jongin, I understand. Taeoh wants to keep playing while your dad goes to change?" To which a happy child says yes.

"An indirect command to change my work clothes Sehun? I like that," grinned Jongin at Sehun. "I'm going to go get ready for reading time Taeoh."

"Okay daddy." And just like that, a weak kneed Sehun was left behind with Taeoh. Who in fact decided he was going to get him into his pj's instead of waiting around.

"Come on kid, what books would you like to read? Remember your dad said he'd read you two books today. How many is two?" Sehun asks Taeoh. Then he makes his thinking face, and then shows him his little hand with 2 fingers up. "Very good Taeoh! Now which book do you want first?"

Taeoh thinks about grabbing the book from this afternoon, when he sees another he wants even better. He grabs 'The Snowy Day' by Ezra Jack Keats first. Then he gets up really fast. His little sock covered feet pace around his bookshelves for a minute. Then, getting on his tippy toes, he decides on the second book. 'Llama Llama Red Pajama' by Anna Dewdney was his second choice. He's just about getting done setting Taeoh down on the cushions, with a nice fluffy blanket when Jongin comes into the room. In nothing but a tank top and long loose pajama bottoms. He looks really nice, notes Sehun. But when did Jongin not look nice to him.

"Are you ready little man?" asks Jongin. He gets comfortable with his son. Sehun is already halfway out the room, when Taeoh complains.

"Sehoon stay pwease," He gives him those cute puppy eyes. 

"I just wanted to give you and your dad some alone time," said Sehun. 

"Nonsense, come on Sehun. You can make fun of my monotone reading." Puppy eyes from Taeoh and Jongin, and you expect Sehun to say no? He too then makes himself a little comfortable on the other side of Taeoh. But the little guy was not having any of that. He pulled himself into Sehun's lap and told his dad to get closer to him. Taeoh had said it was better that way. And Jongin had agreed way to easily for his liking. He just had to smell so good to Sehun. It was torture really, with Taeoh taking up all his lapspace, and expecting to be cuddled, he couldn't really move. So when the little one asked his papa to get closer because he couldn't see the pictures in the book, where was Sehun to move? Now Sehun and Jongin's legs were touching. Throughout the reading, Sehun felt the alpha’s warmth on his thigh the whole time. He was sure of his own scent betraying him, he was indeed happy. Confused, but happy.

After reading time was over, Sehun was allowed to go back to his room while Jongin spent time with Taeoh. 

So Sehun does go back to his room. He concludes it's pajama time! He goes to where he had previously hung up his things. He puts on a long sleeve white, soft top. Then heads over to his pajama shorts and gets the matching pair. Afterall, no ones going to see him tonight. After changing into his pajamas, he decided to finish unpacking his son's belongings. In the closet would be best he thinks. 

That way, Taoeh can't get tempted to play with any of those things. He set up his pup's basket, and the altar right next to it on a shelf. Carefully placing the urn in the middle of the shelf, he then adds the ultrasound picture, the sea water filled glass bottle, an otter plushie, and various other items. Last, he puts the teddy bear in the basket, he's sure that's how his pup would have wanted it. When he's satisfied with the result, he says a little prayer for his son before going back to the main room, making sure to close the closet door behind him.

He moves to organizing his small section of shampoos, combs, lotions, makeup and perfumes in his personal bathroom. When he's done he goes to check on the time, and oh gosh it's been a very long day. Just today at 5 in the morning, he was still living with Taemin. And now, 10 p.m. he's living at Jongin's home as Taeoh's nanny. And his best friend is now enjoying living with his boyfriend. Life was getting better for both of them, and he is feeling happy. For the longest time he can say he's had more happy days than sad ones. And not feel guilty for being happy.

BUT it has been a tiring day! He moved into a new house, and organized his limited belongings all in one day. Just as he goes to get ready to plop on his bed, he jumps at the sudden noise at his door, he should learn to close it.

"Hey, Sehun. Oh sorry didn't mean to startle you. I just put Taeoh to bed, would you like to have a glass of wine with me? Only if you're up to it of course," asked Jongin by his door.

Sehun doesn't even think twice about it. "Yes of course," Sehun smiles at Jongin, following him into Jongin's lounge area. He's no longer sleepy. Sleep? Who is she? Sehun doesn't know her. 

Also a phrase he's learned from those dramatic omega housewives shows. They are so dramatic. His favorite person on the show is a rich, short omega lady. She is such an instigator who loves her alpha husband's pet poodles. The only nice one on the show. He bought the season before moving into Jongin's home. As soon as he buys a TV and a DVD player...which he should have gotten first but oh well...he's going to binge watch soon.

See there's a difference between Jongin's office and his study/lounge. His office is upstairs and it is locked up at all times due to his work files and safe being in there. Sehun's only been in there once, on accident. His study is a leisure room. There is a gas fireplace and nice comfy couches, a mini fridge, a bar, and it's just a really nice place. It has a nice aesthetic to it, decorated in shades of brown, black and gold. There are promotional posters framed on the walls as well as magazine covers in which Jongin is on the covers. It's a very nice room. It makes Sehun feel welcomed. Jongin has told him before that he is allowed to be here if he's bored or during Taeoh's nap time. 

Jongin goes behind the bar to get two wine glasses. "Sorry to bother you, just wanted to see how you are adjusting to your first night here. And maybe vent a little to you, if that's okay."

Sehun gives a tiny, but sincere smile, "Of course Jongin, I wasn't going to bed anyways."

"Oh yeah? Cute pjs by the way," Jongin teases. "What kind of wine do you like? I have red, white. Also there is a nice citrus wine I've been wanting to open but never had anyone to celebrate with." Not waiting for a response, he decided to pop open the wine with citrus in it.

"What are we celebrating?" asked Sehun. He takes the glass Jongin offers. It really does smell of sweet lime and oranges. Taking a small tentative sip, he is surprised at how wonderfully sweet this is! "Sweet!"

Jongin chuckles, also then taking a sip of his own. "I told you, it's one of my favorites." Then remembering what Sehun had asked, he grimaces a little. "Don't think bad of me, I really don't get upset that often. It's just my ex still riles me up sometimes. I can already picture the headlines next week."

Tilting his head to the side, he expresses his confusion. "I will admit, I have heard things about her, but while everything with her was going on, I still did not live here. So I'm afraid I haven't seen anything in the media recently. Most of the time when you or your family's company is on the news, it's usually something remarkable. Just last week there was a segment about donations to children's hospitals. I think it's pretty great!"

"Well, thank you. That means a lot to me. You heard what Taeoh said earlier, my ex is telling him I hit her. That caused him to think I was going to hit you. It's troubling. I despise the effect she still has on me. I have been trying for more than a year to get total complete custody. As in, Taeoh no longer has to be with her for a whole Saturday each month." He pauses for a moment to take another sip.

Sehun, licks his lips. They taste like wine. "Wouldn't that hurt him? Does he like going to go see his mom?"

Jongin actually laughs at that, as if he had said a joke of some kind. Then he sets down his drink on the coffee table. "God no! Sehun, my little boy cries every time he has to go. When he comes back he is mad and isolates himself. I've tried to have him tell me why he doesn't want to go, but he just cries even more. I've documented everything for my lawyer, and he said he'd see what he can do. I just want her out of our lives for good." Arms stretched out on the back of the couch, he leans back with a sigh. "I'm so sorry for springing this out on you, you're nice to talk to. From the limited time we've spent near each other I mean."

This time, Sehun wants to blame the blush creeping on his face, on the three sips of alcohol he's taken. Knowing fully well he's lying to himself. "We have only talked about limited things," Sehun says shyly, twisting his sleeve paws.

"But they were nice conversations, if I do say so myself." Jongin grins and then abruptly gets up. "Oh that reminds me, Sehun, my mom and I got you something earlier this week. Let me go get it." As Jongin leaves the study, Sehun's mind is reeling with possibilities. A gift? Jongin got him something? What could it be? Flowers? A puppy? Both? No, he would have smelled it if a puppy was here. Chocolate?! He hopes it's chocolate. God please, let it be chocolate!

Jongin breaks Sehun out of his chocolate craving when he comes back holding a couple boxes. He goes back to sit next to Sehun, this time closer than he was before. "So, Tamein told me you've never had a computer or laptop. And then there was the fact you don't have a phone. So these are for you. Go ahead, open them."

Sehun opens the tiniest box first. It's a smart phone. "This is so nice Jongin, I can't accept this." He tries putting it back in Jongin's hands, but he stops him from doing so.

"Listen, the phone is important. It's a gift I know, but what if I need to contact you, or Taemin does. It's important to stay communicated. It's more for the job. Look at it as a company phone." Jongin sets the phone box back on his hands. "I had them put a memory card in it, the SIM is already there, plus it came with a charger I believe. Oh, and for leasure, I wasn't sure what type you like so I got you bluetooth headphones and earbuds." Ah, that must be the next box. "You are already on my plan, so you don't have to pay for it. And before you say no, I pay about half of the employees phone bills. So you are on there too."

"It's just all too much, can I pay you back at least? Please, I will feel guilty," said Sehun. With full on pout, how could Jongin not listen to him.

"Let's make a deal then. You can pay me back by doing more with Taeoh now that you are going to live here. Once a week, if I am at the office you can bring Taeoh around. We usually head to Kyungsoo's or eat in my office. How does that sound?"

Contemplating, Sehun hums in agreement. "Okay I think so, but I get more tasks! What about taking him to doctor visits and then playdates with other kids. I just don't want to feel like I'm in debt. I can also take you lunch when you are on set filming? Maybe take Taeoh to visit you there."

Sehun feels bad about the look that crossed Jongin's features. "No, Sehun. I don't want you to feel indebted to me. These are for you, to make it easier to be here and take care of my son. I want your stay here to be pleasant. But you can take him to me on set, I'd like that actually. So, no worries about these things, they're just like I said, things. Look, Jonghyun made you an email, the password is there. Feel free to change it to something better." Password: ILov3T@eminnie! "And then I had our phone numbers written down so that you can add us to your contact lists."

"And the last gift? I don't need a laptop," frowns Sehun. "There's no possible way that is work related."

Jongin lifts his finger, in victory. "Also for work. Remember you told me, my mother and father, that you would be willing to take courses on nutrition and child care? Well this is for your classes. I think it's a very important accessory. Mom thought you’d like this model, it’s just like the one he has," Jongin smiles at Sehun then. "As you can see, all these are to ensure that you can do your work and be happy here. Now, do you think you can find it in your heart to accept these?" Jongin knows for a fact Sehun must be happy, he can smell that beautiful sweet rose scent. He can't explain why it makes him feel so satisfied to get that reaction from Sehun. For god's sake, he's barely known him for 2 months...can he count all the times he's seen him before yet had not talked? He's going to now. Because seeing him smile brings a pleasant satisfaction to Jongin. 

Sehun giggles as he examines the last box. "You have an excuse for everything Jongin. But I give in, okay. I will accept them. Just one quick question, how do you put contacts into a phone?" Only having used landlines and Taemin’s phone for games, he’s a little lost here.

Sehun looks at Jongin like a little lost puppy, so fucking cute he thinks. "I can help you with that. Here turn it on." Sehun just looks more lost, that's right, he's never had a phone. He should have known. "Okay I'll turn it on for you and show you how to work it."

Sehun never expected his first day and night here to be this exciting. He just hopes to stay here as Taeoh's nanny as long as possible. He knows Jongin must be happy too, his scent has changed. It reminded him of a wild river bed. Such a nice scent. Sehun thinks he could stay like this forever, never in his short life had he been so distracted by a scent. Let alone an alpha as nice as Jongin. In the two months he's gotten to know him, he’s been nothing like the nightmare encounters he’s had with alphas in the past. Nothing at all. He thinks he might have the tiniest, faintest, miniscule crush on his boss.

Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hmm...so yeah here’s this chapter. I try and have two completed chapters once I post a new one, to stay ahead and whatnot. But chapter 7 is giving me a hard time. Chapter 6 will most likely be up in about two weeks or maybe even three. So that gives you guys time to check out my tumblr post on the pics I used for inspiration! Yay. 
> 
> https://ooopsss-ot9.tumblr.com/post/623481249493925888/more-characters
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment, they mean so much to me! I promise to reply to any and all comments, even the ones that are weird. Love you guys! \\(^.^)/


	6. Nights To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things happen, because plot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I used "All Hallows' Day'' as a celebration in this chapter. Basically it’s Halloween with a nicer name? Yeah that’s what I did. But it’s followed up with and mixed with a bit of the Mexican holiday of "Dia de Los Muertos". Changed the name in the story though. They aren’t going to actually be celebrating it, I’m not going into detail about it. But I am going to mention it! So it's not all that accurate or anything. I am so sorry if I offend anyone. I wanted to mention the holiday because I love that time of year. This is a work of fiction afterall.  
> Also how are you guys doing? Please leave a comment on how you liked, disliked, loved or extremely hated the chapter. Any feedback appreciated.  
> 

October 31st, 2017  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Sehun has now been working here for around three months. He's loved every single moment working here. His mood has improved now that he has stable and safe work, steady (and above average) income, as well as an adorable child to look after. 

His only complaint would be during his heat. Like with other omegas, his is not as steady. Usually they are around every three months. But Sehun fluctuates more than he'd like. So his first heat living here had been embarrassing, he had to hand over Taeoh to Mrs. Abigail and quickly isolate himself. It had lasted a whole five days. Five days later, he'd come out the room and the first thing Taoeh said was 'Papa say you smell good'. Well it made him feel flustered. He couldn’t look him in the eyes for a whole week. But he loves working for the actor, he's just such a nice man.

And as Taemin said, an employer who's very nice to look at. Sehun agrees...but he's not going to tell Taemin that. He'd be teased for days. Taemin already thinks Sehun likes Jongin a tad bit too much.

He's come to learn that Jongin is a sweet alpha. Who is also a workaholic. A giant workaholic who needs to calm down. Usually they have breakfast and dinner together with Taeoh. 

As established, once a week Sehun takes Taeoh to Jongin's workplace for lunch. Sometimes it's in his office, where he takes delicious lunches made by a beta man, Anesh. He's a wonderful cook. Anesh always makes sure to pack up extra in case Jonghyun or Baekhyun are there. 

Speaking of which, he met Baekhyun two days after moving into Jongin's home. To say the experience was more chaotic than he'd hoped, would be an understatement. Let's just say Baekhyun had come into his room while he was changing. It didn't deter the smaller omega from introducing himself as well as asking where he got his cute bathrobe from. Sehun had been speechless. He rivals Taemin's energy. It's no wonder why those two got along so well. Together, they are a chaotic pair when at the bakery.

He's also met the bakery employees, and Kyungsoo the owner! Sehun personally does not see why the employees are scared of Kyungsoo, he is such a squishy little omega. He's the nicest, squishiest person he's ever met. Day one of meeting Sehun, the other had made him food and made him feel included in their little group. Not to say none of the others did, he's just the first to not make him feel like he's made of glass.

He had finally got to see where Taemin works, and he did not disappoint. Kyungsoo keeps a tight leash on the media when they go in there. But even then they had pictures of Taemin. The stupid article had read: ‘Jonghyun’s Omega Working Other Type of Buns’. 

It didn’t deter them from going to the cafe though. One time, Jongin had seen Sehun practically drooling for a piece of cake. So every now and then, he made sure to bring Sehun a slice of Kyungsoo's famous triple chocolate cake topped with fresh strawberries. He and Taeoh share that slice.

Back in August there had been one incident that Sehun wishes to forget. He had not read Jongin's last minute message to meet him in the bakery and instead took an excited Taeoh to Jongin's floor. What he found, and smelled, was Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in a very compromising situation. He covered little Taeoh's eyes and dashed out of there as fast as he could. When he told Taemin the situation, he laughed and said he's seen worse in Kyungsoo's private office.

But out of everything that has happened since working here, the most impactful has been with Jongin's family. He's been having brunch with Jongin's parents on Saturday's. Jongin is there most times, other times it's just Taeoh and Sehun having brunch with Yifan and Junmyeon. On the first day Yixing was there, to which he now feels better to be around.

Yixing was such a humble man, he'd been shocked that Sehun had remembered him at all. It seemed everyone in Jongin's family had taken a liking to Sehun as Taeoh's nanny. Even Junmyeon's parents, Jongdae and Minseok, adored how wonderful he was with their great grandchild. From what he remembers, Jongdae was a little bit ‘extra’ to say the least. 

The subject of the first ever brunch was for Sehun's online childcare classes. He's taking a few right now. But most are prerequisite classes since Sehun doesn't have the best education background. Or any...except a very doubtful high school equivalent certificate. He hates maths. 

He's been keeping up with his therapy as he should, twice a month. He's discussed with her how he has repeated nightmares about him ending back in the streets or how he ends up holding his dead pup in a dirty place, homeless again. It makes him more anxious than normal. So that's a new issue he's working through with her. They even discussed medication for current symptoms he was showing, but he doesn’t want to go down that route just yet.

Today though, is a new day. A very busy one at that.

It's the day before All Hallows' Eve, and Sehun is the busiest he's ever been. Taeoh is all tired out from being sad, on Sehun's bed. Not sleeping, just pouting because he's, and Sehun quotes, 'not happy or smiling no more'. He is on the floor, sewing up the last bits of the child's costume. The alpha had made a first time parent's mistake.

Jongin being the busy man he is, forgot about the costumes for the celebration tomorrow. So he did what any normal parent would do...he ordered online. What was supposed to come in the mail was a tiny polar bear costume small enough for a two year old. Instead they got a polar bear plushie as big as Taeoh.

Now, he's not saying it was too bad. But here he is, last minute playing operation with a stuffed toy bear. Then measuring it for Taeoh's size, and now putting a zipper on it. Jongin was at work for the moment, but he had said he wanted this done for today. So he's doing his best.

Taeoh was so upset with his costume that his eyes had watered. Jongin said something about being the worst parent these days, first he's getting home later than usual and not being able to eat dinner with them. Then he'd be leaving before Taeoh was even up. His baby was getting sadder by the day. Well that’s what Sehun had heard him mumble before leaving for work.

Of course when Sehun had tried to talk about it a couple days ago, Jongin was writing a script of his own. He’s got many ideas for movies. When he’d shown Sehun the overall idea of some of them, he just got sad. It didn’t have a happy ending, but it was a beautiful type of tragic ending. He thinks Jongin is quite talented.

"Taeoh, look it's all done!" said Sehun, excitedly.

A pouty Taeoh looks up from the bed he was placed on. "All done?" he questions.

"Yes indeed kid! Come on let's try it on okay," he takes the costume and then stands up. He goes over to his bed to start putting it on Taeoh. "Look here, I have the zipper on the side so you don't itch."

He let's Taeoh 'help' him in putting on him. He looks like he enjoys how comfortable and loose it feels. "Want to see it in the mirror?"

"Yep," he says, still a little skeptical about the whole ordeal.

"Okay come on," says Sehun. He takes Taeoh to his bathroom. Puts him on the counter and then waits to see if Taeoh approves. "What do you think?"

"That me?!" Taeoh responds, very delighted! Sehun has noticed a shift in Taeoh's natural scent. He's come to learn he's getting a scent himself now. Typically by age three they should be acquiring their own natural scents, as well as picking up and distinguishing familiar scents. Taeoh is starting to also smell of forest wood, and wildflowers.

"Yes sweetie, that's you. Do you love it or not?"

"Yes! Thank you Sehoon!" says Taeoh, turning around slightly to see the little bear tail he has. He's got the full polar bear suit. ON his head there are two cute ears. And his hands aren't covered completely. Just the top of his hands have the polar bear paws, that's so he can eat and grab items without taking the suit off. He's all ready for the All Hallows' Eve party.

Now that the darn costume was out of the way, they both got to decorate his skull themed basket. It was supposed to be a wolf's skull with a handle. It just came in undecorated. Taeoh wanted to have it painted like the color of his dad's fur. So Sehun decided they could decorate and paint it together. All Hallows' Eve and Day were a lot of planning for this household. He came to learn that every year on these three days, Jongin's family celebrated to the maximum. 

He's ashamed to say that he didn't have a clue about these festivities, up until living with Taemin. In the shelter he'd learned the basics. But he supposed Mrs. Daisy didn't want to get the children's hopes up in creating celebrations. Same thing with Christmas, he only learned that the bad children would end up missing from their beds if they didn't behave all of December. That had been enough to get Sehun to try and misbehave, thinking Santa’s elves would take him away. He’d even dropped his glass of water once on the floor. All that did was leave him without supper. 

Taemin had been patient with him when explaining the different holidays of the calendar. They probably thought he was stupid for not knowing such things.

October 31st: All Hallows' Eve was for the children to go get candy [or in the old days, blessing] from other homes. Then a small festival where the children would have lots of food, candy, play games and there would be storytellers counting the tales of the wolves of the past.

November 1st: All Hallows' Day was for the family to decorate the shrines of their loved ones who had passed away. The decorations would be placed after a ritual which cleanses the shrines. After, the actual cleaning would happen. Followed by decorations of flowers, arts and crafts, pictures, prayer scrolls, and other various items. 

November 2nd: All Souls' Day is to pay respects to their dead relatives. Shrines are visited, the loved ones urns are placed in their respective shrines. Family is gathered together on this day in celebration of family and their ancestors. Most will shift into their wolf forms at nightfall.

Well that had been what he learned from Taemin and an easy internet search online.

Jongin and his family are celebrating at his parents house. Mostly because the urns of families are there. He’s planning on staying here by himself. A few days by himself should be fine. Maybe he could find some hobbies he’s good at. Since he never usually has time for himself. 

It's almost time for Jongin to be home, so he goes to give Taeoh his bath to get him ready for dinner.

"SPLASH!" says Taeoh, as he splashes water on Sehun's hands. Hands that just so happen to have the shampoo that goes in his hair. 

"Taeoh, we have to get you clean," starts Sehun, in a disapproving tone, "don't you want to get all cleaned up and ready to eat."

"Nop!" giggles Taeoh. "Wear bear ‘stume!"

"That's for tomorrow little boy, come on shampoo time-" 

Just then he smells mint, a suffocating type of mint. 

"I hope YOU are going to clean all this up. We're not your maids," Sheryl says, standing by the doorway of Jongin's bathroom. "And why are you using this bathroom? I just cleaned it."

"Jongin says I can use this one to bathe Taeoh," Sehun explains, his tone establishing the finality of the conversation. He has had enough of this omega girl since the first day he started working. He just doesn't want to cause a scene here in front of the child. 

"Jongin? It's Mr. Kim to the help. You better show respect or I'll have you out on the street. Where filthy whores like you belong."

Finishing up the bath, he rinses up Taeoh and takes him out of the tub. Where he then wraps him up in a child sized fluffy robe. He sets him on the soft bath mat. "Taeoh, wait here okay." 

"Okie Sehoon," he responds, so cute standing there looking up at his nanny.

Sehun then turns around, grabs Sheryl by her elbow and drags her out of the room and into the hallway. "Listen here you rude, snobby asshole. I have been nothing but civil with you since I got here. Even after you went through my belongings. What you didn’t think I knew? If you say such things to me in front of Taeoh again, the one who's going to get fired is you. Because for one, I don't work for you, and two I will not lose sleep over having you removed from this house.” Okay that was a lie, he’d feel really bad. “I don't care what your problem is with me, I want you to leave me alone. Are we clear?" Sheryl makes no movement or acknowledgement of having heard anything so Sehun raises his voice more, "I said. Are. We. Clear."

"Look at you, thinking you are important now? Who the fuck do you think you are? You think just because you work as a glorified babysitter that you have the right to mooch off of Mr. Kim? Ms. Claire will come back and when she does, you'll be the first to leave. Stupid, useless fucking whore. If you speak of this, I will get you fired, and keep your filthy hands off me. You homeless freak!"

She walks away, fuming. Sehun would love to say that words don't get to him. But they do, his lower lip trembles, tears making their way to his eyes. His hands begin to shake. Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. 

Sheryl is just another Kassandra, he tells himself. He won't get fired, Jongin adores how well he teaches Taeoh and takes care of him. He's safe...right?

When he goes back into Jongin's room, fully composed, and then into the bathroom, the sight he sees makes him laugh. Taeoh is there in his robe squeezing the shampoo bottle, so the contents get into the bathtub.

Caught red handed, "Oh" is all Taeoh let's out, eyes wide staring at Sehun.

"What on earth are you up to Taeoh," laughs out Sehun. "Your dad is going to be so mad little man."

"Mean Shery told Sehun clean," he begins. "I clean for you. Tadaa!"

It was certainly not a great job. In fact it made things worse. Sehun was not about to clean it up. "How about we request Mrs. Abigail have Sheryl clean up, since she was a big old meanie?"

"Yes! Mean Shery!" So that's exactly as they did. Once he took a bundled up Taeoh in his arms, he went to find Mrs. Abigail. And politely and subtly asked if Sheryl could please clean up the rub since she had "skipped out" on it earlier. And he didn't feel bad about it! No more Mr. Pushover! Even if he was mulling over everything she said to him afterwards. He may be sticking up for himself more, even if it takes a while to act on it, but words do hurt him. Especially those that he hears in those nightmares he's been having.

=-=-=-=-=-=

You try putting clothes on a mischievous two year old...go ahead, try. It's quite hard when said two year old wants to only play around and jump on Sehun's bed. He knows very well his bed is in the other room, but he dashes in on more occasions than he can count.

"Taeoh, we have to put clothes on. Don't you want to eat your dinner?"

"Nop. Want to play."

"Well you can play after dinner. Tell you what, you change into these clothes and we get to eat soon and play even sooner."

"Sehoon not truth telling!" says a pouting Taeoh. “Bedtime after dinner.” He continues jumping thinking of his next words. “Pa and Sehoon awake after dinner.”

Which is technically true most nights. They do have a late dinner around six or seven p.m.. Jongin wants Taeoh in bed by nine p.m., at the latest.

"I am not a liar, mister. Now come on. Taeoh, you don't want to get in trouble."

Those were the magic words because with a pout, he came to sit on the edge of the bed. He was upset because he desperately wanted to play. He wants attention. And acts out when he doesn't get it.

"Sehoon, daddy home?"

"No, I don't think so. But we can eat dinner and stay up to wait for him."

When they make their way downstairs, Jongin's car is barely pulling up into the driveway. Speak of the handsome devil...

"I'm home Taeoh!" calls out Jongin from the main entrance. And the little boy wiggles about in his arms, so Sehun lets him down.

"Daddy! Stume done! Sehoon made stume!"

"Oh yeah? Sehun really finished your costume? Wow bud, so you're ready for tomorrow then," same smile as always, Jongin kisses Taeoh's cheek in greeting. "Hey Sehun, how was it today? Was it difficult fixing the costume?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, would you like your dinner already? I was about to feed Taeoh," said Sehun, reaching to take Taeoh from Jongin.

"Still, I know I was rude in ordering you to fix it and just leaving right away. Come on, let's eat together. Let me just get something done with," he goes to set his belongings down. "Mrs. Abigail hello, could you please ask to bring our plates into the dining table. I just need to speak with you, Hani and Shownu first."

Mrs. Abigail looks confused for a moment, before she composes herself and does as she's been requested. "I see, of course. I will get to it immediately."

Sehun, Taeoh and Jongin are already seated in the dining room when Mrs. Abigail, Shownu and Hani take a seat beside them. Jongin at the head of the table. Sehun to his right with Taeoh in his high chair. Mrs. Abigail is seated to Jongin's left, followed by Shownu and then Hani. Dinner would be served after they have their talk.

Shownu asks Jongin why they were eating together, going straight to the point.

"I didn't want to startle anyone these past few months. But as you've probably heard in the damn tabloids, I am currently in another custody battle with Claire. Her parents got the first trial turned around on the grounds that the first judge was heavily biased. I am getting complete, and absolute custody of Taeoh with zero contact with her. So I am asking you to please enforce security tenfold."

"Of course, we still have six around the clock. Right now the ones who are here most days and hours are us two, Jaemin, Leo, N and Yuta," says Shownu.

"Jeamin still shifts and runs the perimeter? Even around the block?"

"Yes, also Jaemin and I have updated all security systems," says Hani.

"We do have a bit of a problem though," starts Shownu, nervously playing with his fingertips.

"No. Please no more problems," Jongin says in disbelief.

"Well," Hani begins, a little sheepish, "N may or may not have broken a couple of expensive cameras. We found paparazzi jumping the main gate and he had been really upset. His heat was early and instead of following protocol, he just well broke all their equipment. Said it was a faster way to handle the problem."

"So what you're saying is I have a lawsuit on my hands?" Jongin looks like a blood vessel is going to pop on his forehead.

"They don't know who he works for. Sounds to me like it'll just go away if you don't bring it up," said Mrs. Abigail. Calm, cool and collected. That's how the alpha woman was, with a bit of mischief in her eyes.

Jongin laughs a little then, "Right, well just make sure N is feeling better, give him his heat days off. He knows better than to stay when he's going into heat. So Second piece of news," he took out his phone and scrolled through some pictures. "Mrs. Abigail I would like it if you keep an extra careful eye on you-know-who around the house. Somehow pictures of Sehun and Taeoh ended up on the internet. They look like they were taken from his room entrance. Any ideas?"

"Hmm, I will look into this. Don’t you worry."

"Very well, thank you three. Honestly, it's going to get so much worse before this is all over." Sehun notes that Jongin has bags under his eyes, he must be so tired. His pheromones were composed, but Sehun can smell a hint of rain from him. Even if it’s a little bit.

As if remembering something highly important, "Daddy! Shery mean to Sehoon!"

"I heard about it, and I am going to have a word with her, do not worry about it Jongin. If I may be excused, I do need to get back to work," says Mrs. Abigail. She takes her leave, pinching Hani and Shownu as well as if to let them know to excuse themselves too. So they do as well. 

Just then their dinner is being served. Lula comes in with a cart to serve them their dinner, "Enjoy!" she says cheerfully. Sehun has always seen this omega really cheerful. "Also, Vimala asks you to leave room for dessert, she made gelato!"

"Thank you Lula, make sure everyone else eats as well," says Jongin. He then says a small prayer before beginning to eat. At such a young age, Taeoh knows to eat after the prayer is said.

"Taeoh, why was she mean today?" asks Jongin. Sehun likes that he never forgets the small things he says. Except right now.

"Shery scarry!"

"She was just mad because I had used your bathtub to bathe Taeoh. She didn't know I was allowed to. It's fine really it is," tries Sehun. He doesn't want to make matters worse. "Could I please see the article written about me?" 

It's nothing new, he knows of the articles. But he's never bothered to read any of them. Mostly because none of them had pictures of Sehun or Taeoh in them. Jongin has asked him not to read them. He's curious as to why this one is being brought up. 

"What on earth was she doing in my room?" he says, more to himself than at Sehun, "I have a hard time believing she was cordial when telling you to not be in my room. I only keep her around because her parents worked for me for a while and Claire hired her. But say the word and she's gone Sehun."

"She's been here longer than I have, it would be terrible if you fired her because I said so," said Sehun, cleaning up Taeoh's messy face covered in sauce.

"More chicken please?"

"Of course, open up."

"Thank you Sehoon." Don’t misunderstand, Taeoh is fully capable of feeding himself. But sometimes he has trouble cutting up pieces of his food.

Jongin ruffles his son's hair, "You know Sehun, she doesn't show you the same courtesy. She's asked Mrs. Abigail to fire you almost every day. Well, that's what I was told," Jongin seems concerned for Sehun. He's looking at him with such kindness in those tired eyes. "When Claire was still part of my life, Sheryl enjoyed all those gifts she gave her. Jewelry, money, clothes, you name it. I caught her in my office once after the split. After that day only myself, Hani and Mrs. Abigail have a key to my office. And I had cameras installed in my room, office and Taeoh's room."

Sehun has a look of disbelief across his face, "If you mistrust her so much, why not get rid of her then?" He doesn't understand, such a person isn't to be left alone in the house. Who knows what they would do to be spiteful.

"I need more proof that she's the one selling these pictures of you and Taeoh online. You have to understand I don't want her fired, I want her in prison and Claire as far away as possible," states Jongin. He's calm, determined. And he's sure Jongin does in fact dream of the day when this is all over.

=-=-=-=-=-=

After dinner, Taeoh and Jongin go play upstairs. Sehun goes to his room to resume his classes. It's the little time he has to keep working on his online lessons. Which is why he only takes two classes. They are difficult. He's scared that he's too dumb to even get a certificate from university. What if he fails...or worse, what if he's actually to stupid to learn anything and Jongin's family are paying for nothing. Mrs. Daisy’s words still affect him to this day.

He writes down these thoughts for his therapist to see. He makes sure to write down even his negative thoughts. That's one of his areas he's been working on with her.

=-=-=-=-=-=

He messages Taemin to ask what he will be doing tomorrow evening. To his surprise, Taemin would be spending the three days of celebration at home with Jonghyun. Hmm even now they wouldn’t celebrate. Well that part was not much of a surprise, it was just that Taemin was not big on celebrations. He didn't even like his birthday. He loved other's birthdays, not his own. Whenever Sehun would try and pry, he wouldn't get anywhere.

Looks like he'll be spending these next three days alone. Since Jongin and Taeoh would be going to celebrate at Junmyeon and Yifan's home. He sighs, looking at the gibberish he’s written down in his notebook.

=-=-=-=-=-=

It's still dark out when he wakes up. Disoriented and confused, he stretches his sore muscles. His back hurts so much! Looks like he fell asleep at his desk again. But he does not remember bringing his blanket with him. Or shutting his laptop. 

He suddenly hears little pitter patters at his door, "Sehoon," Taeoh says. He sounds distressed. So he rushes to open the door.

He's holding the little boy as soon as he opens the door, "What's wrong Taeoh?"

Sniffling, the two year old hugs Sehun tighter, "I no go!"

"Go where Taeoh, you're not going anywhere."

"Mom house! No go! Stay here!" Taeoh wails, fully breaking into a meltdown. Sehun checks the calendar over his shoulder. Of course, today is saturday. Last saturday so Taeoh must have known since it's circled in all of the calendars in the house. But Jongin had said it wasn't going to happen anymore. It's four in the morning, too early to wake Jongin up. 

Taeoh had never gone to cry to Sehun before today. He must have had a nightmare. "Taeoh, your dad said you would not go anymore. Not today, not ever. Do you want to get to bed?"

"Sleep here wit Sehoon. Pwease," he pleads. 

He doesn't have the heart to tell him no. Not when he is giving Sehun those big puppy eyes of his. "Okay you can stay here for tonight. We still have a bit more time to sleep, come on." 

“Thank you Sehoon,” he sniffles out.

Sehun takes his blanket and Taeoh in his arms and goes to bed. He wraps it around the toddler and cradles him to sleep.

"Feeling better Taeoh?" asks Sehun.

"Mmn. Smell like 'nilla Sehoon," Taeoh says, rather sleepy. It doesn't take long before both are asleep, Taeoh cuddled close to Sehun.

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sehun, hey Sehun," says a voice really close to him. Sounds so deep and inviting, and the room smells even better. Sehun imagines himself near a river, in the forest, with wild flowers growing nearby. Yes, he can drift comfortably to sleep again. "Sehun, come on wake up." 

“But why?” he whines, getting more comfortable with his weighted blanket. 

He hears a deep chuckle. “It’s time to wake up.”

That voice, as nice as it was, is really annoying right now. 

"Daddy, go sleep! Sehoon sleeping."

Oh fluff! That's right, he's taking care of Taeoh! So he springs into a sitting position, eyes wide awake. Taeoh is still bundled up in Sehun's blankets, glaring at the light coming from outside his wide open door. Jongin is a few feet from the bed, an amused smile on his face.

"What?" said Sehun, a little groggy from sleep, delirious from almost drifting again.

"It's All Hallow's Eve, and I thought of letting you two sleep in but it is now ten in the morning. And there are many preparations to be made. I have a whole week off starting today," says Jongin`going over to pick up the bundled up blanket, which is growling at him.

"Put down! I sleep here," Sehun can see Teoh's face peeking through the blanket. He looks so upset, he's squirming in his father's hold. "Pwease let down."

Ohhh yeah, he let Taeoh sleep here. Sehun rubs his eyes, still tired, he lets out a loud yawn as he begnins, "He had a nightmare that you were taking him to Claire's house for the weekend. And he wanted to stay here. I'm sorry if that wasn't allowed." He says the last bits, feeling embarrassed.

"Sehun, it's perfectly fine. I understand. In fact I'm glad he's comfortable enough to be around you this much. Do you like Sehoon that much baby?" asks a grinning Jongin.

"Sehoon my friend!"

"Oh I bet he is. Come on, let's go eat a late breakfast and get those pjs off you after. Hey, I'll take him downstairs if you want to get ready to eat with us."

Sehun smiles to himself after they exit his room. He feels contempt in having made Taeoh feel better. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Taeoh come on, eat the strawberries."

"Not how it done daddy!"

"What do you mean? You just eat them."

"Nop!"

Sehun is going down the stairs, his amber air brushed neatly, and he's changed out of his sleepwear. But he sees Jongin is having trouble feeding Taeoh his breakfast.

"Oh Sehun, how on earth do you get him to eat his fruit?"

"Easy, I cut it up for him. He has started eating himself using the utensils, just cut it small enough."

"Taeoh, the strawberries are already bite sized, just bite them son."

"Sehoon cuts em for me," Taeoh looks at his father, challengingly.

"I think he might be getting spoiled Sehun."

Sehun's laugh catched Jongin's attention. "You think? Jongin you get your fruit cut too. Vimala makes sure your plate has everything all nice a cut up." But of course everyone had the weekend off, unless they wanted overtime and holiday payment.

"Hmm, we're both spoiled then aren't we son."

"Nop! I good boy."

"You know what, I can't argue with him there. Come on let's enjoy breakfast. Do you want strawberry milk?"

"Yes, please," said Sehun and Taeoh at the same time. Sehun goes red, realizing the question was not for him. 

"Well lucky me, I asked Mrs. Abigail to bring you both strawberry milk," he chuckles. "I have a full schedule packed for us this weekend, of course I would love it if you could accompany us Sehun."

He didn't really want to intrude, and he'd made that clear. "It's the holidays, that's meant for you and your family. I know for a fact Taeoh has wanted alone time with you," says Sehun. Besides, he's not family. Again, with those pesky negative thoughts.

Jongin looks sympathetic then, "I know these past few months I have been very busy. And this past week I have been neglectful of him. There are no excuses really. The court case is almost coming to an end. My lawyer, Kim Won-sik, tried through civil terms and away from the media, for Claire to give up her rights. But then she leaked everything so now it's a new trial. I have given him everything I've documented. Even pictures and videos of bruises I found of Taeoh's arms. It makes my blood boil everytime I think of her. Sorry for ranting, I love talking to you about things. Anyways, we’d love it if you joined us.”

"You can always talk to me, and if you insist, I’ll go with you both," and he means it. He'll always help out in any way he can. Both Taeoh and Jongin are important to him. He smiles when Jongin looks more comfortable, so he continues. "Is your lawyer making progress? Is the media being nicer to you this time around?"

"Won-sik is trying his best, but it’s not better than it was before. Claire's parents are filthy rich, probably richer than I am. They love Taeoh, but they have to understand their daughter is not suited to take care of someone other than herself. As for the ‘news’ well they are fifty-fifty on the matter," he takes a moment to look at his son. 

Taeoh is standing up on his chair, reaching toward Sehun's plate. Trying to take the waffle bits Sehun had been dipping in syrup. "Did you want some more Taeoh?" Sehun asks, giggling.

"Yes pwease, not enrupt talk."

"Awe baby, you never interrupt," Jongin made sure to pronounce the word corrently for his son, "and I have some waffles on my plate. Come on I will share. Sehun has his own food."

"Sehoon put more syrup," he says. 

So Jongin just laughs and serves another waffle for Sehun, "Anyways, the media is a little more careful this time. I have been asking magazines and websites to please blur your face and my son’s. They could write whatever they want, just to abide by that one request. And so far they have. Yet somehow one sneaky website decided to write something negative about you with full blown HD photographs. Don't worry Won-sik is on it. One lawsuit and they'll probably stop sharing the pictures. I just don't want you to be their punching bag."

He feels like a burden, why does he have to spend money taking care of his image? It's not like he's important. "You don't have to do that you know. Them writing negative speculation about me isn't a big deal."

Jongin doesn't look pleased about that, "Any speculation about you should be dealt with. I care about the lies they are spreading. I love the way you are with my son. I have never met someone like you who has survived through so much and still has a heart of gold. I do care about the crap they write online. So forgive me if I want to make sure these people know where the line is."

He blushes, "Thank you Jongin."

Before Jongin can say anything, Taeoh pipes up, "CRAP!" he squeals, dipping the waffle bits into the syrup on Sehun’s plate.

Both adults look at each other and then at the toddler, but it is Jongin who ends up scolding his son...and then mentally scolding himself for having said it in the first place. That’s ten dollars into the swear job...and ten on behalf of Taeoh.

=-=-=-=-=-=

October 31st, 2017 to November 1st, 2017  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Jongin had a very tiring day on the last day of October. It was the first night his son would enjoy the All Hallow's Eve events. It had been planned since the last couple of weeks of September, that the people in their gated community would do a small celebration for the children living there. 

In his neighborhood, first off, you had to have a lot of money to even afford a home there. And there were certain people there who went overboard. Jongin could not do much other than promise to order the food for the event, which he did. And his employees had asked him to decorate the house, which he also did. Sehun had helped with the pumpkin carving last week. It was so cute.

They had shut down the main road in their neighborhood for a series of tents set up with food, fun activities for the kids, and as well as giving out candy to those children in costumes. He took Taeoh door to door too, scandalized at the ginormous candy bars being given out. At his home, Mrs. Abigail was giving out goodie bags with a series of different candies.

Traditionally they would be something representing their ancestors. As Jongin had Taeoh wear originally...until he said he wanted to be a polar bear that is. Other kids went as their favorite cartoon characters and horror movies. 

It was a bonding moment for Jongin, Taeoh and Sehun. Sehun had denied going at first. But when Taeoh had his polar bear costume on, holding his black wolf, sugar skull themed basket, he just couldn't say no. So they had been walking Taeoh around the booths: getting candy and face paints, stickers and chocolate covered strawberries, decorated wooden carved wolves. It was Taeoh's first chance at something so spectacular. He stared in awe of everything around him. He’d bought Sehun a small pair of wooden wolves. The look on his face when he held them in his hands, he’ll never forget it. He’s looked so fascinated. And the sweet scent of roses that reached Jongin, well that was even better.

At the end of the celebrations, an elderly couple had gathered the children around and told stories about the wolves lineage. It was wonderful! To see his son have his first All Hallows' Eve celebration, there could be no greater joy than seeing his son smile so wide without a care in the world.

When they had gone home, around eleven p.m., he noticed Sehun had been awfully quiet since the story tellers began. Jongin wasn't a fool, he noticed Sehun's scent had changed a little. Something similar to pinewood and beach sand, not to mention his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. After checking Taeoh's candy for opened ones or expired candy, Sehun went upstairs.

The alpha had felt a nagging feeling, so after putting a sleepy Taeoh in clean clothes and then to bed, he had gone to check on Sehun. 

Even before getting to his door, the smell of pinewood was suffocating, he heard sobs coming from his nanny's room.

"Sehun? Is everything alright?" he asked.

Not getting a response, he hears the sobs get louder. He'd gotten worried at this point, so he opens Sehun's unlocked door. He'll apologize later. But he wasn't in the main bedroom. Instead, he found him in the walk in closet. Near what appeared to be an altar or shrine for his deceased pup.

"Sehun, hey, sorry come on this can't be good for you. Do you want something to drink? Do you want me to leave?" he's rambling. He knows it. But Sehun seems inconsolable.

In front of him was Sehun, seated on the floor, hugging a stuffed teddy bear. He's still sobbing by a crib basket. Jongin does the only thing he thinks is appropriate and yet still comforting. He goes to sit by Sehun, not too close in case he's uncomfortable and not so far that he looks like he doesn't care. 

He waits what seems like hours, but also seconds. Sehun's sobs turn to sniffles, eyes still teary when he looks toward Jongin. But he doesn't say anything to him, he hugs the teddy bear tighter, then goes into the basket to sit there, crossed legged looking at the teddy in his lap.

"Was that your pup's bear?" he tries. Seeing Sehun like this makes him feel helpless. He knows Sehun must feel even worse. 

Sniffling, Sehun dries his eyes with his sweater sleeve, "It was going to be his." It does nothing to dry his eyes, the tears keep coming.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or should I go? Am I crossing a line, being here I mean?"

"You can stay," he smiles at Jongin, although his sniffles haven't quite stopped. "It was just a rush of emotions today." 

Jongin scoots closer, so he's sitting right in front of the basket, mimicking Sehun's sitting position so that the omega feels safe and comfortable.

"I'm all ears if you'd like to talk about it, I rant to you all the time after all," says Jongin, trying to release calming pheromones, like he does when Taeoh is upset.

"Next April 21st will be two years since my pup passed away. And today, celebrating these things with Taeoh, it just reminded me that he'd be celebrating too if he'd been born alive. Look, this is what he looked like," Sehun says handing over his pup's only photo, "Taemin had taken the picture before he knew he'd been stillborn. But I am thankful he took it. He was so tiny. I know now it was because he was so underdeveloped."

He’s right. His pup was so tiny compared to the size Taeoh had been when he was born. A small bundle of golden fur. 

Jongin didn't know how to respond, so he let Sehun continue.

"I didn't want him when I first found out of my pregnancy, and look I got just what I'd asked for. It was all my fault see, if I hadn't been so stupid and taken better care of myself I could have given him the life he deserved," said Sehun, hiccuping the last couple words, beginning to cry again.

"Can I be honest with you?" after receiving a small nod, Jongin says his piece, "I don't think there was anything that you could have done. Maybe it's not what you want to hear or you've heard it a thousand times, but it wasn't your fault. Sehun you were homeless, barely getting by. Pregnant omega shelters are difficult to get into because of how small the facilities are, not to mention overcrowded and underfunded. What would have been the difference then? It's not good to remember what could have been for your pup when you blame yourself for this incident or thinking about how the outcome would have differed."

Jongin had stared straight into those brown eyes of his when he told him his piece, and he was determined to get Sehun to at least try and understand his piece.

"It was my first shift. What if I had learned to shift beforehand? I could have given birth sooner. He would have been alive," he presses on. It makes Jongin's heart ache for the omega.

"There was no one to teach you at the shelters to shift, it's not your fault Sehun. There is nothing you could say to me that would make me believe you purposefully killed your pup," Jongin boldly takes Sehun's hands in his, "Do you hear me? I don't blame you.” After a short pause, hands still holding Sehun’s pale ones, he becomes aware of how soft they are. He presses on. “No one blames you but yourself."

"I know," said Sehun, he's calmed down for the most part and pulls back from Jongin's hold. "My therapist says the same thing. We've worked on this since I started my sessions, but some days it just gets to me."

"Does taking care of my son," Jongin makes sure to phrase it correctly, "hurt you? In any way at all."

That's when Jongin sees the real change in Sehun, he actually looks shocked at the question. "Not at all, I love working here. I have been here a short period of time, yet I've come to love doting on him and teaching him his lessons. My therapist and I think it's good for me."

He feels relief, he didn't know he would, "I'm glad Sehun. So, now that you've calmed down a bit. Do you want a blanket? It's a little cold in this closet."

Shyly, still looking worn out from crying, "I think that would be nice."

"Just like earlier, I passed by your room around one in the morning and your door was wide open. You had the window up too. I knocked twice and called out your name, but you were out cold. You just kinda knocked your laptop onto the carpet so when I picked it up, I put the device back, well I just put the blanket.” Hopefully Sehun didn’t feel weirded out.

"I was wondering how I suddenly had a warm blanket over me," says Sehun. He seems a little tired. "We don't have to sit here, It's kind of weird isn't it. I'm sorry for burdening for you with all this. I must look silly in my pup's crib basket."

Jongin smiles at Sehun, he thinks this is the most vulnerable he's ever seen the omega, "No. It's not silly whatsoever. I see you put the little wolf carvings by his other trinkets."

"Thank you Jongin, for listening and all," says Sehun, nodding.

Jongin felt his face heat up a bit, "Well, that’s what friends are for. We do tend to have these talks more often now, don't we?"

"Friends? I like that."

It's now November 1st, a little past two in the morning when Jongin leads Sehun out of the walk-in closet. Then Jongin did something he normally wouldn't have done...he hugs Sehun goodnight. Not the normal two-second hug one gives as a goodbye, no. Sehun clings to Jongin, thanking him for being there and talking with him through a bad time. And Jongin being a sucker, hugs him tighter too. When they let go, Sehun's cheeks are a nice shade of pink. He must have not been any different, for once in his life, he felt shy.

He hugged Sehun...he realized after going into his own room. It felt nice. Sehun's, now rosewater with a hint of pinewood, scent lingering on his clothes. In his sleepy delirious state, he goes to sleep wearing his same clothes. A nice scent lulling him to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=

7:06 a.m.

When Jongin wakes the next morning around seven a.m., he realizes his arms are a tad sore. As a twenty-seven year old, he should have known sleeping in his jeans and dress shirt would be constricting for his circulation. He sits on the edge of the bed rolling his shoulders and neck back and forth, getting that movement back. And then he realizes why he went to sleep in these clothes.

He feels his face heat up in shame. He covers his face with both hands, groaning. If Sehun knew of it, he'd surely think it was weird. God, why does he do these things? He's a friend, and his employee at that. He shouldn't have such thoughts about his scent being so...so...so pleasant. 

Going to take a shower, he gets out a pair of leisure clothes. These were gifted to him by an extra at a movie set. He didn't have the heart to tell her no, and he's glad he didn't. It was a nice pair of Nike sweatpants and a sweatshirt to go with it. 

He passes by Taeoh's room and sees his son all tired out, sleeping profoundly on his bed.

Then he goes by Sehun's room and hears soft snores coming from inside the room, best not disturb them then. He check's the time and sees it's only 7:30 in the morning. Well time to get all employees out of the house for their days off. Yesterday he allowed a few to work extra but today it's officially All Hallows' Day, he has to give them their time off. 

"Good morning Mrs. Abigail, could you please gather my staff? I have news to tell them," he says upon seeing his housekeeper. 

"Good morning Jongin, I will call for them now," she says. Jongin has trusted Mrs. Abigail with everything in his life. If there was any emergency in this household, he could count on this alpha woman at all times. 

When all employees are gathered by Mrs. Abigail, she comes to tell him they are all in the lounge designated for his staff.

"Good morning everyone, as you know it's All Hallows' Day. I am giving you guys a week off starting from today, since I have about a week off as well. With pay, don’t worry. You guys have a good week. Thank you guys."

It's about an hour later and half way through texting his mom and dad, when Mrs. Abigail knocks on his door.

"Jongin, all of the employees have left except for Hani and Shownu. They want to go over the new security system. I will be taking my leave, now are you positive you don't need me to prepare a quick breakfast for you and Taeoh? And pack your bags?"

"No, no don't you worry. You go spend time with your children, and grandchildren. Go ahead I have things covered from here. See you in a week Mrs. Abigail, thank you. I just cancelled on my mom and dad. I’ll be staying here."

By 8:30 a.m. he's done exercising. He believed he was going to spend three days at his parents home but earlier today he had sent a message to cancel on their get together. He wanted to spend time at home, with his son and friend. He loved that idea better. Being home would be nicer.

He quickly sends a message to Baekhyun letting his friend and manager know he's got his non-paid vacation for a week. To which his friend quickly responds with ‘am I a joke to you’. He’ll leave him on read.

Jongin then goes to his security room on the first floor. It has everything Hani and Shownu had suggested he needed for extra security measures. There were monitors showing every part of his property as in the landscape, Jongin's room, office and lounge, and then Taeoh's room. "Hey guys, what are you two still doing here?”

"Working for that overtime boss!" Hani said, she was too busy looking at one monitor to look at Jongin, of course.

"One of these days I am going to tell Junghwa you're only monitoring her movements around the house," Jongin teases.

"Yeah Hani, get to work. She's been looking at past footage for the last hour boss. Fire her. It's the best decision you'll make," said Shownu. He looked like he needed a break. 

"I am NOT slacking off. She told me she hid our anniversary gift somewhere in this house. I'm not leaving until I find it."

"And you think it miraculously appeared in the footage of her folding laundry?" said Shownu.

"Well we don't know, do we?" huffed out Hani.

Jongin is looking at the screen for two minutes when he sees something in one of the monitors that isn't his. "That gold box in the garage isn't mine. I mean it even has a bow on it."

Shownu bursts out laughing, "You've been here starring all morning and the better part of yesterday and you couldn't find that? You are a horrible security guard!" he says as he bangs his fists on the table, still laughing at Hani's stumped expression.

"I will hand in my two weeks notice tomorrow, " Hani says, face void of any emotion. 

Now Jongin knows she's kidding. This has happened before. She may have terrible eyesight after looking at a monitor all day but she's excellent at her job, especially with the systems.

"Okay, what did you guys want to show me?"

"Oh right, we set up all the security systems, all the new cameras in the hallways and living room area. Hani made it so you can check them on your phone after you leave. Since no one will be here for three days, we also installed a new lock in the back doors."

"After you guys leave, all you need to do is lock up the front door. The gate will automatically lock now, and here is the new passcode. And we will be notified it's locked and we set up the alarm after you leave," explains Hani.

"Wow," is all Jongin has to say, "I'm really impressed. This is amazing! Thank you so much. You can get going now if you like. It’ll be great when I go on my Christmas vacation.”

"Wait, you’re not leaving anymore?” asked Shownu.

“Nah, staying in. But you two get going. Hani, the box is in the garage, don't forget it." And she quickly turns back, having forgotten her mission to find the gift.

True to their word, he can see the camera feed on his phone in real time. 

One more call and then he'd get up Sehun and Taeoh from their rooms.

Time to call his lawyer. Ravi has been working hard to make sure Jongin has a winning case. Next week will be the final meeting with Claire and their lawyers before deciding if they have to take this to family court. Which he doesn't want. If he could prevent them from even seeing Taeoh at all, he'd be happy. He just wants to make sure everything is in order. He's been really anxious lately, he needs control over this one last thing to move on from a bad period in time.

=-=-=-=-=-=

All of his employees are gone. It's so quiet in the house now. Peaceful.

He plays a jazz record Jonghyun gifted him for his birthday this year. Best gift he had received. 

Then, he goes up the stairs to wake up Sehun to ask if he could dress up Taeoh while he gets breakfast going. But before reaching the top of the stairs, he can hear little socked feet running. He then sees Taeoh, carrying his blanket trying to reach Sehun's door handle. 

"Baby, what on earth are you doing?" asks Jongin.

Taeoh, sleepily, looks like he's been caught red handed. "I sleep here."

"No baby, that's Sehun's room," thinking he may have wanted to cuddle with his father, he asks, "Were you looking for me?" 

"No," says Taeoh going back to trying to open Sehun's door. What a little runt, not even looking for Jongin? His father, the one who loves him most in the world...not looking for him? He's wounded...

"Don't be rude Taeoh. If you want permission to go into someone else's room, you have to ask first and knock on the door," the least he can do is make this into a learning lesson for his son. Teach him proper manners early on, that's how you avoid rude-ass children.

Taeoh looks confused for a moment but he sets his blanket down. Then, he knocks on the door. It was a small knock, so Jongin was going to knock for him. Suddenly, Taeoh takes a step back and jumps toward the handle and with his weight the left side of the double doors is open. Before Jongin can reprimand Taeoh, he's already running to get his blanket and sprinted toward Sehun's bed.

"Young man, get over here this instant," Jongin whisper yells, "Sehun has not given you permission to be in his room."

But Sehun was not in his bed. "No I did not," said an amused Sehun, still holding his toothbrush by his bathroom door. He looks freshly showered, and that beautiful brown hair of his is combed through, not dried yet, notes Jongin. His scent is quite strong at the moment. Pure white jasmine tea and vanilla filling up the room. It makes Jongin's mind go blank for a moment. And then going back to the topic at hand.

"Taeoh, you need to ask someone for permission to enter the room."

"Papa, Sehoon say I sleep here ‘sterday," argues Taeoh, getting comfortable on Sehun's bed. He's moving around the blankets on the bed, trying to burrow himself in it all.

Sehun goes to his bed, and picks up a pillow. "Taeoh, your papa is right, you have to ask me," and as soon as his son started pouting, "I'll always say yes," he giggled out. Much to Taeoh's delight. 

Jongin tries to be stern by trying to refute Sehun's claims, but his son looks so happy. 

These past few weeks he's been a pretty awful father. Working too much, leaving before his son wakes, coming back home after he'd gone to bed. Between working at the office and filming the night scenes for his first job as the director...well he's been busy. But he has a whole week to make up for being horribly busy. 

He then feels a pillow smack him right in the face. He almost loses his balance from leaning on the door frame...but who in the world did that?

Jongin turns toward the bed and sees a red faced, giggling Sehun standing in front of his bed. Then his son hid behind Sehun. Ahh so the culprit was Taeoh.

"I wonder who could have thrown that pillow?" Jongin approaches the bed after grabbing the soft pillow from the floor...which smells so much of white jasmine and roses. Who knew he'd find that scent comforting.

Taeoh giggles and clings to Sehun's sleep shirt harder, "Not me papa!"

"Was it Sehun then?" asks Jongin. Sehun looks so happy playing along with them this morning. 

"Uh uh Jongin, must have been someone else. But who?" says Sehun. 

"Not me Sehoon! Papa not me!" laughs Taeoh who scrambles away from them to hide under his blanket. Having decided to cut the trouble maker some slack, he leaves him be.

"Sehun, could you please do me a huge favor?" asks Jongin, as he tickles his son.

Sehun actually giggles, and looks so cute too, "Of course I will."

"Could you please get Taeoh ready? And also get ready yourself, we’re going to the grocery store and mall today.”

The look Jongin sees come across Sehun's face, is priceless. 

"I thought you guys were going to your parents house for the weekend?" asks Sehun, it's really cute seeing him so confused.

"We were, but I cancelled last minute. I think it would be great if we celebrated just us three. We could decorate your pup’s urn and altar for tomorrow."

"I just thought I'd be staying here,” he begins to tear up, “Is that really okay?”

"Sehun, come on now. Apart from my son throwing a fit if I even thought of leaving you here, just the thought of leaving you here all alone, especially after yesterday. Well I would hate to leave you here by yourself. And I thought you'd want to decorate your pup's altar? I'm sorry I'm just assuming without asking, I just thought you would want to feel included. I'm so sorry Sehun." He feels like such an idiot, he shouldn't assume what Sehun would be comfortable with, it's not his place and- 

He smells roses. Sehun's scent...roses.

"Of course, thank you!" Sehun says, a little teary eyed. "I'll make sure to get this boy ready, as well as myself. Thank you so much Jongin!” Sehun approaches Jongin and just as he’s about to say ‘you’re welcome’, he gets the best hug from the omega. So he wraps his arms around the omega as well. 

Seeing Sehun smile, it's truly amazing. It makes him feel certain things he should not be feeling. He can't. He just can't.

"Very well then, I'll go prepare breakfast, please get that little polar bear ready for me. We'll leave soon. Or would you like to cook."

Sehun suddenly goes red, "Jongin I burnt ramen once," he confesses, looking absolutely embarrassed, "I wouldn't trust me in the kitchen."

"Noted," Jongin laughs. 

"Sehoon going to Fanfan's too!" screams Taeoh, excitedly jumping up and down.

"We’re not going to Fanfan’s anymore sweetie, we’re going to spend time here."

It's when Jongin is out of the room that he catches Sehun saying the following, "Taeoh, would you like to help me get ready and pick out my clothes?"

Sehun trusts Jongin's clumsy two year old with something so miniscule? How more perfect could someone get? He believes Sehun does in fact love his son. Only a fool wouldn't fall for the omega. And an even bigger fool like himself, would try to bury those emotions deep. He can't be another asshole who takes advantage of Sehun’s situation.

=-=-=-=-=-=

As soon as Sehun had been invited, he had asked Taeoh if he'd like to get ready together.

He quickly leads them to his walk in closet. He gets out one of his more comfortable jeans that fit like leggings. 

"Your papa was nice in canceling family plans just to stay here, Taeoh," says Sehun. He needs to make sure he's engaging the small child in conversation, otherwise he feels like Taeoh gets bored.

"Daddy always nice," said Taeoh. He's just watching Sehun's small altar from behind Sehun. But he can tell the toddler is curious.

"Here, you can hold the little teddy bear and otter while I look for a sweater," says Sehun, sounding too enthusiastic, he realized.

"Sehoon have babies?" asks Taeoh

"No. He is not here anymore. Which is why I have this here for him." Sehun knows it's not his place to teach him about death and mourning. He doesn't even know how he'd begin to do such a thing.

"He come back soon?"

"No, he isn't coming back anymore. This is to remember him always," says Sehun. 

Taeoh makes a confused face, "Sehoon miss baby?"

"Yes I do. I miss him a lot. But that's okay because I'll always have him with me in my heart," he says. He hopes it's simple enough that Taeoh would get it. He believes it's not good to shelter children too much. Look what happened to him, being withheld from the outside world knowledge. Being raised ignorant and stupid. He doesn't want that for Jongin's child. 

"Mom no miss me. Hate me lots," he says. And it absolutely breaks Sehun's heart. Taeoh doesn't look sad. He looks calm saying such things to him. He'd tell Jongin about this. "Sehoon can be my mom!" he suddenly exclaims! Still holding the otter and teddy bear, he jumps up and down hugging the plushies. "NEW MOM!" he yells.

"Ohhh no, no no no no, hey Taeoh," he tries and holds him close by the shoulders, Sehun is still kneeling on the floor near his pup's basket, "I can't be your mom. But even if your mom is not a nice person, your dad loves you so much. Listen to me, your father is the best dad someone could ever have and he loves you so much."

Taeoh is smiling through the whole speech Sehun gives, so he must have got it...he thinks. "Daddy loves me lots! Sehoon loves me too! Daddy and mommy!"

Oh fluff...well he's going to let Jongin deal with this. All he can do is try and nip this in the bud before it gets worse. "Taeoh, I don't think your dad would be happy if you called me mom. Just call me Sehun okay?"

"Okay Sehoon!" Well at least that calmed him down. He's almost done getting ready, just spraying some perfume. He sees Taeoh hug both the plushies, smiling to himself.

Taeoh was happy to have helped. Even if he forgot to help out. "You can set the otter plush down there on the floor, I'll fix it later."

"Okay Sehoon," said Taeoh. But instead he goes to his pup's basket, then he fixes the blanket, kisses the otter plushie's forehead and puts it in the middle, "Bye bye baby, mom an me leave." Okay he should really find sometime to tell Jongin about this. He's not this little boy's mother. Even if he feels some sort of way when he calls him that name. He makes a quick note to speak to his therapist about this. Or not, he’s just got a lot of emotions going on right now.

He'll admit the action brought tears to his eyes, seeing Taeoh care so much for something Sehun had just shown him...he has a big heart. Just like Jongin. Both father and son are making him feel better after crying all night for his pup.

Carrying his wallet, and phone, he asks Taeoh to hold his hand so they could go get him ready. 

Getting him ready was easier than most days, he thinks it’s because Taeoh is distracted calling him mom and whatnot. 

"Smell good beakfast Sehoon," comments Taeoh. And he knows that means they should walk faster because he's sure to be hungry. 

He sets down his wallet and phone near what he assumes is Jongin’s wallet and car keys.

At the kitchen island are three plated 'breakfast' filled plates, two glasses of strawberry milk and one glass with orange juice. Taeoh's high chair ready for the toddler. Jongin stands there, blond hair a little tousled, and a tad nervous as he presents his cooking.

"You know how to cook?" asked a stumped Sehun.

"I am deeply wounded, Sehun. Of course I know how to cook. Not as great as the chefs I hired or Kyungsoo, but I can. I took classes in university," Jongin answers, lifting Taeoh into his chair.

"Ahh well it smells really good, just one tiny, quick question," starts Sehun, then picks up an item of food from his plate, "What are these?"

"Sauce-ges! Octos sauce-ges!" Taeoh answers for Jongin.

Jongin chuckles then, "Taeoh likes it when I cut the sausages to look like little octopi. I promise they taste good."

Sehun feels a little silly, "Oh good, I thought it was another type of animal."

"Don't worry, It's just the typical sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns breakfast. Oh and some toasted english muffins if you want to make a sandwich or something," Jongin says, trying to play off his cooking skills. Sehun can see he really tried. 

Sehun starts eating, since Taeoh claims he can feed himself. "It's really good Jongin, thank you."

"It's no problem Sehun. Do not tell Anesh and Vimala I used my own kitchen. They have a very specific way about everything. I once used too little oil when I was frying some onion, for burgers, and I was banned a whole week. Can you believe it? My own employees banning me? So yea please don't tell them," he chuckles telling Sehun the unfortunate event.

"I see their point, it's a miracle they didn't quit on the spot," teases Sehun. He can tell Jongin has relaxed, in fact his scent indicates he is quite happy. He smells of a wild river bed, he can't explain it, it's like standing there in the forest or woods feeling the breeze of the uncontrollable river.

"You must think I'm utterly hopeless then," laughs Jongin. "I think I have about twenty people hired here as full time staff. I don't need all of them in fact, I think I could make do with about six people. But well Claire insisted I have someone for everything, and since then I grew closer to all of the employees. I don't want them gone."

"You are a very good person Jongin. I don't think you're helpless, in fact I think you have a big heart," Sehun says. And he means it. Who else would take a nobody from a club and hire them as their nanny simply because their best friend knows them. 

"Sehoon, want hug papa?" asked Taeoh. Both adults turn to the toddler.

"What?" asked Jongin.

"Yes! Say nice things then hug!" he exclaims, and once he sees that both still don't hug, he tries to clarify. "Did upstair like FanFan and JunJune!"

"Ooooh, sorry Sehun, my parents are very affectionate and he sees them hug all the time, especially when being all romantic," he says, and then realizes how it sounds, "NOT that we were doing any of that, I have no idea where this little one gets it from."

If he only knew he called him mom [which he will discuss with him when Taeoh goes to nap] upstairs, "Ahh okay, well I think that's cute of your parents."

They continue eating, until Jongin and Sehun are satisfied. All that's left is for Taeoh to finish up. So while he's finishing he'd gone upstairs to write a quick entry in his therapy journal. Something he’s made a habit of in the mornings. 

"Taeoh, we gotta finish eating soon. Drink your milk," he hears Jongin say to a pouting Taeoh.

"I'm full now," he pouts, just when he gets there.

"Oh okay baby, you should have said so instead of playing with it," said Jongin, taking Taeoh's plate. "Gosh you only had very little left." And he ate what was left. "Baekhyun says I'm going to get fat eating all of these leftovers."

"You look in shape though, and very good so I don't see how you'd get fat," he says without thinking.

"Oh yeah? You think I look good?" asks Jongin, grinning as he cleans up the plates, he hands them to Sehun to dry. Sehun is a thousand percent positive he’s got a blush on his face.

"Well of course, otherwise you wouldn't have so many semi naked scenes in movies. Baekhyun mentioned that he gets more directors calling him for those scenes specifically," he says as he dries up the last glass, avoiding eye contact with the alpha.

"So what I'm hearing is, you find me attractive. Is that correct?" he's teasing, he must be.

"For an old man, I would think so," he answers, his face felt hot. Jongin is very attractive. He’d go as far to say he’s the most attractive he’s ever laid his eyes upon.

"Hey I'm not that old, I'll be twenty-eight this coming January. But I am attractive huh," he laughs when Sehun shies away from answering. Instead going to get Taeoh out of his chair.

"How many years Sehoon?" asks Taeoh, who had 'listened in' on their conversation. 

"Oh I'm twenty, twenty one next April. And you are two years old buddy," he says. Then poking Taeoh’s stomach, making the child squeal.

"Alright, let's get going. We'll head out through the front door so I can lock up. We have to make sure everything is secure. I get a little paranoid, even if it’s just for a few hours."

Sehun felt immensely happy, he just had to text Taemin on the way to the store.

"Is the mall we’re going to far?" asks Sehun.

"Not really, but there are two I have in mind. Neither are far per say. Just depends if it’s packed today." 

All doors locked up, the car outside the locked up garage, they are ready to go. 

"Alright, let’s get going," says Jongin. He’s already put Taeoh in his car seat. 

"YES!" Taeoh screams out. 

Sehun giggles, he’s sitting up front with Jongin in the car. It is going to be a great day.

“So when we get to the mall, please don’t get him anything. We’re just going for food for your pup’s altar and decorations and also a couple of clothes for this young pup. He is growing out of his clothes faster than I thought he would,” says Jongin.

Curious, he glances out of the car’s window. They are still in the ‘gated community’ area. But all of these houses have massive gates and security outside each of them. Hmm makes him wonder what type of people live there. “What do you do with the clothes he grows out of?”

“I donate most of it. Some of his baby clothes went to my cousin Chaerin when she had her first baby,” says Jongin. 

“Oh that’s good. Does he have his own style yet? I know he’s very picky in what close I pick out for him.”

“Yes, oh he’s so picky. But so am I so we understand each other,” says Jongin. Chuckling when he sees Sehun also found it funny.

“So anything with bears on it? That’s what you’d like as well,” Sehun teases. And he feels so comfortable doing so. Just like with his friends Taemin and Jonghyun.

“You are starting to know me so well,” says Jongin. Sehun sees the smile on the other’s lips. ‘Soft’ is the first thing he thinks of.

=-=-=-=-=-=

This is your friendly reminder to stay hydrated! Drink some water. Wear a mask outside, wash your hands, and stay safe!

=-=-=-=-=-=

1:49 a.m.  
November 1st, 2017  
Jonghyun and Taemin’s Home.  
Saint Carus, Benedicere.

Taemin was spooning his boyfriend, safe under their warm blankets. They had been at the dance studio earlier. He’s going to get to dance on stage with Jonghyun at his next concert. When he’d heard the news, well they had just finished dancing the whole routine. He thought he was just helping out, but instead he was being brought onto the stage...well that was the plan for next year. 

They’d put to use that stripper pole Jonghyun had installed in their room. And they ended up going to bed sooner than usual, after a scary movie of course. They heard the commotion going on outside with the children asking for candy and whatever. But just this year, Jonghyun said they wouldn’t celebrate it, only because Tamein had asked him nicely.

He’s peacefully still in dreamland when he hears a loud bursting sound.

Taemin got so startled, he’d rolled off their shared bed. He gets up to put on his robe, planning on going downstairs to check out what that dreadful noise was. And then he remembers that in those horror films, the dumbass who explores by himself always dies. So he does the only thing he can think of.

“Jonghyun!” Taemin whispers after going back in the room. He shakes him a little until he stirs and cracks an eye open. “Babe, there’s someone downstairs.”

“Fuck, really?” Jonghyun springs out of bed, then puts on his boxers and grabs a robe. “Stay here, I’ll go check it out.”

“No!” he protests. “You can’t go by yourself, research shows that if you go by yourself, you’ll most likely die. But two idiots going downstairs reduces the chances of anything happening.”

“I love you babe, but it’s the last time you watch ‘I Know What You Did Last Summer’ right before bed. You can go with me, but stay behind me,” Jonghuyn says. He grabs his phone and heads downstairs. 

This is a two story mansion, and Jonghyun had given his security team the weekend off. Just great, now someone must have broken in, he’s sure of it.

“Shhh, it’s okay I think it’s coming from the living room,” says Jonghyun. “It’s a crackling sound.”

Taemin turns on the lights as they go, he’s too much of a scaredy cat to keep walking in the dark. 

There’s a draft coming in from the living room. They see it then, the front window pane is broken. And the crack made a webbed effect, the whole six foot window is crackling.

Then, it all just falls, glass shattering and flying from the window. It’s barely passed midnight and this shit is happening already.

“Tae, go put on your slippers or shoes, I don’t want you cutting your feet.”

“Okay, just be careful. I’ll help you clean it up.” As quickly as he can, he runs up the stairs to put on his slippers. Just then he smells it, rotten eggs but then it also smells like a dead animal. The hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

For fucks sake, he runs back down and finds Jonghyun talking on the phone. When he ends the call, he hugs Taemin tightly.

Jonghyun looks furious, “I took a look outside. Please don’t go, there’s a dead cat, baby.” He’s about to cry, who in the world would put a dead cat in their yard? There’s something sticking out of his boyfriend's pocket.

“Jonghyun, please call the cops. Or better yet, call Minho,” he suggests.

“I already texted him on his personal cell, this might be more urgent,” says Jonghyun.

“Oh really? Then we should probably get dressed. Are you okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah Tae, it’s just this is getting out of hand. I’ll tell you when Minho gets here babe. Come on, let's get changed.” 

So they do, hand in hand they walk up the stairs into their room. Jonghyun needs pants and a shirt, and well Taemin needs everything. It’s about thirty minutes or so when the doorbell rings. Jonghyun gets a notification on his tablet that there is someone at the front door. 

“Look, Key is here too,” says Jonghyun, smiling at his boyfriend.

Taemin all but trips on the rug trying to get to the tablet, “He is!?” As soon as he sees him, he rushes back downstairs, leaving Jonghyun to play catch up. He suddenly stops mid stairs. “Did you smell that?” he asks his boyfriend.

“Yeah I think I did. Smells like bleach and rubbing alcohol.”

Taemin is getting scared, he certainly didn’t smell that before. They hear the doorbell ring again, and they walk a little faster downstairs.

“Key!” Taemin hugs the shorter male as soon as he opens the door.

“Hey Taemin, what’s the problem? Do you want to leave Jonghyun? I’ll take you back any day of the week, if we leave now you’ll never have to see him ever again,” the fretting omega says, trying to get him out of the house, pulling on Taemin’s arm.

“I’m standing right here Kibum, god I’m not the problem,” says a pouting Jonghyun.

“Kibum, come on darling, let’s get inside. It’s fucking cold,” says his mate, Detective Choi Minho. The youngest alpha to become lead detective in the city of Saint Carus. He was not the only detective in the city, but he was the most promising one.

“It’s not any better in here, I have a personal request to ask of you Detective,” starts Jonghyun, inviting them in.

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of glass. Do you need help cleaning that?” asks Key.

“No wait, I should get someone to come take pictures, did you touch anything?” asks Minho, already radioing in his location for an evidence technician and the team. “Someone will be here shortly, I’ll have to pay him overtime. He was on a date. And I’ll get some officers to come help.”

“Onew was on a date? Huh a sagittarius can land a date?” Key says, more to himself than to the group.

“Darling, I’m a sagittarius too…” says Minho. A little stumped at the statement his mate just made.

“I haven’t forgiven you for that,” says Key, face void of emotion.

“He never told you he was a sagittarius?!” asks Taemin, trying to ease the tension he’s been having. He could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

Fake crying, Key continues, “Noooo! That bastard.”

“The audacity,” Tamein shakes his head in disapproval, looking at Minho directly in the eyes. “Come on Key, let’s go make some coffee. That always cheers you up.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

It’s been an hour and a half since Onew started taking pictures, collecting evidence and helping Jonghyun clean up all of the glass. The police officers had checked all the rooms, even lifting fingerprints off the glass doors, windows and door frames.

“So you found a brick with the note attached or how was it originally?” asks Onew.

“No, the brick I didn’t even know about. The note was here on the table with the dead flowers. The smell outside, it’s unfuckingbearable.”

“Umm no, I don’t want to scare you but it’s a dead animal right outside the window. But we’ve sealed all of the evidence and will check it out. Could the department have access to your security systems?” asks Minho.

“Of course, yeah. Anything you need. I have cameras everywhere. In every room too, including the master bedroom. Just please don’t see the more private video feed,” says Jonghyun. “Although the last notification for movement was when you two showed up. I don’t think there’s anything in there.”

“I can go show them where the cameras are, and your tablet too,” says Tamein. He had been giving all of the police officers a cup of hot coffee. All of them really thankful in this cold fucking winter.

Onew then goes to check all of the camera feed and install the previous footage onto his equipment. So Jonghyun continues, “I’m just worried about this. I’m not stupid. The note was sitting right there with dead plants. That means whoever did it must have been inside the house,” states Jonghyun.

“I get it, I know this might be highly unprofessional, BUT Key and I could stay the night if you’d like, the window is busted open. You most likely won’t get anyone down here to fix it soon. Might need that extra sense of security,” suggests Minho.

“Taemin and I would love that, you guys could stay in the guest room.”

“Guys, maybe stay at a hotel. You two got back home late in the evening, right?” asks Onew, coming back with his laptop.

“Taemin and I got home shortly after six in the evening,” confirms Jonghyun.

“We got here quarter after two a.m., why?” asked Minho.

“Umm whoever did this entered through the back entrance, see here. They’re wearing a mask and hoodie. They are in the house hours before you two get here. Eating, watching TV, taking clothes from one of the drawers. After you and your boyfriend come downstairs, this person is going upstairs-”

“What!? They were here when we got home,” Jonghyun is furious.

“Yeah, when the suspect is upstairs, they are looking toward Taemin in your shared bedroom. It’s really fuzzy but they are holding up a phone or something similar. When Detective Minho gets here, they are going out of the house through the same back entrance.” Once Onew is done showing him the footage, Jonghyun slumps down on the couch.

“We would have heard something, I get alerts every time something happens. I think I’m going to have a panic attack,” he trails off, breathing hard.

“Baby!” Taemin rushes into the room, quickly going to Jonghyun’s side. “Breathe baby, it’s okay. We’ll be fine, okay. It was probably just, just...” He doesn’t even know what kind of person would do such a thing.

“No, uh I think it’s best you find somewhere to sleep for the night,” says Onew. “I mean we can have someone here in the morning do a whole check in the backyard. I just did this area and the front of the house. Police did the upstairs and kitchen. But from seeing the security feed and reading that note…” he trails off.

“Yeah, he’s right. Go pack for the night, you guys can stay at our place,” says Minho. “I’ll have officers stationed here all night.”

“Jonghyun, what’s wrong? What note, what did it say?” Taemin’s voice laced with worry.

“I’ll tell you on the way, come on let’s pack. Just for tonight babe.”

With that, for the second time that day, they walk upstairs, hands intertwined. They pack a few things and are out the door. When they head upstairs, they stop at the bathroom, that’s where the heavy smell of bleach is coming from. Officers are taking samples from their sink and floor. Spraying fluids and well he’s now completely terrified.

For the night, and part of tomorrow, they plan on staying at Key’s home. They didn’t even bother getting into one of Jonghyun’s cars, opting to ride in Minho’s instead.

As they head to Club LUCIFER, he sees Jonghyun’s eyes are teary, he quickly wipes his tears away and hugs him closer. “Everything is going to be okay, baby.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

10:52 a.m.  
November 1st, 2017  
Kings Burrow Mall  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Sehun and Jongin were chuckling at seeing Taeoh in the fuzzy pink sweater onesie.

“Baby, I don’t think it fits you very well,” he says through chuckles. It was a little big on him, probably for a three or four year old.

“It fit, yeah,” giggles out Taeoh. He puts on the hoodie that has the unicorn horn and ears, in rainbow print. He looks like a big, round, pink cotton ball with a horn. 

“Are you sure this is the one thing you want? Out of everything. Including the toy options.” Jongin had given Taeoh ‘spending money’. Enough for one thing. And this is what he chooses, a giant pink puffball sweater onesie.

“He looks very cute, you have to admit it Jongin,” says Sehun. He giggles too when he sees Taeoh checking how the onesie fits in the mirror reflection.

“Oh he looks downright adorable. The issue is that he’s too adorable, he’ll want to wear it out the store. And we have to wash it beforehand, isn’t that right Taeoh,” says Jongin. 

“Wear now? Or at home?” asks Taeoh.

“At home. How about we wash it tonight and you could wear it all day,” tries Sehun.

“Yay!” The pink puff ball then barrels into Sehun’s legs and hugs them tight.

“Thank god, I hate wearing things out of the store. Who knows how many others have tried that on,” says Jongin, relieved that Taeoh will let him wash the onesie first.

Sehun checks his phone for the tenth time that day. He’d texted Taemin earlier today. But still no answer. “Have you messaged Jonghyun at all today?” He can’t help but feel worried. He’s never gone this long without hearing from him.

Jongin pulls out his phone, “I actually called him twice today, no answer. I’ll text him right now though. Worried about Taemin?”

“Yeah, he’s not answering. I just want to see if he’s okay.” If he’s with Jonghyun then he has nothing to be worried for, but otherwise…

“It’s okay Sehun, I’ll call him again before going to the grocery store.”

“Thank you Jongin,” he says. Smiling at the alpha, when he feels a tug at his pants.

“Sehoon, I’m hungwey.” And the pink puffball is right, it’s almost time for his snack.

“Oh that’s right, come on we have everything from the mall, let’s head to the grocery store real quick and then head back home. Actually, hold on.” Jongin then hands Sehun his credit card, “Could you please pay for his onesie and the rest of his clothes, Jonghyun is calling.”

“Of course, come on Taeoh, let’s get you out of that,” he tells the toddler.

“Okay Sehoon. I wear it home?”

“Yup, and we’ll watch the princess and the frog again.”

“YES!” screams out Taeoh. He’s in full support of movies with Sehun and his father. In fact, he loves it so much when he’s squished between them on the couch. Makes him feel safe, according to the small child.

Going up to the counter to pay for Taeoh’s clothes was easier than he expected. As the woman is ringing them up, she has this sweet fake smile on the whole time. 

When they had entered she had immediately recognized Jongin, but fortunately the manager had strictly told them all to stay away and not ask him for anything. It made the shopping trip more pleasant. 

“You know, I couldn’t help but notice this cute pink onesie. Is this a gift for a little girl or omega child? These are so cute, every omega toddler who comes in loves them.”

“Actually, they are for this little guy here,” he says, holding and swaying Taeoh’s hand back and forth. 

“Oh see, omega children love these!” as if she’d guessed Taeoh’s status.

“It shouldn't matter whether or not he’s an omega, beta or alpha. He loves the clothes then he wears them. His father doesn’t put gender labels on anything he has,” he states. A little peeved that this lady thinks that only a certain type of person gets to wear cute things.

“Your total comes out to three hundred and eighty seven with twenty two cents. Cash or card?” the lady says. She too must have noticed Sehun was no longer in the mood to talk.

“Card,” after inputting the pin Jongin had given him, he gets his receipt and grabs all of the bags. “Thank you so much, come on Taeoh.”

“Got mad Sehoon?”

“Nah sweatie, I just didn’t like certain things,” he answers Taeoh. He doesn’t want to confuse him.

“You no like oonicorn owfit?”

“I loved that unicorn outfit. You looked so fluffy and cute,” he says, bending down to his height to clean his runny nose. He’s probably going to get sick. 

Once out of the store, they see Jongin worried on the phone, he catches the last bits of his conversation.

“- well I’m telling you to come over. You and Taemin are no bother, idiot. I won’t take no for an answer, I’ll see you in an hour.” and he ends the call.

“Is everything okay?” asks Sehun, handing Jongin all of the bags. He had gone overboard in getting Taeoh clothes today. Sweaters, t-shirts, jeans, sweatpants, shoes, slippers, socks. A few of the clothes were a little bit bigger, but that’s okay seeing as he’d grow into them.

So many shopping bags, Jongin has already taken a few to the car before entering the children’s section. 

“I’ll tell you in the car, don’t fret,” Jongin says, poking at a frown line on Sehun’s forehead. Quickly retreating his hand. “Oh my god, I’m sorry! My mom had a habit of doing that to me and Yixing. I do it too now, I’m sorry.”

Giggling, he just shakes his head, “You don’t have to say sorry for something like that. It’s cute.”

“I’m cute too,” says Taeoh. He’s pouting now, needing attention from the two adults.

“My son is the cutest in all of the world,” says Jongin. Sehun goes to pick up Taeoh, who wanted to be carried like a baby. 

Neither notice the person taking pictures and video of the three on their shopping trip. For once it wasn’t for malicious intent, they just happened to be curious as to who this person was with the famous actor Jongin and his son. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

2:15 p.m.  
November 1st, 2017  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

“-and this one for me too,” says Taeoh.

“Woah kid, you got a lot of stuff today, can I have these?” asks Taemin as he picks up the toddler’s brand new panda socks.

“Yeah, can have that, and this too.” Taeoh gives him the socks and then a brown fedora.

“Taeoh is the kindest of them all, I’ll wear it everyday!” states Taemin. He loves this little kid. In the short amount of time he’s known Taeoh, he’s wormed his way into his heart. He never in his life thought about having kids. Coming from a rather, um, ‘odd’ home, he didn’t want to bring a child into this awful world.

“Really!?” exclaims an excited Taeoh. “I have oonicorn owfit! Want see?”

“Who wouldn’t!? Of course I want to see it,” he tells the little boy. Sehun has been busy decorating his pup’s little altar in the living room. He’s never been one for celebrations. That includes birthdays, Christmas, Easter, All Hallows’ Days, New Years’ Day, etc. 

But now he’s going to be staying here for the time being, so he might as well enjoy the celebrations. ‘This won’t be like it is at my house’ he thinks to himself.

“Hunnie, do you need help with that? I’m great at decorations,” he offers his best friend.

“No no, you stay put and rest, you had a frightening night. You’re doing plenty by entertaining Taeoh. He’s probably asking Jongin right about now, to get him dressed up,” said Sehun. And Taemin notices the faintest of smiles when he mentions Jongin. 

“Ugh don’t remind me Hun! You have no idea how scary that fucking note was! And now I’m barely finding out that whoever is stalking my boyfriend is a delusional animal killer. When I found out I cried myself to sleep, this person was in our home Hunnie. I’m scared of going back there,” he says. Then he lies down in the fetal position on the couch. 

Sehun finishes up the last decorations on his pup’s altar. It looks beautiful. Serene. There are fresh marigolds, chrysanthemums, and gladiolus flowers all around it, the sonogram picture, his picture after birth, the plushies, and the little trinkets Sehun’s bought over the years. 

“It is scary,” agrees Sehun. “I can’t imagine waking up to something like that. Umm, don’t be mad, but what did the note say?” he looked so cute, thinking Taemin would be mad. Gosh he sometimes still reminds him of the day they met.

They can both hear Taeoh whining to Jongin and Jonghyun that his outfit is still not dry. 

“Well, it said that they would wait for Jonghyun as long as it took. That I was a gold-digging whore who is ruining his reputation. If he didn’t see what was good for him, they would help him by taking matters into their own hands. As in getting rid of me,” he says. Just remembering the exact words gives him chills. Sehun looks terrified too. “I had a sit down with Jonghyun, told him if he wanted to break up with me I’d understand.”

“Taemin! Why?” scolds Sehun.

“I know okay, Jonghyun was mad too. He said that if after everything we’ve been through, I still don’t realize how much he loves me then I have it all wrong. He says I’m not secure in the relationship. And after I stopped crying, because he’s never been that serious with me, he said that even if he were with someone else that the psycho would still be there.”

“He loves you so much, and you’re just as in love with him. Don’t let some awful person come between you two. He’s probably just as terrified as you are, if not more,” says Sehun. 

“Fuck, I really read the signs wrong. It’s my fight or flight responses kicking in. I don’t know anything else. Please let’s change the subject.” He sees Sehun nod, even if he wants to keep reprimanding Taemin. Sehun tries to be there for Taemin just as much as Tae has been there for him. And it’s time he helps the poor love sick boy. “Like how you’re obviously crushing on some hot ass dude you live with.”

Sehun immediately goes red in the face, and throws a couch pillow directly at Taemin’s face, he didn’t even see it coming. And soon he’s got Sehun on top of him, hitting him with the pillow. He’s laughing louder and louder with each hit. “Okay okay stop it Hun!” he says through fits of laughter.

So the red faced omega stops hitting him. Not like it hurt, but he’s never seen Hunnie get this worked up over a small observation. 

“What if Jongin had heard you!?” says Sehun. 

“So you do like-like Jongin. Ooooooooooh, Sehun and Jongin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-” and he doesn’t get to finish, Sehun is covering his mouth as best he can with his palms, so he does the first thing he can think of. Taemin licks Sehun’s palms. He laughs as Sehun’s face contorts in disgust.

“Gross!” says Sehun. This playful side of him is quite rare, but Taemin knows exactly how to get it out of him. 

So he continues, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” It’s not like Sehun isn’t trying to shut him up, because he is. Taemin is using his legs to keep Sehun away while he enjoys teasing the younger omega. 

“You stop it Tae!” Sehun gets up from the couch and then goes to sit on Taemin’s stomach, feet on the soft carpet as he leans back on the couch, effectively squishing Taemin.

“Okay! Okay! I give up!” His laughing only makes Sehun doubt Taemin, so he continues to put pressure. “Hunnie! I give! Get your bubble butt off!”

“I play too!” Taeoh comes running in to jump on Sehun’s lap. The sight he sees makes Taemin almost pee his pants laughing. Taeoh is wearing what he assumes is a unicorn onesie. It’s pink, it’s puffy, it has a tail, and the hoodie has ears and a horn. “Sehoon attack uncle-aunty Tae!” he giggles out.

“Yeah he’s being a real meanie to me, gotta teach him a lesson. Wanna help me tickle him?” threatens Sehun, looking at Taemin with a small smirk.

“I help Sehoon!”

“You two are mean to me, I have to pee!” begs Taemin, he’s gotta get out of this trap! “Jonghyun! Help! These two monsters are going to get me!” he pleads. 

Tamein is being relentlessly tickled by Sehun and the pink unicorn, Taeoh, when he hears Jonghyun laugh. He looks up and sees his boyfriend still laughing. “What are you two doing to him?”

Sehun takes Taeoh with him, off of Taemin, and high fives the small child. “We did good kid.”

“We did!” exclaims Taeoh, wiggling out of the hold to scurry off to the kitchen, presumably to tell Jongin about his ‘act’.

“I want one of those, Jonghyun,” he states, breathless and tired.

Jonghyun is red, looking at him wide eyed. “A baby? I mean are you sure? We haven’t even-”

“No! I want a pink unicorn onesie!” he states, laughing hurts his stomach now. 

“Oh shit, okay yeah we can do that! Sorry!” Jonghyun seemed relieved. As was he because they were not ready for pups, hell no. They’ve been careful during heats and ruts, his birth control pills are taken at the exact same time on the dot every day, using protection, even if he’s getting knotted...everything to not get pregnant.

“Sorry to scare you babe,” says Tamein. He’s sorry for this morning too but that can wait.

“Is okay,” he leans down to kiss Tamein.

“Eww, get a room!” said Sehun, at the end of the couch. It reminds Taemin of when they used to live together.

“Oh! That reminds me. Guess what I just found out about our deerest Sehunnie?” he directs toward Jonghyun. But said male doesn’t even get a chance to ask Taemin since Sehun has launched another pillow attack on Tamein.

Jonghyun tries to ‘save’ Taemin with his weak protests of ‘no’, ‘stop’, ‘my poor boyfriend’. And ultimately walked away, chuckling at their antics. 

Taemin forgets about the nightmare events from yesterday and today. Even if he’s getting smacked around with a pillow. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

9:40 p.m.

They’ve all had their late dinner cooked by Jongin and assistant chef Taeoh. Ate their dessert made by Taemin. And now they are in the living room just talking and enjoying nice company for once.

No messy trials to worry about. Or the psycho breaking into a certain person's home.

Jongin sat on the fluffy carpet, folding all of the clothes he’d bought [washed and dried] for Taeoh today. Glass filled with juice on his coffee table. 

Sehun was on the couch, drinking his strawberry milk. Taeoh, still in his onesie, was sleeping soundly on Sehun’s lap.

Jonghyun was helping Jongin fold, voicing out his strong objections to the colors of Taeoh’s clothes. Since they were not the colors that bring out the toddler’s eyes. His glass of water was also on the coffee table.

Taemin was sitting next to Sehun and Taeoh. His wine long gone, now settling for a Fruit Rollup Taeoh had given him from his All Hallow’s Eve candy stash.

“No, I swear Jongin. You are filthy rich, get him a stylist. I will not have my nephew going out wearing this brown fedora. It doesn’t do anything to bring out his facial features,” protests Jonghyun, obviously teasing him in a playful manner.

Jongin scoffs at him, “As if you have any room to judge. Have you seen the shit you’ve worn in your music videos. Debatable.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that fedora is rightfully mine now. He gave it to me, along with the panda socks. Jongin make sure you give em to me,” says Taemin. Laughing at the frown Jonghyun makes.

“He’d give you the onesie if you told him he was cute,” Jongin states. “He chose everything, I just kinda gave him a nudge every now and then.”

“Nuh uh, he only chose the onesie. He begrudgingly agreed to all the other clothes only because you chose them,” corrected Sehun. 

Jongin pouts at Sehun then. “You’re supposed to be on my side, Hun!”

“I’m on Taeoh’s side since he cannot speak for himself at the moment,” says a giggling Sehun, and for kicks he sticks out his tongue at Jongin.

So far, All Hallows’ Day was turning into a great day for Sehun. He got to decorate his pup’s altar for All Souls’ Day tomorrow. He was surrounded by his friends. And Jongin was being so nice to him. Not like he isn’t any other day, but today. Today, when he’s feeling at his worst about his pup, Jongin has been cheering him up. Heck, he even cancelled his plans with his family for him. He’s falling for him every day. He’s smiling at the sight of Jongin and Jonghyun arguing over how to properly fold jeans, when Taemin clears his throat.

When he turns to see Taemin, he just smiles at Sehun. As if he knows full well what Sehun feels for his boss. So he sticks his tongue out at him too.

There’s a phone ringing, and Jonghyun scamblrs to get up and run to it.

“Hey Minho, sorry we got out of there before you got back. We told Key to let you know-what? I haven’t checked my security cams or notifications on my tablet. Jongin turned on the news channel. Okay thank you, I’ll be at the station,” Jonghyun stares at his phone after the call ends. 

Jongin is already going through the news channels, seeing if anything catches their eye. Then he stops on a live news channel. 

“-ce officers had arrived at the scene after numerous complaints from neighbors stating they saw a figure walking and screaming around singer Kim Jonghyun’s residence. The suspect was apprehended, but not before setting the fire. As it is seen behind me, the firefighters have successfully put out the fire, but we still do not know where the singer is. More updates to come, this is channel 17 news, and I’m-”

Sehun is shocked, the house is surrounded by clouds of smoke, he can’t even tell what was burned.

“We gotta go Tae. Minho wants us down at the station,” says Jonghyun. 

“Do you want me to drive you guys? I don’t want you driving right now, we’ll put Taeoh in his carseat, come on Sehun.”

Sehun immediately reacts, he picks up the sleeping toddler and grabs his wallet from the kitchen island.

Taemin hasn’t said a word since, he just puts on his shoes and follows them out the door. 

Sehun doesn’t know what to say, he wonders what Taemin is feeling.

=-=-=-=-=-=

6:35 a.m.  
November 2nd, 2017  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Jongin woke up too early for a Sunday. He’s stressed. Not for himself, but for his best friend. Jonghyun had been the victim of a complete psychopath. For months someone had been following him, leaving him creepy messages. And the first time he hears about it is when his home is broken into. He worries Jonghyun has been carrying the burden by himself. Taemin probably didn’t even know.

Yesterday, Jongin got the green light to leave after Jonghyun and Taemin had entered the precinct. They were both on edge. He has no idea what will happen now. One thing he does know is whoever is stalking and burglarizing their home, is going to get years behind bars. Or a mental institution, based on the damn notes this person had written.

Jonghyun had confided in Jongin the night before about everything. Coming clean about the messages, emails, ‘presents’ and now the break in. Apparently Jonghyun had no idea they were all from the same person until he’d contacted Minho a month ago. 

He gets up from bed to check his phone. A few messages from Jonghyun, looks like they slept at the station. Taemin and he didn’t feel safe going back to check the house. Even though they had already apprehended the person responsible. Confession and all. Upon seeing Jonghyun, they had just admitted to everything. 

Taemin sent him a message to ask if they could come by later. Of course he’d let them stay over. They were his friends, and he can’t imagine something that awful happening to him.

Still in his pajamas he goes to Taeoh’s room to wake him up for early breakfast. But his door is wide open and of course he’s not there.

He smiles to himself, yeah he’d definitely be in Sehun’s room. If this is going to be a new habit of his son’s, well he doesn’t mind it one bit.

Jongin is about to knock on the door when he hears a soft, “come in”. So he does.

Sehun has his eyes open, laying on his side, head on the fluffy pillow. His son’s head is peaking out from the blanket, right under Sehun’s chin. “He said he had a nightmare, but he was giggling the whole time he ran over to my door,” he says, smiling at Jongin.

“My son is turning into a fiber, gotta implement stronger punishments,” he plays along. And then he does something out of character...and it may be crossing a line. “May I sit?”

“Oh go ahead, here just move the pillow,” says Sehun. Jongin had initially thought about sitting on his chair close to the bed, but he’s offering the empty space next to Taeoh. Well he might have stared too long at Sehun, because he smiled and patted the bed spot. His brain short circuited for a good second before he awkwardly went to sit there.

“Ow!” yelps out Jongin. His son had immediately kicked his knee when he sat down. “Taeoh, why did you hit me?”

“Mom smells like ‘nilla. Pa like rain. Sleep o go way,” mumbles Taeoh. His son moves around a little bit making himself comfortable but leaving sufficient space for Jongin to continue sitting. 

Sehun is red when he looks back up at him, “I meant to tell you as soon as he called me that. I’m so sorry!” Sehun gets up a little, sitting up on his bed. “I swear I didn’t ask him to call me that, I’m so sorry for not telling you soo-”

“Woah, woah there,” Jongin stops him. “He’s been asking me if you could be his mom since August. Naturally I’ve been keeping him at bay and telling him not to say it. I’m just surprised he held off this long,” he chuckles.

Sehun’s face shows he’s extremely shocked, “What? You’re not mad at me? Or think I’m trying to be something I’m not?”

Taeoh huffs angrily at the noise from the two adults and pulls all of the blankets on top of himself. Successfully cocooning himself away. Jongin laughs at his son’s cuteness. “I’m not frustrated or anything. He doesn’t have a mom really. He doesn’t call Claire mom and I get the feeling he feels left out when his cousins have both mom and dad with them at all times. You’re so sweet with him, affectionate and caring, he gets confused. If it makes you feel uncomfortable I’ll talk to him to stop.”

Sehun licks his lips, and Jongin has to look away. He hears Sehun mumble out something. Jongin doesn’t respond so Sehun says it louder. “Don’t mind it, just thought you’d be angry. I’m sure he’ll grow out of the habit. So it shouldn’t be that bad, right?”

“Mommy and pa to stop talking. Sleep time,” Taeoh whines. He sticks his head out of the blankets and glares at the adults. 

“It’s definitely not sleep time anymore, son. Don’t you want breakfast before we put candles on Sehun’s pup’s altar?” asks Jongin.

“Mom baby? Brother.”

Oh no, no, no. “Baby, he wasn’t your brother. He was Sehun’s pup.”

“Pa,” Taeoh gets up, holds Jongin’s hands, “Sehoon mom, other baby brother.”

In his weird, broken, talk he tries to calmly explain to Jongin and Sehun that the pup that passed away was his brother. Jongin had taken Taeoh for his morning bath after telling him that it was not the case. He’d ‘understood’ and stopped calling him his brother, which is what they had hoped for anyways.

Later on after breakfast, Taemin and Jonghyun had shown up in desperate need of a shower and breakfast. 

Jongin had offered to go with the two of them to their house to pick up a few things to stay over. Jonghyun says he no longer wants to live there, even if only the living room had been partially burned. They are looking into moving into a gated community as well, both saying it irks them even being in the house. He knows that feeling, when the sense of security is gone, why stay.

They only grabbed their essential belongings and were on their way to stay at Jongin’s. Jonghyun’s security guards are staying there to keep watch while they find another place.

Detective Minho had gone by to let them know the person was being held without bail, to not worry. Key was with him just to visit Sehun, who was more than happy to see the loud omega. Jongin notes that Sehun has that effect on people he’s met. Every person who's had the pleasure of getting to know the sweet omega has always taken a protective role with him. 

Who is he kidding, Jongin knows damn well he’s the same.

Jongin, wanting the omega to be happier, invited the detective and Key to stay for lunch, but they insisted on leaving. Stating they both had work to get to. Later, Taemin stated it was two days before their ten year anniversary. So he guesses they had much better things to plan for.

After showing them to their guest room, also on the second floor, they made themselves at home. It was the only vacant room up on the second floor. It was right next to his lounge area. 

It’s now nearing dinner time. He and Sehun had celebrated and prayed for Sehun’s pup [while Taemin and Jonghyun had decided to take a walk outside in the garden]. He’d shown him what his family usually did for All Souls’ Day, with the food on the little shrine and the flowers. Sehun had cried a little but when they were done, he had decided to give him some alone time with his pup’s urn. A small, but sincere, smile was on Sehun’s lips, he grabbed at Jongin’s hand right before he left. Murmuring a small ‘thank you’. 

He fell for the omega. That’s why he feels so fucking good when he makes Sehun happy. Maybe it’s his primal alpha nature but seeing even a hint of satisfaction on the omega before him, well he could do anything to keep it going. 

Now after cooking, with ‘assistant chef’ Taeoh’s help, it was time to eat their dinner. Jongin had made his mom’s honey baked ham recipe. His little helper had put all the seasoning and the mini potatoes around the ham. 

Teaoh declared that he hid the hard work. The adults present had thanked Taeoh for his dedication to the dinner. Taemin placed a sheet of raspberry cheesecake cookies in the oven for dessert. 

Everything was going smoothly at the dinner table. In fact, Jongin should have known things were going too good. They had their ham, potatoes, homemade sourdough bread, pasta salad, actual salad for once. Just finishing eating, Taemin brings in the cooled down cookies.

“I haven’t eaten like that in such a long time,” Jonghyun sighed out, happily.

“Babe, you don’t eat like this because you supposedly have to remain in shape and whatever, treat yo self!” says Taemin. He’d placed the cookies in the middle of the dinning table, where everyone could get one.

“Tweat yo self!” Taeoh proclaims, happy at the positive reaction for his little addition to the conversation. 

“See, he agrees!” says Taemin. Jongin looks at his son, he looks positively happy. 

“Mom, can have cookie?” Taeoh directed to Sehun.

All of the adults look toward Jongin and then to Sehun. 

Sehun gives Taeoh a cookie, a wonderfully beautiful blush spreading across his cheeks. “Here you go Taeoh.”

“Thank you mommy,” says the toddler. He munches on his cookie, unaware of the stares from his ‘uncle’ and ‘uncle-aunty’.

“Uh, hmm. I’m at a loss for words,” says Jonghyun, although he’s smiling at Jongin like he knows something he doesn’t.

“Well I think it’s fu-sorry, fluffing adorable,” Taemin adds. He almost said something that would land him a whole ten dollars in debt to the swear jar. So far the only ones adding to it are Jongin and his lawyer Wonsik, or Ravi as he’s called by all their friends.

Jongin rubs the back of his neck, feeling sheepish, gives the couple what they want. “It’s just phase guys, no need to dwell on it.”

“Oh sure. A phase up until it becomes a reality,” says Jonghyun chuckling. 

“I know right, they’d be so cute together,” Tamein sighs. Jongin turns red, and Sehun almost chokes on his water. Jongin quickly goes to pat his back.

As is, things couldn’t get more awkward. The couple cackles as they excuse themselves from the dining table. 

They are walking away when he hears a faint “Ahh young love,” from Taemin.

When they are gone, he’s aware of his hand still on Sehun’s back, he quickly removes it muttering out a ‘sorry’ as he does.

Sehun is still red when Jongin sits back down. “Taemin is just playing around, don’t worry about it.” He’s looking at everything but Jongin.

Jongin tries to laugh it off as well then, he doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable or worse, unwanted. “Jonghyun too, he’s very, uh...I’m sorry about it.” He feels that it’s better to just apologize instead.

Sehun actually laughs then, “Our friends are sure weird. Taeoh is just going through a phase is all it is,”

Taeoh pipes up after hearing his name, “Mom an dad weird.”

“You don’t even know what that means, baby,” says Jongin, chuckling at his son’s antics.

“Pa, have cookie again?”

“No baby, no more sugar,” he says. He’s smiling at how cute he is...but then Taeoh puffs out his cheeks.

“Mom, have an cookie again?”

Jongin and Sehun laugh at the ridiculously familiar situation they are now in. He can’t get what he wants from his father and so he tries with Sehun. Just like every other time. 

Sehun regains himself faster than Jongin, “No sweetie, you can have another tomorrow.”

Taeoh is pouting at the adults, asking them for hugs. His little son is just like him, one moment he gets sad and then he asks for cuddles. He was like that with his mother and father. As a matter of fact, so was Yixing now that he thinks about it.

After deciding they would do the dishes in the morning, they head upstairs to read Taeoh his bedtime story.

‘The Kissing Hand’ it was again. Sehun read it outloud, and Jongin couldn’t pay attention to anything other than his soft looking lips and his pale, beautiful hands. By the time the story was over, he almost had suggested Taeoh pick another book. But Taeoh wanted to play ball with Jongin. Who was he to say no to his cute son.

Sehun actually stayed with them in Taoeh’s room. He hears the soft giggles coming from the omega when Taeoh does cute dances when he ‘wins’. He’s so confused. Jongin decides he really does like omega. ‘Like-like’ as his annoying ass friend and fellow loud-mouth omega [BAEKHYUN] had teased him about a few weeks ago. He can admit it to himself that he wants to give it a try. Maybe one date, to test out the waters.

=-=-=-=-=-=

11:40 a.m.  
November 18th, 2017  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Taemin is about to tell this loud bitch to cut the crap. He’s about ready to cut a hoe.

His gold bracelet is missing, there’s only one person who could possibly be responsible. And it’s that bitch Sheryl.

He had been in the shower not even twenty minutes, had left the bracelet Jonghyun gifted to him last year on the bed. And now, somehow that’s the only object missing. 

Him and Jonghyun are about to leave to go check out a neighborhood his real estate agent is recommending, but how can he leave without it! It’s the only thing he wears every day.

He hears a knock at his door, “Come in,” he says. Distressed, maybe he’s been too hasty in thinking that woman took his shit.

“Dear, I found this in the staff lounge. I know it’s yours sweatie,” says Mrs. Abigail. She’d held out his bracelet.

Oh THANK FUCK! “Thank you thank you thank you! You sweet, sweet woman you!” He hugs the living soul out of her.

She must have been taken aback since she takes a while to respond and reciprocate the hug, laughing at his reaction. “There there, I’m sure you were worried.” She pats his back.

“You have no idea!” he says, putting on his bracelet. “Now tell me, was it that bitch Sheryl?”

“Swear jar,” she chastised. And in a quieter voice, she begins. “Now I’m not saying she was or wasn’t...but let’s just say she was the only person cleaning this side of the house.”

He fucking loves this woman. “That’s all I need to know. Thank you so much.” He takes out ten dollars for the swear jar. “Is Sehun already downstairs?”

“Ahh yes,” they start walking out of the room. Taemin locks up to room. “Sehun and little Taeoh are ready to head to Mr. Kim’s office. I take it you will be going as well.”

“Unfortunately, I’ll be only getting a ride there. Jonghyun and I are going to meet with our real estate agent.”

“Well good luck dear, don’t settle for anything less than what you two want. There is no pressure for you two to leave. Have a good day you three!”

“Thank you Mrs. Abigail. And please do let my sweet friend Sheryl know that I will be back today. We will have a nice chat,” he says. Placing the damn ten dollars in the jar, he goes outside where he sees Sehun and Taeoh giggling.

Sehun has Taeoh held up, looking at the small birds nest in the rose bushes.

He’s been here a little more than two weeks, and oh fuck can he tell his best friend has a fucking crush on Jongin. And vice-versa. Jongin isn’t as clever as he thinks he is. Poor alpha has the fondest look on his face when he sees Sehun and Taeoh together. 

They’d make a cute family, he thinks. If only they weren’t so guarded. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

2:34 p.m.  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

“This is by far the most elite gated community estates we have on the market. There are two for sale, both come with a huge landscape, indoor and outdoor pools, jacuzzi, and so much more! Three story mansions, what can we say. Oak Ridge Estates offer only the best.”

Tamein did not want to be here. He doesn’t want to be back here. Oak Ridge Estates, only dead would be caught coming back here.

“Hmm, honey why don’t we check them out?” says Jonghyun. It’s the fifth estate they’ve been to. He has a raging headache. They’ve taken pictures of each home, and they’d decide by this week if any of them caught their eyes. But he’d have to convince Jonghyun that these are definitely not the ones!

He feels on edge being here. Like he’s being watched. His hands begin to tremble. Jonghyun doesn’t seem to notice, far too preoccupied with the tour. It’s a grand mansion sure, but in this evil fucking place. Not a chance!

“Ahh well this is definitely at the top of the list. Look, babe, this room is perfect for my piano and guitars. The sound in here, perfect echo!”

“Yes, it is. Umm but we should definitely see the rest of the estates on the list,” Taemin insists.

He doesn’t miss the eye roll the real estate agent sends him. “A wonderful singer deserves a place such as this!”

He bets her damn commision would be hefty as well if they get this particular one. “Still, let’s get going to see the last one. Please babe.”

“You alright? You’re a little pale baby,” he whispers to Taemin. When he takes hold of his hands, Jonghyun almost drops them, instead rubbing them together with his own. “Your hands are cold, let’s just stop for today.” Then he looks at the lady, “Is it okay to resume tomorrow?”

She didn’t appear all that accepting, “Yeah that would be great, I’ll see you tomorrow at the same time.” Sending them a very much fake smile.

It’s a long drive to Jongin’s home. Or rather, Emerald Woods Estates. They would have preferred a home in that community. But, none were up for sale, to his utter dismay. 

“Can you tell me why you’ve been upset since we entered that place? I’m not stupid Tae. You’ve got to communicate better with me, babe. I’m not a mind reader,” tries Jonghyun. 

He can’t tell him. Not know, so he goes with a very plausible lie. “My ex lives there. I have the restraining order, remember? I can’t really move in there and have him move miles from me.”

“I remember baby.” Jonghyun holds his hands so sweetly, caressing his hands. “And when you’re ready to tell me the REAL reason, I’ll be more understanding. I love you, we don’t have to live there. Hell, we can even like in a tiny fucking apartment and I’d still be happy. I’d do anything for you, Taemin.”

Now, how could he not tear up at such sweet things. No one in his life had ever treated him like this. He starts to sob, body being embraced by his boyfriend. “Thank you, I’ll tell you everything. Just not right now, please trust me.” It’s rather difficult to know if he’s got all the words out right, he’s crying.

“I’ll always trust you, and I’ll wait for you forever to trust me enough for this baby. Just tell me one thing, you still want to live with me right?” Jonghyun’s eyes are filled with worry.

“Idiot, I love you now, and I’ll love you forever. Of course I still want to live with you. Just not there.”

“Okay baby, let's head back to Jongin’s. I heard from a small boy your bracelet was stolen by Shery today.” 

Oh that little tattle tale Taeoh, he giggles.

=-=-=-=-=-=

November 23rd, 2017  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Jongin was in Taeoh’s bedroom with Sehun when he heard the news. 

Ravi had called him, told him to check out the news article. It was from a very ‘credible’ gossip TV segment. They also write the sleazy articles he’s currently having the displeasure of reading. 

He’d left his room when he started reading.

There are pictures of Sehun’s closet, only the crib basket and teddy bear showing. It looks photoshopped to appear dirty and awful. Pictures of Sehun, Jongin and Taeoh when he was trying on his onesie. Pictures of bruises on a child, but it’s not Taeoh’s hands or back. Pictures of Claire, bloody lip, bruised eyes...he can’t see anymore of this shit.

He throws his phone at the nearest wall. 

“Are you okay Jongin?” asks Sehun, at the entrance of his room.

He knows he can’t calm down, he’s feeling agitated, enraged. Overall worried for his son.

He’s breathing hard, sweating when he falls to his knees. He hears Sehun call out to him but he feels so far away. 

Sehun is talking to him, trying to get his focus onto the omega. He thinks he faints...everything goes black in that moment.

When he comes to, Sehun is sniffling at the side of his bed. Taeoh is snuggled up next to him, tear streaked face. 

“You fainted,” sniffled Sehun. “I was worried. Taeoh kept crying when Jonghyun placed you on the bed. What happened?”

“Haven’t had one of those since university. It’s okay. I just read something unpleasant. Turns out Claire is pressing charges against me.”

“What was it?” he asks. When Jongin looks at Sehun, he wants to reach out and take his quivering hands into his own. 

So he does, he leads Sehun by his hands to sit on his bed. “I just got a notification for her latest scheme. There are pictures circulating that I keep Taeoh locked up in a closet, using your pup’s basket. That I bruise him, that you are abusing him. Pictures of Claire to support the claim that I physically abused her. I’m so tired of this. Everyday there’s something worse with her.”

Sehun is close to tears again, instead he surprised Jongin. Jongin is still lying on the bed when Sehun practically glues himself to his vacant side on the bed. He’s hugging the omega, or better yet Sehun’s hugging him. 

Surprised, all he sees is Sehun’s top of the head, tucked under Jongin’s chin. “Hun? Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry I’m only causing trouble. Maybe if I had spoken up about Sheryl being in my room, we would have known she was taking pictures. I’m so sorry!”

Jongin hugs Sehun tighter, pulling him in closer by the waist. “It’s not your fault she did those things, you’re too nice sometimes,” he smiles. He is feeling better, with Sehun there for him, and his son on his other side. He’s thinking up solutions for this shit, mind working faster than he ever has. There’s no fucking way he’s going to lose this again.

Taeoh stirs in his sleep, cracking his eyes open, then he’s up and pouncing on top of his chest. “PA!”

With his free hand, the one that isn’t holding Sehun, he’s rubbing his son’s back. “I’m okay baby, how are you? Feeling okay?”

“Pa on floor.” His son was sniffling. “Scared.”

“I’m okay little man, you and your friend here are making me feel better,” he says, hand still caressing Sehun’s waist, above his soft top.

“Mom cried lots, Pa,” says Taeoh, now sitting on Jongin’s stomach.

Sehun is awfully quiet though, and then he hears soft snores. “Is your Sehun asleep now baby?”

“Yea mommy sleeping. Shhhh pa!” says Taeoh. His son then plants a soft kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “G’night mom.”

“Baby, can you hand me my phone? I need to call Ravi.”

“Uncle Wavi! He help?”

“Yes, he’s going to help us out of another mess.”

Jonghyun's scent is getting closer, and suddenly he’s in the room. “Jongin, the police are here. They want to check on Taeoh, they have a warrant for the house. Including his room, yours, and Sehun’s. They are waiting in the living room. Minho is with them.”

“Well then things should be cleared up then, I’ll go talk to them,” he starts to get up.

“Nope, not a word. Wonsik is downstairs, he's going through the warrant and everything. You do not say a word. Do you understand, Jongin?” asks Jonghyun. He looks worried, the same as he does. 

“I get it, can you wake Sehun up. Please take them to your room. Once they go to his room, we can have him there to see what’s happening.”

“Of course, just come on go downstairs with them. Detective Minho is here as a courtesy, I don’t think he was appointed to the case.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

Sehun could just cry right now, but he’s furious. So much so that he wanted those people to just leave him alone!

First off, Sheryl was gone. Not before claiming Jongin had physically assaulted her and paid her off to not say a thing. If he could, he would have smacked her.

She’s the one that took pictures of Sehun’s pup’s basket and claimed Sehun put Taeoh in there to beat him. 

Detective Minho had been kind to Sehun, he was the one to interview him about the closet. It was pretty obvious for the police that it was a shrine for Sehun’s dead pup. Even after one of the cops had yelled at Sehun, claiming he was covering up a crime. Minho had reprimanded the cop, telling him to look at the damn room before believing everything he’s being told. It was as clear as day, Sehun had never placed Taeoh in there. 

A doctor was with the detectives to check up on Taeoh. No bruising anywhere on his body. Jongin had been in the room with the toddler but not once was he telling Taeoh what to say.

He’s now in Taeoh’s room along with Jongin and said toddler. His lawyer is there too, Kim Wonsik had his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. He assured them everything would be okay. Minho set up a camera facing the toddler’s play table. 

The rest of the cops are taking statements from the employees as well as Jonghyun and Taemin. There is another detective in the room and a police officer. 

“Okay we are going to ask you a couple questions okay?”

“Okay,” says Taeoh. Unbothered by everything. He’s playing with crayons and paper.

“Alright can you tell me your full name?” asks Minho, who's sitting on the floor next to the boy. One look at the tiny chairs and he knew he wouldn’t fit there.

“Kim Taeoh. Next.”

The detective chuckles, “Right, thank you. Now someone told us you aren’t happy here, are you sad?”

“No, like here with mom and pa.”

Jongin was about to correct Taeoh, but he wasn’t allowed to ‘coach’ the child.

“Mom and pa? Does your mom come over often?” asked Detective Minho. Sehun wishes Taeoh’s phase would be over by now.

“Mom live here,” says Taoeh. When the pup sees the confusion on the Detective’s face, he points to his ‘mom’. “Mom there. Sehoon mom.”

“Oh, well have you ever been hurt by your mom Sehun or your dad Jongin?” he asks, routine he had told Jongin and Sehun.

“Mom and pa no hurt me.” But even Sehun can see the child is thinking of something.

“Right, okay. Can you tell me what this is?” He shows Taeoh a picture of Sehun’s closet. Where the basket is, to be exact.

“Mom baby gone. It his.” He tries and tries and they finally understand it’s a small shrine dedicated to Sehun’s baby which had passed away.

“Have you ever been sent to that room? Or made to stay in there?”

Taeoh makes his thinking face, “Nop. No allowed.”

So Detective Minho continues. “Have you ever been hurt? Or hit?”

“Yea. Ma Clar hit me,” said Taoeh. He goes back to coloring, unaware of the pheromones coming from Jongin. He’s releasing a scent indicating his anger...crackling firewood. That’s how he best describes it.

“Where did she hurt you?”

“Ganpa Se house. Hurt here and here,” he points to the back of his head and ribs. “Oh! Here.” Taeoh remembers his bruised shoulder. 

“Your Grandpa Sei hurts you?”

“No, jus Ma Clar.”

“Just your mother Claire?”

“Yea, says hate me,” said Taeoh. “But mommy love me!” He’s all smiles looking at Sehun.

“I bet you are a very loved kiddo. Now can you tell me what happened the last time you were at your mom Claire’s house?”

“Ma Clar yell me lots.” It takes him awhile but with encouragement he continues. “Was hungry and she mad at me.”

“Okay, and then what happened?” Detective Minho sure is great with this. As he’s asking the questions, the police officer is taking note of everything that’s going on. Making sure nothing is biased, at Wonsik’s request. 

“Said I loud. Hit me. Yell at me.”

“Oh yeah? What did she yell at you?”

“Say ‘Shut up Taeoh’! An then hit again. I crying.” He yelled when mimicking his ‘mother’. “Gampa Se saw too.”

“Your grandfather Sei saw your mother Claire hit you?”

“Yea he there. All time. Yell her to stop.”

“One last question, for the nice judge taking this to trial,” says Minho, with obvious disdain for the judge. “Who do you want to live with, your mother Claire or your father Jongin?

“Pa Jongin!” says Taeoh. “All done now?”

“Yea, we’re done, as of now we have no more questions until further notice.” When he gets up he shuts off the camera. 

“So Detective, let’s go speak downstairs,” starts Kim Wonsik.

“Sehun, can you please take Taeoh outside into the garden? Maybe take some snacks with you guys,” says Jongin. He looks tired. He nods, and picks up Taeoh. Everyone was out of the room by then, except for them two and the toddler. He smiles at Sehun then. “I may have the perfect case against Claire now. Defamation, both types, and for child abuse. Who knew she’d give me just what I needed to get her away from us. Things may be looking up, I will go outside once everyone’s left.”

“Okay, I’ll be outside with Taeoh. Goodluck,” he says. Offering Jongin a small but sincere smile. Before he leaves, the alpha stops at the door.

“Oh, and Sehun, thank you for everything. I’m truly sorry they went through your pup’s things.”

Jongin and his lawyer are downstairs now. Taemin and Jonghyun had long been outside in the garden once they were done with statements regarding Claire and the maid Sheryl’s claims. Taeoh is feeling tired, so he places his head on Sehun’s shoulder as he’s being carried. 

Making his way into the kitchen, he hears the whispers going around the staff. Well they all stop once he’s inside the kitchen. They look to them, wide eyes.

“Sorry, I just wanted to get some snacks from the pantry.”

Vimela, the omega cook comes forward, smiling. “There’s no need for that Sehun. We were just shocked upon hearing everything going on today.”

“We all know it’s bullshit! Mr. Kim would never do any of the things he’s being accused of. Mrs. Claire now that’s the witch!” exclaims Miao. He’s a lot older than most of the staff. The beta man is in charge of the garden keep.

“Swear jar,” say about ten people in the kitchen.

Sehun sighs, then smiles at them. “Well as long as we are truthful, everything will be alright. Jongin would never hurt anyone. I can assure you guys that the police know that now.” 

Chatter continues as he goes to the pantry for a bag of veggie chips and some juice boxes. “Taeoh would you like to choose one of the candies from your candy stash?”

“Umm can have two?”

“You have been a very well behaved boy, so how about one candy, veggie chips and a juice box?” Hey, he’s not going to give him more sugar than he needs. 

And luckily, Taeoh falls for it too.

There’s an outside patio area with the fireplace on. Taemin and Jonghyun are already there, speaking to a very pregnant man. He thinks he’s seen him before, but he doesn’t remember. Jonghyun is sitting on a very comfortable looking lounge chair, the pregnant omega on the other single person lounge chair. Taemin is using the arm rest as his back rest seeing as he’s got his feet on the long couch. That’s where he goes to sit down, next to his best friend.

Setting the toddler down on the couch, he greets the new man. “Hi there, nice to meet you. I’m Sehun. Taeoh’s nanny.”

“Hello, I’m Jaehwan, Wonsik’s mate. Umm you probably started just after I left. I actually work here too,” says the pregnant omega.

“Ahh yes, Sehun do you ever wonder why Ravi has such a difficult time getting through Jongin’s security?” asks Jonghyun, chuckling at the mentioned alpha’s dismay.

“Leo and N really don’t like your mate,” says Sehun. Taeoh goes to sit on Taemin’s legs, silently asking for his juice box and chips. 

“And don’t I know it, they didn’t even like it when they thought he was courting me. They won’t accept I was the one trying to get a date,” he says, chuckling at the memory. “Just today, they let me in before they did my mate. Leo claimed I was a distressed omega being stalked by a weird alpha.”

Sehun sees Taeoh giving Taemin one chip, telling him he can only have one. “Will this be your first pup?” asks Sehun.

“Oh we were a little blessed, triplets,” says Jaehwan. “First pregnancy and here I am having three.”

“Three?!” says both Tamein and Sehun at the same time.

“That must be really difficult,” says Sehun. He hands the omega a juice box as well. “Do you have weird cravings?”

“Oh boy do I, I want the weirdest things. I wanted prunes on a hotdog yesterday. And Wonsik definitely got it for me, surprisingly delicious,” says Jaehwan. He rubs at his stomach. Sehun understands now why he was so so big. Triplets, makes sense now.

=-=-=-=-=-=

It was weird really, he spoke with that man about pregnancy. Often giving input of how it was when he was pregnant and homeless. And he spoke of his pup’s loss, without crying. It was very weird but he felt okay. 

Taemin and Jonghyun had been so proud of him, for talking about something so delicate and personal without blaming himself.

Once everybody was gone, he finally got a chance to speak with Jongin in private.

Taeoh was asleep when Sehun had gone to knock on Jongin’s bedroom door. He was in his pajamas, soft green ones he’d bought for himself and Taeoh to match.

“Yes, come on in,” he hears Jongin from the other side. 

Sehun quickly covers his eyes, “I’m so sorry!” he says. Jongin is only in a towel around his waist. Another towel being used for his wet hair.

“Sehun, I am already in clothes, promise,” chuckles the alpha. He hears him so he peeks a little through his fingers. True to his word he now has shorts on.

Suddenly he remembers he was real brave earlier today when he boldly got into Jongin’s bed to embrace him. He feels red in the face. 

“Earth to Sehun, are you feeling okay?” Jongin steps closer to Sehun, and takes the omegas hands into his own.

“I-I-I just, you know, and then, uh...hi,” splutters out Sehun. He can’t focus now. First he kinda napped on Jongin’s chest earlier and the alpha had held him. Now he’s holding his hands in such a tender way. His brain is going haywire.

“Hi, you’re a little red, Hun,” says Jongin. Who smiles down at Sehun. The omega finds himself getting lost in Jongin’s eyes. He quickly looked down, but it was a mistake! Jongin is shirtless.

“I just wanted to ask you if you were feeling better since this morning,” he mumbles. He likes Jongin holding his hands, it feels nice. And Jongin scent is so wonderful, lulling him into a calm, peaceful state. He finally looks up at the alpha, once they’ve let go of their hands.

“After fainting, your presence and my son made me feel ten times better. After the whole fiasco with the police, I am so much closer to getting full custody of my son. By the way, Sheryl is in custody. Under suspicion of selling pictures of my son. Claire is going to be investigated for the abuse against my son.”

“That’s great news!” says Sehun. And he means it. He’s so happy for Jongin and Taeoh.

“I have you to thank as well, so thank you Sehun, for everything,” says Jongin, smiling so wide now. He can smell it, the wild river bed scent he’s come to love so much.

But he can’t help but feel shy at all the gratitude coming from the alpha. “You’re welcome.”

Jongin goes to his closet, when he comes back he has a shirt on. Finally, he can focus a little. 

“Come sit with me in these very uncomfortable but stylish chairs,” says Jongin, leading him to the seating arrangement he has, chuckling on the way there.

“Well they aren’t too bad.” They aren’t but Sehun thinks there are better chairs for a better price. “So what’s on your mind?”

“Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were holding up. Ravi told me about the cop that was throwing shit in your room. He will be reprimanded, that's for sure.”

“Ahh yeah, I got really angry. Not to worry though, Minho took care of it. Taeoh was really confused about everything today, he said he hopes no people come over tomorrow,” says Sehun. Laughing at the memory of a grumpy Taeoh saying there were too many people at home.

Jongin too laughs, “My son has a way with words. I’m sorry you guys ate dinner without me. It was really hectic today. On top of the fact that I had to be interrogated separately for supposedly abusing Claire.”

Jongin is really quiet then, he looks so uneasy. The light coming through the window, from the full moon, doing nothing to hide his tired eyes.

“Want me to go get some water for us? It was a tough day for us all,” offers Sehun. 

“No, it’s alright. I saw Claire and her father, Seito Loralei. Growing up, he intimidated me far more than my father ever did. I was scared of being near that man. And today, being in the same room as he was, I just pitied him. Four children and they are all dependent on his fortune. His worst disappointment must be his daughter,” says Jongin, voice calm, collected, and firm.

“Did you know Claire since you were children?” asks Sehun.

“Yeah, she was always there for me. It’s funny how much you think you know someone, but then when they are behind closed doors it’s vastly different.”

“You never suspected she was that money hungry or that she loathed children?”

“That’s the thing, when we got together in high school she was cut off from her father’s money. She told me she felt liberated from being controlled by her father’s money. And she loved kids, One of our friends from university had children while still in high school. She used to babysit. Always smiling, I loved her each day more than the previous when she’d talk about starting our own family.”

“Then what changed her? She doesn’t seem like the same person,” says Sehun. He can’t believe Claire was like that, he’s seen the lady. She’s a full blown meanie.

“I don’t think I knew her. Close friends of mine, ladies, told me she was very rude to them. Her jealousy was ugly, yet never directed at me. She would max out my credit cards, but then ask her daddy for money to pay it off. I never knew the real her. Although I should have known, I lost a lot of friends because of her. My cousins hated her. Especially Donghae.”

“Well you were blinded by love. It took your love for Taeoh to get out of that nasty situation,” he says. Sehun reaches for Jongin’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Because that’s what friends do when comforting each other...right?

“Taeoh is my main priority. If I knew I was an unfit parent, I’d not be in my son’s life. Or better yet, I’d try and better myself to his needs. She doesn’t do any of that. When Sei came up to me and yelled at me, he almost had tears in his eyes. He does want to see his grandson, this just isn’t the way,” says the exhausted alpha. Jongin pushes his hair back with his free hand. Sehun thinks his blond hair looks so much better that way. 

“I get it, I didn’t know people took child abuse claims seriosuly here. At the shelter Mrs. Daisy used to hit us with those extension cord thingies on our bottom. One of the beta girls had told the CPS person who inspects the shelter. They had told us we were just making up lies. I think we didn’t eat supper for three days,” he recounts. It was normal for him now, sure it was a tough childhood but he can speak of such acts now. He knows it wasn’t his fault he had a tough childhood. He’s learned to recognize such things. 

“I still can’t believe those places exist, gets me angry every time I learn something new from that place,” says Jongin.

Sehun giggles, “You and me both. There are things sometimes I come to learn that were really bad and I get confused. It just takes me time to recognize it. Sometimes I wish I could go back and help out in the shelters where I was mistreated. To show those kids that life beyond West Hallow is possible.” He’s still holding Jongin’s hand, he feels at peace. But he let’s it go in favor of putting his hands under his things, feeling a little cold.

Jongin leans forward, looking at Sehun. Eyes full of determination, “Why don’t you? I mean we’re helping you out with your degree, right? And, there’s no reason as to why you can’t help out some days. I would go with you if you want.”

“Really?! You’d let me?”

“No one owns you Hun,” chuckles Jongin. “If you dream of helping other children in your own city, that’s so fucking great! I’m doing a project there next year, if you want to come down there and maybe visit a few places. You’d be in charge of everything you want to do for them. I’ll make calls for you to make it easier.”

Sehun smiles wide, he’s off his chair in no time! And for the second time that day, he’s embracing Jongin, the sudden motion almost causing Jongin to fall back from his chair. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

“There’s really no need to thank me, it’s you Sehun. You’re the one with the ideas. This is all you and your big heart. That’s what makes you so special,” says the alpha. From his tone, Sehun believes he means it. 

“Still, thank you. I’ll start looking up some things I’d want to give them. Toys, books, snacks, hygiene kits, first aid kits, teddy bears! Oh I have so many ideas, and maybe even taking them to the park and-”

“Woah there Hun, slow down there. You can do all that and more, you’ll have plenty of time to figure this out and buy things. I’ll help you in any way you’ll let me. Although taking them to the park, that might be a little debatable,” says Jongin.

“Yeah you’re right. The parks there are violent,” says Sehun, shoulder slumped. It had been a good idea in his head.

Jongin laughs, “Oh shit, sorry. I meant it probably wasn’t allowed by the shelter.” He’s still laughing a little.

“Well then, we still can’t take them, it's far too violent,” he says, and he is serious. He remembers walking by there some mornings, always had crosses and candles for people who had been murdered. 

“Okay, the night is young, why don’t we brainstorm a couple ideas,” Jongin offers.

“I’d love that,” says Sehun.

That night, Jongin and Sehun sat on the carpet in the alpha’s bedroom. Thinking up ideas on how to give presents to the children, which colors to go with, what shelters to even visit. They spend time there just talking nonsense, enjoying their time. So much that they end up falling asleep on pillows on the soft carpet. 

Taeoh finds them sleeping on that floor the next morning. 

“Those my cwayons!” was his only protest upon seeing them sprawled out on the floor, papers between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 25K words guys! Please leave a comment! They mean the world to me, I try to reply to all of them! :D


	7. When It's All Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are said. Too many words actually. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a filler chapter. You don’t have to read it if ya don’t want to. This is me basically making characters interact and solving their problems, one step at a time. Also a lot of dialogue. It’s in the tags, and I mean it. A LOT OF DIALOGUE! Because I’ve never been to family court or in a custody battle, we’re going to pretend this was accurate. :D   
> Also...I’ve never been to Build A Bear *cue the worlds smallest violin playing sad music*.  
> Also, note: It’s Taeoh’s day

5:06 a.m.  
November 27th, 2017  
Do and Byun Apartment   
Saint Carus, Benedicere

It’s five in the morning when he is reminded by Baekhyun to leave the studio and actually rest for once. It’s not his fault that inspiration strikes at odd times. Junmyeon and Yifan had given him the opportunity to become a director of their company, and still be in charge of his own studio, LOEY Studios. Which is now in their building. It was basically a formality so that no one would be able to have control over his studio without his permission.

It’s just that now he can also release his own albums with the help of Empire Entertainment. Another perk is that he can see Baekhyun most days, along with Jongin and Jonghyun. And then Soo is only a short walk away. He loves his career, his friends, and life in general.

Just now, he leaves the studio. Surprised he sees people coming in barely to work. Oh right...it’s almost 6 a.m..

He had headed over to his...his, uh well it’s not quite established what the three are yet…friends’ apartment.

Blasphemous. It truly is. And if anyone in the media found out Park Chanyeol, the man who built LOEY Studios from nothing- now part of Empire Entertainment, was in a relationship with TWO omegas...well it would be a frenzy. 

People like to act like they have progressed as a society. Starting with betas being treated as equals when being hired. Then with alphas parental rights when in custody battles with omega parents. And lastly, and still a major issue was with omega rights, being seen as equals in relationships, the workplace and at home. 

If you ask Chanyeol, it’s all bullshit. Nothing has really progressed. Omegas are still seen as lesser by those misogynistic asshole alphas. And snobby omegas with their old ways, believe that alphas are not good parents. It’s a losing battle. Betas have it better now, a company would rather have a beta work for them, rather than an omega. 

If you ask an old time alpha what their opinion was about a relationship between an alpha and two omegas, they’d probably be proud and state it was only natural for an alpha to have more than one ‘bed warmer’. His own great-grandfather was one of those alphas. He treated omegas in his family vastly different than his favorites, the alphas. 

The intermediate generation would be grossed out that an alpha still felt entitled to coerce and humiliate omegas to that level. Most of them think of the stories from the olden days when alphas had absolute control in the family and bed. Take his mother for example, a beta woman. She was not all that happy when her son had told her about the two omegas he was courting. Well to be fair, they courted him...and now he’s reciprocating. She thought it was an abuse of power and he should stop immediately. She came around though. Once she’d met them, boy was she in love with how they treated her alpha son. It just took her awhile to accept it. 

If you were to ask the younger generation, they’d think it was perfectly fine, as long as not one person held more power than the others. Equal partners through and through, didn’t matter what their second gender was. His nephews understood right away. All they told him was that he needs to treat them the same and to be nice because they’d be jealous if Chan had a preference. His nephews and nieces sure are cute. 

Children are so much more understanding than fucking older people. He’s a little biased. Which is why no one would understand the relationship the three had. 

No one but Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and Do Kyungsoo. And that was enough for them three. In their apartment or his, they felt at ease.

"I don't think I can do that again," Chanyeol heaves out, trying to catch his breath. His arms are still holding onto Kyungsoo’s hips, enjoying the sight below him.

He was still inside Kyungsoo...who was still inside Baekhyun.

"Considering your knot is still inside Soo, we have maybe thirty minutes before I ask you to do that again," says Baekhyun, leaving open mouthed kisses along Soo's neck. 

“Mmm, can’t move Yeol,” says Soo, as he makes a weak attempt at trying to hold his hand.

“I got you,” says the alpha. Baekhyun struggles, but he gets out from under Kyungsoo after he pulls out.

Then he goes to get a clean cloth to clean up the mess left inside himself, and on Soo's abdomen. "Damn Soo, you really emptied yourself in me, didn't you," says Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo is still really sensitive, he is being spooned by Chanyeol. Baekhyun gets back in bed, facing Soo. "Guys, please help take the muffins out of the oven when it beeps," he whines to his partners. 

“Soo, you didn’t put muffins in the oven…” states Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo looks dazed for a bit. Then he accepts that it’s too early for this shit. “I’m going to nap now, wake me up when it’s time for breakfast. Ohh and one more thing,” he kinda maneuvers himself to look back at Chanyeol. He kisses him, and whispers “Happy Birthday Yeol.”

“Oh fuck, It’s my birthday!” Chanyeol practically screams. And is promptly weakly punched on his shoulder by Baekhyun.

“So loud Chan, but happy birthday!” says Baekhyun. “We got you presents, Soo made a cake, and I got you the best breakfast and lunch prepared. How does that sound?”

“Fuck, you guys are the best! Get over here,” he pulls Baekhyun even closer, so he can hug them both. He places a sweet kiss on both their foreheads, “Mmm this is going to be the best birthday.”

“Sure sure Yeol, considering you just remembered your birthday, you workaholic,” says a very tired Soo. “Let me sleep, please. We’ll continue this after breakfast,” he concludes with a long yawn.

Baekhyun smiles at them, swings his leg over Soo and let’s himself drift to sleep. They could get used to this. The warmth especially. It’s so perfect. Like three odd puzzle pieces coming together...no pun intended.

=-=-=-=-=-=

4:00 a.m.  
December 2nd, 2017  
Movie Set for ‘Sunset Alley’  
North Aurum, Benedicere

“Holy fuck is it cold,” says Baekhyun, rubbing his hands together, and exhailing puffs of hot air onto them. “It’s supposed to snow all day, today.” 

“It is so fucking cold though! Below ten degrees is an inhumane condition to film in Baek!” whines Jongin. He misses his warm bed, his son and Sehun! They are currently in Jongin’s trailer on set. The only reason they are here is because of the scenery. 

“Just three more days if everything goes well,” says Baekhyun. “You know this would be a good time for us to do some Christmas shopping. After you ‘freeze yourself to death’ in a dirty alley.”

“I’ve been dying in that alley ten times already. The director is just as eccentric as the author of the book this is based on.”

“Jongin...the author is Donghae.”

“I know, and he’s extra special. He’s my damn cousin, I would know.” After a short pause, Jongin pouts. “You know, Sehun likes his books. I don’t know why though,” he grumbles.

“Does he now? They are all sad though.” But then the alpha sees a glimmer in the omega’s eyes, and suddenly he’s smirking. “And you being all jelly, didn’t even tell Sehun he’s your cousin.”

“Shut up Baek.”

“What was that? Is Kai,” oh great he’s using his actor name to tease him, “the intimidating, suave, hot, oh so sinful, bachelor daddy of the year...jealous that his crush likes an author more than your movies?” Baekhyun gasps for dramatics, and the stylist behind him giggles. “Why, I don’t believe I recognize this side of you.”

“Baek, leave me alone,” he practically whines. The stylist has to stop applying the touch ups because their shoulders started shaking. It’s fine, laughing at his obvious predicament.

“Mr. Kim has a crush on someone. Oh lucky them!” says the makeup artist. 

Jongin smiles softly at them, “I should be lucky, if you met him you’d think he’s the best person ever.”

The person looks over at him and practically has heart eyes, “That’s so cute! Oh gosh I hope it works out for you two, Mr. Kim.”

“Ahhh I need to tell Taemin! This is just too juicy to pass up,” and the smaller omega is about to get up and leave but then immediately sits back down.

“Did you remember it’s cold outside?” he asks, smirking at the upper hand he now has.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Please let me stay,” says Baekhyun, fully turning the heater his way.

Jongin’s cousin, Lee Donghae, was a talented author. Not many made the connection that they were cousins. It would certainly raise questions as to how Jongin got the role. But Baekhyun had gotten him the audition, and he too had a looooooong audition. He isn’t getting any special treatment.

Baekhyun had suggested they try to avoid any special favors, treatment or gifts seeing as his trial against his ex was still going on. Thank god for a manager like Baekhyun. 

He feels awful, he’s been in a different city for a whole five days. It’s just a couple scenes here and the rest can be done on a set in Saint Carus. He ‘thanks’ Donghae for being so damn descriptive in his book...otherwise he thinks the director could have taken a different approach than what he’s currently doing.

“Alright, everybody on set, let’s get the camera’s rolling. Kai, excellent work. Keep it up. Hopefully this is the last scene this morning,” says the director.

Yeah and hopefully there aren’t anymore people, children, birds, or cats coming through the alley anymore. One too many ‘CUT’ being yelled out because of something happening. 

The scene takes place a few hours before sunrise. A man sits in an alley with his dog. Their breaths are visible in the freezing cold air. In the story, everything for this character goes wrong. The main character loses everything in life and in the end he even loses his will to live. He has a monologue to go through, petting his dog the whole scene. He’s supposed to sleep, the dog doesn’t leave his side and then the scene is cut. Ambiguously and sort of implying they die there. It’s one of Donghae’s ‘happier endings’. 

They’ve been filming the same scene each time from around three in the morning till sunrise. The director is sure getting a different take each day, Jongin thinks he’s going to merge each sunrise for a breathtaking shot. It’s what he’d do if he got a chance at being a director. 

He’s grateful this time around, he still has a career to look forward to. In the last court spectacle, many directors, producers and even other actors were really wary about working with him. All thanks to the allegations Ms. Claire Loralei had made. This time is much different. 

Just as he’s about to finish his part, two cats crash into the trash cans a few feet deeper into the alley.

“CUT!” screeches out the director. 

“Son of a bitch!” screams out Baekhyun. Jongin can’t help but laugh. There stands his manager, best friend, in three layers of clothes, covered in a huge blanket. Cup of coffee in one hand, while the other secures the blanket. “I’m going back inside.”

“From the top people, the sun's about to rise too much soon! Let’s go. SOMEONE shift and get those cats out of here!”

Like he said...he’s an eccentric director. Jongin approves of the old guy.

=-=-=-=-=-=

December 5th, 2017  
Silver Peaks Shopping Plaza  
North Aurum, Benedicere

“I can’t think of anything to get Soo,” says Baekhyun. Displeased grunt every time he sees some of the clothes he thought would be fashionable. Or even comfortable! But no it’s all scratchy and stiff looking. Soo wouldn’t like that at all.

He notices Jongin still looking at his phone, a stupid smile on his face. Teasing mode activated! “OOOOOOOh who’s that? Sehun?”

“What? Huh?” splutters out Jongin. “No!” So Baek gives him his signature ‘Don’t fuck with me’ typically only given to budget directors at the company, people on set and on ocassion, screenwriters. He sighs, “Yes it’s Sehun. He sent me a pic, with my baby. It’s a cute picture look.”

Baekhyun takes Jongin’s phone. On screen he taps it, and exactly as he thinks...Jongin saved the picture to his phone already. It’s a picture of Sehun and Taeoh eating cotton candy at the mall, all smiles looking cute as always. That cutie Taeoh holding up a peace sign, mimicking Sehun. Not really a selfie, someone else must be with them, probably Taemin. 

He hands back the phone, “You’re right, it is cute. On another related note, what are your plans for Christmas? Can I have two weeks off, with pay?”

Jongin chuckles, “Yes you can. It’s coming right out of your accumulated vacation days though. As for the other thing, well I’m probably going to head up to grandpa Jondae’s cabin. Mom said that’s what we were all going to be doing actually.”

Baekhyun notes the hesitation in Jongin’s voice, “Come on, spit it out. I’m not only a fucking amazing manager. I’m particularly good at giving advice. Just ask anybody.” He gives Jongin a soft tap on his forehead.

“Hmm I’m thinking of inviting Sehun up to the cabin with my family.” Obviously not what he needs advice on, seeing as he’s averting his eyes. “Because after, I was thinking that I’d ask him out on a date.” Jongin looks scared, notes Baekhyun. So much vulnerability. 

“Jongin, I’ll be perfectly honest. I think he’d have a great time with you and your family. As for the date. FUCKING finally! Go for it.”

“Yeah? I hope he says yes. Although I imagine Taeoh will be upset we go out without him,” chuckles Jongin. Then goes to a rack of kids designer clothes.

Suddenly, Baek remembers something, he turns around smacking Jongin’s shoulder, “Oooooh if you wait until Valentine’s Day, I’ll win the bet. Could you wait till then?” pleads Baekhyun. 

“While it doesn’t surprise me you have a bet going on, who and who is in on it? And what dates...so none of you win.”

“Jongin! I’m no snitch. These streets are tough if you snitch out here,” he says, puffing out his chest trying to look bigger.

But then he just laughs at the omega’s antics. “The streets? Baek you were a trust fund baby.”

“Heeeeey! That’s not fair, I didn’t accept any money from my parents! You guys can’t be saying that anymore. I make my own living,” he pouts at his friend. And in a quieter voice, he turns away mumbling, “I run these streets, hustle to win bro.”

“I heard that,” chuckled Jongin.

“Anyways, have you thought of what to get Sehun and Taeoh for Christmas?” he asks.

“Well you gave me a good idea for a small gift for Sehun. I might give him some autographed books. Ask Donghae for a favor. And as for my son, I’m thinking about some more books. He loves them. I started reading him chapter books the other day, he’s enjoying them.”

“Does he get them? Like actually listening?”

“Baek, c’mon. He’s two but he’s learning fast. And it’s not like we’re reading to him Harry Potter. No, it’s more like James and the Giant Peach, and then some fairy tales. Sehun and I ask him small questions to see if he’s following along. And for the most part he gets it. He’s really smart for his age. And then-what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Baekhyun smiles, “Oh nothing really. It’s just you say a lot of ‘Sehun and I’ recently. It’s endearing.”

“Shut up,” says the alpha...small blush making its way to his face. “Let’s get presents already. And don’t forget about Chanyeol. He deserves a major gift after you two sent him to work with hickies after his birthday.”

He lets out a noise similar to squawking. “Hey, he loved every bit of it.”

“I’m sure you three did, now come on. The quicker we get gifts for at least half our lists, the sooner we can get home.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

December 5th, 2017  
Kings Burrow Mall  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

“Pose for another one guys!” says an enthusiastic Taemin.

So Sehun and Taeoh do, they put up a peace sign and smile. 

“CUTE!” But Taemin doesn’t hand his cellphone back immediately.

“Cute cute my mom!” exclaims Taeoh.

Today, Sehun, Taemin, and Taeoh are at the mall for a bit of early Christmas shopping. 

Taeoh even made a small list of what he’s getting everyone. Sehun thinks it’s adorable, and highly affordable so he’d buy these things for him.

But Taemin had gotten tired carrying Taeoh all the time. Sehun really wanted some cotton candy and pretzel bites. Taemin had approved real quick. So they took their chance to sit at a table by the fountain and food court.

Tamein hands him his phone back, giggling to himself. He eyes him suspiciously. He gets a message from Jongin just then, ‘So cute, the both of you. Give Taeoh a big kiss for me, I’ll be home tonight,’ it read.

“Heeeeey! You sent it to Jongin,” he whines.

“Send to papa?” questions Taeoh. “Let see!” Sehun then shows Taeoh the picture. It’s so adorable, he looks so amazed.

Sehun has Taeoh on his lap, both enjoying the remaining bits of the small cotton candy...still waiting on those hot pretzels to cool down! 

“You are so cheeky, you know that?” questions Sehun, although he’s smiling.

“Who, me? Couldn’t be. Just thought others might enjoy a scenic view. Instead of that frozen wasteland they are in,” he quipped. 

“Suuuure, wouldn’t have anything to do with that bet you guys at the bakery have going on,” mumbled out Sehun.

“Remember, you ask him out on Christmas day! I want to win. No reason to wait until New Years day or even Valentine’s day. Christmas, that’s more romantic,” says the other omega. Taemin goes through the numerous bags he has. Which does prompt the question.

“Wait, are you shopping shopping or Christmas shopping?” inquires Sehun.

He sighs out before answering, “Well Jonghyun and I came to the agreement that we’d celebrate this holiday. He’s been very patient with me. And I have some good news. We officially sold his old mansion and found the perfect place to live. It’s Hidden Woods Estate, it’s pretty much a copy of how Jongin’s estate is. But it is farther north. So we’d be about twenty minutes away.”

“That’s not so bad! But please tell me you aren’t leaving yet,” he pouts.

Laughing, the older omega shakes his head. “No, not yet Hunnie. I think we gotta wait until the first week of February. That’s the time the previous tenants will have it cleared out.”

“I’m going to bug you until then, right Taeoh,” he pokes said toddler’s tummy. 

He squeals in delight, “Mommy! No more.” So Sehun stops immediately. “Want wawter, please.”

“Of course, little baby.” Sehun takes the sippy cup from Taeoh’s srtoller and fills it with more water from the reusable metal water flask he has. It keeps it nice and cool for Taeoh.

“Thank you mommy.”

“He’s gotten much more comfortable calling you that, I don’t think it’s a phase anymore,” giggles Taemin.

“It has to be, trust me. Once he gets a little bigger, he’d understand.”

“Oh yeah? When is the last time he called you Sehoon, without it being accompanied by a mom before or after?” challenges the omega before him.

Sehun contemplates it for a bit...he won’t admit the other is right. “I’m sure it’s not going to be an issue.” Sehun’s pout intensifies.

“Mmhmm, sure. So, Jonghyun and I are staying in Saint Carus for the holidays. Probably going to his parents house. You’re welcome to come if your boss doesn’t invite you out anywhere,” but Taemin says the last part in some teasing manner.

“What are you getting people for Christmas?” asks Sehun. Avoiding the topic of him and Jongin altogether.

“Well I got everyone from the bakery something, Chanyeol and Baekhyun too. Mrs. Abigail. Of course something for Key, Minho, Joy and Seulgi. All I need now is Jonghyun’s parents, Jongin, you and Taeoh.”

“For it being the first time you celebrate, you sure did remember everyone didn’t you!” giggles Sehun. “All but one.”

“How could I ever forget Jonghyun. He’s the love of my life, Hun. I got him something absolutely special. He might just fall in love with me all over again,” says Taemin. He looks absolutely shy though as he smiles to himself. “Have you thought about what you’re getting Jongin?”

“Well I am getting him some matching pyjamas for him and Taeoh. I thought he’d like that. And then a small scrapbook I had made of Taeoh. Maybe some chocolate strawberries and that citrus wine he likes so much. I know he has everything already. But small details would make him happy I think.”

“Get pa a bear,” says Taeoh. He’s eating his pretzel bites now.

“Oh yeah, Taeoh wants to get him a teddy bear. A big one he says,” laughs Sehun.

“That’s so fluffing cute Sehun. Ugh you’re so infatuated I can tell! So Taeoh what do you want for Christmas?”

Taeoh stops eating, looks up at his ‘uncle-aunty’ and makes his thinking face. Nose adorably scrunches up as he thinks. “Hugs!” he exclaims, showing how tight he wants the hugs by hugging Sehun. They are sure that Taeoh still isn’t fully aware of the concept of Christmas. The toddler is just happy to be included in another party.

“And I’m sure you’ll get plenty of hugs,” smiles Taemin.

“Alright, is there anything else we might need?” questions Sehun.

“Bear, mommy,” Taeoh reminds him.

“But we already looked in all the Christmas sections, there were no bears. Maybe next week,” tries Sehun.

“Actually, there is a Build a Bear on the other side of the mall. Why not see if there is anything good there. I have one more stop that might not be for children to see,” suggests Taemin, swirling the straw from his drink.

“I get it, I get it. No need to clarify anything. Make sure everything is in a non-see through bag.” Sehun cleans up Taeoh’s face. Then sets him back inside his stroller. Against his will since he wants to be carried. Sehun sets the toddlers bag under the stoller along with a few shopping bags they have. “Text me when you’re out. We’ll meet in the car.”

“Of course Hunnie, I’ll see you there after I buy your gift. BYE!” Taemin says in a hurry as he speeds away. Right before Sehun could protest on receiving a naughty gift.

“Okay sweetie, let’s go get your papa’s bear.”

“Big bear mommy.”

Sehun smiles at the toddler, “Of course, a big bear.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

Now, Sehun had never been granted the opportunity of making your own stuffed animal or anything. But boy was he surprised. 

If it were up to him he’d have let Taeoh build everything he wanted. Hey you leave him unsupervised and he too is childlike. There were so many options in the store. He was a little overwhelmed. 

Sehun had decided on leaving the creative decisions to the toddler, afterall he was just paying for it. The teddy would be a gift for Jongin. 

There was one small detail he did insist of Taeoh getting. It was for a recording of Taeoh’s voice saying something for his papa. But Taeoh was a little shy so at the beginning, Sehun’s voice can be heard as well. Either way it turned out wonderful. They got their Christmas shopping done relatively early in the month. 

Now all that would be left is to wrap it all up. Taemin had quickly wrapped up the gifts he didn’t want anyone to see other than himself. Jonghyun had been pouting all night on the couch.

“Well what’s the point of having all these gifts in the corner if there’s no tree or decorations!” whines Jonghyun. He has his arms crossed, pout on his face, sitting cross legged on the couch.

“Babe,” starts Taemin, “we don’t even know where Jongin keeps the decorations. Or if he even puts up a tree.”

“He does too! He’s just late to everything. Even All Hallows’ Eve, he decorated a week before.” Jonghyun goes to the fireplace, turns it on and then comes back to snuggle with Tamein.

“We know that, which is why Taeoh and I got these Christmas stockings to put up at the fireplace. We thought we could decorate them.” Sehun turns to the sleeping toddler. Sehun is laying out all the items for decorations at the coffee table. Taeoh is peacefully napping to his left, on the floor with his fluffy blanket and soft pillow. 

Taemin runs his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair. “Would have told you sooner had you not been throwing a fit,” he teases.

“Not throwing a fit, I just love Christmas!” protests Jonghyun. His smile grows even wider when Taemin leans forward to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Do I get to decorate one Hunnie?”

“Of course! Taeoh wanted everyone to do one. Choose a color for everyone. You get the silver one,” said Sehun. He’s laid out mostly all the decorating supplies. He’ll wait until Taeoh wakes up so they can start. Said toddler wanted to start once they’d gotten home but he ate his snack and decided he was sleepy.

He’d gotten a message about an hour ago from Baekhyun saying it would probably take them another hour and a half to get home. Beak said he’d only have time to help unload all of the shopping bags Jongin had and then he’d be speeding over to his place for some well needed rest. Sehun can read between the lines...he must miss Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They have been gone for a couple days.

And boy does he miss Jongin. Just talking on the phone when Taeoh wakes up and goes to bed isn’t quite enough. I mean it’s only been a week and he really does miss his company, his scent and just being near the alpha.

Maybe if he takes a nap too, time will go by much faster. He scoops up Taeoh, being careful not to disturb his slumber, and goes upstairs to his bedroom. Which he can now leave unlocked and open since a certain witch no longer lives there.

=-=-=-=-=-=

As Jonghyun drifts to sleep on his lap, he can’t help but think how perfect said man is. Despite how guarded he was, Jonghyun never once forced Taemin to voice out his troubles. He trusts Taemin more than any of his past boyfriends have combined. 

He told Jonghyun all about why they shouldn’t have moved into the Oak Ridge Estates. He’s still new to this mutual trust thing in relationships. Before he’d just keep everything bottled up and it seemed to work until shit hit the fan and they’d break up.

Or worse, he’d ended up in the hospital on more than one occasion. Homeless with the last prick being a jealous asshole.

But nothing compares to the hell he lived in Oak Ridge Estates with his parents and siblings. 

He’d told Jonghyun that he wasn’t exactly the ideal son his parents had wanted. His parents were both strict, unaffectionate alpha mates. Nothing to do with being alphas. See, it wouldn’t have mattered if they were betas or omegas.

Lee Yong-Sun was his father, Lee Beom, his mother. Both severely unloving pricks. He has two elder alpha brothers, Dae-Ho and Yong-Hwa. Then he was unfortunately born. And finally, his younger alpha brother was born, Joon.

His parents married for political reasons. No love in their household, that was first and foremost. His mother hated each and every one of her children. All of which aren’t hers. His father had hired a surrogate for each of his four children, him included. Alpha women can’t have children. She always made sure to tell them she wasn’t their mother. Him especially.

His father was intimidating, violent, manipulative and oh so hateful toward omegas and betas. Like he had explained, all children were from his genes and a surrogate. The maids in his household had said there were other children who had been sent away because they were omegas. Taemin suspects the only reason he stayed with them was because his status had been leaked by a teacher before his parents could ship him out.

Once his status as an ‘omega’ had been revealed, things had changed for the worse in his house. For one, he wasn’t allowed to go to public school anymore. He had private tutors come to his house after the age of six.

He was no longer allowed to attend events with his family. Taemin told Jonghyun of the many nights he spent by himself in the attic, playing with his imaginary family he’d made up for himself. ‘How pathetic, playing hide and seek by myself’ he had told his boyfriend.

His father has a lot of pull in the political world. Not only in the city of Saint Carus, but in all of Benedicere. His grandparents, on both sides, held very important government positions. It was no wonder his parents even got married. It also wasn’t a surprise that they didn’t want an omega to taint their ‘perfect and strong’ family image.

Once he was fifteen he’d graduated high school. Yong-Sun has informed him if he wanted higher education he’d have to work for it. Taemin had mouthed off, trying to stick up for himself for once. He complained that while his brothers were getting their university paid for them, he was being told to work. His father had beaten him that day. 

Mother dearest took one look at him on the floor, bloody, and suggested he watch his tone the next time. That afternoon, his family went to a youth charity dinner...to give ten lucky teenagers full-ride scholarships. Eight of the recipients were alphas, surprise, surprise. 

His brothers were no better, bullying him at every chance they got. His younger brother got his room right after he’d presented as an omega. When he got moved to the attic, his brothers would lock him up there out of boredom.

At sixteen, one of his father’s friends had seen him in the house. He was sweet, and Tamein was stupid to believe an older man such as him would actually help him. He took him to a club...a less than safe strip club. So he started working there. And started going to university. For a Bachelor’s degree in ballet dance and jazz dance. 

He thought it was a well kept secret, him working at a strip club, his father’s friend sleeping with him and going to university. The worst thing to ever be done to him though was at the age of seventeen. His father had been tipped off about his whereabouts and new work.

His boss at the time said that he’d be getting a huge cut for a private party. He was excited, he could finally move out with this little push. Even if it was with roommates or in a very poor neighborhood. It turned out to be a private party for his father’s friends. Political figures...they weren’t supposed to act in such a way. Seeing him naked, while his father allowed them to grope him. He was immediately thrown out of the house after hours of embarrassment.

The shame he felt didn’t dull the surprising freedom that came over him as soon as he was on the street. It was an overwhelming sensation of liberty. He could be anyone he wanted now. He would forget his part, continue school one way or another. 

Not long after, he’d met Key. His exes were all awful and he learned his lesson about alphas once he was on the street again. 

Irregardless of that situation, he was still able to get his degree in ballet and jazz dance. Fun fact, he was almost in the production of The Nutcracker but his father shut down all connections he thought he had made at school.

Jonghyun was left speechless after Tamein had recounted his whole life. He tried to make light of the situation by ending with ‘And in conclusion, this essay establishes my strong opposition to moving into Oak Ridge Estates’. He even giggled at the end. But Jonghyun was not buying into it, he just embraced Tamein like his life depended on it. 

When he pulled away a little, he had said ‘I knew I had recognized you from somewhere the first night I saw you at LUCIFER. The Nutcracker posters were all over the first floor of the agency. You were the lead.’

Taemin had been surprised ‘How the hell did you even remember that? They took them down right away. I only did one show,’ he had said.

‘It’s because they changed them that I was so surprised. But I could never quite figure out where I had seen your face. I completely forgot about it after I saw you dance. Then getting to know you, well that was only because you kept brushing me off.’

‘You weren’t really persistent you know. Not like others when I tell them no. You respect me, I love that.’

Of course, that was a few days ago. They are in a much better place in their relationship. Each day he learns something new about his boyfriend. They’ve made it a habit of sharing small tidbits about life. As weird as it is. 

He can’t wait until they move into their new home. Speaking of which, the psycho bitch was actually working at the alarm company Jonghyun was using for their house. He’s not suing them because it wasn’t their fault but damn he’s never using their services again. She’s for sure going to be in prison for a long time. 

Tamein picks up a marker from Taeoh’s secret stash by the couch. The little rugrat is quite stingy with his crayons and markers. Ahh his Jonghyun will appreciate the art he’s about to draw on his gorgeous sleeping face. Maybe a small moustache and pink polka dots. Before he knows it, he’s drawn a ridiculous cartoon tattoo on Jonghyun’s arm. Then he snuggles into his boyfriend’s side to sleep. Well a quick nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.

=-=-=-=-=-=

By the time Jongin get’s home and Baekhyun has helped him with the bags, he finds everyone asleep. All except his employees. Mrs. Abigail had informed him that Taemin and Jonghyun were asleep in the living room. Taeoh and Sehun were sound asleep in the omegas bedroom. 

He’s winded going up the stairs. It’s never been this way before.

He finds time to shower and take a nap himself. He’s felt exhausted since earlier this morning. And right about now, he’s feeling extremely groggy and warm. He feels pretty weak

=-=-=-=-=-=

It’s dark outside when he cracks an eye open at the sudden noise. It must be around five in the afternoon when something, or someone, keeps smacking him in the face. 

“Daddy! Want more cuddles! No veg-tables!” says a distressed voice. Sounds a whole like his son. ‘I have a gosh darn fucking cute son,’ thinks Jongin.

Eww, “No vegetables!” he exclaims. He needs to help out his small bodied friend.

“Taeoh, you come right back over here. You have to eat,” someone laughs.

“Daddy hold me.” And he feels something small press itself to his side under the thick blankets. Giggling when it says the following. “Hiding from mom.”

Jongin tries to get up but his head feels extremely heavy. It takes him a while to sit up against the headboard. Oh boy, it gets him breathing hard. Sehun is at his side in an instant, worried look on his face.

“Jongin, you are hot,” said Sehun. His hands feel nice and cool against his cheek and forehead. Why is he frowning!?

He feels a little delirious. “You think I’m hot?” he chuckles.

“This is not a laughing matter Jongin, you’re burning up,” frowns Sehun. 

“But you’re turning red, so cute Sehunnie,” he’s not even thinking about anything at the moment. His ‘filter’ must be broken. But Sehun is just the cutest right now. Fuck, his head hurts.

“Papa! Mom is rwed!” screams Taeoh. Oh boy did it make his head pound a little more, but he had to agree.

“Your mom is the freaking cutest son, look at him being all red and cute,” slurs Jongin. Well he doesn’t think he’s slurring but it sounds a little off.

He turns to look at Taeoh who looks all sorts of bashful holding up the blanket to cover half his face. He knows his son is smiling. “Mommy! Pa think cute!”

“Your dad has a fever and needs medicine, he is speaking nonsense,” frets Sehun. He leaves and it feels like ages, but then he comes back and is sticking a damn thermometer in his mouth. “Jongin, what the hell were you doing in North Aurum? It’s at a hundred and five!”

“A hundred a five what? Above a hundred and five percent! Above and beyond perfect, Taeoh your dad is amazing. Wow I’m amazing. What’d I win?” he asks. Who knows what Sehun’s saying, but his lips look so cute and full and wow. “Your lips are like this big.” He motions with his hands how big he thinks they are, which must have been correct because he sees him smile.

“Okay Jongin, I’m going to call your doctor. You need a check up. Come on Taeoh, let’s go ask Anesh to make him some soup,” says Sehun. Scooping up the toddler, he is almost out the door when he remembers something important.

“Sehun! Wait, wait, wait...are you happy here?”

Sehun stops at the door. Jongin sees his beautiful face contemplating his question. “Of course I’m happy here, what makes you think otherwise.”

“I don’t smell your scent. Your wonderfully, loving white jasmine and roses scent! Oh my god I can’t smell anything!” he starts to panic.

But Sehun just giggles, “Jongin, your nose is all stuffy. Don’t worry about it, I'm already calling your doctor.”

“Daddy likes mommy,” he hears his son babble once they are out the door. 

And whose he to contradict something so true! “Why yes I do son!!!” he yells out. But it hurts his head even more, so he just decides to take another nap.

It’s late at night when he thinks he hears a demon voice in his bedroom. A weird, demanding voice talking about Christmas decorations. He relents and tells the demon where he keeps the tree and decorations, so fucking weird! He was sleeping for God sake, and afterwards he got to sleep peacefully...with the help of some painkillers. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

7:30 a.m.  
December 8th, 2017  
Empire Entertainment - Jongin’s Office  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

After numerous sessions of teasing, Jongin has had enough. It’s too bad he can’t find it in himself to tell them to be quiet, without being reminded that Sehun is totally going to avoid him.

“Tell me again, what did he do this morning? I thought you were all better,” laughs Chanyeol, hands smacking both Baekhyun and Jonghyun.

“You had to be there! Jongin comes out of his room, all delirious and in a rush, right,” Jonghyun sets the story. “Then he grabs a coffee, says goodbye to Taeoh whose in Sehun’s arms,” that’s when Baekhyun and Chanyeol start giggling. “And then he kisses both Taeoh and Sehun’s foreheads and he’s out the door. Where he promptly trips and spills coffee on himself. But he won’t go back inside because he just realized what he did.”

“And now he won’t even see him at lunch because Sehun has his therapy appointment today!” continues to laugh Baekhyun. “Oh boy you are a walking disaster.” Baekhyun’s voice was still recovering from his round with a sore throat and fever himself, but that sure didn’t stop him from his teasing!

“Aha, aha you guys continue laughing at my misery. Get out of my office,” he commands. 

“Taemin told us you were being babied by Sehun this whole time you were sick, no wonder you got better so quick,” notes Chanyeol. 

“Sehun had isolated him so we didn’t get sick too, because he’s so great and considerate. Anyone that goes out with him would be lucky. Do we have any single friends to set him up with?” questions Jonghyun, looking away...snickering like the little devil he is.

“OOOOh I know, why not with your cousin Donghae? Jongin! He’s been looking to settle down for a while, and Sehun is a huge fan of his-”

“Get out. All of you,” interrupts Jongin. Feeling all sorts of emotions. Annoyed and jealous to start. “I am asking him out already! I said I was! Just give me time.”

“You need to ask him out on the day I have for the bet,” says Chanyeol in a no joking matter.

“Told you I knew how to rile him up,” said Jonghyun.

“No kidding, you have no idea how much fun it was teasing him on set. I’m sure many of the stylists are aware of his new love interest,” grins Baekhyun. 

“You three are making me feel exhausted. And I took my medicine already. If I tell you when I plan on asking him, will that stop all the insinuation on getting him someone other than me to go out with him?!” he rants and he ends up taking a tissue to blow his nose. 

“Yes!” they all say at the same time.

“Fine! I’m asking him out after-” his office door opens right revealing an angry looking secretary.

“Mr. Kim! You are late for the meeting. All other Directors are there. Well minus you and Mr. Park. Get to it, your mother and father have done enough stalling.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

11:50 a.m.  
December 8th, 2017  
Dr. Gilbert’s Office  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

His therapy session has been over for a short time. He’s now just enjoying his time with his therapist. While little Taeoh is preoccupied, not listening to the conversation at all.

“So as I said, he invited me to his family’s cabin for Christmas. I’m nervous because Taeoh already calls me his mother, and I’m sure there will be so much teasing from his family. I think he really does like me, he kissed me goodbye today, well it was on my forehead,” he’s ranting. He knows it. But he’s also happy.

“Has he been calling you ‘mother’ more frequently?” asks his therapist.

“Yeah, it doesn’t seem to bother me anymore. In fact I can differentiate it. I know it must be because of his correlation with love and affection.”

“But how did you feel about it the first time it happened? Because you never mentioned it the first time he did it,” said Dr. Gilbert, giving him those ‘eyes’ that indicate he had done something.

“I felt grief. Not because of my dead son or what it would have meant if my son was alive. I just imagined how it felt when I was at the shelter and no one ever showed me affection. I think I would’ve been the same in his condition.”

“You think so? I was worried you’d misplace his feelings and mistake it for your pup,” she says.

“No, no.” He smiles. Then he looks at Taeoh at the kids table playing with blocks, he’s wearing headphones while the adults speak. He’s such a well behaved boy. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Mrs. Gilbert laughs, “That is what I’m here for Sehun.”

He relaxes a little bit. “I mentioned to you before about my dreams,” and then he blushes, “or fantasies. I keep having these growing feelings for Jongin, Taeoh’s dad. He was sick the other day and he kept saying all these things that made me, umm, get butterflies in my tummy. And then he invited me to his family cabin for Christmas through New Years Day.” He hides his face into his hands.

He hears Mrs. Gilbert giggle, it’s such a melodious little giggle. “You like him more than one should like a boss. Given your history with men and alphas, I am in no way surprised you’ve been so guarded around this alpha. May I give you some fun homework?”

“More homework? I’m already writing down ten things about myself that I like in my purple notebook. My negative thoughts in the blue notebook. And they are both daily chores,” he pouts.

“I promise this will be putting you out of your comfort zone. I think you should ask this person you seem to have feelings for, on a casual date. Just the two of you. Before you say anything, you’ve said he’s respectful, sensitive, aware of his alpha tone around you, and he likes you. Why not try asking him out? It would give you the control over something that he’s probably been thinking about. I say this as your friend...seeing as our session ended ten minutes ago.”

“Then this isn’t homework,” says Sehun, even though it is really intriguing.

“Ahh well I’m sure you’ll tell me about it next month. Remember I’m closing up for the holidays, hun.”

“Yeah I know. I hope you and your family have a great vacation,” he goes to scoop up Taeoh to put him in his stroller, where the toddler quickly takes the headphones off and smiles at Sehun. “Thank you for everything Dr, Gilbert.”

“No problem, you’ve been doing extremely well. I’m so proud of you. You guys have a wonderful Christmas.”

“Thank you! You as well, Taeoh say goodbye.”

“Bye bye,” says Taeoh. He rubs his tired eyes and gets his turtle plushie to snuggle further into the blankets in his stroller. It was very cold this winter.

Sehun manages to get the stroller out of the doctor’s office with ease. He swivels the handle in order to be able to look at Taeoh as he pushes it. He hates not being able to see him sometimes. Plus, Taeoh likes looking at him when he is in his stroller. They get into the elevator, pushing the button for the health center’s lobby.

“Going home mommy?” asks Taeoh.

“Yes we are, we just have to do a quick stop at the bakery for some cake,” he smiles down at the toddler. They always get cake after his therapy sessions. They used to be ‘coping’ pieces of cake. You know, to make himself feel better after crying for an hour in therapy...but now it’s just a habit.

“Choco stwraberry cake, please?”

“Of course sweetie, we’ll eat there too.”

“No, go home pleeeeeease,” whines Taeoh. Which usually never happens.

“Really? Don’t you want to see your uncle-aunty?” tries Sehun. Even though he sees him every single day.

“Sleepy and hungry,” he pouts. Sehun stops the stroller to the side of the lobby, to not get in anyone’s way. It’s really cold outside, he can’t risk getting Taeoh sick too.

He gets the beanie out of Taeoh’s bag, as well as a scarf that the toddler certainly hates wearing. “We’re going to eat with Kyungsoo and your uncle-aunty Taemin, okay? Then we will go home to nap,” he says, tone suggesting there was no arguing anymore.

“Okay mommy,” he seems to think for a moment. “Can have chicken nuggies?”

“Of course, we can get your lunch and eat at the cafe. Do you need to go to the bathroom?” he asks the boy. To which he quickly nods no, but then tries to pull off the scarf. One quick look from Sehun, and the toddler settles down. He’s all bundled up with his beanie, scarf, sweater, sweatpants, socks, fuzzy boots, and a warm blanket. 

Sehun pushes the stroller out of the Behavioral Health Center building. He quickly regretted it! The frigid cold air hits his face. Sehun takes a breath in, exhales and sees his breath smoke. 

Saint Carus seems busy these days. People rushing back and forth. Calls being made and answered all over him. It’s the same city he’d been thrown into when he’d moved to two years ago. He’s the one who’s changed, for the better he might add. Brand new person, in a city he feels welcomed in.

Sehun stops at a corner, waiting for the crosswalk guard to give him the signal to keep walking. Taeoh makes conversation about his turtle plushie being small like him. And he of course keeps him entertained. 

The closer he gets to the cafe, the more people recognize him. Some regulars from the cafe who have seen his face, and others from Empire Entertainment who know his name and Taeoh as Jongin’s son.

It’s not that far of a walk from his therapist’s office to the cafe. Just under twenty minutes. But he’ll definitely need an uber to get home! That would be over an hour of walking, and he’s not up to it.

“Welcome!” says Lucas and Mark at the same time as soon as he enters Sweet Universe Cafe. He walks into a warmth so welcoming, it makes him think of mornings surrounded by blankets. And the aroma! Oh gosh, it smells so good! Cake, cookies, pie, bread, sandwiches, coffee! He could have it all if he could. 

He takes off his beanie and scarf, pushing the stroller toward the empty stools at the counter. “Hi guys! How is work going?” he asks the guys. Then he makes sure to take off Taeoh’s extra warmth clothes. Leaving him in his t-shirt and sweatpants since it’s plenty warm in the cafe.

“Busy busy busy,” says Mark. “All of the seating is full upstairs with students. Finals are coming up for us. How are you doing Taeoh?” He smiles at the toddler.

“Good,” shyly asnwwers Taeoh, hiding behind the plushie.

Lucas goes to get a high chair for Taeoh so he can sit higher up too. “What can I get you two cuties,” says Lucas.

“Stop flirting, Lucas, I’ll take their orders,” says Tamein as he lightly turns Lucas to walk away making sure to snatch the order pad too.

“Just stating the obvious, Min. I mean who wouldn’t be captivated by such a person,” says Lucas who is still looking at Sehun.

“For the last time, I don’t think I can return your feelings Lucas, but thank you,” giggles Sehun.

“I’m deeply hurt, come on Mark let’s go make out in the breakroom,” he suggests the other.

“I’m not your rebound! For the hundredth time!” says Mark. Fuming as he goes to clean tables.

“You’d best try being nice and you know actually gentleman like if you want Mark to notice you,” suggests Taemin. He laughs at his co-workers' obvious troubles.

“And also...stop saying flirtatious things to me, if I may add.” Sehun looks at Lucas and giggles at his dilemma.

As soon as Lucas goes to help Mark out with the tables, he can hear their grumbling. He looks back at Taeoh about to ask him what he wants for lunch.

“Oh crap I can hardly see it anymore,” says Taemin. He’s leaning over the counter, suspiciously looking at Sehun’s face.

The omega get’s a little self conscious, “What,” he whines.

“Oh nothing, just I can’t see the smooch Jongin planted on you this morning,” teases Tamein, a small smirk on his face.

Sehun’s face goes red with embarrassment. “Stoooooop Tae! It was an accident,” whines the omega.

“Oh alright, alright. What can I get you today?”

“I will have a turkey sandwich, extra pesto sauce please. And Taeoh wants chicken nuggets-” Sehun suddenly feels the toddler tug at his sleeve. “What’s the matter sweetie?”

“Want sanwich too, please?” asks the toddler, looking a little embarrassed about asking for something. Jongin had explained the impact Claire had on the toddler, always terrified when asking for the basic necessities.

“Alright, we’ll have two turkey sandwiches and a side of chicken nuggets please.” He knows very well the boy still wants chicken nuggets, but he also wants whatever Sehun wants. Plus there were only like ten food options at the cafe, and that’s only because the university students nearby usually pull all nighters at the place. Kyungsoo made sure the students had a relaxing place upstairs. Ever since expanding the business, he’s been able to do so much more.

“Kay guys, I’ll give these to the cook. And I’ll let Soo know you want a cake to take home. I’ll be back to have my break with you two.”

“Alright, hurry so we can eat together,” smiles Sehun. 

Once Taemin leaves with their orders, Sehun takes Taeoh and places him on the high chair. The toddler keeps playing with the omega’s sleeve as he talks about the different colors he sees. Sehun corrects him a little here and there but mostly, he’s getting everything correct. They then play the number game with toothpicks, all while awaiting for Taemin and their food. Taeoh is a fast learner, Jongin is very proud of the little boy. 

Sehun can tell the boy will nap as soon as they get home from lunch. He didn’t sleep all that much because he was so excited to play with his alpha father. He’d been sick ever since he got back from filming in another city. And the one day he felt better, Taeoh had been all over him. The small child has had a hard time ever since the new custody trial started.

He’s been asked questions by private detectives, a judge, lawyers [hired by Claire and her father], Child Protective Services, etc, etc. Even he is tired of all this. Someone has been with Taeoh every time he’s being asked questions. But according to Junmyeon, the last time he was being asked questions regarding his safety at home, Taeoh had yelled at them. His words were ‘Leave me alone! Love it here!’. They’d made him cry when they scared the child into thinking he’d be taken to live with Claire. That was more than enough to bring a case against her. With the evidence Jongin’s lawyer had, of course. Junmyeon was livid with the CPS workers after their little interrogation.

Taeoh was a crying mess that day. He was extra clingy and demanded to be held and carried by Sehun or Jongin everywhere they went. Mostly Sehun since Jongin had still been sick.

Luckily, he wouldn’t be exposed to any more ugliness from the trial. So far, he’d heard that it’s to end in the following days right before Christmas.

Once Tamein was bringing their food, he had his salad and grilled cheese as well. They enjoyed their little lunch. Taeoh surprised him that afternoon! He ate a whole half of his sandwich and the nuggets. Sehun had made sure to give him some extra veggie sticks so he’d have something extra crunchy. But he sure did eat. Sehun ate everything too, stealing from Taemin’s fries as best he could without getting his hand smacked playfully.

Sehun goes to clean Taeoh’s face, it’s proving difficult when the toddler is giggling and moving Sehun’s hands away. “Stop moving mister,” says Sehun, giggling as well.

“That’s quite the look on you little man,” smiles Taemin. True, there is pesto sauce all over the little boy’s lips and somehow even on his forehead.

“Is for later,” giggles Taeoh. He ‘sneakily’ hides his leftover food under his napkin.

“Oh you’re saving the sauce for a later snack? Gosh I’ll buy you another sandwich for later. And you still have half,” says Sehun. Still smiling as he gets another wet wipe to clean Taeoh up. Making sure to clean up his hands that still had ketchup on them.

“Uncle-aunty Tae! Want play ball?” asks Taeoh, eyes hopeful at the prospect of getting to play with Taemin.

“Little old me? Yes I do! After work I’ll play with you.”

“Thank you uncle-aunty!” he says, holding Sehun’s hand in excitement.

“You’re welcome kid. Alright, I better get back to work. See you two at home. Bye bye.” Tamein 

Later that night, Jongin and he were very awkward around each other. That is until Taeoh’s reading time after dinner. Sehun wanted to show him he had not minded the kiss this morning, even if it was not how he wanted it. So to show him there were no hard feelings, he rested his head on Jongin’s shoulder. If the squeak didn’t tell Sehun that Jongin fully enjoyed Sehun close by then the red dusting his cheeks certainly did. Taeoh seemed to be in a better mood now too since he had them both so close.

=-=-=-=-=-=

7:00 a.m.  
December 15th, 2017  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Today’s the day. Today is the day his trial is over. Both Claire’s against him (for the alleged abuse) and Taeoh’s Custody (and alleged child abuse on Claire’s part). Two cases to be decided. His case is being settled without trial before a judge. There wasn’t enough evidence to even bring a case against him.

Because he never lifted a finger against her! 

He’s just glad he never has to see her cry wolf in front of a jury. Claiming he was abusive and other crap. 

Now, the case with his son...not as easy. Ravi said they are going to win this though, especially with the evidence against Claire. At first he didn’t think he wanted it in there because of the reporters. Then he changed his mind, she would find a way to get to him if they didn’t do anything to fully put an end to her money hungry ways.

As for his lawsuit against her family, defamation case, he’s still 1000% going through with it. They are just taking their time getting everyone who was involved listed into the case. It’s time he stood up for himself, especially when it affected the way his coworkers saw him and the company.

Now the hard part comes up.

He has to take Taeoh into the courtroom. When he’d already told his little boy he would never have to be near his biological mother, ever again. His son would be distressed beyond belief. Jongin wishes Sehun could go with them, but he’s just barely resting from his heat three days ago. 

Just thinking about it makes him feel all tingly. He had avoided the second floor for those three days. Sehun had smelled so fucking overwhelming. Taeoh surprisingly understood he had a couple days before he got to see his ‘mommy’. Mrs. Abigail was the only one who would occasionally see him (from afar) getting his meals that were placed by his doors.

Today he’s seen Sehun out and about, wearing scent blockers...to his dismay. He’s become accustomed so much to the omega’s scent that he was disappointed he smelled nothing. He’s still feeling weak, therefore he’s regretfully not accompanying him. Jongin is not putting him through it either.

Going to Taeoh’s room. But of course he’s not here. Then he heads to Sehun’s room. Jongin hears the giggles and chatter instantly.

“Can go with me?” asks Taeoh. To Jongin’s surprise, he’s ready to go! He’s got on his little dress shirt, jeans and dress shoes. All the boy needs is his formal jacket.

“No sweetie, but I will read you lots when you come back from your trip with dad,” consoles Sehun.

Taeoh looks just as cheerful, “Okay mommy!” Then his son turns to the doorway. “Daddy! Goomorning daddy!”

“Good morning Taeoh. Who got you all ready for your day with me?” he asks, going to pick up the toddler.

“Mom. Is my day today.”

“Yeah I’m not sure exactly what he means by ‘it’s my day today’. He’s been asking Taemin and Jonghyun all week what day it is and when ‘his day’ is. I have no idea,” shrugs Sehun, smiling at them.

“It’s your day? Taeoh what does that mean?” he asks his son.

Taeoh just giggles, “My day, happy time!”

“Alright baby, well we should get going. Rest well Sehun, see you later in the afternoon.”

“Goodluck Jongin. Everything will be better after today, I promise,” the omega states. Then he gives Jongin a reassuring hug, to which he gladly accepts!

“Thank you Sehun. Come on buddy,” Jongin starts for the door.

“Bye bye mommy!”

“Bye Taeoh.”

With that, Jongin and his son make their way toward the court house. It’s going to be a very long day.

=-=-=-=-=-=

So far, they’ve been waiting on their appointed time. Wonsik has been prepping him for his ending speech. Taeoh is busy eating his apple slices and granola. He’s been awfully quiet since Jongin had told him about his mom being there. Taeoh is terrified of being near her, Jongin had to assure him that his mother wouldn’t touch him or talk to him as long as Jongin and uncle Ravi were there to stop her. He had seemed to understand.

Of course, he understood even better once the toddler got food in his belly. Jongin made sure he had his bib on, to the child’s instant dismay. It’s to keep him clean!

Jongin and Sehun have both noticed the drastic change in Taeoh since he’s stopped going to his mother’s house. He is still shy in asking for anything in general. It’s important that he knows that the adults won’t punish him or act violent when he’s loud or asks for the bare minimum. Claire shouldn’t have treated him that way. Little by little they are working on his confidence.

“It’s time, the judge thinks she’s going to give us her final say. Although, it’s Taeoh’s turn to talk to her. Then we are done. As in the end of the case,” states Wonsik getting his briefcase and files together.

“What does that mean for us?” asks a perplexed Jongin.

“It means Taeoh will have to talk to the judge in front of us. But not under oath or anything like that. He’ll just get to answer questions as best he can. We’ll all be in the room though.”

“Okay, but have you told him he thinks Sehun is his mother? He calls him mommy, I don’t want the judge thinking something else,” the alpha panics.

“No no, listen, the judge is the lone deciding factor in this. You’ll be alright. We’ve already made the case that Taeoh calls someone else his mom. The judge knows this. He just wants to talk to your son. Don’t worry.”

“Won’t that just give grounds for another lawsuit!? They’ll claim she’s biased like the last one and put in papers for another appeal.”

“That’s what Claire’s three damn lawyers said in chambers yesterday, the judge didn’t tell us the decision she came to about the custody. She wants to make her decision before we go in for the abuse trial. Also coming to an end, the jury is in,” smiles Wonsik. He sets his stuff down and places his hands on Jongin’s shoulders. Reassuring him, “Everything will be okay. Trust me, I’m the best damn lawyer in this city. Those three overpriced buffoons can’t beat me.”

“Plus you don’t get paid unless we get the desired result,” jokes Jongin, with a serious face. He picks up his son’s lunch box then wipes Taeoh’s face.

“All done daddy,” says the toddler. “Candy?”

“Not right now baby, after we leave I’ll get you lunch and dessert. How does that sound?”

“Yay!” Then Taeoh looks toward his uncle. “Why like that?” he points at Wonsik.

Jongin stares in joy at the pout upon Wonsik’s face. “What do you mean I don’t get paid. I’m having a herd of pups soon. I can’t keep defending the rich low lives anymore...that’s not the society I want around my babies and-”

“Be quiet already, you’re so annoying,” laughs Jongin. “You’re getting paid the full amount, gosh this one. You’re having triplets, not an army.”

“Might as well be, can we hire Sehun to take care of them too?” he is obviously joking. “Alright let’s get going.”

With that he gets Taeoh in his arms, leaving his son’s jacket and lunch box in the room. 

A little bit of hair is sticking up on top of Taeoh’s head. So Jongin licks his thumb and settles the unruly hair down.

“Eww papa!” giggles Taeoh. 

“To make you look better kid, it’s not ‘eww’. Wow look at you so handsome,” the alpha says to his son.

“Ooooh okay. Look good?” he asks. To which his father gives an approving smile.

Once inside the courtroom, the judge takes his seat to address everybody. It’s a smaller court room. Family court...no jury, just the judge’s lone decision. The judge then asks the two police officers in the back to go outside to handle the press. The unruly, annoying press.

Taeoh is busy licking his thumb and then putting his own hair down further, even though he doesn’t need to. It’s pretty cute though. Sitting on Jongin’s lap, he’s not paying attention to anything.

Jongin is half listening to all the shit that’s being said. He’s looking at his son, smiling when he catches Claire looking so smug. She really thinks she’s getting partial custody as well as ‘compensation’ on his part.

The judge seems to contemplate her next words carefully, “I am not here to give you a sentence for child negligence Ms. Loralei. I’m here to establish who gets full custody of Kim Taeoh. Taking into account the video where Detective Minho asks the child where he wants to live, I grant full custody to the alpha parent, Kim Jongin.”

Jongin can’t help the smile that breaks out! He’s overjoyed, ‘complete custody’!

“I understand there is another trial at its end, against you Miss. Loralei. Why they decided to put the child abuse tied in with another case, is beyond me. I do know that if it were up to me you’d serve prison time for physically and mentally scarring your child to the degree that you did. That is not my domain though.” The judge sighs, then takes out more papers. “However, I am going to change one outcome. Claire Loralei, you will have a restraining order for the protection of Kim Jongin and Kim Taeoh. It’s the decision I am making as of now.”

Jongin is beyond overjoyed, no he’s ugh what’s the word...this is simply enthralling! 

“Furthermore, Mr. Loralei, if you want to see your grandson you have to take it up with the sole legal parent. I cannot grant you permission anymore.”

With that, he got up, set Taeoh on the chair and hugged Wonsik like his life depended on it! “Thank you Ravi! This means the fucking world to me, thank you so damn much!”

“Swear jar!” laughs Wonsik. “You’re very welcome, now come on. One last trial to get through. Jury is in.”

The second trial was a blur. Apart for being found guilty on both counts of defamation, child abuse and conspiracy to hurt Kim Jongin (through Sheryl’s part), she was facing serious prison time. Plus court ordered therapy. 

Jongin had specifically requested that Wonsik make it clear they didn’t want restitution to be paid through money. No, they wanted prison time, and if not well anything else. But it’s up to this judge, not them anymore.

This judge seems to be leaning to making her pay up though. Darn he was hoping she would go to jail...daddy’s money seems to help her through everything.

He doesn’t care anymore. Nothing will lul the unimaginable joy he feels. He’s done! Everything is looking up for his family.

Once Jongin, Taeoh and Wonsik are out of the courthouse they are swarmed by reporters. All clamoring to get the details on the case. 

“Are you satisfied in the results of the trials?”

“What are your plans now that this is all over?”

“Has your son presented as an alpha or beta?”

“Do you have a relationship with the nanny?”

“Have you two mated? Is he pregnant with quintuplets?”

“Are you all moving to San Amour?”

“Is your ex-partner going to prison?”

“Does your son agree with the trial?”

“Did his biological mother really scar him for life?”

“Is this a PR stunt for your upcoming film?”

“Is Claire’s father going to pay for your silence?”

“Did you abuse her as she is still claiming to this day?”

“Can Taeoh speak to us about his mother? Does he have a new mother?”

Wonsik leads him to his car, ignoring any and all questions thrown at him. Jongin is over the moon, only one thing could make this afternoon even better.

Jongin drops off Wonsik at his home, because his mate was having troubles being all by himself at home. They are closer and closer to their due date.

Now he’s all by himself with Taeoh in the car. Checking the time, he sees it’s a little past one in the afternoon. And he needs to have a man to man conversation with his little toddler. So he does the reasonable thing to do. Jongin takes Taeoh to a very fancy, extravagant restaurant. Not for the splurge, but because it’s going to give them a chance to be together in private.

Okay, maybe he wants to splurge a little on his son. 

Okay fine he also wants to splurge on himself.

But mostly his son. And he remembers that most expensive restaurants don’t open at noon. Family dining, it is.

“Table for two please, with a high chair if possible. In a private space,” requests Jongin.

“Right this way,” says their waitress.

“Are you two ready or do you want the list of lunch platters available?”

“No need, I think I can go ahead and order for us. I’ll have an order of fried chicken with hushpuppies. My son will have two fish tacos, no tartar sauce, and a side of cabbage salad from the kid’s menu.”

“Very well, and to drink?”

“Just two lemonade’s will be okay. Taeoh, do you want anything else?” asks Jongin, giving him time to think about it.

“Umm, can have weggies?” he shyly asks.

The waitress looks a little confused. “He means wedges. One order of potato wedges please.”

Once the waitress leaves, Jongin scoots Taeoh’s chair closer to himself. “Son I have to ask you something. You may not understand now but one day you will.”

“Okay daddy.”

“From now on you are no longer going to see your mother Claire. No more will you have to go to her house. Do you understand?”

Smiling and wiggling in his seat, he exclaims, “Yay!”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckles. “You will be okay from now on baby.” He ruffles his son’s hair.

To which he quickly licks his thumb to set it down with a pout. “My day papa,” he says.

Jongin still doesn’t know what that means. Lord help him.

“If you ever feel like you want to see her, all you need to do is ask me and I will take you,” he tries.

“No go, no go papa.” The solemn look in his eyes tells him everything he needs to know. 

“No son. You will not go ever again.”

They have their lunch together, laughing from ‘stories’ Taeoh tries to tell him about his little adventures with Sehun. Adventures to the grocery store, the therapist, to the park, and outside in the garden. Jongin makes sure to correct mispronounced words every now and then, but also asks questions about his stories. Hearing his son be happy, that’s all he wants.

Taeoh steals little bits of chicken here and there. Jongin get’s payback by eating some of the potato wedges.

Jongin pays the check and heads out. Taeoh holds onto Jongin’s suit pants as they walk, because he’s a big boy.

One final thing to do, as Jongin sees a street vendor selling bouquets of flowers. 

“Taeoh, which flowers do you think Sehun would like?” he stares at his son smelling the flowers, like he’s really contemplating the question. Jongin could go the easy way, get roses. But Sehun deserves so much more.

“All dem,” says Taeoh, who looks up at his papa with determination.

“As much as I’d love to do that, I can’t carry everything to the car baby. Tell you what, you can pick out a bouquet and I’ll pick one too.”

Smiling, Taeoh quickly agrees. Jongin picks out a bouquet that has a mixture of birds of paradise, and red and orange roses that have a few other colors mixed in with flowers he doesn’t know the names to.Taeoh picks out the white roses because they smell best. Jongin takes both bouquets in a brown bag so he doesn’t damage them on the way to his car. He makes sure to give him ten times what he owed so that the poor man can go home, it’s so fucking cold out.

Today is the day he asks Sehun out on a date. 

“Is my day papa!” 

“You know what son, it’s my day too!” Jongin excitedly exclaims. This may be the little confidence boost he needs.

=-=-=-=-=-=

As soon as the clock hit one p.m., his phone was pinging with various rapid messages. A few from Taemin who was at the studio with Jonghyun, others from Key. Mostly from one man, Kim Jongdae.

Kim Jongdae was a simple man. It was easy to guess what his messages were about. 

Sehun decides to only read the last one.

‘As of right now, my grandson is a free man. You have my blessing to take my grandson by the shoulders and make a damn move! Love you three, drink water and make sure Taeoh gets a big kiss from his great grandparents. Even if I lose the bet.’

Right after that one, it’s a message from Minseok.

‘Hi dear, this is Minseok. My mate no longer has his phone, I have confiscated it. I’m glad you’re going to make a move on Jongin. You two deserve to be happy.’

You know what, he does deserve this! What better day than today? He’s hyping himself up a little. No he’s not, he’s pacing up and down the stairs.

Then he showers...pacing in his shower for all the possibilities that could happen...what if he’s rejected?

Then he goes to get ready, putting on a nice, cute outfit. Pacing in his closet...what if Jongin thinks this is too soon?

Then he eats lunch...running up the stairs because he stained his shirt...pacing for a new cute shirt. What if Jongin doesn’t think he’s all that special?

“I’m home!” Jongin calls out from downstairs.

“Home!” yells out Taeoh.

SO he quickly runs downstairs, forgetting about his dilemas. Jongin is home. He is confident (-ish) that Jongin feels the same way as he does, why not give it a chance?

“Hi, how’d it go with-” Sehun was interrupted by both Jongin and Taeoh holding out flowers to him.

And oh does he think this is the greatest push of confidence he needed.

“Jongin, would you like to go out with me?”

“Sehun, would you like to go out with me on a date?

Both look at each other, having said it at the same time. 

“Yes,” says Sehun first. Looking at a speechless Jongin.

“You want to go out with me? Really? Okay, god this is great!” exclaims Jongin, going to pick up Sehun, spinning him around in a hug.

“Jongin!” laughs Sehun. “Squishing my flowers!” You’d think he’d just told Jongin he’d mate with him noting how excitedly he reacted. He blushes at his own thoughts, it’s too early for mating or marriage.

“Me too! Me too!” laughs Taeoh. “My day!”

Jongin sets down Sehun carefully. His face is really red, from a little embarrassment, mostly that. Complete happiness too.

Taeoh gets picked up by Jongin too, spinning him around. Giggles sounding in the living room. Sehun couldn’t be more content. This is what he wanted, a date with an alpha he has come to adore. 

Sehun takes Taeoh into his arms next, “Missed you little man.”

“Miss you too mommy!” chirps Taeoh. “Fwawers from me,” he points at the white roses.

“Aren’t I the luckiest man in the world, flowers from both you and your dad. AND a date with the most adorable alpha!” says Sehun. Where he got this boost of confidence, he does not know. Must be the adrenaline.

“Adorable? No one’s ever called me adorable.” Jongin makes a thinking face...much like Taeoh’s. “When we go on our date, you can keep calling me adorable,” he smiles. 

“Aww son of a muffin!” protests Taemin. He’s carrying a duffle bag, looking tired out. Jonghyun is not far behind him. “We lost babe!”

“Whose day was it today? Or did no one win?”

“It’s the fifteenth,” Taemin pulls his phone out. “Fudge...this is what we get for choosing a random day for Taeoh to be included,” he laughs.

“Taeoh won?!” Jonghyun lets out a laugh which shows he’s not believing a word he says.

“Yes! Kyungsoo had December 24th, you had 23rd, Jongdae had the 25th, Mrs. Abigail the 26th, I had the 31st. Then Chanyeol had January 1st. Baekhyun had February 14th. And because Taeoh thought we were playing a game, Baekhyun let him pick something at random from the calendar...today,” sighs Taemin, dropping his phone on the couch.

“MY DAY!” screams out Taeoh. Who by now is playing with his toy blocks on the soft carpet. It’s crystal clear he has no idea what he just won.

“I owe a two year old a hundred dollars,” mumbles Jonghyun.

“My grandfather was in on it too?!” asks a shocked Jongin.

Well, hey...at least he’s going out on a date with Sehun. 

Jongin and Sehun are finally going out on a date. Time for the first time jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi how are you guys doing? SO I wrote this this week because I was busy.   
> Alright I wasn’t busy...I was reading a HisoIllu fic. Alright you caught me! I was also reading a GrayLu fic. But I do think monthly updates will be the routine...Por Favor, any comments on this chapter are appreciated! I try to reply to all of them.  
> Drink water, stay safe, stay healthy!


	8. It's Snowing (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date? Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Let's pretend Disney's movies are really old and have been around forever...but also that they exist in this universe. Hmm it’s time for the ol’ mandatory Christmas chapter! Did I hear ‘drama free chapter’? Who is she? I don’t know her. But she invited her damn self I guess.  
> Also: POV will change so fast between Jongin and Sehun. SO just think of it as both their perspectives when they are together.

December 24th, 2017  
7:30 a.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

It’s been a wild few days! Jongin has noticed the household has gotten ten times more lively. Ever since Sehun and himself established that there were mutual feelings, well enough to go on a date, they’ve been more forward with each other. He’s been over the moon!

They’d spoken about their feelings and set a couple boundaries since they live in the same house. It’s rather exciting. 

Although everything was still pretty normal. Except for the flirting. Jongin has upped his flirtatious comments a little more. The blush that makes its way to Sehun’s cute face every single time, well that’s just motivation!

The only problem has been finding a free day for their date. Jongin has been super busy wrapping up his scenes with the movie, and managing crap at the company. Donghae better not have any negative comments about his character, he did the best he could considering he’s never had such a difficult role.

Sehun has been really patient with him, therefore today’s the day. They are all packed for their Christmas trip at his grandparent’s cabin. A few days in San Amour woods, the Christmas Spirit, the beach boardwalk...it’s perfect! It’ll be romantic.

He’s given everyone that works in the house two weeks off starting today. They’ve all left. Jonghyun is in charge of their house for the following week he’s gone. A little concerning but he’s sure he’ll find the house intact if Taemin can reel him in a little. Shownu and Hani had shown Jonghyun all of the security features and how to set the alarms in case they leave.

Although, it’s up to Jongin to set them up today after he, Sehun and Taeoh leave for San Amour. Jonghyun and Taemin have already left for the alpha’s parents’ home for the next two days. He’s made sure to leave their Christmas gifts under the tree for when they return.

While Sehun got the last of his things ready and packed, he made sure to get all the Christmas gifts in the back of his black 2017 Cadillac Escalade. Now it may seem like he’s taking a too luxurious vehicle to the damn woods but it’s the only one where all the presents fit. He might also want to show his family that he’s doing pretty well. Really fucking well. Fucking fantastic now that the witch is out of their lives.

Back to the main focus. He’s placed the gifts he got for his family, and the gifts Sehun didn’t need to buy but he did. Taeoh has gifts too but he’s positive Sehun got them on his behalf for the family. It’s taking up almost all the space in the back! They’ll just have to place their luggage in the rear seats. Their son in the toddler car seat. And their cooler with snacks and drinks in the seat next to Taeoh.

As he’s finishing up buckling in Taeoh’s seat, his brain corrects his little thought…

He just thought, ‘their son’. He scolds himself mentally. Jongin should know better than to think so far ahead. He can’t just assume Sehun is going to be the one he settles down with. He’s barely twenty, Jongin is nearing twenty-eight. There’s a gap there and-

‘Snap out of it!’ he thinks. Just for once Jongin tries to just get out of his head. Overthinking will not do him any good. He just needs to enjoy his time. Maybe he should speak to Sehun about it at a later time.

After he’s done with loading up everything, he leaves the garage. They need to get going if they want to get there before noon. It’s only about a three hour drive, but it’s Christmas Eve and there is sure to be traffic.

Sehun is coming down the stairs with a rather large suitcase and a bag. It’s one of those over body bags with the long straps...Sehun had told him the name he just can’t remember. Hobo bag? Well whatever. “Need any help with that?”

Sehun smiles at him, nodding his head. “Yes please. I may have overpacked.”

“That’s alright. Better to be prepared than to underpack,” says Jonign. He sets down the suitcase next to his own suitcase and Taeoh’s bear suitcase. “Is Taeoh in your room?”

Sehun is just looking at him, zoning out. But he’s looking at Jongin’s arms. He smiles, “Sehun, earth to Sehun.”

“Huh?” he snaps out of it. A wonderfully light blush making its way to Sehun’s face.

“Oh just asked if Taeoh was sleeping in your room or his. It’s okay if you were distracted, I have that effect on people,” smirks Jongin. 

Sehun’s blush becomes more prominent as he’s been caught red handed. Stuttering and looking away, he responds, “N-no, he’s in your room. I went to look for him earlier, he’s under your blankets with his turtle plush.”

“Really?! The one day he wants to snuggle with me and I’m already up,” he grumbles. “Well we can get going, I’ll just go pick him up.”

“Oooh don’t forget his blanket, turtle pillow and plush,” Sehun reminds him, smiling...looking cute as ever in his light grey long sleeve shirt and tight looking black sweatpants.

“Oh yeah, he will not sleep without them. Could you get him his shoes from the living room? And jacket. He left them there yesterday.”

It’s a struggle getting a sleepy Taeoh into sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. They boy wiggles away trying so hard to keep sleeping. At one point he starts crying saying he’s tired.

Jongin has Taeoh in his arms, along with the things he needs in order to sleep. The toddler is already dozing off by the time he straps him into his car seat. Behind his seat so that Sehun could keep an eye on him while he drove. 

Sehun had placed their luggage in the car already. The cooler is all set.

“Alright, I think we can get going now.”

“Not to sound like I’m out of it...where are we going again?” asks Sehun, now in the passenger seat.

Jongin smiles, “To my grandpa’s cabin up in the woods of San Amour. You’ll love it there.”

“I've been there!" he says excitedly. "Taemin and I went there for my birthday this year. I loved the beach! I had never seen the beach before."

"Oh yeah? Well it's about a three hour drive to get there. I love it too, when I retire from all this I'm thinking of moving up there. The climate is never unbearably hot, it's peaceful," says Jongin putting the last of his ‘emergency’ tools under Taeoh’s seat.

All doors locked up, the car outside the locked up garage, they are ready to go. 

"Alright, everybody in," says Jongin. He then looks at his son through the rear view mirror. Now that he's two he gets to face the front of the car. No longer asleep, he’s just very grumpy. "Are you excited to see your grandparents and great grandparents? And uncle Yixing? Your cousins?”

"NO." Taeoh mumbles out. He’s not one for being up early. Especially since it’s cold out. It’s perfect cuddle weather.

Sehun giggles, at how Jongin’s face scrunched up. "Do you want me to sit with him in the backseat? Since he’s so grumpy and all."

"Oh no, sit up front with me. He will probably fall asleep during the ride," says Jongin. 

Taeoh does not seem to approve the plans, "Mom sit wit me, pwease. Smell like ‘nilla.” He yawns out and then snuggles further into his blanket. 

And just like that they are on the road toward San Amour. He can't believe he's going to spend a week at Jongin's family cabin. He also can't believe he's going to spend time with Jongin all by himself. Sehun's never been this happy.

=-=-=-=-=-=

December 24th, 2017  
10:34 a.m.  
Ancora, Benedicere

It's been a little over two hours since Jongin drove out of his house. He's never enjoyed a road trip as much as today's. Taeoh as well. Having been grumpy before, now that he’s slept for an hour, he's giggling and talking gibberish. They are currently at a rest stop in the city of Ancora. It's a rest stop right before getting to the main bridge that connects the two halves of Ancora. It's a beautiful city full of agricultural fields. Just about another hour from San Amour. Without traffic of course.

Jongin was getting them a couple of waters from the cooler when he hears Taeoh laugh, it warms his heart knowing Sehun was the one getting giggles out of his son.

"What's so funny little man?" asks Jongin.

"Mom said carry me all time!"

Sehun looked resigned, "He said it would make him happy."

"Anything makes him happy. He's a simple baby, isn't that right Taeoh?"

"I happy now!" he says, giggling as he gets to sit on Sehun's lap. 

"I know you are. Here Sehun I had no idea what you'd like but I figured anything with chocolate would do,” he says as he hands him a candy bar.

"You are correct," said Sehun, smiling at the chocolate candy bar given to him. "I've never had this kind, thank you Jongin."

“You are very welcome.”

It’s a beautiful site here in Ancora. The rest stop is full of people sitting at the benches, a few walking to stretch their limbs. There are about three dogs being walked around.

"You know," Jongin starts, "the last time I stopped in Ancora was when I was maybe sixteen or seventeen. I was on a movie set as an extra. It was my first movie after years of taking a break focusing on my studies."

"I thought you were in movies since you were five?" asks Sehun. 

"Well yes and no. I had a few acting roles when I was five up until I was eleven. Afterwards, my mom and dad asked me to really just try and get my studies in check. That's when they decided I was old enough to know if I wanted to get into university," he says. He opens his trail mix and the bag of dried fruit for his son.

"Thank you papa," says Taeoh. 

"So you got back to acting at sixteen?" asks Sehun, he too opens his chocolate bar. A little difficult seeing as Taeoh was on his lap.

"Mhmm," Jongin quickly swallows his snack. "It was the first role back. I was really nervous. I made a complete fool of myself when I forgot the lines. Like I said, I was supposed to be an extra. But the lead male role was this snobby asshole and when he asked for my name I said Kai, like my nickname in high school. I never wanted to work near him again. He kept tripping me like a servant, treating me like garbage, so I gave em a fake name. It just kind of stuck after that. Directors called me Kai and so did everyone else."

"You? Forget a line? Wow and here I thought you were a successful actor," teases Sehun. To which Taeoh giggles.

"Don't tease," he smiles at the two. "I was sixteen. A lot has changed since then. I am more professional now, I try really hard to get to know my co stars." He knows it might be a little too sudden, but what’s the harm? “In February, the movie I just finished up is going to premiere. Would you like to go to the party and meet the actors and directors? I hate going alone."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be an issue to take your son's nanny to a movie premiere party?" questions Sehun. 

Jongin smiles, "I see it more as taking someone I’m dating. You have more than a month to think about it, don't worry. Alright, let's get going we still have another hour to go."

"Sounds wonderful,” Sehun blushes. “Thank you Jongin. Taeoh are you ready to go?" asks Sehun.

Taeoh was still on Sehun's lap, reaching for the chocolate bar. "I have please?"

"Taeoh," Jongin starts in a disapproving tone, "you have your own snack. That's Sehun's."

"Still hungry papa," whines the toddler.

"It's okay, I can give him a piece if he'd want," says Sehun. And Jongin knows he's just trying to avoid a tantrum. 

"No, no Sehun. He's got to wait until lunch at my grandparent's cabin. He just ate his snack. It's more than enough," says Jongin. "Come on buddy, I'll put you in your car seat."

Taeoh is pouting now, "No, want mom." Jongin is left standing there, stumped as his own son rejects his open arms in order to turn and hide in Sehun's embrace.

"It's because you don't scold him enough," he sighs out. Sehun, giggling, is just there sitting, trying to coax Taeoh into his father's arms.

"He's very spoiled," agrees Sehun. “He knows I don’t scold him nearly as much as you do.”

“Maybe you should start, then he’d come back to me,” laughs Jongin. 

Just then two teen girls and what appears to be their parents walk up to them. 

"Hi, sorry to bother you guys but my daughters and husband wanted to ask if they would take a picture with you. We wanted to wait until you guys were leaving."

"Oh of course! Thank you for giving me some privacy. I would love to take a picture with you three," says Jongin. All smiles, hoping that they didn't post about his whereabouts online. Or pictures of Taeoh. 

"My daughters are such fans!" says the man.

"Not as much as you are dad!" protested the girls.

Jongin was happy to take pictures with them, and only because they respected the time he was having with Taeoh and Sehun. The mother had taken a picture of all of them together, Sehun and Taeoh safely away from the cameras. Jongin had felt bad so he also took a picture with the woman. And signed the husbands' phone case.

They were already thanking them when Jongin remembered something, "Oh sorry to ask this of you, but could you please not post the pictures online? Well at least until the holiday is over. And if there are any pictures of my son and my friend, please blur them out."

"Of course," says the youngest girl. "I think your friend is pretty cute, can you please tell him that?"

"He is, isn't he," Jongin says, "You guys have a splendid holiday. And thank you for your support!"

When he goes back to his car, Sehun has already placed Taeoh in his car seat and he himself is buckled in the front seat already.

“Sehun, I’m really sorry we haven’t had time to go on that date of ours. I do have something planned this week though. How does that sound?” asks Jongin once they’re on the road already.

“Really?! Well I’ve never been on a date in general, I’m excited,” smiles Sehun turning rather shy. “I can help if you’d want.”

“The location will be a surprise,” he states. Huh, so Sehun’s never dated. He had assumed so but he always thought he could be wrong.

After a beat of silence, Sehun has an idea. "I realize we don't know a whole lot about each other, do you want to play the twenty one questions game? I used to play with Taemin back when we first lived together. It eased the tension," said Sehun. Jongin sees how embarrassed Sehun must be in asking him to play a game. His cheeks are really red, so he gives into him.

"Sure, that sounds fun, considering we have an hour to go," he says to the omega.

"Play games?" asks Taeoh.

"Yeah baby, do you want to play with me and Sehun?" he asks his son.

"Not play with daddy and mommy," and as if on cue, he sees his son yawn through the rear view mirror.

"You can go first Sehun, I'm an open book. It says so on my online biography," he smiles.

"Hmm, what's the stupidest thing you ever did as a kid?"

Just when he thought Sehun was going to ask him something ridiculous like 'what's your favorite color'...full of surprises.

"Well that's a tough one. I'd have to say, off the top of my head, was when grandpa Jongdae took me, yixing, and our cousins Eunhyuk and Donghae up to Unicus to hunt. I was pretty young at the time. We still could not shift. I got lost with my cousin Donghae. And instead of calling out for help like we were taught, we had the bright idea to survive in the wilderness. Somehow we ended up on a different shore than where we were originally," he says. It was silent in the car until he heard Sehun burst out laughing.

"I can picture a little kid, like Taeoh just wandering around thinking he could do things himself," giggles out Sehun.

"Oh you're not wrong. Donghae and I were both pretty stupid. We're both very stubborn. There was an alert all over the island for us. I think the police found us making sand tunnels. We weren't even worried," he says. He hopes karma doesn't come back and bite him in the ass with Taeoh. He doesn't need that type of worry.

"I can't believe it, the heart attack you must have given your grandfather. Poor Mr. Kim," yet he continues giggling , hiding his face in the bunched up sweater he’s holding.

"Alright, alright," Jongin chuckles as well, "I was really dumb okay. There's more stories, you'll just have to chat with my mom for those."

"I guess I will," says Sehun. "You're turn."

"What was the last show you binge watched?" asks Jongin. He's focusing on the road ahead of him, but the silence has him quickly glancing over at Sehun.

Sehun, with his nose scrunched up, whines at Jongin, "You can't laugh!"

Which only makes Jongin laugh a little in anticipation, "It can't be that bad, come on."

He stays quiet a little, then murmurs, "You know that show about the rich, omega housewives from South Soler? Umm well that show."

Jongin can't help it, it's refreshing to see Sehun be so...so...'different' than what he always sees in him. Different from being so shy [which is so fucking cute] and reserved. So he says the only thing he can to make Sehun happy. "I have met two of the omegas on that show, they are as crazy as they appear on those previews and commercials from the program."

"Really?" and it's like his eyes were glimmering. As if Jongin had just told him Santa was real. "I expected nothing less, I love that show. Although I do think it's scripted. I mean no one could be that vain, conceited, drama starved and money hungry. But it's so funny!"

"Oh of course, I do think programs like that are scripted. Well I would hope so," he laughs. "Your turn Sehun."

He seems to be contemplating something, but he finally seems to have settled for a question. "Do you believe in soulmates?"

Wow, that's a tougher one. "I thought I did when I was a child. I always thought my parents were soulmates. I believed in destined mates all that crap." Looking at the rear view mirror, he sees Taeoh fast asleep with his turtle plushie. "But then I met Claire and that went out the window so fast. So maybe I did, up until recently. I think now it's best to take your time getting to know someone. Before any rash decisions. And you?"

Sehun unintentionally frowns. That's so sad, one bad experience and he no longer believes in something so beautiful. "I used to read about them a lot in fairy tale books at the shelter where I was from. I had hoped to meet someone and fall in love. I do believe in soulmates,” he finishes. Bad experiences won't deter him from that dream. 

"Those fairy tale books were very misleading though. Who falls in love right after they meet. Or better yet, take Sleeping Beauty. Aurora doesn't do anything for herself but somehow she ends up kissed by a prince while asleep. And then they get married. That's a horrible example for children. That's telling young alphas to just kiss any sleeping omega or beta. That's not love or soulmates," says Jongin with a huff at the end.

Sehun giggles at Jongin's sudden interest in the fairy tales. "I know that, but child me thought I would be taken away from the shelter one day and live a normal life. But don't worry, Mrs. Daisy brought my hopes waaaaay down."

"She wasn't very nice." says Jongin, worried, from the tone in his voice. He’s been told stories of this particular individual.

"Oh nothing I hadn't heard at that age. Just that I was stupid, useless, uneducated, and worthless," he sighs. Sehun really dislikes that woman. 

"I may not believe in fairy tales but I wouldn't crush someone's hopes. What an awful woman. I'm sorry you had to go through something so traumatizing."

"Yeah, well no use dwelling on it, that's what I pay my therapist for," he giggles. "It's your turn Jongin."

"Hmm well on the same topic, because we have such opposing views. What fairytales did you read that made you believe in love?" he says, never taking his eyes off the road. 

Sehun could stare at Jongin's hands on the steering wheel all day...just something about them.

"There were many, there was the story of Jasmine and Aladdin, Tiana from The Princess and The Frog, Mulan, Hercules and Megara, and my absolute favorite was Rapunzel," he's starting to feel a little shy. He hopes his choices aren't too weird, they are his favorites.

"Rapunzel because you were waiting on someone to take you out of the foster home?" he says, and looks at Sehun briefly for confirmation. Sehun nods yes, a little hot on his cheeks. "I have absolutely no comment on your fairy tale choices. They are actually pretty good. Thank god it's not Cinderella or something like the little mermaid."

"God no! I didn't really like those ones. Seeing it played for us every other month makes you kinda realize the undertones of those stories.” That and Mrs. Daisy trying to brainwash us telling us we had to be docile, submissive and quiet if we ever wanted an alpha to even look at us. Taemin and his therapist have been of great help in getting rid of that mentality. He sees the worried expression come across Jongin's face, but he doesn't want to dwell on it. "My turn. Let me think of a really hard one."

"You think of a hard question, but just so you know and as I've said before, I'm here if you need anything."

"I know,” he smiles. Especially after his many breakdowns. “Who is going to be at your grandfather's cabin?" he says. Sehun gets really nervous in big crowds. He hopes to gosh that there aren't so many people there.

"Right, I should get you ready for this. It’s going to be my grandparents, my grand uncle and aunt, my parents, my brother, my uncles and aunts, two sets of them, my cousin Donghae, my cousin Eunhyuk with his mate and children, my cousin Chaerin and her daughters, and then my cousin Dara and her daughter. Hmm I think that's about it."

"What do you mean 'that's it'? That's so many people, do they even know I'm going? Are they going to even be okay with you bringing over a friend? Oh gosh that's almost twenty people," he's freaking out! Sehun doesn't know anyone other than Jongin's immediate family. 

“They all know about you already. I talk about you a lot, Taeoh and Baekhyun talk about you to my parents. They in turn talk about you to the rest of the family. I think my grand-uncle even asked how you were the other day we talked. You've infiltrated the family Sehun," says Jongin, chuckling. “But perhaps we should discuss some of the people there.”

Sehun feels a little better at that, his family has been nice, so maybe it won't be so bad. “Shall we continue then, your turn Jongin.”

“Let’s see. How do you feel about remodeling Taeoh’s room, as in together?” questioned Jongin.

“Really? I could help with that?” Sehun seems doubtful. “He is growing out of his bed. He hits his head sometimes. Maybe we could redecorate it in a cute way!”

“See, that’s the type of excitement I need. Taeoh just needs a new bed, maybe paint the walls, and another round of declutter with his toys.”

“I would be happy to help, even if it means distracting him so you can declutter. He’s a little hoarder when it comes to rocks,” laughs Sehun.

“You have no idea! Just wait until we get to the cabin. He has a special rock collection there too,” Jongin smiles just thinking about it. “Your turn Hun.”

“Is there anything I should know about your family? Anything they dislike, or hate? Am I too tall and lanky? Are they all gorgeous? Is there something that I could do so they like-”

“Okay Sehun I’m going to stop you right there,” he chuckles. “And that’s more than one question you cheater. Grandpa Jongdae’s brother, Heechul will be there. Along with his mate Leeteuk. They are both alphas. I apologize in advance. Grand-uncle Heechul and Leeteuk are undefeated prank kings. At their age.”

Sehun nods.

He continues. “Grandpa Jongdae will embarrass you at least once a day. Not the mean kind or shaming kind, but the trying to get to know you and crap. Grandma Minseok will not accept no for an answer if he asks if you’re hungry. He’s big on pet names, but you already know that. Following along so far?”

Sehun has his tongue poking out a bit, “Hmm I think so. Do your grand-uncles have kids?”

“Getting there,” grins Jongin. He’s happy that Sehun is expressing the desire to get to know his family. So my grandparents had five children. First was aunt Yoona, then uncle Sungmin, then aunt Tiffany, then my mom Junmyeon, and finally uncle Siwon.”

“That’s so many kids, oh my gosh,” whispers Sehun more to himself.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what happened there. They sure were busy. Anyways, uh, my grand-uncles never had children of their own. Since they are both alphas. And they ended up adopting aunt Yoona’s kids after stuff happened. Three kids: Chaerin, Donghae and Sandara. They kept their alpha father’s last name. Lee.”

“As in the author Lee Donghae? As in my favorite author Lee Donghae?!” There are stars in Sehun’s eyes when he quickly glances back at him.

Jongin feels a little twinge of jealousy. It gets worse with Sehun bunching up his sweater at the ends of his hands and pawing at his shoulder.

“Come on Jongin, is he the author?” whines Sehun.

Jongin sighs, “Yes that’s him.” He’s pouting now. How can Sehun like someone he hasn’t even met? He’s never watched any of his movies and said he’s HIS favorite actor. Pout intensifies.

Sehun then makes Jongin feel better, “A family full of talent. Your cousin is a brilliant writer, and you are an excellent actor! Who else is famous in your family?!”

“You really think I’m excellent?” asks Jongin. Completely getting over the fact that his cousin could pose a threat to him.

“I’ve praised you many times before,” giggles Sehun. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous.”

“A little bit, I mean he’s a real charmer. And we still haven’t gone on our date. What if he tries to court you too?”

“You are one silly alpha Jongin. I agreed to go out with you because I really like you. Don’t think I’ll just turn tail and try and court your cousin,” smiles Sehun. 

“Ugh okay. I’m just being stupid, don’t mind me.”

Sehun leans to the side and kisses Jongin’s cheek, “I would think you’d catch on that I’m not really comfortable with a lot of people. Just because I’m a fan of his stuff doesn’t mean anything to how I feel about you.”

Jongin really wishes he weren’t driving right now. He’d have loved to kiss Sehun back! And thank god for him reeling in his pheromones. He’s sure if he hadn’t he’d be making the whole car smell his overjoyed state. 

“But you are a little dumb. Are all alphas this dumb?” he laughs to himself.

“Oh well...yes. We pretty much are all impulsive, overbearing and other crap.” He can’t help but feel a little silly now. Flustered too.

“Tsk tsk Jongin. If we were home, you’d have to put money in the swear jar.” Where did Sehun learn to be so carefree? A couple years ago, he couldn’t imagine being this way. Jongin, Taemin and Jonghyun sure have gotten him out of his shell. “You can continue with your family.”

“Right, as I was saying. So my grand-uncles took care of three troublemakers. Then there’s uncle Sungmin and his mate, no children. They won’t be there most likely. Next in line is aunt Tiffany and her mate Taeyeon. They have an adopted son Shindong. He most likely won’t be there, workaholic that one.” He takes a sip of his water. Once he gets talking, well he just keeps on going and going.

“My aunts though, they will be there. They’re so loud. They make my father miserable. Well then it’s my last uncle Siwon. He’s an alpha mated to our omega aunt Ryeowook. They have two children. More than enough if you ask me. They are a handful. His first son is Kyuhyun, he’s a beta. Also won’t be there. Shindong and he are investigative reporters. We just heard they are chasing a new lead so we probably won’t see them this week.”

“Are they the ones that gave the detectives, last year, the leads on the drugs being mishandled and sold illegally? I got to read something like that in my class on writing.”

“Those two did cover that yes, although I’m not all that familiar with it. Ahh but last and not least is my cousin Eunhyuk. He’s an omega who mated with an alpha, Yesung. They have two children. Jimin who is four and Hoseok who is two. Ohh and Chaerin has two daughters. Jisoo is four and Lisa is one. We don’t speak of her mate. Sandara adopted Minzy who is now three years old. So, any questions?”

Sehun contemplates it for a while, “Hmm no. I think it’ll be a great bunch to meet. I just hope they like me.”

“Sehun, you have nothing to worry about,” he boldly takes the omegas hand in his own. One hand on the steering wheel, one hand intertwined with the omega. “They practically love you already.”

“A little bit of a heads up, uncle Siwon is very religious, he might just try and convert you. Uncle Ryeowook cries and wants to vent when he drinks wine. Cousin Eunhyuk and his alpha mate Yesung argue constantly since their last pup was born, we think they are going to be unmated and divorced soon. Their kids, Jimin and Hoseok are pure angels but don't fall for those puppy eyes with this one," he looks at a sleeping Taeoh through the mirror, "joins their shenanigans. Oh and if no one talks about Donghae's parents, don't be surprised. The only normal ones here are Yixing and Donghae," he finishes. Winded, he needs water.

Sehun is pouting hard, "You should have told me all of these warnings before I got in the car!" he says whisper yelling. "I would have stayed by myself!"

"I know, which is why I'm telling you now. That and I forgot," says Jongin, and then he smiles sheepishly at Sehun. And Sehun knows he’s not sorry at all. But holding Jongin’s hand is quite nice.

=-=-=-=-=-=

December 24th, 2017  
12:18 p.m.  
San Amour, Benedicere

Finally! Jongin had caught traffic halfway across the bridge due to two car accidents. Even Taeoh was getting antsy. "We are almost there buddy," he says to his son. A son who is on the verge of tears wanting to get out of the car and nap on a bed. They had to pull over an hour ago because he’d peed in his pull-up diaper. Now he’s just cranky. "Look Sehun, that's where I busted my head open after Yixing and I tried to jump off the rocks and into a pile of leaves." He points at a small rock formation to his right.

"You really were a challenging child Jongin, your mom must have gotten hundreds of scares," says Sehun, giggling as he shakes his head in disapproval. 

Most people would describe his outward persona or 'vibe' as intimidating, confident, unshakable, and in some articles that he is guilty of reading...'sex on legs'. 

He wants to be something different with Sehun, he wants to show him his attentive side. His caring side. His gentle, generus, kind, easygoing, empathetic, affectionate, goofy side. Everything he only shows towards his close friends and family, and so much more. His true self.

"Thank you for not outwardly calling me a fucking idiot at least," he laughs.

"I would never call my employer an idiot," says a grinning Sehun.

"Well that's good to know," begins Jongin.

"My friend on the other hand," he giggles some more. "Just kidding, I would never."

"Almost there pa?" whines Taeoh. Turtle plushie long forgotten on the floor.

"Yes baby, we're reaching the clearing."

By clearing he means a small portion of land where the ‘cabin’ is. It was quite the drive up the hills in the woods.

"When you said a cabin up in San Amour, I expected a small little cabin with no electricity and you know...normal. Not a luxury cabin worth more than what you probably made in all your life-"

"Sehun, hey calm down, you're going to love it," Jongin says, and he chuckles at the sight of Sehun when he sees the 'cabin'.

"You said it was a cabin deep in the forest!"

"Yeah...my grandpa owns this side of the forest. And the mountain it's on."

Sehun appears to be contemplating something, "Are we still eating s’mores?"

"Yes."

"Okay then I can handle all of this. I mean what did I expect, your grandpa and grandma are retired and worth more than for sure a millions of dollars." He’s so cute when he’s rabling, thinks Jongin, but he let's Sehun continue. "Of course they'd own a large mountain in San Amour," Sehun says, a little breathless.

"Actually it's a small mountain, or a large hill," teases Jongin. He gets a glare from Sehun instead. 

[Author's note...hi you might want to check out my tumblr post for pictures that inspired my description of the cabin and rooms and what not...yeah. Drink some water. Okay bye. Link in my twitter thread of this fic. :D Ok bye for real this time.]

"Of course you'd think that," grumbles Sehun. It's so adorable. 

Jongin pulls up to the driveway and presses the button from his phone, which unlocks one of the garage doors and opens it. Parking in the garage, he makes sure his car is off when he closes up the door. "Alright, everybody out. We're here!"

Sehun gets out of the car and stretches his arms above his head. Jongin can see a tiny bit of his waist as Sehun's long sleeve shirt rides up a little at his stomach.

"Pa!" And just like that, Taeoh stops him from staring too long at Sehun. Because when he looks at Sehun one last time he's smiling at Jongin. Probably because Taeoh just yelled at them.

"Going, buddy. Do you want to take Crush with you inside the house?" Jongin asks his two year old, he knows he's going to ask for his turtle plushie when he naps later.

He then gets him out of the car, and Taeoh runs to Sehun. He must be sleepy. "Yes want Cwush papa." 

"Could you please take Taeoh, I'll get our bags. I’ll get the presents later. Oh and here's Crush."

"Of course, he's very sleepy, aren't you Taeoh?" But Taeoh doesn't answer Sehun. He's already being carried by his nanny, arms around his neck all swaddled up in a blanket Sehun got from the backseat. Yeah he's sleepy.

"Good thing we can relax for a while now," getting their bags out of the backseat, he quickly closes the door and leads them toward the only other door in the garage. It leads to the laundry room in the back of the cabin. He hears the chime 'garage door open' from the security box. Then the telltale signs that they're not alone.

Jongin stops right before getting to exit the laundry room, effectively halting Sehun behind him. He hears screaming at laughter and overall mess. 

And then the light to the laundry room turns on.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yell Jongin and Sehun.

"Donghae! Don't scare us like that!" yells Jongin, once he sees his cousin at the laundry room doorway. Disheveled hair and unbuttoned shirt. He looks toward Sehun to introduce them, but he sees the faintest pink on Sehun's cheeks. Nope, not today. No no no.

"Who is this Jongin, your boyfriend? Nice to meet you, I'm Donghae. Jongin's bad influence growing up, and favorite cousin," the alpha smiles toward the omega.

"Sehun. Nice to meet you, umm I'm his date," he responds. Bowing his head a little since he is holding up Taeoh. Who is miraculously still sleeping. But then he turns around to hide his face. “I’m a huge fan of your books!” Internally he’s cringing at what he said.

Jongin...he’s not hearing that because he just heard Sehun say ‘date’. Date. Sehun is Jongin’s date! His mood just skyrocketed!

"Well Sehun, thank you. Don’t be so shy,” he chuckles. “AND don't believe everything this one tells you about me, I'm a pleasure to have around. Come on in, I'll show you the situations with the rooms."

Jongin could kiss Sehun right now if he weren’t holding all the bags. And he needs permission too. But then he registers what Donghae just said. "What do you mean? I have two rooms here. Mine and Taeoh's."

"Not exactly. Come on, go say hi to everyone," demands Donghae. "Sehun, let me grab my nephew, I'll carry him for you." Helpful as ever, thinks Jongin. He's just being nice to his DATE. He should be thankful.

He does take his son, but instead of staying empty handed, Sehun goes and takes Taeoh's small bear luggage from Jongin. He smiles at Jongin, so sweetly. He seems a little nervous.

"Jongin! Come on over here and introduce your boyfriend to the family," yells his grand uncle Heechul from where he's sitting in the remodeled living room. He's with his mate Leeteuk, his grandparents Jongdae and Minseok as well as his cousins toddlers.

"He's not- Sehun is not my boyfriend, uncle. He's my date, friend, and Taeoh's caregiver," he corrects. Rather loudly over the whole mess of a house so everyone got that clear.

"Hello Sehun, my mate is in a rush to see Jongin finally mated and settled down," says his granduncle Leeteuk. “To someone decent.” 

‘So shady,’ thinks Jongin.

"Preferably with someone who isn't a wench like the last one," says his grandma Minseok. All eyes turn to him, even the mated pair who were arguing. "What? Everybody thinks it!"

"Yeah, we just never said it, outloud babe," says his grandpa Jongdae.

"Or in front of him," grins Yixing.

"Oh shut up, you said it all the time in front of her, Yixing," chuckles Jongin. Ahh yes, now it feels like he's home. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Hiking, alone time and all, come on, go set your stuff down in your room," says Yixing. "Hey Sehun, how have you been?"

"Hi Xing, I've been great. I hope it's okay that I'm here," says an unsure Sehun. Jongin loves that Sehun tries to be considerate of everyone, but he wishes he'd feel confident in Jongin inviting him.

"Trust me, it's perfect that you're here. You can be the buffer for this family. Not that it's a bad family, it's just that we're all a little ‘out there’. For lack of a better term," states Yixing.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they see Donghae cradling a sleeping Taeoh, the blanket over his shoulder. "Okay so, about the rooms."

Yixing chuckles, knowing where this is going presumably. "Yeah grandpa Jongdae really had some interesting ideas."

"The three guest rooms and Eunhyuk's rooms were flooded. So, Hyuk and his husband being the emotionally unstable couple that they are, took over Donghae's and your spare room. Sleeping separated."

Jongin laughs, "Of course those idiots did, my god I hope this little get together finally either splits them or gets them together."

"Wait, so umm if Jongin doesn't have a spare room, and there are no guest rooms, where will I sleep?" asks a jittery Sehun.

But it's not a problem! "It's okay Hun, I have a couch in the room. We can all sleep there. It's very spacious."

"It is actually. But if he's snoring too much, feel free to sleep in my room Sehun," suggests Donghae, sending an over the top 'charming' smile at the omega. 

Jongin pinches his side immediately. Sehun just giggles at the two.

Upon reaching Jongin's room in the cabin, Yixing opens the door up for them, with everyone having their arms full of things anyways. 

It's not normal, this shouldn't be a 'room'. This is far too grand, never in his wildest dreams did he think a room like this existed. It had a huge bed right in the center of the room, a giant couch in front of the bed, a bathroom and tub, and a reading nook. It was the perfect getaway, thinks Sehun.

He is staring in awe of the view outside the window, when suddenly he's taken out of his stupor when Donghae calls out to him.

"I'm sorry, what? I was a little out of it," says Sehun. 

Donghae smiles at Sehun, "Don't worry about it, here let me get that bag. Taeoh is on the bed already." He smells so much like coffee and yet also green lime tea. It's oddly pleasant. Yixing too, he's so much like honey and citrus trees. Does everybody in this family have a pleasant scent?!

"Oh thank you," he hands the bag over to him.

"So Hae and I are on kitchen duty right now, with grandma so you guys unpack and meet us downstairs for lunch soon," says Yixing. Quickly dragging Donghae with him, just as he was going to say something.

"So how do you like the room Hun?" He likes it when Jongin calls him by that nickname. Taemin too. He feels all warm and fuzzy.

"It's more than I expected. I really did think we were going to sleep in tents and sleeping bags," he says.

"My parents and grandparents have remodeled the place up a bit it seems. They are the ones who have spent the most time and effort on this place. I used to spend time here too when I was fighting with Claire. To get away from it all," he looks sad then, but it quickly vanishes. "Anyways, once Taeoh wakes up, he'll surely want to show you the rocks he's collected from the river and lake."

"Looking forward to it," he suddenly yawns. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Do you want to take a quick nap with Taeoh? I'll head downstairs for a bit, and then call you when food is ready. How does that sound?"

"Would it really be okay? I want to help out, but I'm also a little tired," says Sehun, feeling worried he's going to trouble Jongin.

Jongin goes up to Sehun and gently flicks his forehead, "Hun, get out of your head for a bit. I'm telling you it's perfectly fine.” He takes Sehun’s hands into his own. “Plus you could make sure Taeoh doesn't fall off the bed."

So Jongin leaves him in that spacious room. He does what anyone would, he takes a look around the place. 

There's a nice cozy little couch at the foot of the bed. In front of the couch is a coffee table and then the fireplace! A light grey, stone fireplace. So warm! He takes off his shoes, leaving his feet covered in socks only. Then he changes into a pair of sweatpants. They were pastel purple and soft! 

The bathroom was also amazing. He can feel the heated floors beneath his sock covered feet.

He then goes back into the room after smelling all of the shampoo bottles. Which were definitely what Jongin normally uses. He hopes everyone is just like the family he's already met. As kind and wonderful as Jongin. 

Seeing Taeoh all spent, curled up on the blanket, ugh he's so cute! But he's got his shoes on still, so he goes to change him into something more comfortable. 

As he's taking the puffy jacket off of the toddler, said boy begins to wake up. "No up mom!" It sounds like he's going to cry.

So he's quick to placate him, "Shh shh shh shh. I'm sorry sweetie, just making you comfortable. I took your shoes off and jacket so you can sleep better."

He cracks his eyes open, squinting up at Sehun. "Want hugs, pwease."

"Cuddles? Of course, I'll nap with you," he brings the small blanket over them, Taeoh going to snuggle up to Sehun's side.

"Thank you mommy," says a sleepy Taoeh.

Sehun would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel nice to have this little boy call him ‘mother’. It felt great that he could be a source of comfort and safety for the toddler.

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Mom, he's upstairs with Taeoh, don't worry. Hey dad, how was your drive up here?" he asks his mom and dad who have just walked in through the doors. Red and orange leaves in his mom's scarf. 

"Ahh it was alright, it was raining yesterday when we got here. So it was pretty much a stay inside type of day. It was beautiful, until we realized we would be stuck inside with those two over there," Yifan points at Yesung and Eunhyuk. 

"They've been going at it since they got here. I don't know where it all went wrong with them," says Junmyeon. 

"Yeah, don't ask them about it. I got yelled at for politely asking them to keep it down," says Donghae. He's peeling apples for granduncle Leeteuk's apple pie.

“You didn’t ask, you yelled ‘shut the fuck up’ and drank their coffee,” deadpanned Yifan.

"Mhhm, at least they are taking care of their kids while they sweetly call each other 'pieces of shit' and 'good for nothing asshole'. It would be worse if they ignored the two toddlers," pipes up Yixing from making the sandwiches.

"I think we need to sit them down. Sweethearts since they were in middle school, mated as soon as they graduated highschool. Married after university. And now they can't stand to look at each other. I'll die before I let them get unmated and divorced," grumbles out their grandma Minseok. 

"Where's uncle Siwon and aunt Ryeowook? I haven't seen them here. Or even uncle Sungmin and auntie Tiffany?" asks Jongin.

"My brother Ryeowook and his mate are in their rooms. Enjoying their alone time. And my brother Sungmin couldn't make it. He sent us a gift basket, him and his mate are traveling around the world for the next couple of months," says Junmyeon, smiling at them. Jongin is positive his mother is a tad bit sad he won't get to see his brother. But he's happy they are traveling and are safe.

“Your devil of an aunt is hiking with her mate. Hopefully the ground swallows them up,” grumbles Yifan. To which he gets elbowed by grandma Minseok.

"I see, well it's still a pretty big turn out. If they'd shown up I think some of us would have to be rooming together anyways," says Donghae. He'd given up peeling the apples, making himself a coffee instead. 

Grandma Minseok was not pleased, hitting Donghae with the wooden spoon. "Get to work, it's your turn. And you mister," he says pointing at Jongin, "get to washing the vegetables."

"Yes, yes of course. Just remind me to go wake up Hun and Taeoh before we sit down to have lunch."

"Hun? Hmm pet names. I'm going to have someone else part of the family," grins Jongdae, going to the fridge for sweet tea.

"Grandpa, let's not play matchmaker this weekend, please. I don't want to make him uncomfortable," pleads Jongin.

"All I heard was that my loving grandson is not opposed to the idea of having a boyfriend as sweet and caring as Sehun," teases his grandpa. Grandma Minseok is having a grand time, smiling at his mate. So he's not going to help Jongin.

"He's getting redder, keep going, he'll crack any minute now." God damnit Yixing. The one Jongin thought he could count on.

"What I'm saying, is that Sehun and I are friends, who are going on a few dates while we’re up here.” A few? Damn what happened to the one he still has not planned all the way through. “Please don't make it awkward for us," he swears he can see the gears moving in his grandpa's mind.

"No. I like him for you, he seems to like you too. Always blushing when you're near him when we'd go out to brunch. I think I'll continue," he says, walking away with his sweet tea.

"Mom! Do something," he says. Sighing when his mom and dad are laughing.

"Nah, he's part of the reason I even got the courage to talk to your father, natural matchmaker. It's a gift really," chuckles Junmyeon.

"Ah come on Jongin, if you don't want to have grandpa leave you alone, just don't have them near each other. I'll hang out with Sehun for you," offers up Donghae.

Jongin practically growls at him then, to which his family laughs even harder at. 

"See, what did I say Xing. What did I say?!" laughs out Donghae.

"What did he say Yixing!?" he asks.

Yixing is red from laughin to hard, "Donghae said you'd get jealous if he flirted with Sehun. And look at you, he hasn't even tried to hang out with him and you're already opposed."

He feels resigned. He runs his fingers through his hair, exasperated he sighs and gives in. "He's been through stuff okay, I just can't be all out there. We like each other, so we are going to take it slow. Taeoh loves him so much. He calls him mom! I just can't risk it going bad, please understand."

"You can't live life being scared just because one bitch decided to play you," adds Donghae. "And for what it's worth, he seems really nice. Not like the other which we clearly told you all the warning sings and red flags- oww fuck, my bad." Yixing had jabbed him in the ribs.

"I know, I know. You have no idea how wonderful he is. In a short amount of time, he's gotten Taeoh to open up to him, gotten me to come home sooner and spend more time with my son. He's everything I've been looking for and more but we still don't know much about each other. Only bits here and there. And I'm terrified."

"You're reaching your thirties soon, stop being scared about it ending before you even give each other a chance. Start being scared of living alone for the rest of your life. Seeing life go by and realizing you haven't achieved anything in life, or that you have achieved everything but lack a stable loving relationship," says Eunhyuk, sitting on the stool at the kitchen island, sipping on that red wine. When the fuck did he get there?

"When the fuck did you get here Hyuk?" asks Yixing. He’s always been the smart one.

"Hmm about the time grandpa went to go play chess with uncle Heechul, the conversation seemed too good to butt in yet." A chorus of 'Oohhh' s were heard throughout the kitchen. "So yeah, if you like the guy, take him out, take it slow or whatever. BUT make a bold move. Anyways, came to get more wine for me and Yesung. We're arguing about what school Hoseok is going to in three years, because that's what we are doing now ARGUING ABOUT CRAP THAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET!" With that he gulps his wine and walks off to hit his mate with a pillow. It didn't look like it was a hard hit but more so annoying. He didn't even take wine to Yesung...

"Those two will probably go fuck soon," says Yixing. His grandma hits him with the wooden spoon.

"So Taeoh calls Sehun mom?" Donghae asks, getting back to the main topic, embarrassing Jongin.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Sehun finds himself in the living room with some of Jongin’s cousins. Taeoh is there playing with the other toddlers. The little girl Lisa is a fiesty one. Jisoo is so adorable jumping around with her best friend Jimin who is just a little too cute! Minzy is dancing along with Hoseok and Taeoh. Those two are joined at the hip.

“As I was saying, you have the type of body I’ve been looking for. My spring collection so far is in the works, but if you’d want I can have you walking the runway in the best designs I can make,” says Chaerin. She’s an alpha. She smells of lavender and jasmine tea. Also...she intimidates Sehun a little bit.

“Well, thank you but I don’t think it’d be my area,” says Sehun. Adjusting how he holds his hot chocolate, he looks at her in the eyes. Assertive, try to be assertive.

“Such a shame. You’d look great in her brand,” smiles Sandara at him. Also an alpha. She smells of peppermint and sweet tea. Odd combination, but pleasant. She told Sehun she was a talk show host who writes self help books. Mental health books. She has the education to back it up too. He’s read one of her books. Titled: Dealing with Anxiety.

“Real elegant too. With such luxury you’ll think you’re a boss bitch,” calmly says Chaerin.

“Still, thank you for the offer,” smiles Sehun.

“Don’t let her rope you in Sehun. It’s a very risque clothing brand. And the collection she’s getting ready to release is lingerie,” states Eunhyuk. He’s a dance choreographer. He’s wearing scent blockers at the moment. 

“Hey I could have you fitted for some if you’d like, Hyuk,” offers the designer. “With a thirty percent discount of course.”

“So greedy Chaerin.” He smiles. It’s the first smile he’s seen from the omega. “My mate wouldn’t even look at me in it, there’s no use,” he sighs.

Sehun tries to not interfere. He really does. 

“Nonsense. He still looks at you the same way he did when you two mated,” says Sandara.

“Awe, you think so?” starts Hyuk. But then he sticks his tongue out, making a fart noise. “You’re full of shit Dara.” He rolls his eyes when Dara laughs.

Then the man named Yesung comes by. “Where did you leave the charger Hyuk?” 

“I don’t touch your stuff. How should I know? You lose everything.” The tone in which he spoke to his mate was nothing short of kind and respectful. It’s the crazy eyes that told Sehun that those two were really going to be arguing some more later.

Or now, seeing as they walked up the stairs calmly talking shit to each other.

“Why do they argue so much?” asks Sehun. Although he quickly tries to take it back. “Sorry, I was just curious.”

“Ahh well we think it’s because they haven’t done the deed since Hoseok was born,” laughs Dara.

“Prude, it’s not only that they haven’t slept together. Yesung is very busy with his tour. And now Hyuk has to stay home with the kids. He used to be a dance choreographer for big name artists. Even choreographed dance scenes for movies,” Chaerin inputs.

“Their communication is lacking, and if I have to be subject to their shit any longer I am going to kick them out,” yells an omega. About the age of Junmyeon. “Hi darling, pleasure to meet you. I birthed that problematic omega. I’m Ryeowook.”

“Oh hi,” smiles Sehun. “I’m Jongin’s-”

“Lover? Boyfriend? Beu? Mate to be? Oh either way, I love you already. I need fresh air. Siwon! Let’s go outside,” he yells.

“Hi Sehun, apologies for my mate and son. They are quite the handful,” chuckles the alpha. He’s about to leave, snatching a bottle of wine on his way but Minseok stops him.

“We’re back!” screams a pair of older alpha ladies. 

“God damnit Tiffany, get over here and help!” screams back Minseok. “Had five children and only one of you is helping.” He’s still holding onto Siwon’s arm.

“It’s okay mom, just declare me your favorite already,” chuckles Junmyeon.

“First of all, runt,” the person named Tiffany walks closer to Junmyeon. “We were getting firewood. So technically I did help. And mom, can’t I have a nice vacation with my mate? Is that such a crime?”

“Ever the dramatic one,” sighs Minseok. “Fine, but make sure there is firewood in each room. “And you, what’s your excuse for not helping out?”

Siwon looks as if he’s contemplating the question. Then he smiles, “The Lord would understand me being lazy for one day. I want quality time with my mate. Away from my son and his mate.” He bends down to kiss Minseok’s hair. Grabbing the wine, he makes his way out to the back terrace where Ryeowook is.

“I raised only one good child,” grumbles Minseok.

“I concur, mother.” Junmyeon sticks his tongue out at Tiffany.

“Nobody said you were a good child, runt!” sasses Tiffany.

“I was talking about Myeon,” states Minseok.

“Sure sure, you weren’t saying that when he had Jongin without being mated yet!” laughs the female alpha. “With that lanky no-ass lil punk too!”

“Hey! We’ve been over this already! Leave Yifan alone, it’s not his fault he doesn’t have an ass!” Junmyeon throws a fork at his sister. They start bickering on cue.

Over on the couch, Sehun watches the scene unfold with curiosity in his eyes. “I never knew Mr. Kim could get so, umm what’s the word. Well, let loose and be so loud,” says Sehun.

“They all get like this eventually, it’s kind of nice,” says Tiffany’s mate. Also an alpha. He thinks he was told her name is Taeyeon. “Trust me, a few family reunions and you’ll be the same. Welcome to the family!” She laughs and heads to her mate’s aid.

Just then Jongin comes back with Yixing, Donghae, Heechul, Leeteuk and Jongdae. They had gone to town to get some more groceries. Most importantly: meat. They didn’t want to make trips on Christmas day.

Donghae goes to sit next to Sehun, the only seat available next to the omega. So Jongin got to sit next to his cousin.

“So, how do you like the family so far?” grins Donghae. “You don’t want to run for the hills yet, do you?”

“No, I like it here. Everyone’s so nice,” smiles Sehun.

“Oh please, you’re too nice Sehun. Everyone is a nutcase!” laughs Jongin. “It’s kinda why our dad’s family doesn’t celebrate with us.”

“That and because our dad’s parents hate our mom,” frowns YIxing. “Maybe two or three Christmases ago our dad had to stop our mom and aunt Tiffany from almost killing dad’s sisters. We don’t spend so much time with them anymore.”

“It was fucking funny,” chuckles Donghae.

“I like this, it’s really loud but the nice kind.” Sehun looks at the children playing. Taeoh runs to his father.

“Pa, I hungry,” whines Taoeh. Forehead a little sweaty from running around. 

Jongin takes a napkin and cleans up his son’s face. “Yeah? They are almost done making lunch.”

“Rweally?” Taeoh asks, clearly very doubtful. Then he runs to Sehun. “Mom play wit me?”

“You want me to play? Aren’t you playing with Minzy and Hoseok?” Sehun picks up the toddler and places him on his lap. Not caring about the other in the room, fully comfortable with the action.

“Mom play. All togeder,” implores Taoeh. Then sees the cup of hot chocolate. “Can have, pwease?”

“Of course, here.” Sehun takes the mug and raises it to Taoeh’s lips. “Careful sips, it’s still warm.” And the toddler listens.

“Thank you mommy. Play now,” he gets off Sehun’s lap and takes the omega to go play blocks with the other toddlers.

“I think I’ll take the kids outside. They’ve been cooped up so long,” says Sehun.

“Oh I’ll go with you! They are a danger if you lose track of one,” advises Jongdae. He gives a mischievous smile to Jongin on his way out with Sehun and the kids.

“I’ll make sure grandpa doesn’t do something stupid,” follows Yixing.

Once Sehun is playing, fully immersed in the toddlers activity, Donghae slings his arm over Jongin’s shoulders. “Well if you don’t settle down with him, I certainly will try.”

Jongin shoves him off with a heavy glare, “Donghae, I will hurt you right now.” Mhmm, like any healthy twenty-seven year olds do.

It only serves to make his cousins continue to laugh. Eunhyuk and his mate come back to the living room carrying sandwiches on two platters. 

“Hyuk, what do you think of Sehun?” asks Donghae.

“I like him, he’s very down to earth. I can tell he loves Taeoh very much. Jongin, I fully approve of this man,” smiles Eunhyuk. “Go get the children Yesung.”

“Yes yes I’m going already.” Yesung goes outside too, but the kids decided to play a little more before they go get their lunch. So he stays out there.

“How can he like so much noise though? He kept saying he was happy here. He must really like you if he’d put up with us,” comments Dara.

Jongin smiles, he knows it might have something to do with the fact that Sehun didn’t have a family. He’s not going to say that to them, it’s not his place. “Sehun is being honest. With people like Baekhyun and Jonghyun in his life, you think the noise bothers him?”

“Well, he certainly isn’t like that money chaser you were going to marry,” chimed in Donghae. “We told you almost every time we saw you that she didn’t deserve you. But no, you never listened.”

“I know already, okay,” grumbles Jongin.

“Well you should have known then. At least she gave you your little pride and joy.” Dara takes a pause. Goes to sit next to Jongin and then grabs the pillow. Then proceeds to smack him repeatedly as she smacks him with said pillow. “How could you not have known! We told you over and over again how much of a bitch she was! Money hungry troll even got on my nerves and I tolerate just about anything!” Dara stops then. “Alright, I’m done. I’ve done away with the negative energy,” she sighs.

Donghae takes the pillow from Dara, “Dear sister, how was Jongin supposed to know? Why he’s as much a victim as we were. Even if-” he smacks Jongin now “-she was the worst thing to walk on the face of earth!”

Jongin glares at both of his cousins. His blond hair disheveled and t-shirt crumpled. He turns to Donghae, “Has the negativity left your body too?”

“Yes it has, who knew it would leave me feeling so fresh,” smirks Donghae. “Want a turn, Chaerin?”

Said alpha is by the window, staring outside with a fond smile.

“Chaerin!” yells Donghae, throwing the pillow at his sister. When it smacks her back, she turns and throws it back. 

“I’m sure Sehun is capable of watching all the kids. No need to keep an eye on them,” suggested Jongin.

“No, no. It’s just,” she smiles, “Sehun’s holding up my little Jisoo. She was worried your new boyfriend would hate her too. I’m just surprised she’s having a good time with him is all.”

“What do you mean? Why was she scared?”

“I hadn’t told you at the time because I am not one to get in your business. Claire was nice to the kids when you were around but once you left the room she’d hate it when they spoke to her. She even pinched Jisoo’s arm when she accidentally scuffed her heels. By the time Jisoo had the courage to tell me what was wrong it was months later and you were already going through a public separation.”

“I am so sorry Chaerin. If I had known I would have done something about it,” pleads Jongin.

“Nini, it’s alright. Just wish I could punch her teeth in. That’s all,” smiles Chaerin.

“Do you want to hit Jongin with the pillow? It got the negative energy out, for the most part.” Donghae offers the pillow.

Chaerin smirks, accepting the pillow. “Hold him down.”

“Fuck that, I suffered enough at the hands of that heartless woman. You won’t take it out on me,” he stands and then heads outside. Making sure to flip them off on the way out. 

It’s not any better outside.

“Sehun,” whines his grandpa. “Is my grandson the best? What word would best describe him?”

Yixing is just laughing his ass off on the comfy chair.

Sehun was red faced sitting there with the kids around him. “You really are something else Mr. Kim.”

“What are you doing to Sehun, grandpa?” questions Jongin, standing in front of the older alpha.

“He’s trying to pimp you out,” wheezes Yixing, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

He looks at Yesung who is furiously typing away on his laptop. He’s probably hiding out from getting yelled at.

“Come on Sehun, let’s get the kids inside to eat, away from the scheming Mr. Kim,” suggests Jongin.

“Are you kids ready for lunch kids?” hypes up Sehun. The kids immediately scream out a chorus of ‘yes’. Hoseok runs to his father along with Jimin. Lisa motions to be picked up. Taeoh being a little jealous of attention, also requests to be held. Sehun, a little lost for what to do, silently asks Jongin for help. 

“Come on Lisa, let’s go get you a bottle of milk.” The alpha carries the baby, motioning to hold Sehun’s hand.

Sehun who was already holding a clingy Taeoh takes Jongin’s hand, smiling at the gesture. 

They walk in hand in hand. Not noticing the quick pictures the older, playful alpha is taking. Yesung takes his kids and leads the rest inside to eat as well.

Jongdae sighs, “I can’t wait for more grandchildren. Yixing, any news?” he jokes.

But Yixing doesn’t laugh, instead he gulps. “How’d you find out?”

His grandpa almost gets whiplash with how quick he looks at Yixing. “What? Yixing what did you do?”

He just realized he dropped the bomb. He could lie and get out of it, but he trusts his granddad. “Luhan had a pregnancy scare right before I got here. He’s taken a few tests but they were half and half. Blood work was done too, that showed negative results.”

“Jesus is this family always going to have children out of wedlock or before being mated?” mutters Jongdae. 

“That’s what you’re worried about? Grandpa, it was a scare.”

“No, just wondering if you’re finally going to introduce us to him now. Pregnant or not, you’ve been serious with this man for a while now. Maybe we should meet him.”

“Yeah I know that,” he mutters. “It’s just he’s not the commitment type. Look, I just started off as his heat partner. Months later I slipped up and called him my boyfriend. I got the cold shoulder for weeks. It’s barely been six months that we made it official.”

“No HE’S made it official. You thought you were together for much longer, didn’t you?”

“I have, yeah.” Yixing doesn’t know why, but it's just pure relief he’s feeling. He hasn’t really gotten to talk to anyone. Fully submerged in his profession, it’s difficult to find time to just talk. He’s a surgeon who is dating a neurologist. Rocky relationship from the start, after an argument about his patient. “I am not sure how he’s feeling. I invited him out here with us but he told me he wanted some time for himself.”

“He’s a lot like you then. Work driven, ambitious, it’s all work and no sleep. You need to take some time and figure out where it’s going from here. I want to see you happy,” says Jongdae.

“Thank you granddad. So...enough of that.”

“No, we will talk about this again. With your grandma. He’s a lot smarter with advice.” Grandpa Jongdae puts down his advice a lot, but in truth...it’s just what Yixing needed. 

“How about we embarrass Nini and Sehun?”

Grandpa Jongdae smiles wide, a rather mischievous glint in his eyes. “You’re my favorite, you know that?”

“No, I didn’t. You could say it more often.”

The twenty fourth of December went out without a hitch. After their lunch, everybody got in gear. Family members washed the meat, seasoned it and then grilled most of it. Along with carb filled side dishes. It was for them to let loose on all things diet restricting. 

Grandma Minseok definitely made those apple pies. And Donghae had surprised everyone by making very strong drinks! He made an ‘adult fruit punch’. All natural fruits, cinnamon, and a lot of tequila. It was made to be sipped hot. Eunhyuk didn’t want the children to whine so he made a non-alcoholic fruit punch. A whole lot of hot chocolate too.

It was tradition for them to stay up past midnight. Not the children though, all were in bed by nine p.m.

Jongin had set up the monitor to see how Taeoh was doing. As a precaution Sehun put up the pillows and spare blankets stacked to the sides. Taeoh was a sleepy toddler after eating so much. He was full of meat, sweets, and non-alcoholic punch.

Everybody was at the terrace by the bonfire enjoying their time. Jongin was wearing a thick leather jacket and jeans. Which might be why his legs are colder than his upper body. Sehun had on a very warm brown sweater with leggings under his jeans. He has a beanie covering his soft brown hair. 

They are sitting right next to each other, sharing a blanket over their legs. Sehun has his cup of steaming punch. Jongin had already drunk three cups, feeling a tad buzzed he decided to cool it. He’s now got a bag of marshmallows he stole from Donghae. The bag was hiding under the blanket because a tipsy Donghae was looking for his sweets.

“Where’d they go Nini!?” screams his alpha cousin.

“I don’t know, haven’t seen them.”

“Nini?” questions Sehun.

“Oh god, it’s a childhood nickname,” blushes Jongin. He would claim later on that it was because of the alcohol.

“It’s cute!” he claims, louder than he had hoped. 

Jongdae and Minseok smile at each other. They hope the little thing between those two turns into something beautiful.

Jongin pulls out a marshmallow and a metal long fork. And starts roasting the marshmallow until it’s golden brown. He hands it to the omega sitting next to him.

Everyone in their own world is enjoying their bonfire with the family. Not really paying attention to the pair in their own little bubble.

“Here Hun, it’s gooey. Have you ever had a roasted marshmallow?” he asks.

“Never actually.” Sehun leans forward and bites the marshmallow from the fork that Jongin holds, instead of taking it himself. “It’s good!”

Jongin keeps staring at the marshmallow stuck on Sehun’s bottom lip. So he does the natural thing. He takes his thumb and wipes it right off and licks it. 

“It is good, you’re right.”

Sehun blushes profusely at the action. 

“So, I was thinking,” starts Jongin. “We have an hour before Christmas. Do you want to take a late night stroll with me?”

“Really? Now?” he is stumped. Although, he says, “Yes!”

They sneak out toward the path right behind the house. It’s a path lined with small lights to light up the path. It leads to the lake. And yes, his grandpa had a small section of benches installed there. 

Sehun reaches to take Jongin’s hand, which fills the alpha with joy.

“I kinda tricked you. This is our first date Oh Sehun,” giggles Jongin.

It surprises the omega, “Is it?”

“Yeah, I’m so nervous. You make me unbelievably nervous, Sehun. I have so many ideas for dates while we are here, it’s just the first one that I needed to get perfect, so I wanted to get it out the way,” he rambles, unconsciously swinging their intertwined hands back and forth.

“I make you nervous?” giggles Sehun. “I’ve never made anyone nervous. Usually I’m the one intimidated and feeling small next to you.”

“To be completely honest, I haven’t felt these first time jitters with anyone. I don’t want to fuck it up, do you understand? You told me I’m the first you’ve become comfortable with and I don’t want to push you too much or seem too overbearing that you get tired of me.”

The omega comes to a halt, realizing they are both nervous. He stands in front of Jongin, and places his hands on the alpha's shoulders. “Jongin, we should probably talk about this when we’re both a little bit sober tomorrow,” he smiles.

“Ugh I know. Also, I’m worried I am going to make you move too fast. Hun, I’m nearing thirty, you’re barely twenty. I feel like I’ll take advantage of you!”

That makes Sehun giggle, “While it’s true that I’ve never been in a relationship. It’s not for lack of people trying.”

“I bet there were many assholes who’ve tried.”

Sehun smiles at the jealous tone, “Yes there were. I was proposed to at the club at least three times a week. The issue was with me. I was not ready. I never felt ready even when I first met you. It was getting to know you that makes me feel different. I really do think we can work. And oh my gosh you’re going to be twenty eight. I will be twenty one. Only seven years between us. Again, I’ll repeat this when you are sober enough.”

“Okay,” he grins. 

They continue on the path to the lake, this time walking closer together. Jongin’s arm over Sehun’s shoulders. Sehun’s arm at the back of Jongin’s waist. Feeding off each other’s warmth.

When they reach the benches by the lake, they realize it’s even colder than they thought it would be. Well two people who had drank aren’t the most rational.

They are sitting so close now. It’s Sehun who talks first. “So can I plan our next date?”

“I’m getting a second date?!”

“If this is really our first, then yes,” he smiles. Jongin is really cute when he’s tipsy and rambling all his worries, without a care in the world. Sehun has seen his interviews, how composed he has to be. It’s a stark contrast to how he is at home, with family or friends, or even with Sehun.

Jongin wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist, pulling him closer. “Is this okay?” he asks. The omega nods a clear yes. All smiles, Jongin is curious about something. “Thoughts on my family?”

“Safety. If I could sum it up in one word. I feel safe here.”

“Wow. Are they going to love you even more!”

“One thing though, you all love to smack each other with random objects,” he giggles.

“Mmm that’s how we show affection. Pillow means ‘you were a dickhead but I love you’. A wooden spoon means ‘you are getting on my nerves but I am not going to kill you’. And a glass bottle means ‘I want to physically remove you from my life’.”

“Should I keep the wine bottles away from your cousin Eunhyuk?” Sehun worries.

“Nah, that’s the entertainment. I predict they will settle their differences tonight. Did you see them making out before we left?” 

“No way! They were so scary,” he recalls. “Their children are so precious,” he adds as an afterthought.

Jongin makes a noise, to show he agrees. Sehun rests his head on the alpha's shoulder. He unconsciously shifts a little trying to smell him better.

Jongin yelps all of a sudden, “Your nose is freezing!” he chuckles.

“Sorry,” says Sehun, not sounding sorry at all. “Your scent is soothing.” 

Jongin doesn’t remember a time where Sehun’s ever been so forward about scents. “Personally, your scent is pleasing as well. Is it too forward to say I’ve come to associate your scent and my son’s as my home.”

Sehun jolts up a little, eyes glistening. “Can you tell me that again tomorrow?”

“I’ll tell you that everyday because I genuinely mean it. I really like you Sehun.”

Sehun suddenly looks a little shy, “What’s the proper etiquette for kissing on the first date?”

It’s Jongin’s turn to be shy, as much as he tries to act confident. “You should do what feels right. And of course whatever both people want.”

“Do you want to kiss me? Like a small little peck. Tiny one?” asks Sehun, a massive blush on his cheeks. It’s not just because of the cold weather.

“Are you sure?” It doesn’t take a fucking genious to know Jongin doesn’t want to pressure the younger man.

“Yes,” he smiles.

So Jongin leans into Sehun’s lips. It’s just a rather small kiss. BUT...Jongin has died and gone to heaven. It was a warm, sweet and perfect small kiss. 

It is cringy for Sehun to think it made him feel sparks? He feels sparks. Firecracker in his heart and tummy.

When Jongin goes to pull away, Sehun grabs his jacket and pulls him right back. So the alpha deepens the kiss. Their lips mold together, made for eachother. Jongin nips at Sehun’s bottom lip making the other gasp. Sehun can taste the punch on Jongin’s tongue. It’s all too new for the omega. He’s never been kissed before. 

When Jongin finally is allowed to pull away, he looks down at Sehun. 

It’s the younger who breaks into a wide grin, “I think I could do that again,” he says a little breathless.

“Yeah?” he grins right back. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while now.” His face must be just as red, he can feel it.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” he shyly says. Still holding onto Jongin, only this time he has his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. He’s practically embracing him and keeping himself warm.

“Who am I to not spoil you,” he smiles into the next kiss he gives Sehun.

Just as he’s about to lean down to get another kiss, they are interrupted.

His phone pings. Looking at it, he finds a message from his mom. “Mom says we should head back, fifteen minutes to Christmas.” 

“As first dates usually go, I should walk you home,” jokes Jongin.

Sehun gets up first and stands in front of Jongin. “After you drop me off I’ll give you a midnight kiss.” He’s rather bold on his first date. He really likes this whole ‘taking control of yourself’ thing. It makes Sehun feel empowered.

“Hmm, I’ll be on my best behavior then!” the alpha jokes. 

It’s a pleasant walk back to the back terrace of the cabin. They realize they’ve been away for about an hour. In that amount of time most of the family has headed inside. Outside is Yixing and Donghae with his parents. 

“Hey asshole, clean up duty!” yells Donghae. 

“Did you have a nice time?” questions Jumyeon. They both smile and nod. “I just checked on Taeoh. Sleeping like a log.”

“Sounds like Jongin,” quips Sehun. He gets a mild ‘hey’ in protest from said male.

They both get to cleaning. They don’t want wandering animals to get into their leftovers or trash. Remember kids, clean your site in the woods. ‘Only you can prevent forest fires’, Sehun repeats in his head as he and Yixing suffocate the fire in the pit. Sand and water does it. 

Suddenly Jimin and Jisoo come running from the house. They scream ‘Merry Christmas’ at the top of their lungs. 

All around are choruses of celebration. Jongin sees his father and mom head inside the house after a sweet kiss. ‘Gross’, he thinks...but ‘cute too’.

Jongin takes this opportunity to hug Sehun and wish him the same thing. He got close though.

“Merry Christmas guys!” Donghae comes up behind them and hugs them both. “I hope you have a wonderful time here with us Sehun. And if you ever get bored of him, I’ll be here.”

Jongin shoves him out of the way, “God, you are a pest, get over here.” Contradicting words from someone who just asked Donghae for a hug.

“Merry Christmas Hae,” smiles Sehun. He gives him a small peck on the cheek and hug. The same with Yixing.

“Fuck I see why you like him, that was so fucking cute. I see that’s my cue to go to bed,” he excuses himself.

“Yeah I know damn well the kids are going to wake up too early to open presents.” Yixing laments. 

It takes them a while to go hug everyone. And then an extra half an hour to get Jimin and Jisoo to bed. They wanted to open presents right then and there. It had begun snowing outside, unknown to everyone inside.

Finally, upstairs Sehun takes his time getting ready for bed. Jongin quickly turns on the fireplace. When he comes back from the bathroom he finds Jongin on the couch clad in only pajama pants...sans shirt. He’s pulling at the blanket.

Taeoh’s soft snores are so cute. He’s on the bed hugging his turtle plushie, Crush, and his Finding Nemo blanket over him. Jongin had gone to give Taeoh a kiss on the forehead and a soft ‘I love you’.

Sehun finds himself at a crossroads. He’s sitting on the bed waiting for Jongin to be ready, to turn off the lights. Is it wrong that he wants the alpha’s strong arms around him? That he wants to be lulled to sleep with his scent around him? It’s far too soon...he’s put himself out there and enjoyed it tonight. ‘Let’s leave it at that’ he thinks.

“All set,” smiles Jongin. “Goodnight Sehun.”

No, that didn’t sit well with him. Call him needy but he’s on the road to find himself and that isn’t it. He gets out of bed and heads toward the couch.

“You promised me a goodnight kiss,” he spontaneously bends down to where Jongin has his head resting on the pillow. 

Jongin is smiling at him, waiting. Sehun does it, he kisses the alpha. “Now it’s goodnight.”

“Yes it is,” agrees Jognin. "Merry Christmas, Hun."

Sehun practically runs back to bed, red faced. He turns off the light and pulls the thick blanket over himself and Taeoh.

‘Is this what having confidence feels like?’ he thinks. Because he strangely likes this feeling. “Merry Christmas Nini,” he giggles. He only hears a groan in response, followed by a ‘I’ll murder Donghae tomorrow’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: End of PART 1! Part two to be up soon...like a week and a half type of soon.  
> Also: Oh my god I just realized I wrote something about people having kids out of wedlock. No hate on anyone alright! Definitely not on my bias wrecker Jongdae. All love to that loud, fluffy person! This is a ‘NO HATE ON JONGDAE ZONE’.
> 
> I’m working on two one-shots. You get to vote on which you want. Here’s how it works, you leave a comment about the chapter and then vote on which fic you would want.
> 
> A) Kai is the king of hell. He’s bored as fuck. When he finds entertainment in a human. His name is Sehun. Although he’s a huge mystery at the beginning, they end up together. No help from the stuck up people up in heaven. Once he’s at Kai’s side, Sehun is a little brat out of control. (Humor, light and fluffy!)
> 
> B) ABO Soulmate AU. Sehun is a beta riddled with depressing thoughts. His soulmate rejected him. His crush already has a soulmate. SeKai and SeXing (Sehun x Lay ...get your head out of the gutter). (Angst, NO HAPPY ENDING).


	9. It's Snowing! (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So do people really buy stuff from Build-A-Bear????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never been to Build-a-Bear. I had to create one online for inspiration. When I tell you I almost died when I saw the price. No wonder my poor soul never got one as a kid. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I’m still poor. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> For the wolves, I picture that their clothes aren’t ruined when they transform...through the power of fiction and because I can. :D And when they shift back, they are in their clothes. 
> 
> They are pretty big also! I hate to reference Twilight...I do...but do you remember how big Jacob was compared to Bella standing...well that big lol.

December 25th, 2017  
6:34 a.m.  
Kim Jongdae’s Cabin  
San Amour, Benedicere

When Taeoh opens his eyes, he’s being cuddled by his mom Sehoon. He thinks the only way it would be better is if his father would be on the other side of him. Bed’s big enough, he doesn’t understand.

He’s got his Crush plushie, his nemo blanket and pillow. His papa got them for him after he was taken to watch at the theater. He plays with Crush a little before getting up. Hugging it! Saying good morning to it! Then kissing its forehead. He goes to the window, carefully to not wake up his mommy and daddy.

He pokes his head between the curtains. The world outside their room is covered in snow! The tippity top of the trees all have snow! The sun barely peeking in the end where he sees the mountains; no wonder it’s still pretty dark out there...just barely.

He quickly remembers his mommy had packed his snow boots and olaf sweater. He wants to go outside so bad!

He runs back to the bed, standing by his mom. “Mommy,” whispers Taeoh. “Is mowrning alwready.” He’s jumping on the bed, moving Sehun slightly. “Is Chwistmas” he pouts.

Taeoh doesn’t get any peep out of his ‘mommy’ so he goes to his next person. “Daddy!” he jumps on top of the alpha. 

Taeoh knows better than to walk out of the room by himself. He can sort of reach the door handle if he jumps high enough, but it would make his dad worried. He stays put. Because he is good.

Jongin stirs awake when his son tries to get under the blanket with him. “Merry Christmas Taeoh,” he hugs his son to his chest. 

“Mehwy Chwistmas daddy!” he hugs his alpha father tighter. Completely forgetting about the snow, he remembers something even better. “Take pwresents to babies?”

Jongin remembers right away! That’s right, they are supposed to go give the children at the shelter their gifts. Sehun was the one planning it, Jongin just imput his idea here and there when convenient. The omega was strict on going half and half on expenses. 

“We left all of their presents at home, baby. When we get back home we’ll go visit the shelter. Remember, Christmas is about family and giving to others a little bit of happiness. The Christmas cheer. Although we are going to be a little late to it all.”

“Mommy got ‘em pwresents.”

“Yes he did, he got them a lot of little things. You’ll get to meet some of them too. Your mommy is going to read to the little ones,” he tells his son. Taeoh is being lulled back to sleep hearing his father’s heartbeat under his ear. Jongin petting his son’s hair. With the other hand he reaches for his watch on the coffee table. “Hey bud, why don’t you wake up Sehun and we can go downstairs for breakfast.”

“Okie daddy,” he smiles. Taeoh jumps over the back of the couch and lands with a soft ‘uuuf’ on the bed. “Mommy! Is mowrning! Up up!”

Sehun moves a little, cracks an eye open to see Taeoh sitting on his abdomen. It should be concerning that his weight didn’t affect him. He needs some meat on him. Ohh no wait, that’s Crush. He’s cuddling Crush. 

“Mewwy Chwristmas mom!” The toddler launches himself onto Sehun’s arms.

“Merry Christmas sweetie,” he smiles wide, accepting his hugs. 

“Daddy say bwreakfast. Up! Up!” the toddler excitedly says.

Sehun sits up a little so his back is against the headboard. Taeoh goes to sit at his side, hugging his turtle plush.

Jongin stands up and stretches. Shoulder popping as he stretches his arms above his head. 

The omega is watching his little morning routine, eyes fixed on Jongin’s body. He’s not blind, he is very attractive and it does things to Sehun’s imagination. 

When Jongin looks back at Sehun, the alpha smirks a little and sends him a wink, right before walking toward the bathroom. Leaving behind a baffled omega.

“Mom pwresents awfter bwreakfast?” the toddler asks.

“I’m not sure sweetie. Your family all has to be up for presents. We may have to wait a little while. Don’t you want to open presents with Hoseok?” tries Sehun. 

“Okie mommy,” he hugs the omega even tighter.

“Why don’t we give Sehun time to get ready, little man?” Jongin asks. “We can wait for him downstairs for breakfast.” He smiles at the sight of his son and Sehun hugging. It’s just perfect. He could wake up to this every morning.

“No, I want to go with you both,” pouts Sehun. “I’ll be quick.” He gets out of bed quickly before Jongin can protest. He kisses Jongin on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Nini,” he giggles.

Fuck, Jongin disliked the nickname...not anymore! 

“Pa!”

“Huh, what’s wrong buddy?” he gets out of his head to find Taeoh by his luggage. His cute bear suitcase.

“Ma say get rweady.”

“Oh yeah, of course! Sorry bud. Do you want to shower after breakfast or no?” he asks his son.

“Shower befowe goonight esterday,” he whines. “Is cold,” he feigns a shiver.

It’s not cold. Their room has the faint flickers of the fireplace still going and not to mention the whole house is insulated. It’s a little chilly but not as much for Taeoh to complain of a bath.

“Alright but you’ll have to take one tomorrow morning, at the latest. Or today if you get dirty and stinky,” he chuckles. His son pouts, but agrees.

Taeoh is all set and ready in his sweatpants and t-shirt. Jongin puts him in warm fuzzy socks and nemo slippers. He knows it will be colder downstairs, so he wrestles on a sweater on the toddler. It was only when he told the toddler he was free to take it off if he got warm.

Jongin was wearing a similar outfit, except he had no sweater on or the fuzzy slippers. He goes to brush his blond hair once Sehun is done with his morning routine.

Sehun gets ready with an oversized Christmas cardigan over his pale green t-shirt. He’s got his leggings under the sweatpants. He’s very cold, even inside the house. Taeoh wanted him to wear fuzzy slippers too, so he’s got those on top of his socks.

Once the trio leave the room, Taeoh in his father’s arms, they head downstairs. It’s unusually quiet in contrast to yesterday’s festivities.

“Hon, get the leftover ham from the fridge, hash browns are done.” 

“Got it, can you hand me the pancake mix?”

Jongin sees his uncles Siwon and Ryeowook busy in the kitchen. “Good Morning and Merry Christmas uncles,” he greets as he goes to hug them. 

Ryeowook prefered ‘aunt’ but he let it slide, for once.

Everyone gets their cheerful greetings out of the way when Jongin is put to work.

“I can help you guys too,” states Sehun, trying to be helpful. He’s sitting on the tall chairs with Taeoh on his lap.

“Nonsense love, we have it covered. You are a guest and as such should be treated like one,” smiles Ryeowook. 

Jongin smiles at the scene, remembering his aunt never even tried to be amicable with Claire. Well he tried, but after a while she received the cold shoulder from said man. When he had asked about it, the shorter man had answered ‘Nini, the bible says when someone hurts you on the right cheek, turn the other to them also. And so help me god, I’m trying but I just might backhand hers’. He can laugh at those times now, seeing as he was dead wrong in defending her.

“I just feel like a burden not helping out,” Sehun pouts.

It’s Jongin who eases his worries. “You are doing plenty keeping an eye on that munchkin. He’s been eyeing the hoard of presents by the tree.”

“Nu uh!” protests Taeoh. “Fibbewr!”

“He’s a lot like you Jongin,” smiles Siwon. “I remember when you had Eunhyuk in tears many years ago on Christmas day.” The older alpha turns to Sehun as he retells the story. “Jongin and Donghae were about five and my younger son was seven. Jongin had been angry we didn’t let him go hunt with us. He kept saying we were unfair and that he was an alpha too. I had let Eunhyuk ride on by back when I shifted. Yifan did not take Nini. When he got back he and Hae refused to play with my son the whole day. He held grudges and whined just like this toddler here.” 

“You’re forgetting that little Eunhyuk beat the shi-living daylights out of us that day. He also got Chaerin to tattle on us,” he whines. “Not all my fault.”

“You were a little menace as a child,” laughs Sehun.

“You have no idea!” cackles Ryeowook, followed by his mate Siwon. It only serves to intensify Jongin’s whine.

Yixing and Donghae are next to wake up and wander downstairs. Running downstairs and are at their uncles disposal to help out in the kitchen.

But it’s not long until everyone is getting ready for breakfast. It isn’t like everyone was willingly down because they wanted to. No, Tiffany and Taeyeon were the ones to wake up the slackers. Christmas breakfast was something to remember. 

It may have been just another holiday and family gathering for Jongin and the rest. 

For Sehun, this was a brand new experience. He’s been part of all the love, the stories being told and the overall sense of acceptance. Warm. He feels warmth. 

He could see himself here for the holidays to come. A delightful thought actually.

=-=-=-=-=-=

There was a policy in this family when opening gifts. All the children get to go first. Heechul and Jongdae go through the huge pile, handing out gifts left and right to their designated owner. 

They didn’t want to embarrass everyone by making the kids and adults open one by one. That would take hours. No, instead it was a frenzy after everyone had their gifts. 

Surprisingly, Sehun had thought he wasn’t going to get anything from Jongin’s family. Except, the omega got gifts from Jongdae and Minseok, Junmyeon, Yifan, Yixing and most shocking was the present from Heechul and Leeteuk. 

Jongin had left their gifts upstairs. He wanted them to open those in private.

Taeoh got many lego sets, puzzles for toddlers and the best gift (from Eunhyuk) was a ‘build it yourself reading nest’. It seemed like a small playhouse, only it had functioning lights inside and a tiny storage shelf for books. It was big enough for at least two children to play inside. Matching with his best friend Hoseok. Now they could both have one when visiting each other.

Jongin was sure the toddler would love his gift the best though! Not that it was a competition.

Sehun had gotten the adults many little trinkets. Although each one had a small five page scrapbook. He made scrapbooks filled with pictures of Taeoh, Jongin and his parents and Yixing. He didn’t know what else to get them. So Taemin and he made mini scrapbooks.

Yixing was the first to hug him, saying how thoughtful and beautiful that gift was. He loved it. Every now and then, Sehun would catch the alpha smiling at the book in his hands. Like he stated before, he felt pure warmth being surrounded by everyone. 

Yifan and Junmyeon had gone out for a walk a little after everyone had cleaned up all the wrapping paper from the floor. Their recycling bin would be filled this week for sure.

For once Eunhyuk and Yesung were being cute. No arguing, just being cuddly with their kids. Not that they haven’t been doting on them, but now it was peaceful.

Tiffany mentioned that it was because Yesung had apologized finally. Eunhyuk would be able to go to work again since his mate would be taking on half of the workload at their home. Which meant he’d pause his tour for a while. It was a long conversation they had...which she and her mate were stuck listening through because they had ‘fallen asleep’ in the lounge area. 

It wouldn’t be solving two years of strain in their marriage, but it was a start for them. A start, maybe that’s just what they needed.

Jongin and Sehun carried their and Taeoh’s presents upstairs. Mostly to set limits with what Taeoh can play with at the moment, and what he can play with at home. Jongin didn’t want him to open up everything from the packaging. Besides, they would be here a whole week, it would be better if they played outside for a while. 

It was snowing afterall!

But first things’ first.

Sehun is the first to go get their presents from the luggage. He wanted these to be opened in private.

“Taeoh I got this for you, I hope you like it.” Sehun hands the toddler a small package. 

Taeoh looks giddy, “Mowre pwresents?!” He waits at the couch until his father goes to them, a pile of presents with him as well. “Can open?” he asks his father.

“Of course baby, open the gift Sehun got you.”

Taeoh is just like any other toddler when opening his presents. Excited and in a rush. “WOooooooow!” he screams.

Jongin is surprised, Sehun pays attention to the smallest of details. It’s an alphabet play board. To be precise, it’s a baby shark numbers and alphabet tablet. His son only focuses on one thing, “Baby shawrk do doo doo doo do doo!” Accompanied by little bear pajamas. 

“Do you like it sweetie?” asks Sehun, a wide smile on his face. 

“Yess!” he hugs his ‘mom’. “Thank you mommy!”

“I’m glad, just you wait to play with it upstairs or when we get home.”

Then it was Jongin’s turn. “Here you go buddy, this one’s from me.”

“Oooh!” The toddler gets to opening, but it is a rather heavy box so he requests help half way when he can’t flip the box over. “Ahhhhhhh!” 

Jongin smiles at his son’s overjoyed expression. There are ten books in the box. Large books containing many fables, myths and legendary stories. “I hope I get to read you all of these by the time your birthday comes.”

“Best pwresents!” he screams in delight. He goes to hug his papa and then Sehun once more before putting his tablet and books in one spot on the couch. “Mom’s turn!”

Taeoh puts a gift on Sehun’s lap. It was a flat package, very light and would bend very easily. It was neatly done, no way could the toddler have wrapped it. It must have been either Jongin or one of his uncles. “Sweetie, you didn’t have to,” he smiles. It turns out it’s a sheet of cardboard paper. It has three “people” (blobs of paint: blue, red, and green) and a “dog” (pink blob) at the center. The only reason he knew who was who was because in Taemin’s writing, everybody had their names written at the bottom. And there was a little note at the left hand corner.

“Wread it!” smiles Taeoh.

Sehun clears his throat and then proceeds to read outloud, “To the best mommy in the whole house,” he pauses to chuckle, “I love mom! I love my daddy! And I love Taeminnie uncle-aunty-”

“Hey!” protests Taeoh, effectively interrupting Sehun. “I no say that!”

“You didn’t tell your uncle Taemin to write that you love him?” asks Jongin, thoroughly amused.

“Nop! Only mommy and daddy,” he pouts.

“Well I’m sure he was only jealous that you didn’t include him.” Sehun ruffles the boy’s hair. He continues reading, “I love Jonghyun too! Merry Christmas mommy! Merry Christmas little brother!” Okay, that brought a bit of tears to his eyes. Taemin may have added in a little bit to the card, but the rest was all genuinely from the toddler.

Wiping a stray tear, he hugs the little boy, “This is the best present ever, thank you Taeoh! I’ll make sure to frame it and hang it up in my room.”

Jongin’s heart could burst from joy. He loves seeing his little boy so happy. It was a cute drawing of three paint blobs and an imaginary dog. He needs to thank Taemin for writing it out for his son.

“Wreally?!” Taeoh is ecstatic at the news, quickly jumping off the couch to hug his nanny. “Daddy turn!” The toddler runs, as fast as his little legs could, to get the next present.

Sehun was excited about this one, afterall he was there when Taeoh chose everything for the bear at Build-a-Bear.

“Here go papa,” he hands the gift to his father. He doesn’t stray far this time, opting to stand there watching with big eyes.

“Wow, it’s really heavy!” he feigns, dramatically. “Who knows how long it’ll take me to open this.”

“Huwwy! Papa like it,” whines Taeoh.

“Okay, okay.” Jongin carefully removes the paper only to see the box from Build-a-Bear. “Oh wow, a bear! How did you know I like bears.” He gets the bear from the package, only to see a reddish brown haired bear which smelled a lot like pumpkin spice latte. 

It had a little brown fedora, a shirt which read ‘Emotional Support Bear’, jean overalls, little shoes which resemble converse, and lastly a small ‘pet’ turtle fluffle.

Oh man, this little bear is so fucking cute!

“Is me and mommy gift,” exclaims Taeoh. 

“Look at the birth certificate,” motions Sehun. He’s positive` Jongin loves the little details.

Taeoh had chosen the shirt because his daddy likes black shirts. The fedora because they have matching ones. The turtle because he has a pet plush named Crush, which his daddy got him. Everything to how he knows and loves his father.

Birth Certificate read as follows:  
Name: Little John  
Birthday: December 5th, 2017  
Belongs to: Papa

Jongin chuckles at the name, ‘Little John’. It’s got to be because of the books about ‘Robin Hood’ and the movie they watched together.

“Pwess button daddy!”

Oh right, there was a sound button right on the bear’s paw. The message was as follows. He quickly hears the two voices he loves most on earth.

Sehun: Go on Taeoh, it’s recording.

Taeoh: Say to papa? 

Sehun: Yeah sweetie, you can tell him anything.

Taeoh: I love you daddy! Mewry Chwristmas! Mommy too!

Sehun: Me?

Taeoh: Yes. Say love pa.

Sehun: I like you too, Jongin. (He could practically hear the embarrassment)

Taeoh: YAY! Mommy en me love youuuuu!

It was a short little twenty something seconds of a message. It was astoundingly adorable. Well, everything about this little gift was screaming adorable and perfect!

“I love it so much Taeoh, when on earth did you do this?” he hugs his son. Then he turns to Sehun, “I like you too,” he says chuckling at seeing Sehun’s ears have turned a little red.

“Mommy help,” grins the toddler. “Mowe gifts?”

“Just two more buddies.” Jongin says so as he is still admiring the little bear. 

Sehun goes to get the remaining gifts. It’s one rather heavy box from Jongin to himself. And then his own present to the alpha. He places his present before Jongin, “You first Nini.”

Sighing, Jongin grins, sheepish at the nickname. “That’s going to stick with you isn’t it?”

“It’s cute! Plus you call me Hun sometimes, it’s only fair,” the omega giggles.

“I guess it’s fine if you use it then,” he smiles. Jongin begins to open the box. It’s all his favorites in one place! Chocolate strawberries and citrus wine! “Oh shit there’s more?” 

Sehun let the little slip of the curse word because Jongin looks a little overjoyed. “Yeah keep on digging.”

“Chocolate peanut butter bears! I haven’t had these since middle school!” Jongin almost doesn’t want to share with anyone...almost. Digging more under the tissue paper, he finds matching pj’s (with his son) and a ‘little’ scrapbook. This time, it’s not the little booklet types he gave to his family members...no. This was a full on 12 x 12 inch, twenty page book. Filled with pictures of Taeoh, Jongin (his mother must have supplied some of these), his parents, grandparents, friends. He spends a while staring at the pictures and decorations Sehun put so much effort into it. “It’s-it’s...fuck Hun, I’m speachless. Gorgeous. Thank you so much!” The alpha’s scent, which makes Sehun go crazy, has gone uncontrollable. The river, the woods, everything. He’s being pleasantly embraced by that loving scent, just as Jongin takes him into his arms and plants a chaste kiss on the omega’s forehead. 

Taeoh looks bashful at the act, always getting shy when too much affection is being shown between his father and ‘mother’. Jongin mentioned once it was because he was so used to seeing him and Claire fight. It had an effect on such a young pup. “Can see?” asks Taeoh, making grabby hands at the scrapbook. 

“Yes baby, just make sure not to turn the pages too hard,” instructs Jongin. And so, the little boy carefully turns each page, smiling when there are pictures of himself.

Jongin then turns to Sehun again, “Now, for the last present. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy your present.” He hands him the box.

“It better not be anything expensive, we agreed.” The omega pouts, going to open the box. Only to find eleven individually wrapped up rectangular objects. He gives the alpha a ‘are you serious’ look.

Jongin laughs then. He has the audacity to laugh. “Oh come on, what’s the fun in giving if I didn’t make it a little annoying.”

Sehun thinks he looks so boyish when he laughs like that. So he does the natural thing and gets to the opening. They are books, he can tell that much, but in special black and gold plastic protective boxes, only a small golden design on the front. No title present. 

Once he has them all open, Jongin hands him the thicker one. “Here open this one first.”

Sehun unlatches the side, and it’s titled ‘A Collection of the Most Tragic Poems by Lee Donghae’.

The screech that Sehun let’s out as he leaps out of his seat...well it was heard downstairs, in the terrace. Hell, even the little blue birds outside on the tippity top of the trees heard the sound.

Jongin will never understand the omega’s love of sad stories. Or the complete dark stories his cousin writes about. But if they make Sehun happy, he’ll indulge him. “Read the little note inside the book,” he smiles at the shock present in the omega’s face, going through each box. He finds a different novel in each.

Sehun does so, automatically stopping his discovery of each box. 

He reads it outloud, 

“To my biggest fan, or so my cousin says. It is a pleasure to sign each of these books for you. I hope to meet you someday, perhaps when you are presented as Jongin’s boyfriend. He talks about you so much.   
‘Sehun loves my son.’   
‘Sehun takes such good care of us.’  
‘Sehun loves your books, God knows why, you depressing asshole.’  
‘Sehun, Sehun, Sehun.’  
You’ve managed to become his everything in such a short amount of time. It would be concerning had he not also changed for the better after you showed up in his life. For once he calls back when I try to reach him. That’s a positive influence if I’ve ever seen one. I absolutely love you for my cousin already. Please enjoy these books and poems. I couldn’t even find these versions...sad.

With love,   
Lee Donghae

P.s. You’ll get a higher bid if you sell them on Ebay. In case you ever do :D”

Sehun is practically in Jongin’s lap once he’s done reading, hugging the ever loving soul out of said alpha. “Thank you so much!” He then plants about twenty smooches all over Jongin’s face.

It leaves the poor alpha speechless and in shock. Taeoh hiding behind his hands, peeking a little bit and giggling at his ‘mom’ and dad. It makes him positively giddy.

“My god.” Jongin starts, circling his arms around the omega’s slim waist. “If I get that reaction out of you every time, I’ll buy you all the depressing novels in existence.”

Sehun is still running his fingers through the pages of the book. “You don’t have to, I’m just really excited. I haven’t read any of the poems yet. Just the books required for class and the ones I found at that bargain bookstore. I’m more touched at the fact that you talk about me. So much that even he’s annoyed.” He gets off of the alpha’s lap and sits right next to him, their thighs pressing right against each other.

Blushing, said man stutters, “N-n-not so much, he’s exaggerating. He’s an author, can’t trust him.”

“Even your aunt Tiffany said a couple of things yesterday, so much that I am beginning to see that they really do like me,” the omega is getting a little shy. “Oh and Eunhyuk said that he knew of my fear of large crowds, because you warned them all not to swarm me. He gushed about how much you mention me.”

“I may have spoken about you, but don’t overestimate my influence on them. It wouldn’t matter if I said you were the next Pope. If they even had a shred of doubt in you, even a miniscule one, they would immediately disapprove of you.” Jongin pats the omega’s thighs. “Like piranhas catching the scent of blood in the water.”

Sehun is contemplating why he got off of Jongin’s lap, when a lingering thought escapes his mouth.

“Hmm is that how it was with your ex?” he blurts out. Immediately regretting bringing up that woman.

However, Jongin isn’t even bothered by it. With every day after the finalization in court, he’s not opposed to speaking of her. Sometimes to complain, and Sehun always listens. “Not exactly. They hated her since I introduced her as my girlfriend in high school. It wasn’t until I announced she was pregnant that they cooled it down. I could always tell they weren’t accepting of her. I was blinded though,” he sighs.

They are in their little bubble when Taeoh goes on the couch and climbs into Sehun’s lap. Obviously wanting to be part of the topic. “Want outside? Snow,” he asks.

“That sounds like an excellent idea! Do you want me to get your snow clothes?” his father asks the toddler. Jongin plays with his son’s black hair while he’s thinking.

“Ma an pa pway wit me?” Taeoh asks, feeling like he wants to play but only with his father and ‘mother’. 

“Well alright, come on let’s get ready.” 

With that, Sehun and Jongin go get Taeoh ready for his snow adventure. Moments later, Taeoh looks like a pink marshmallow when they are done. A fuzzy white snow jacket is on top of a long sleeve and thin sweater. Taeoh has almost thrown a fit when he had to wear a jacket on top of his olaf sweater. The jacket has a big hood, so all he needs is a beanie to keep his head warm. He has on black snow pants on top of warm sweatpants. Then two pairs of socks with his snow boots. 

Sehun is wearing something similar, but without all the extra layers. Just a thin white long sleeve and black snow pants with boots. He’s carrying his extra jacket on his arm. Just like Jongin, who made him wear something light since they were planning on taking turns shifting to play with Taeoh.

The omega hasn’t shifted since he gave birth. That was on instinct though, so he wonders how different it might be this time around.

Once outside, Jongin sees his family enjoying their time with each other outside as well. Yixing and Donghae are roughhousing in the area behind the terrace, their wolf forms very different. 

“The one with black fur is Yixing,” informs Jongin. “It’s like mine, get it from our father. Donghae is the one with light gray fur. His sisters are a darker shade of gray. They all have a little patch of white on their backs.”

Sehun is amazed at how free they seem to be running around. “What about Eunhyuk? Does he shift?”

As he says that, he sees Eunhyuk walk out of the forest holding Hoseok in his arms. He assumes it’s Yesung, in his brown furred wolf form, who walks behind him with little Jimin on his back.

“He rarely shifts actually. Says it hurts, which is unusual. He’s always been that way since he turned thirteen. I think he said it was a birth defect.” Jongin begins to stretch. The alpha gives one last shiver before he’s already transforming.

Sehun’s never seen a transformation before, except during a fight in the foster home. 

Sehun has Taeoh in his arms, both mesmerized watching as Jongin approaches them. The alpha was huge, to describe him in a simple word. When he stood on all four legs, Sehun was eye level with Jongin’s snout.

Before them, an alpha wolf walked toward them. His black fur was a tad bit longer than what Yixing’s appeared to be. His ears twitched slightly when the wind would blow by them. His paws were huge as well, pitch black, except for a tiny patch of silver on his right paw. A similar silver patch, only bigger, intertwines with his black fur on the wolf’s chest. 

And those eyes… 

“Wooooooow papa!” screams a delighted Taeoh. 

Jongin steps forward and nuzzles Taeoh’s hair, gently, with his nose. To which the toddler squeals in delight, grabbing onto the black fur. 

“Remember Taeoh, you have to hold on really tight, or else you’ll fall,” Sehun reminds the boy. 

“Okie mommy,” he grins. Taeoh is being placed on the back of the wolf before them. The omega runs a hand through the long black fur. Surprised at how soft it feels. Soft and warm.

Jongin sniffs at Sehun’s hair when he’s got his son on his back secured.

He stares up into those piercing golden yellow eyes, understanding what he should do. As if on instinct alone, he too is shifting right before their eyes. Never in his life had something seemed so natural. 

Easy, he thinks.

“Mommy! Wow!” as if Taeoh’s face couldn’t get any happier. Taeoh sees his ‘mother’ a little shorter in stature from his father, with pure white fur. “Pwretty!” He truly thinks his ‘mom’ is very beautiful indeed.

Jongin seems to think so too, seeing as he’s nuzzling his snout into the side of Sehun’s head. 

The path they take is barely visible due to the blanket of snow covering the dirt path. The oak trees are covered with snow, heaps coming down onto them when they get too close to the trees. Sometimes, piles of snow will slide off the tree completely and come down in heeps. It’s a whole lot of white, green and brown on their walk that Christmas Morning.

Taeoh gets to spend time with his father and ‘mommy’ on the trail the two adults had been on the day prior. They stop here and there as Taeoh points to all the different sights and to collect cool looking rocks. Neither speak to him, but he gets little grunts and other sounds in response to his chatter. It’s when they reach the lake that Sehun runs ahead to the water.

It’s in the clear water that he finally sees his own reflection. Sehun sees his white fur, throughout all his body, except for his pinkish nose and the area around his muzzle. He’s astounded by his own eyes. They are practically shining; a light purple. He turns around to find the alpha staring at him. The stark contrast between their wolf forms is perfect. Exactly, he thinks they are a perfect contrast. There’s a certain pull between them, he just lets himself go for a bit.

When he’s near the other, he rubs their noses together, then his mane against the other. Finally he presses his nose to Jongin’s neck, practically trying to get closer to the alpha’s scent. Without realizing it, he’s rubbing his scent on Jongin as well.

He shifts back right away, going to get Taeoh off his father. “Come here little man, let’s build a snowman.”

The toddler has other ideas. “Mommy pwretty!” He clasps his hands around his mommy’s neck when he’s being taken off his father’s back. 

Immediately as Taeoh is taken off, Jongin shifts back. Although his face was immensely red, “Sehun, do you know what you just did then?”

Smiling, the man answers, “Yes, I scent marked you.”

“Oh thank god, I thought I had to explain and apologize.” Jongin looks beyond relieved.

Sehun subconsciously also seems to feel warm at his actions, he smells like Jongin. Who in turn smells like himself. A mixture of the forest, the wild river bed and white jasmine with roses. It’s pleasant, thinks Sehun.

“Pa, I look mom o pa?” asks Taeoh.

It takes Jongin a bit to decipher the question. “Well baby, when you were born you had the same exact fur like me.”

“Rweally!?” his son exclaims. He’s jumping up and down repeatedly. “Wooow! I get big like pa?”

“Yes baby, you’ll get just as big or even bigger than I am.”

His son’s smile doesn’t fade in the least as they build a small snowman at the lake side. His little body shakes with laughter as he enjoys the time he has near the two adults. 

After, Taeoh takes his rocks out of his pockets to decide where he’s going to hide this new collection. There are some nice shiny rocks that Taeoh decides on keeping to take back home. They had to dissuade him from taking too many, afterall they’d be here a week. The toddler was bound to find more rocks in that timespan.

It’s nearly an hour before Taeoh says he’s getting tired. The same process is done again. Jongin shifted first, Sehun placed Taeoh on his back, then the young man shifted so they could walk back to the cabin. 

When they reach the cabin, after Sehun has shifted back and gotten Taeoh back, he picks up some snow and forms it into a little ball. He throws it at Jongin’s black fur, hitting him right on his tail. That gives the alpha enough motivation to not only shift back faster, but to give chase to the lean omega. 

He finds himself laughing, chasing and throwing snowballs at the other. Sehun is relishing in the fact that he’s winning their little game. Things take a turn however.

Before he knows it, Yixing is on his side, having been feuding with Donghae who is now on Jongin’s team. Taeoh and the other children watch, clapping their little hands as the ‘adults’ carry on their little play war.

Sehun feels the cold snow fall on his head, running down to his scalp and behind his ears. His pale fingers quickly working on balling up the next snowball to throw. It’s harder than they make it look in those movies and cartoons.

They even have Eunhyuk and Yesung participating. It ends with Chaerin pinning Yixing to the floor (has him eating snow), Sehun being captured by a ruthless (laughing) Jongin, and Donghae having his sister Dara fleeing for her life (he put snow down the back of her sweater). And even though Sehun’s team loses by being captured, it was something completely out of Sehun’s element which he enjoyed!

=-=-=-=-=-=

December 25th, 2017  
10:12 a.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Jonghyun is enjoying a wondrous dream when he hears a sweet voice whisper some explicitly dirty things in his ear.

However, it’s so early for this...except another part of his body is up before he is.

“Taemin,” he yawns, “go back to bed angel.” Jonghyun hears a chuckle and then the sheets are yanked off. Body is immediately cold! His eyes fly open!

“You promised me a grandiose first Christmas, I don’t believe it’ll get anymore grand if we don’t start it off this way,” Taemin smirks. He quickly straddles his boyfriend's midsection. 

Jonghyun is relishing in the blissful friction Tamein is creating. He’s grinding their clothed erections together, but suddenly he remembers something vital!

“Babe, babe, hold on.” Jonghyun hands grasp onto the omega’s waist, halting all their movement. “We used the last condom yesterday.”

Taemin gasps...and not the way he wanted to be gasping. “God hates me,” he says with a blank face. He rolls off of his boyfriend to lay beside him.

The alpha takes his boyfriend’s hand in his and plants a kiss on each knuckle. “I would say we could still, because you’re on the pill, but-”

“But with our luck, we’d have quintuplets,” finishes Taemin. “My heat is coming up, it might be a bad idea without a condom.” They both laugh at the statement. That is until he gets another idea. “I mean there’s other ways to do this,” he props himself up on his elbows, turning his head to the side to grin suggestively.

“I love you so fucking much.” Jonghyun meets Taemin halfway for a kiss. “Merry Christmas babe.”

“Merry Christmas,” he repeats.

In a warm bedroom, up on the second floor of Jongin’s estate, a pair of lovers share an intimate morning, completely and madly in love. Their morning would officially start sometime after noon. Their Christmas presents could wait a while.

=-=-=-=-=-=

December 25th, 2017  
9:30 a.m.  
Park Chanyeol’s Apartment  
Saint Carus, Banedicere

Chanyeol throws away the charred pancake into the garbage can. It’s the third pancake he burns. The THIRD!

He scratches at the dry pancake mix that he finds on his abs. Cooking was a bad idea. Especially when he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“How the fuck does Soo do this every morning,” he grumbles to himself. Silently, he thanks the heavens that the fire alarm doesn’t go off. He doesn’t want to wake up his precious mates from their deep sleep.

Chanyeol smiles to himself...mates. It had been spontaneous. In a way, just how they met. He touches the bite mark on his left side, then his right. Two identical bite marks over his scent glands on either side of his neck. 

They’d have to submit paperwork and all that shit at the courthouse at a later date, the issue here would be with how their status is viewed. 

It would take a few days for the mark to heal, more like a week or two. 

Baekhyun, ever the best fucking manager (not his, but hey) and saviour on his behalf, had gotten him two weeks vacation time.

People would ask questions, as to why these three people all have two marks adorning their necks. Especially if they saw the fresh bites. After they heal it’ll just be two dots (scars) on the scent glands. 

Chanyeol was prepared for it, he always knew deep down he would never be able to choose between two wonderful people such as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Luckily for him, he wouldn’t need to choose; the two omegas had been together for more than a few years prior to meeting the alpha.

Back to more pressing issues. He needs to stop getting sidetracked.

Google is a fat ass liar, he thinks. It’s the fourth pancake that not only is a little burned on the surface, it’s raw in the middle.

How in the world is he going to prepare ‘breakfast in bed’, when there’s no breakfast. He can make cereal...yeah fuck it. He tried, he really tried. He truly did.

The alpha runs a hand through his blood red hair, sighing as he sees the mess he’s made. Fuck that ‘instant pancake mix’ box. “Easy and ready in five minutes my ass.” He puts the miserably torn box back into the pantry. 

Chanyeol hears footsteps approaching the kitchen. His whole apartment is a mixture of scents. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Something smells hella burned,” cackles Baekhyun. He’s clad in only Chanyeol’s dress shirt. He stares hungrily at those thighs, hickeys very much visible. 

Soo not far behind him, whole body wrapped in a thick blanket

“Mmmm, smells just like when you make dinner Baek,” Soo teases, effectively stopping Baekhyun’s laughter.

“HEY!” protests the omega.

Chanyeol walks over to them, a smile never leaving his face. He bends down to kiss their marks. 

“Why are you two up so early? It’s Christmas, that means waking up late to breakfast in bed,” the alpha is hugging them both as best he can with a bulky blanket between them.

“It means waking up early to catch your mate burning breakfast,” giggles Baekhyun. “It’s the thought that counts though.”

“Stupid box said ‘just add milk’. Bullshit,” grumbles Chanyeol.

“How in the world did you survive all these years, Park Chanyeol?” questions a puzzled Kyungsoo, squinting at the kitchen to see if there was some magical being that prepared all the food for his mate.

“Frozen food, my mom’s cooking, my sister’s cooking, take out,” he smiles sheepishly.

“Sounds about right, living like a college student even after graduating,” Soo stops squinting at the kitchen.

“We’ll have to check the fire alarm. I think I might have taken the batteries out last time. I mean it should’ve gone off a long time ago,” continues Chanyeol.

“We’ll teach you how to cook babe. I know how to make a five star quesadilla. Soo can teach you everything else,” he ruffles Soo’s hair. Baekhyun walks to the kitchen to look for tortillas and cheese, finding nothing in the fridge except for two limes, a bottle of vodka and milk. “Disappointed but not surprised.” Yet, the freezer is stocked to the brim with a variety of frozen food.

“Okay, let’s just make some frozen pizza for breakfast,” suggests Chanyeol. Nothing, not even frozen boxed food will ruin their happiness high. Just mated, and it’s fucking Christmas Day. They will make the most of their day.

=-=-=-=-=-=

December 25th, 2017  
12:00 p.m.  
Kim Jongdae’s Cabin  
San Amour, Benedicere

Lu Han loved his solitude. Abso-fucking-lutely prefered to be alone most of the time. It gave him time to reflect on all the bullshit he had to deal with every fucking day at the hospital. 

He’s a neurologist. That means he spends the majority of his time arguing with the surgeons in the hospital. They are so eager to cut and dig into their patients that they don’t stop to think twice about how there are other methods, with less risk, to help patients who come to them with nerve damage. 

That’s how he had met Yixing. Their first encounter had a lot of petty arguing and false compliments. Mostly about how a certain patient, who he can’t even remember their name, was to be better off with medication and intensive therapy instead of surgery. 

It was common knowledge that the two butted heads often, in the unit, that is until one of Dr. Zhang’s patients had passed away after a successful surgery. They had more similarities than he wanted.

At first it was a drink here and there, then he accepted a theater date. He had invited Yixing then on another date, to propose something rather intimate. He had been looking for a heat partner for a while, and the alpha seemed perfect for it.

Scent blockers made it possible for no one to notice the night’s previous rendezvous. No one at the hospital needed to know that, bunch of fucking gossips.

It’s been a few weeks since he’s properly spoken to Yixing. The pregnancy scare was a turning point in their relationship. Yixing moves way too fast. It was just like when the alpha thought they were exclusive and were boyfriends. 

Luhan absolutely loved his solitude. However, he loves Yixing far more. Which is why he drove all the way up to San Amour to make amends for his behaviour. 

Don’t mistake his personality to be something it’s not, he’s just always moved onto the next person as soon as he ended it with one alpha or beta. So when he thought it was time to cool things between Luhan and Yixing...he had the worst fucking time.

No man had ever invaded his thoughts in this way. He found himself being comforted by a shirt Yixing had left behind. When he called his parents for answers, they sure did let him have it. ‘It’s called fucking love you idiot’, is what his mother had said through fits of laughter.

He just hopes Yixing feels the same, and won’t be too mad at him. Luhan is thirty, he should really stop playing these games.

Luhan had just sent a text to the younger male, asking him to meet him outside the ‘cabin’. It’s fancier than Yixing described it to him.

Yixing is walking out of the house, looking handsome as ever even in a hideous Christmas sweater. The smile he’s gotten so used to seeing, nowhere to be found. Instead he’s met with a small frown. It’s going to be a long conversation by the looks of it.

“Hey,” starts Luhan, trying to gage a reaction out of the alpha who didn’t even hug him.

“Hey,” Yixing parrots. “I’m going to get to the point Han, I was pretty fucking worried ever since you distanced yourself. I get that I am pushy and you made it clear that I’m annoying, but I thought we were going somewhere.” Yixing sighs, running a hand through his black hair. 

“I understand you’re upset. I needed time to myself. Do you have any idea how relieved I felt to not be pregnant? Or so I thought, because the next couple of days I was thinking about the possibility of starting a family, and the only person I saw with me was you. Never in my life had I envisioned a family with anyone. Until I let myself go with you,” Luhan’s eyes well up with tears. He’s not about to cry though, he’s tougher than that. “I got scared.”

Yixing gives in then, enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. Quickly, he places a kiss on the crown of his head. “Han, that’s something we could have talked about. I’m still upset, I have every right to be.” He lets him go, opting to wipe the omega’s tears with the sleeve of his sweater, being careful that the material doesn’t hurt his eyes. 

“Does this mean you don’t want to be with me anymore?” Luhan asks, voice wavering at the end.

“Han, this means I’m frustrated with you. We had an argument. You really are used to shitty relationships if you think I will flee after one fight,” reasons Yixing. “Just because I’m feeling this way at the moment, doesn’t mean I don’t want you here.” Luhan smiles, hugging his boyfriend tighter. “Now then, do you want to meet everyone? Almost my whole family is ready to meet you.”

“You haven’t talked shit about me have you?” Suddenly, Luhan might just get defensive.

“Nah, not at all. Just the honest truth about my handsome, short boyfriend,” grins Yixing.

“So you’ve talked shit.”

This conversation was far from over. However, Yixing was anxious to get Luhan inside the house. Then, when they’d have a private moment, they could calmly talk about this situation they’ve found themselves in. Yixing knows what he wants in this relationship, but he needs to ask Luhan where they stand. He’s ready for more than simply being boyfriends, the alpha wants to take the next steps. All while not scaring Luhan off...again.

=-=-=-=-=-=

12:02 p.m.

Jongin and Sehun were upstairs tidying up the room as Hoseok and Taeoh napped on the bed. The toddlers wanted to nap together after drinking warm milk. He’d promised Yesung they’d take care of the little boy for the night as well. Plus, with Jimin being looked after by his grandparents, Eunhyuk and Yesung could have some alone time. 

Sehun was folding up the wrapping paper so it would fit neatly in the recycle bin. Jongin was putting their dirty clothes into the hamper, then placing shoes neatly inside the closet space.

Jongin was just thinking about how long his parents had been out on a walk, when he heard Sehun quietly giggling.

He walks over to the omega to poke his side. “What’s so funny?” he whispers.

“I have the perfect idea for our second date,” giggles Sehun. 

Jongin eyes him suspiciously. Then he takes Sehun’s dainty hand into his, leading them over to the couch. “Oh yeah? What exactly have you come up with?” Sehun decides to lean his head against the alpha’s shoulder. Mind you, he’s still giggling to himself.

“It’s dumb, that’s why I’m laughing,” his giggles get a little more uncontrolable. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” he sings. 

Jongin groans, remembering the annoying movie Taeoh liked so much. “My god, that song was stuck in my head for weeks. Now it’ll never go away,” he grimaces. “I’m banning it in this household.”

“Can’t do that,” Sehun tsks. “I promised them we’d put it on for them tonight.” The omega is enjoying the older male’s misery. He’d witnessed the absolute annoyance at that movie’s songs. The only reason he’s tolerating it is because there’s nothing more adorable than Taeoh dancing and singing along to said annoying soundtrack.

After a rather peaceful silence, and Jongin still holding Sehun’s hand, he remembers something. “Hey, Hun,” starts Jongin, and the other male hums in response. “We should probably discuss the stuff we said last night.” The alpha needs to get these insecurities out, they are nagging at him at the back of his mind.

Sehun turns to look at him, this would be perfect. Not only to assure Jongin that this is what he wants, but to also tell him about certain triggers that could cause a panic attack. So far he hasn’t had one triggered in months, not since working at the club. Technically, looking back at it he can say what triggered it. That word was not in his vocabulary until he started going to therapy.

So that’s what they do on that Christmas afternoon. They have their first extensive conversation towards a relationship. Establish boundaries, on both parts, as well as quell some prominent, nagging insecurities. They can’t say everything is settled and is done with, but they both are feeling ready in this. They were both aware they were in a ‘dating’ phase. Exclusive to be exact.

‘I don’t want to date other people,’ Sehun has said. He then pouted and said, ‘I don’t want you to date other people while you’re with me either.’

Jongin agreed rather quickly. It’s not an official boyfriends status, however they hope to become official sometime in the future. 

The subject of Sehun’s job was brought up, and they agreed to still keep that intact. 

The alpha also had another plan. He wanted Sehun to stop going to school for a degree in nutrition with childcare units, instead offering him to change his degree to whatever it is he wants to do. 

The omega had other plans.

Sehun said he wanted to continue with his classes, on the condition he himself pays for them. It might take him a while since he’s still not sure what he wants. One thing is certain, he wants to help children in the situation he had been in all those years ago. He wanted to help homeless omegas, rape victims, and people back in his city. Sehun just didn’t know where to start, but he wanted to pay for his education on his own. While he still looks after Taeoh. If needed he’d apply to scholarships or programs; he just didn’t want to have Jongin’s family paying for it anymore. Even if it meant transfering to a community college.

After their extensive discussion, it was onto more pressing matters.

Jongin had been reassured, constantly, that their age difference wouldn’t be an issue. Next year, the alpha would turn twenty-eight. Sehun would turn twenty-one. A seven year age difference wouldn’t seem so immoral to most, yet Jongin had fussed about it. It was two different spectrums according to him.

It would take a while for him to feel that starting an official relationship is a ‘safe’ bet. He can’t have his little boy heartbroken. Sehun had chastised him about fearing the end of a relationship that hasn’t properly started yet.

So, now they can have that second date Sehun gets to plan all by himself.

Their talk was nearing the end already once Taeoh woke up crying from his nap. He was gasping for air, sobbing uncontrollably. Taeoh takes his blanket and wobbles off the bed to wobble over to his father. Jongin takes him into his arms after wrapping the blanket around the toddler. 

Sehun had gone to soothe Hoseok since he’d been woken up by the screams. His little body shaking in fright, eyes teary when looking at his cousin.

‘No go! No go!’, Taeoh had screamed. Jongin tried soothing him, reassuring his son that they weren’t going anywhere. He let his son express himself through crying. It was best to let Taeoh get it all out.

It was the usual, since the trial. Taeoh would sometimes have nightmares of being taken away from his father or Sehun. Screams would make him scared, any type of screams really. It didn’t matter if it would come from the TV, radio, or cheers. Loud sounds scared the little boy to the point of tears. Of course, not always was the outcome this bad.

Jongin, with Taeoh loosely swaddled up in his blanket, goes back to the bed. Sehun is there with a wide eyed Hoseok, the omega rubbing the toddlers back as barely audible hiccups leave his mouth. But then things take a turn.

Taeoh struggles against his father’s hold, to go to Sehun’s side trying to pry the omega’s arms from Hoseok. “My mommy, mine,” he whines.

So Sehun takes him too into his arms. Before Jongin can lecture his son, Sehun beats him to it. “Sweetie, Hoseok was scared too. He was worried, so worried, you’d hurt yourself. You don’t need to be mean to him.” His voice was never being anything but soft and calm. His scent brings about a certain peacefulness for both toddlers.

“Okie mommy,” sniffles Taeoh. “Sowwry ‘Seokie.” Jongin was beaming with pride. He apologized without being asked to do so. He looked at how soft Sehun seemed just then, holding both toddlers. Jongin begins to wonder if this is what true happiness feels like. He swears he can faintly see a future with them.

“Is ‘kay Tae,” smiles Hoseok. Both get to playing with Crush and the bag of wooden blocks Jongin gave them. Still sniffling here and there, but smiling as they played. Taeoh constantly looking back to see the adults were still with him, possibly still frightened.

The alpha scoots toward the middle of the bed. He sits cross legged to be side by side with Sehun, who has his legs straight out before him. He notes that the omega is wearing those funny socks they’d got on their last shopping trip together. Jongin moves Sehun’s hair behind his ear, a smile playing at his lips.

Getting a little shy under Jongin’s gaze, the omega shyly stutters a small, “What?”

“Nothing, just wondering if I’ve told you something already.”

“What would that be?” questions Sehun, licking his lips. He pulls his knees closer to his body, hands clasped under them, feet firmly planted on the bed. He rests his head on his knees, turning to the side to look at Jongin. 

“Just how much I love that you care so deeply for my son. Absolutely adore the way you smile when you talk to him. Or how his eyes shine when he’s in your arms. Our lives changed for the better when I met you. I’d go as far to say it was a miracle.”

Sehun is speechless. He feels warmth flood his face. What does he respond to something like that. Instead he chooses to hide his face in his knees. He hears Jongin’s chuckle.

Once Taeoh and Hoseok are fully awake and controlled, they head downstairs. Each holding a toddler, content with how everything had gone.

It’s downstairs that they are met with two big surprises. 

One, Yixing’s boyfriend was there with them. Grandpa Jongdae was questioning him as they walked there. The omega was not bothered though, he seemed at ease with all the questions.

Two, Jongin’s mom was being bombarded with questions from Heechul, Chaerin and Dara. Yifan was being ‘assaulted’ with words by Tiffany. All because of a shiny rock on Junmyeon’s fourth finger of the left hand.

It seemed as though their trip would get a tad more interesting, if not hectic.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Christmas lunch...had been something else. Full of cheer, hugs, storytelling, and lots of laughter. Mostly they were planning on the feast they’d have that night as well. They knew it would be the last night all of them would celebrate together. Many of their family members would need to go back home the following days.

With the addition of Luhan, grandpa Jongdae had someone to playfully bicker with. Much to Yixing and grandma Minseok’s amusement. 

Donghae had joked about losing his two partners in crime, all mopey about it too. But soon found it better to tease Yixing with Luhan’s help. Afterall, no one really knew how their Yixing was at the hospital as the head surgeon of his department. In turn, Luhan had never really seen how Yixing was with his family. 

Jongin finally had alone time with his mom after their lunch, while Sehun played with the toddlers along with Dara.

“So, is this why you guys took forever on your morning trip?” grins Jongin, after pointing to the luxurious engagement ring on his mother’s left hand.

Junmyeon smiles, looking at the ring. “In a way, yes. We’re almost reaching our twenty-fifth anniversary of being mates. So your father proposed with the plan that for our anniversary, we get married.”

“That sounds perfect, mom.” Jongin smiles, going to hug him.

“Yeah, you should have seen it. Your dad took me out to the pier by the beach. He had someone set up seating arrangements for us. Your father had on the same tie I gave him on our first anniversary. The same kinds of flowers from our mating ceremony. Even the mini pastries, from the same restaurant we met at after work all those years ago when I was still crushing on him. I almost cried when he got on one knee.” 

With his parents, it had always been the small details which they appreciated. Out of everything they’ve ever gifted each other, this ring was probably the most expensive.

Yifan goes to them, hugging Junmyeon from the back, hands on the smaller man’s waist. “I thought it was about time, we always talked about getting married one day. We just never planned anything.” His father looks pleased with their plan.

“It’s still a little more than two years until we get married, but we want something simple. Only the closest ones to us,” smiles Junmyeon. He’s immersed in how wonderful that diamond ring is glimmering under the light. It’s a simple white gold band, with diamonds embedded all around it, but one rather big diamond in the middle. 

Yifan grimaces then, “Fuck, this means you and Tiffany need to find a way to get along with my sisters.”

Junmyeon looks so innocent when he calmly states, “I thought we weren’t inviting them.”

Yifan just laughs at his mate’s remark, “God, it’s been more than twenty years. You are definitely going to turn into a bridezilla.”

Junmyeon nods his head, “Mhmm. We’ve already discussed this after we mated.”

Jongin doesn’t think there are two like them, more deserving to get married. They deserve to be happy.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Christmas night was by far the most stressful they’ve had, well compared to last night. Apart from him being on cooking duty with his cousins, he had to go with his uncle Siwon to collect wood. Without shifting. In the damn snow. 

Not only was the snow being relentless, it would be impossible for them to have any festivities outside. Everything would be inside. Have you ever had a Christmas party with about twenty people all in the living room, with children all needing attention? It was hectic.

Jongin wouldn’t have it any other way. He has his chaotic family, his little boy eating many treats and delicious foods, and for once he feels at ease during the holidays.

In years before, he’s had to choose between spending time with his family or going to his ex’s home to spend Christmas. Whenever they spent time with his family, it always led to arguments between them. Now though, he’s at ease.

Jongin has found himself doing these small comparisons here and there. Sometimes, Sehun will remember when he has interviews and wish him luck. Ask him about his day after a tiring filming schedule. It’s the smallest details which he didn’t know he needed in his life. For instance, now would be one huge difference.

Because of this afternoon’s nightmare during their nap, Taoeh has been clinging to them the whole night. He can only imagine how Claire would’ve reacted. Well she was the cause of his nightmares. Sehun was pampering his son, feeding him while the toddler sat on Jongin’s lap. Taeoh can feed himself, he’s just enjoying his ‘mom’ and dad taking care of him. 

Taeoh even declines playing with his cousins a couple times that night, just to keep sitting with them and his plushie, Crush.

It’s not until Jongin goes with him that Taeoh agrees to play. He wonders if maybe he should seek help in this case. His baby’s nightmares always have something to do with Claire, he’s sure of it. They started up during this new trial, first with the lousy CPS worker and then seeing his mother at the hearing. It worries Jongin immensely. Oddly enough, knowing that Sehun is there is one of his comforts during this time.

He’s laying off Dognhae’s special drinks tonight, opting to instead drink that nice hot chocolate his aunt Taeyeon made. There’s plenty he wants to be sound for. 

While he’s playing pretend with Taeoh, Hoseok and Minzy, he overhears Chaerin trying to convince Sehun of something that’s turning his ears a little red.

“Trust me Sehun, you have the look for it. Just take my card. Look at my catalogue, if you find something you like, I’ll personally send it to you to try. Eunhyuk used to buy it all the time. After he had Jimin, he said the clothes made him feel empowered and attractive again.” This could only mean one thing...

“I just don’t know. They look pretty but I don’t think I can wear something like that. My best friend probably would,” tries Sehun. Immediately Jongin knows the omega is speaking of Taemin.

Which only further proves his point that his cousin is trying to get Sehun to wear her brand. The new one. Which is mostly lingerie and ‘sexy sleepwear’. 

“Well I know a certain someone who would probably die if they ever saw you in this one,” Chaerin shows Sehun the tablet. Said omega turns a brilliant shade of red, immediately turning to look at Jongin...who now has pink ears. “Think about it, take my card. Now, I’m going to go harass Yixing into buying something cute for Luhan.” She goes off...ever the business woman she is. 

Sehun feels a little weird. As much as he felt ecstatic so far, the thought of being in that type of clothing...as Jongin sees him, brings a tiny bit of dread in the pit of his stomach. It’s one thing to be imagining being intimate with someone, however...he knows it petrifies him to the core should he actually do it.

Sehun decides to think about that later, as he goes to sit next to Jongin. Of course that’s easier said than done. He sits a little farther from the alpha, preferring that they keep their distance. He doesn’t know how he’ll react if he’s touched right now. 

“Don’t let her pressure you Hun.” Jongin’s voice snaps Sehun out of his intrusive thoughts. “She is right about one thing. From what the critics say, it’s very inclusive. Any body type feels great using her clothing line. When she isn't focusing on underwear, she has a line of formal wear. I have a few of her suits she designed herself.”

“I’m sure they are amazing, all she showed me were sexy clothes,” he smiles. 

Jongin notes the sudden change in Sehun’s body language. The omega is wrapping his sweater tighter around himself. He knows enough to be wary of his own movements. For starters, now would be a horrible time to approach the omega or try and comfort him. Therefore, he keeps his distance. He’ll ask later; should Sehun feel safe enough, he’ll let him know what he needs.

“Mommy, watch dis,” Taeoh smiles timidly at Sehun. He’s pointing at the tower of blocks the three toddlers are making.

“Okay sweetie,” says Sehun. He’s paying attention to the toddlers building their little tower, pretending to be construction workers. Minzy is in charge it seems, she even orders Jongin to put more blocks. Hoseok says something along the lines of quitting, and pushes the blocks to fall.

Taeoh’s lower lip wobbles a little, and he hides his face in his father’s neck. “Wreally wanted higher,” he quietly sobs. It’s a sensitive day for the little guy. 

Sehun quickly placates Minzy and Hoseok, saying Taeoh just wanted to build some more, and to give him a moment. The toddlers don’t seem to get it, instead running off to play with Jimin and Jisoo. 

Jongin is there quietly whispering calming reasurrences to his son. All while helping him build up the tower again. 

‘There’s no way someone like Jongin would ever hurt me,’ thinks Sehun. That cold dread in the pit of his stomach seems to calm down at the thought. ‘He’d stop if I tell him to stop.’ He doesn’t even understand why he’s dwelling on something that isn’t going to happen anytime soon. ‘Wait, but what if Jongin wants it to happen now?’ 

“See baby, you have the tower as big as you now.” Jongin finishes up.

Through small sniffles, Taeoh smiles. “Big like me.” He points at the tower. 

“Yeah sweetie, big like you. Is there anything else you want to play?” asks Sehun.

“Tiwred,” as if on cue, Taeoh yawns and rubs his eyes with his small hands.

“Oh baby, I think it’s time to go to bed. You are well past your bedtime,” smiles Jongin. He looks at his watch, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, it’s nearing ten o’clock.” 

Sehun then jumps at the opportunity, “I’m a little tired too. Why don’t I bid everyone a goodnight and head upstairs with him?” He needs a little bit of time to himself. The odd feeling today was unwelcome. He thought that somehow if he’d found the person that he wanted to experience his firsts with, he would never feel so insecure again. Yet, here he is imagining scenarios that haven’t happened. Suddenly, he misses Taemin. 

Jongin, ever the gentleman, agrees to Sehun’s request. Only because he sees how far those eyes seem. Sehun is acting weird. “Okay, I’ll head up with Hoseok in a bit. Goodnight Hun.” He doesn’t hug the omega, or touch him for that matter, afraid he’d make things worse.

So Sehun does as he said. Takes a tired Taeoh into his arms, and heads to wish everyone a good night. The toddler rests his head on the omega’s shoulder as he’s being carried. Being swayed to sleep by his ‘mommy’s’ pleasant scent. 

Sehun actually spends some time speaking with Ryeowook and Siwon because they are actually leaving early the next morning. He hadn’t known Siwon was part of a church group, therefore he and his mate needed to be at their church tomorrow for a food fair. Jongin was right, Siwon had tried encouraging him into going down to their church in Ignis Grandeur, Benedicere. Their drive up to San Amour had been almost as long as theirs had been. So, he’d feel guilty if he didn’t see them the next morning.

But they weren’t the only ones leaving. Hence why he spent almost another hour downstairs just conversing with Tiffany and Taeyeon, Sandara and then Chaerin. Taeoh is snoring softly by the time he heads upstairs.

With Jongin. Who laughs at the reminder that Sehun was supposed to go to sleep over an hour ago.

Little Hoseok wanted to stay with his big brother in their grandparents room, so he’s not staying with them anymore.

Sehun holds onto Jongin’s hand on the way up and into the bedroom. ‘For reassurance,’ he tells himself.

Jongin had been surprised at the initiation of skinship, worried Sehun didn’t want to be touched. Once inside the room, Jongin locks it and takes Taeoh from Sehun.

“Why don’t you get ready while I change him into his pyjamas,” insists Jongin.

Sehun doesn’t protest much. He quickly takes his whole luggage with him into the bathroom.

Jongin removes Taeoh’s socks (he’d wiggle them off anyways), and changes his son into warm pyjamas. They’re a little big on him. His son had insisted on these Lilo and Stitch themed pjs. He had been on the fence about actually getting them, but was swayed when Sehun said Taeoh would grow into them.

Once Taeoh is in his sleep attire, he places him right in the middle of the bed. His son doesn’t use the bed's huge pillow, instead using his own from home. He’s set a little bit below where Sehun’s pillows are. Jongin quickly goes to get Crush from the couch and the blanket his son uses. They are required! The fit he’d wake up to, if his son doesn’t have these when he wakes, will be astronomical.

“Sweet dreams baby,” he kisses Taeoh’s chubby cheek. “Goodnight.” 

Now Jongin can focus on changing for bed. He quickly removes his sweater, shirt, shoes and socks. Done. He’s ready for bed. Just needs to brush his teeth.

When Sehun emerges from the bathroom, he’s in a long sleeve loose top and tight shorts. Jongin is caught staring at the omegas' long, pale, legs. ‘Beautiful,’ is all his mind can conjure up at the moment.

“Nini,” Sehun starts. He’s not even looking at Jongin anymore, instead playing with the sleeves of his sweater. “Do you want to sleep on the bed?”

‘Fucking cute.’ Jongin snaps out of it. “No, no Sehun. I can take the couch. You don’t want to sleep on that, trust me.” Jongin is about to head to the bathroom when Sehun places a hand on his bicep, immediately stopping him in his tracks.

“No, I meant if you wanted to share the bed with us,” he shyly mumbles. Eyes not reaching Jongin’s at all. 

The alpha gently touches Sehun’s face, slowly making him look him in the eyes. “Hun, you don’t have to make that offer if you don’t feel so sure of it.”

Sehun is persistent though, he wants to do something about this wretched incompetence. “Taeoh will be right between us, so it won’t be so bad. The bed is huge, c’mon.”

Jongin can’t help but be swayed by those glimmering amber eyes. “Okay,” he sighs. “Let me just go get ready for bed.”

The one thing he should’ve told Sehun before is that there was no pressure. Sehun was raped at the age of eighteen, that much he knows from the private investigator. 

The omega had only told him what happened, not any details about it. Earlier there were a few triggers which Sehun kindly explained. 

First: Don’t drag him by the elbow. He’ll immediately scream. Sometimes he’ll blackout.

Second: Don’t cover his eyes in surprise. He’ll panic if he can’t see who is there with him.

Third: Don’t yell at him. Even if it weren’t a trigger, that was a given. He’s learned that in a healthy relationship, a screaming match wasn’t the best way to discuss anything. Sehun is not Claire; there’s no way he’s ever going to reduce himself to the level he did when he was with her. 

He’s learned a great deal about himself now that he’s actively trying to pursue something with Sehun. He was an ass with Claire, he can admit that much. Sure, he wasn’t the one to break their relationship. However, there were things he thinks he could have done better.

For one, the screaming was not healthy. He sees the effect it had on his son. Now his little boy is paying for it. He can’t help but feel disgusted at himself as he sees his reflection in the mirror.

That’s one thing he can positively vow. Jongin will never scream out of anger at the one who deserves nothing short of affection and love. 

He splashes water on his face, finishing getting ready for bed.

Outside in the bedroom, Sehun is already under the thick blankets. He’s removed many of the pillows, opting to keep the two fluffiest ones. There is enough space to move Taeoh’s pillow up to where they are now. 

Who knew asking someone to sleep next to you would make you want to puke. He didn’t. This probably wasn’t what his therapist meant when she said to take control. He just wanted to know what it felt like to be safe...sleeping with someone in the same bed.

Sehun isn’t stupid. He’s seen those reality TV shows where omegas will sleep with random people and then brag about it to their friends. They even look happy about it. Sometimes he wonders what that’s like. What would it be like to be normal…

He pinches this thigh. ‘You are normal, dipshit,’ he thinks to himself. ‘Just a different type of normal.’

Jongin comes out of the bathroom and heads straight to the right side of the bed. 

Sehun on the left. 

Taeoh, peacefully sleeping between them. He’s holding tightly to Crush, thumb in his mouth.

It’s Jongin who breaks the ice. He chuckles actually. “Do you know how hard it was to get him out of the pacifier habit? He acted like I murdered someone when I’d take them away.”

Sehun giggles, “I can only imagine. He cried the other day when I put his blanket in the laundry basket.” 

“We should feel lucky his terrible twos aren’t so bad as with other nightmare children.” Jongin removes Taeoh’s thumb from his mouth. After a short pause, Jongin takes on a more serious tone. “I want you to know, Hun, I will never pressure you into something we both aren’t ready for. If you ever have thoughts or a feeling of uncomfort, I’m here for you. Or if you think you can’t speak to me about it I’ll also understand.”

“Jongin, I have no idea what happened. One moment I’m joking with Chaerin who wants to put me in lingerie for her magazine. Then she insinuates you would like to see me in it, and I’ll admit it was kind of exciting. But the implication of what it would lead to made me feel some kind of way. Does that sound stupid?” Sehun busies himself by fixing up Taeoh’s hair. Not that it needs fixing.

“No, it’s not stupid. Your feelings are always valid. I’ve never been through what you have. Hun, you have every right to feel these emotions. Do you want to talk about it more?” Jongin wants to know how he can help; even the most miniscule way he can.

Sehun brings his blanket over Jongin and Taeoh. Then snuggles into his pillow, one arm under his head as he turns his body to lay on his side. “Can you hold my hand?” Sehun smiles.

Jongin pulls Sehun’s blanket over his shoulders, laying on his side. He gets closer to his son, careful to not jostle him awake. Reaches across to hold Sehun’s hand, using his thumb to soothe Sehun’s nerves by stroking his knuckles. Sehun’s skin feels so smooth, he feels a tiny scar on one of his knuckles. 

It’s been a long day, from opening presents, to having a discussion of the relationship...dating-so far, confirmed. Then they had another feast at the Christmas party. He feels exhausted to be honest. Yet, right now...all he is feeling is like a little kid in elementary school getting to hold his crush’s hand for the first time. 

Except he’s feeling wonderful just being useful. Even the tiniest bit of skinship is helping both Jongin and Sehun.

Right before he drifts to sleep he kisses Sehun’s hand. “Merry Christmas Hun, sweet dreams.”

Sehun closes his eyes, and Jongin knows he’s helped the omega. “Merry Christmas Nini, thank you for everything.”

He’s drifting off to sleep in a room filled with the faint scent of roses and white jasmine. What's more perfect, Taeoh snuggles into his side. It makes him feel satisfied, knowing he’s not only calming the omega’s nerves, but also keeping those pesky nightmares at bay with his son. Perfect end to a hectic day, if the alpha says so himself.

Outside their room, the snowstorm rages on. White covering everything as far as their eyes could see. If they had been standing by the window, looking out at the landscape. It’s far more cold tonight than the previous day. Yet, with those blankets on the bed, all squished together like they were, they didn’t need the fireplace tonight. By far, both Sehun and Jongin can admit it was the most tranquil night they’ve had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> Note: I want to discuss a couple things with you guys. Ahem! Let’s begin.
> 
> One: I don’t even have to tally up the votes. I only remember one person voting for prompt B. The rest of the votes were for A. I think a total of like ten people voted so yeah. So, prompt A will be making an appearance waaaaaaaaaay before B does. I am writing both, it’s just A will be published first. Sometime at the end of this year. I want to fully focus on this one.
> 
> Two: I had to recently block two people on twitter for some rather hurtful and nasty DMs. Let’s discuss them in case they still wanted to read this story. Repeat after me: This is fanfiction. These two people were ready to write their thesis on how awful my story was, from the ‘incredibly unrealistic pacing’ to the ‘unrealistic trauma descriptions’. Well fluff, I’m really sorry if many of you feel that way. I like commentary if I’m doing something wrong, just don’t call me names...please.
> 
> Three: The direction of this fic is not meant to have one end goal in mind. It’s supposed to be a collection of stories from Sehun and Jongin’s lives. And every now and then a little from the side characters because I love them. I think we’re looking at maybe five to ten more chapters...at most around that range.
> 
> Four: Have you had water today? Are you wearing a mask when you go out? Are you washing your hands for at least twenty seconds after touching something icky? Are you getting enough sleep? Are you enjoying this story? 
> 
> If you answered yes to 3 out of 5 of the questions above, give yourself a round of applause. And a bag of chips, you deserve it, you incredible person you! Love you guys...follow me on twitter: @Ooopsss_OT9. Come talk to me about your fav anime ship.


	10. Problematic People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, some people are a tad problematic. And maybe, in the future they might pose problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi...

January 3rd, 2018  
12:35 p.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Sehun brings back the last of the luggage into his room. He’d told Jongin he could do it all by himself. Mrs. Abigail, the chefs, and even the security guards all have another week of vacation until they come back to work at the estate.

Sehun doesn’t mind at all, he thinks this is a good time for himself to cook. He’s going to learn. The omega is determined to make at least one decent meal for the three of them this week. That’s because Taemin had sent him a selfie (a scared looking man) and warned Sehun to not try and feed him or Jonghyun. They must still remember the ramen incident. 

That’s for a later time, currently he’s done hauling all their bags, presents and Taeoh upstairs. Now that he’s in his bedroom, he starts putting his items back in their correct place. 

Only one little problem. He’s freezing! Rubbing his hands back and forth, he goes to his closet for a pair of gloves. The heater is malfunctioning. Jonghyun had tried to fix it, and well he made it worse. 

In his closet he sees all the tote bags he had gotten the children at the foster shelter. Suddenly he feels utterly embarrassed again. Humiliated more like it. 

They’d gotten home about two hours ago. Taeoh had been cranky the last few days, not being able to sleep due to nightmares. So, for the last hour, he’s been napping on Sehun’s bed.

Jongin had an errand to run at his parents entertainment company. Before he left, he kissed the tip of Sehun’s nose and asked him to call ahead to the shelter to let them know they’d be going soon.

Well it turns out, Mrs. Daisy was not too pleased with Sehun going back. She said that news had reached them. Mrs. Daisy said that they didn’t need Sehun to gloat his gold digging ways to the other omegas. She spewed nonsense from bad rated tabloids which claimed Sehun took Claire’s son and fiance by force. ‘We don’t need a whore like you to flaunt your new boyfriend’s wealth. Do you know how wrong it would look if you came back to us? Don’t mention our shelter.’

He didn’t even get a chance to defend himself. To correct all the vile words directed his way. Utterly mortified...that’s how he ended up feeling. Just remembering the call almost makes him puke.

Instead, Sehun goes to the bags, sitting on the carpeted floor. He and Jongin picked out most of the items. It’s what the omega had wished he had more of when he was stuck in that horrid place. A few basic hygiene products, a fleece blanket [kind of like the one Taemin had given him while being homeless], socks, clean shirts, scent blockers, snacks, a teddy bear, and trinkets. Of course other things he needed when he was homeless, that they might find helpful. Those bags were for the older children. Only because they have less of a chance of being adopted. 

He hears a little surprised gasp and then Taeoh runs into his closet.

“What doing mommy?” Taeoh hugs Sehun first before he sits down, rubbing his eyes. 

“Just thinking sweetie.” Yeah, thinking of how he’s going to help those kids. Who cares how Mrs. Daisy made him feel? She’s said worse in the eighteen years he lived there. Sehun wanted to help. Just like Irene, Wendy, Taemin, Key, Jonghyun and Jongin have helped him. 

“Pwresents for kids?” Taeoh peeks inside one of the bags, not looking too interested.

“They are for the kids. Although, we might have to delay that trip. We have to tell your dad when he comes home.” Sehun crosses his legs, then takes Taeoh to sit on his lap. Poor boy is still sleepy.

“Why?” Oh boy, the question phase. It’s been happening more often, it makes him giggle a little.

“I’ll explain it later sweetie. Do you want to go get lunch?” 

Taeoh yawns again, “Nop. Want nap wit mommy.”

“Another nap sweetie? You slept a whole hour though,” he giggles. 

He contemplates whether or not to actually give in to Taeoh’s request to nap. He should probably tire him out if he’s to sleep in his own bed again, and through the whole night. 

Junmyeon, Jongin’s mom, had suggested tea would also help the toddler. Although said child made a disgusted face when he tried it the first time. Maybe he could try what Luhan had suggested, and spray lavender scent in the room. Maybe that would work. 

“I have an idea,” the omega begins. The toddler quickly looks up at his ‘mom’. Now with his full attention, he tells him his idea. “We could go put your new books and other presents in your room. And find a nice spot for the reading nest. How does that sound?”

It’s an immediate switch! Taeoh jumps up and is practically trying to get Sehun up as well. “Yes, pwease!”

Taeoh was a lucky little boy, most of the gifts he had received for Christmas had remained unopened from the package. Jongin didn’t want Taeoh to start opening up everything and then losing it. 

So here they are, in Taeoh’s room going through all the packages gifted to him from the family and friends. Everything was unwrapped, just in its original packaging. Which meant that there would be more cardboard in the bin this week.

“Books!” Taeoh points at the stack of books his father had gifted him. All the new books in the household were making Sehun excited. He had never owned books before, in the shelter. He imagines the excitement Taeoh feels would have been like his own had he been fortunate enough to be wanted.

Then again, he wouldn’t have ever met this little boy, or his father. 

“Where should we put the books? There isn’t any room on your shelves sweetie.”

Taeoh looks around at the shelves, trying to see if his mommy is lying to him. He wrinkles his nose, thinking. Then he runs to the bean bag chairs where there is a corner table with toys. “Hewre.” He points at the table. Then, on his tippy toes, he takes all his toys to his toy chest without being asked. 

Sehun is so proud of the little boy. “Okay, we will stack them up here. They have numbers on the sides. But I don’t know my numbers!” He fakes it, smiling at how Taoeh brightens up.

“I know! I know!” Taeoh jumps up and down repeatedly. “One.” He points correctly at the big bold number present on the spine of the first volume. He scrunches up his nose thinking of what comes next. “Oh! Oh! Two.” He takes the second volume and hands it over to Sehun. “Thwree.” Taeoh looks over at Sehun, a pout on his adorable face. “Not here mommy.”

The omega sees the number three in the pile of books, but the toddler is having trouble telling numbers apart. He and Jongin have been diligent in teaching him his ABC’s and numbers. Mostly Sehun, but Jongin tries as best he can when he’s home. Taeoh is one smart cookie, he can count all the way to twenty. “It’s okay sweetie, look here it is,” he points at the third volume.

They continue to organize the books, only to end up putting it in order of prettiest cover to least one. Afterwards, it was up to them to go figure out where the new toys would go. Sehun felt a little burst of joy when Taeoh placed the learning tablet right on his table designated for arts. The toddler said it was because he wanted to see it at all times.

Sehun even managed to convince Taeoh that maybe he was too old for some of the toys. There were so many dang toys the little boy had. Jongin was right about one thing, Taeoh didn’t want to part with them just yet. He says they are for someone...but won’t fess up.

=-=-=-=-=-=

11:12 a.m.  
Empire Entertainment - Kim Jongin’s Office  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Jongin has been in his office for around an hour now, going over the paperwork for contract renewals. Baekhyun comes barging in just as Jongin finishes the last paragraph of the last client. Another choosing to opt out of their company.

“Hey! Jongin, I have good news and very fucking bad news,” the omega states. Suit clean and elegant, hair neatly parted and styled. Bluetooth piece in his left ear, tablet in one hand, large steaming cup of coffee in his right hand...and somehow he opened the damn door to his office.

That’s not the important detail which has Jongin taking a double take at his omega friend.

“Baekhyun! I can’t believe it!” Jongin practically screams once he gets a whiff of the omega. “When did you three mate?!”

Baekhyun, rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah not the issue at the moment.” He ignores the alpha’s pout and the nagging questions. “Listen, good news, for the company. Jonghyun’s album just broke company pre-order records. All platforms, from the stock of three seperate online sites and the company online store. Which means well, we have to choose two songs for the music videos. That was the deal our team made with the company.” Baekhyun sips his coffee, giving the go-ahead to Jongin.

“Is it Chanyeol and Kyungsoo?!” Jongin is acting like a little over-excited puppy.

Baekhyun sighs, “Work first, questions later. We’re behind schedule. Did you know we started off the year losing money? Three people left the company. Three, Jongin. All omegas, citing they felt unsafe and uncomfortable because of the reputation people have here. Jonghyun and Chanyeol are literally the only good thing starting this month off. Well from our team, I’m not concerned with other teams at the company.”

Jongin is quick to get back into the rhythm of office work. He rubs his temple, in a quick way to ease a migraine that is making its way. “I know, I know. It’s my fault. The actress, the one I just finished terminating her contract, she wrote a note stating she didn’t feel like I was being sincere. She believes Claire was wronged, as do many people. And that it was wrong of me to mentor aspiring idols.”

“I told you we should’ve made that defamation lawsuit public! I told you. Jongin makes a public post, defends your image. Please, not just for the company, but for your sanity.”

“I don’t want my son to see me drag his mother through the mud. I need to be better than her. If people want to believe all that shit, let them.” Jongin slumps in his chair. “For this company, I’d rather have sincere idols. People who are honest. And aren’t so drama hungry that they need me to keep stirring the fucking pot with Claire so they are satisfied and entertained.” It’s said in a calm manner, Baekhyun could tell the alpha had contemplated this more than he had.

“I’m not arguing with you. I completely agree,” placates the omega. He takes another sip of the coffee. “However, here’s the bad news. You know that big ass franchise movie you’re up for? The casting director, producers and director are all in a bind. The lead male role doesn’t want you as his lead costar. He’s an alpha, fucking snobby too. In his last movie, he fired about ten stylists. Acting all high and mighty. UGH Jongin I hate him already!”

“So do they want me to back out?” questions Jongin. Well this is just fucking great. “I kind of don’t want to, to be honest.”

Baekhyun smirks, “Finally. You have to start getting what you want. You work hard, and I work fucking harder. I got you a meeting with the director an hour before the group script reading. I am going to sell you to them like a mom does at a child pageant.” He’s all smiles at a perplexed Jongin.

Jongin, send him a puzzled look. “I’m not even going to ask how a mother does that...but I love the spirit Manager Byun.”

“I’m only the best manager in this building. No, no, no. The whole city...country? Yeah let’s go with that.”

The alpha smiles at his silly friend. “Yeah. Okay so...Chanyeol and Kyungsoo? When’s the announcement party?”

Baekhyun can try but he’s not hiding that bashful smile. “No announcement party. Christmas Eve, it was spontaneous but oh so right. Before we met Chanyeol, we were perfectly content. Then we met the big ol softie and it was like a bunch of little explosions getting set off every time we teased him. FUCK I’M SO HAPPY!” squeals Baekhyun.

“You three deserve every blessing coming your way. Just let me know if you three need anything,” says Jongin. He’s sincere. Maybe, just maybe he had a brief flash of a future with Sehun playing in his mind. Lazy Sundays, cuddling him close on the couch, Taeoh’s nightmares ending, more family dinners. He would love that. Although it’s far too early for any thoughts on settling down.

“I have a tinsy itty bitty favor. No one can know about our status. We don’t even live together yet. It could bring unwanted attention to Chanyeol's career or Kyungsoo’s business.” After a small pause, he adds. “Or me! I’ve worked hard to be taken seriously, I won’t let others take me down,” he pouts like an angry kitten. Those eyes aren’t fooling anyone, he’s far from being a kitten.

Not that the alpha suggests people fuck with his manager. He pities anyone who gets on Baekhyun’s bad side. He’s witnessed one or two arguments where the omega made grown men, alpha men, cry in front of their subordinates. Note, these men held higher positions than Baekhyun; however, they did deserve to be brought down a notch.

“Baek, you have nothing to worry about.” Jongin doesn’t want another media frenzy because the famous producer Loey just settled down. Not another scandal to mess up people's peaceful lives. “May I suggest scent blockers though. You reek of Chanyeol and Soo.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

1:45 p.m.  
Sweet Universe Cafe  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Taemin was bored, there were a maximum of three clients in the cafe today. Kyungsoo was busy with a wedding cake in the kitchen. Lucas was cleaning the empty tables. And Mark was making sure the register was clean. Ten? Ahh he’s with the delivery boy out in the alley. Poor guy was about to be scolded if Kyungsoo comes back out and doesn't see him working. 

It’s not that Ten is always out there with Yangyang. It’s just that everytime the delivery boy comes by...well you get it. They certainly do.

And Taemin is just finishing the last parts of his shift to go home! He’s tired, oh so tired. And feeling nauseated, all day. His head hurts. His tummy hurts.

What’s worse, his heat is going to come up very soon and Jonghyun won’t be there! His boyfriend was going on a tour. Not a concert tour, but to meet fans.

What’s even worse, he’ll have to try Sehun’s attempts at cooking this week if he’s too tired to cook!! The ramen incident is forever ingrained in his memories.

He had received a message earlier this morning from Sehun. Mostly to let them know they were back from their trip. He’s fucking excited to finally give Sehun his present. Also, he just wants to fucking squish him! He missed his best friend while he was away at Jongin’s family cabin. He’s got so much to tell the younger. 

Right when he’s about to go into the kitchen, he hears something.

“Wait, holy shit is this really your new house?” Mark calls out to him, handing him his phone.

Taemin takes the phone and sees the damn twitter thread. Yeah that is the home they plan on moving into next month. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Again, Jonghyun’s little stalkers already found his new address. Wow, fucking perfect. He could comit murder right about now. “When did you see this?”

“Dude, I just got a notification that one of my followers liked it. I mean it has detailed info about the place. People are fucking crazy!” exclaims Mark. He sounds worried for the older omega. 

“It is our new fucking home. We moved because a fucking crazy stan murdered and gutted a cat in our upstairs bathroom and left little presents for Jonghyun,” he whispers so only Mark can hear. The clients in the cafe are far too busy with their laptops to care either way. It’s not any exciting news that Jonghyun’s boyfriend works at the cafe, anymore. “We didn’t realize it was an ongoing thing until that night she busted the window.” You’ll never know fear until you see footage he was presented with when the cops were investigating. In one particular clip, Taemin and Jonghyun were sleeping, and the psycho was standing in their room. At one point they had touched Taemin’s face. 

That moment, watching himself and this person, that was fucking fear. He doesn’t think he can go through this again.

“Damn, well can’t you guys say it’s fake and maybe they’ll ignore it?”

“Nah, his ‘driven’ fans will always find a way. I just wish Jonghyun would discourage them from going to our house. I understand they are his fans but damn if there’s a limit, it’s this right here. He told me they used to wait for him outside his house before I moved in with him.” And yet he was too damn kind to even get them to stop.

“Must be frustrating. It’s one thing to idolize someone, and a whole different situation to go to their house.”

“Yup, well then. I should get going. I have to go hunt down my boyfriend after I get to Jongin’s. Thanks for letting me know Mark,” Taemin ruffles the younger beta’s hair as he goes into the kitchen. 

When he goes into the kitchen, he finds Kyungsoo whistling a tune as he decorates the mini cakes. The older omega spots him right away and smiles at him. “Hey Taemin, already off the clock?”

“Just about to head out actually. And how does the newly mated shortie feel?” he teases his boss. Although he does make himself useful and grabs a piping bag to decorate. He decorates small delicate looking gold leafs onto each cake.

There’s a tiny blush on his boss’ face, and a wide smile. “I feel perfect. Oh and thank you for the concealer and scent blockers. We were all in a rush this morning, I forgot all about them.”

“It’s alright Soo, I always carry them with me when I’m about a week away from my heat.” Taemin puts the mini cake down. Looking at it, it seems he’s gotten a lot better at this. “I wanted to talk to you about something actually.” Taemin looks at Soo and puts down his own piping bag to get a good look at him. “So, Seulgi accepted my application. At her dance studio. I was just wondering if you’d mind it if I cut back on my hours. At least until you find my replacement.”

Soo actually had the audacity to giggle. He’s never heard him giggle before. “It’s quite alright. As your last task, you’ll be in charge of training the next two people I hire. I had a couple of university students ask about jobs. So it’s up to you.”

Surprisingly easy, he thinks. “Huh, you’re taking this really well. Thought you’d get mad at me.”

“Why? I didn’t expect you to work here all your life. Taemin, you’re a dancer for god sake. I’m glad you’re going to be working at a studio. What type of dance studio?”

Taemin continues helping, now at peace. “Seulgi usually choreographs for musicals and music videos. However, she offers a few classes to all age groups. She says she likes my tape I sent in. So I might just get to audition for musicals too. It’s always been a dream of mine to be in a musical or any theater production really.”

“Well see, how could I be upset at that.” Soo is smiling at him as he finishes up the last of the mini cakes. They are for a wedding they are catering tomorrow. Well just Kyungsoo and Mark. It’s why his boss has been cooped up all day in the kitchen. He’s got everything prepared it seems. “Oh, could you please place the cakes on the cooling rack? I need to start crumb coating the wedding cake.”

“Wait, I thought you and Ten finished the icing and decoration this morning! I swear I saw it in the fridge,” Taemin states. He might be losing his mind. There was a five tier wedding cake in royal blue icing with gold decorations. And these little cakes were in black icing and had small gold piping details.

“Oh we did. The groom’s mother called and said the colors were all wrong. And that she specifically wanted vanilla and carrot cake in alternating tiers. I made what I had agreed with the bride and groom. Which was spice cake with vanilla frosting, and the chocolate cake with coffee frosting. But the groom’s mother was not happy. She wants the cake to be orange with floral patterns.”

Word to the wise, a stressed Kyungsoo is a cranky Kyungsoo. More work though.

“Soo, that’s all types of fucked up. Why didn’t you tell her to shove it and go away? It’s not her wedding day,” sympathizes Taemin.

“No, I had to email the bride’s wedding planner. They are also fed up with the bride and groom’s parents. So they weren’t really helpful. I’m just going to bill them two five-tier cakes and then the plethora of personal sized cakes. It’ll be a bill to remember.” Soo smirks a little. “That’s what they get for fucking with my business, bringing their little squables into my establishment.”

Taemin nods, “Well I’m sure they’ll love the cakes and the bill. Pretty soon you’ll need another set of hands back here. I mean you can’t do all the decorating by yourself.”

“I’m actually paying for Ten and Lucas to take some courses in cake decorating and other interesting little classes. Ten is almost done with his courses at university. So he wants to become partners. If he ever graduates, and is concentrated enough. He gets so fucking distracted when our delivery boy comes by. Every other afternoon.”

Ten comes back sporting a hickey on his neck. Not in the least bit concerned that it can be seen by his boss and Taemin. “I heard my name being said in this direction,” he frowns. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

4:25 p.m.  
Smoke Screen Studios  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Jongin had to cool down outside of his own damn meeting with the directors. Turns out there were two people who thought his image was atrocious for the production.

The first was an alpha douche who thinks Jongin was a ‘wimp’ for letting an omega woman walk all over him. Those were the only words he said in his presence. He’s seen his tweets though. He is the type who believes an omega’s role is only in the household. This fucking duche slut shames pretty much all of his exes and on top of it all, people like the guy.

The second was a female beta who said that even if he was wronged by Claire, the way he handled the matter and took ‘her’ child away from her was wrong. So this woman thoroughly believes he abused his ex partner. 

Jongin needs some fresh air to cool down. ‘Who in the fuck were they to be critisizing his life choices? They had no idea what he'd had to go through’ he thinks, just as he dumps the remaining coffee he had in the trash can.

Baekhyun was the one who urged Jongin to step outside for a moment. His friend practically pushed him out the doors, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Jongin doesn’t understand. He’s tried everything. Is the only way for people to trust him, to trust that he was in the right, was to air out every vile secret their family had to endure? Does he need to go on a late night talk show to show the bruises his son had in order for people to believe it wasn’t Jongin who was in the wrong here? 

That’s just not the kind of person his parents raised him to be. He’s not looking to be on the top of everyones ‘favorite celebrity’ list. Even when Claire’s friends came out with videos explaining the mental and physical abuse Jongin had done to their friend (fucking false by the way), he never defended himself. He thought people would be smart enough to look up the lawsuit he filed against her. Which he won by the way.

It irritates him to think there are people who view him as some type of villain. What’s more irritating is the fact that he’s officially gotten rid of that woman, tore the whole family away and yet she is still ruining his life. One mindset at a time. 

He’s about to message Sehun to let him know he’s bound to be late, when the doors open up. 

Baekhyun comes out of the room furiously walking in the direction of the elevators, where Jongin is standing. “We should leave,” Baekhyun says in a quiet voice. He is seething, that much is obvious.

Jongin pushes the elevator button, just as he sees the alpha come out of the meeting room, followed by the directors. “What happened?” he quietly asks, voice barely heard by his manager.

The douchebag is the one to yell out first, “Hey Kai! Maybe consider getting a different manager. Omegas can only get you so far. I mean I get it, he’s probably nice to have around in that lonely office, but he’s not that friendly in meetings.”

Baekhyun continued glaring at the actor. Pressing the elevator button repeatedly. 

“Excuse me?” Jongin practically growled out, turning to hear him. Glaring as Mr. Yuan stepped forward.

“Kai, come on. We alphas have to acknowledge when those beneath us are simply not cutting it. Mr. Byun doesn’t understand the tremendous damage you’ve done to your image. Letting that woman walk all over you. And now you even have an omega manager? It’s embarrassing for you really it is. Take my advice, get someone who can really clean up your image.”

It happened in less than two seconds, after the alpha’s little rant.

Jongin approached him, drew his fast back and punched him square in the nose. The force and surprise attack was enough to send Lee Yuan to the ground.

Everyone stood still at the scene before them, Baekhyun’s face said it all. He never expected Jongin to punch the asshole.

“It was a pleasure to be considered for the role. Seeing as you all don’t think I am a good fit, we will be leaving now. Thank you for having us. You can send my termination of contract to my office or my very capable manager. Have a pleasant afternoon.”

Jongin steps into the elevator just in time when the staff are all squabbling and starting to tend to Yuan on the floor. He sends a nice smile at the man, showing he is not remorseful about his actions.

It’s a quiet elevator ride to their designated floor. It changes very quickly.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun screeches as soon as the doors open to the parking garage. “What the fuck!?” he sounds both amazed and perplexed. 

“What? He was bad mouthing you. Plus I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” The alpha rubs over his reddened knuckles. “How bad do you think the headlines will be tomorrow?” he laughs.

“Trust me, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about it. I had convinced them to keep you,” Baekhyun groans out. “And you just punched your co-star in the face.”

Jongin goes rigid, okay that’s not how he expected the meeting to have turned out. “I just punched my co-star in the face, and quit, you mean to say.” He suddenly remembers Baek’s state once he had left the meeting. “But you looked so peeved!”

“Yeah! Because fucking Yuan was over there making suggestive and lewd comments about me the whole meeting. And as we were leaving he smacked my ass, and before I could react and say something the producer was laughing along with Lee Yuan. As if it were some kind of joke. That’s when the meeting was over. I just stormed out.”

“Baekhyun, I will go back up there and finish-”

“Stop. Jongin, stop.” Baekhyun motions for them to get in the car. Once inside, Jongin starts the engine. “It’s not the first or last time I’ll have to deal with this. He’s not the only misogynistic prick I’ll see in my life,” the omega sighs.

“Baekhyun, he put his disgusting hands on you. I can do something. I will if you let me,” he practically pleads.

The omega smiles, “I have my own ways of dealing with this. For now, let’s take pride in not being in a production which will surely flop with the actors they’ve hired. You were the only eye-catcher there really.”

Baekhyun tries to make small talk here and there the whole ride back to the office. Jongin was still processing everything that happened. He couldn’t believe it. If only he could’ve damaged Mr. Lee’s face more!

If anything, the only thing he can do is at the company level. He will make sure to cut any and all ties to the studio, the actor and directors. Someone should have said something at the sexual assault! That’s what it was...and he didn’t defend him. He shouldn’t have left him there.

Jongin grips the steering wheel tighter.

Baekhyun weakly punches his arm, “Hey. Stop that. If you are over there blaming yourself, stop. I don’t even blame you, or myself. I can only set my anger on one person. Trust me when I tell you, I can deal with this on my own.”

“Just tell me one thing, has this happened before? I mean, while I’ve been around?” he asks Baekhyun. He doesn't know if he fears the answer.

“Jongin, stop that. I didn’t defend myself like I usually do. Must be because I wasn’t on guard until that fucker did what he did.” Baek gives him a weak smile. “You may not know what it’s like but imagine being the only omega in a room full of people all looking down on you? They all expect failure out of us. How many omega directors do you know? Or CEOs? And beside your mom too.”

“Not many. Even at the company we are not as diverse as we could be, I'm aware,” Jongin murmurs. They are on the highway already. They’ve hit peak traffic hours, most likely delaying their arrival back at the company.

“I’m not bringing this up to make you feel like shit, just making a point here. I am fucking great at my job because I make sure I’m being heard. I think I’ve been called a ‘bitch’ right after every fucking meeting I’ve been at. And this asshole tonight, is just another insignificant pebble in my way.” 

“So you’re not going to do anything?” asks the alpha. He knows it’s not his place. 

“Now I never said that, now did I?” the omega says. And he can practically hear that mischievous tone. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

4:10 p.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Taeoh looks at Sehun one last time before shaking his head.

No one in the history of cooking has done what Sehun just did. 

“Sweetie, how about we don’t tell your father about this.” Looking at the mess he’s made, he decides something more. “Better yet, we are not going to mention this to your dad, your uncles or the chef.” He’d be chastised for this incident.

“No no egg samich?” Taeoh giggles.

Sehun stared at the pan, the burned egg covered the sides of the pan and yet the egg was oily. He should've used the non-stick pan...and less oil. It smells disgusting. He throws the pan into the sink and fills it with hot water. “How does a pb and j sandwich sound?” He tries to sound cheerful but fluff if it doesn’t sound fake to even him.

Taeoh pouts at the suggestion. “Mommy says egg samich,” he cutely whines. “Wit juice.”

“Baby, you’ll come to know I can’t cook to save my life. But I will learn! Promise!” he makes a cheering gesture, to which Taeoh copies. 

“Papa cook?” cutely asks Taeoh. 

“Your papa is going to probably be home late. We should order a pizza,” he suggests. Already going to the drawer with the take out menus.

“PIZZA!” exclaims Taeoh.

“But we have to be good about eating your vegetables so I’m getting a veggie one. And maybe some potato wedges because we’ve had quite the day.” 

“Nooooo mommy. Stinky veggies!” he pouts.

“Yes vegetables. I’ll order the pizza. At least you can eat most of them.”

Hey, if you can’t make something good and nutritious...fake it with eating something with vegetables. 

“Sweetie, your dad’s birthday is coming up. What should we do for him?”

“Daddy likes mommy kisses.” 

Sehun’s face has never gotten red that fast.

=-=-=-=-=-=

5:50 p.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
...Garage…  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Taemin inspects the items in his shopping bag once more. He doesn’t want to forget anything in Jonghyun’s car. He’s had an inkling something is wrong.

Not to mention he had to go pick up their packages at the mailroom for the estates. They all have a couple packages for them, Jongin has the most, and two or three for Sehun. He’ll get the alphas to take them out of the car, he already did enough bringing them home. 

It’s been a nauseating day. Anything he eats is giving him an upset stomach. Even those delicious turkey sandwiches Soo makes, made him want to puke just from smelling them. He had wanted to go home right away after work.

But emergency supplies for his heat were a must! And something extra because the pharmacist kinda scared him into buying them.

Truth be told, his heat was supposed to be here already. Somewhere between December 30th and January 5th. He’s never been so exact when it’s his heat. Once every three months was the average. He would hate to be one of those who get it every month. Although he’s never met one, there are cases of it happening. Like with ruts; but alphas stop having ruts after being mated.

“Okay, I have everything. Nothing suspicious here.” He whispers to himself. Quickly he locks up the car and closes the garage door. He seriously can’t believe how kind Jongin has been, letting them stay here these couple months. They’d be leaving again...

Suddenly all that morning's incident hits him again. He can’t wait to tell his boyfriend that his ‘fans’ found their home all over again. What’s more, he’s been reading all the comments, WHICH HE SHOULDN’T, and they just freak him out more.

“TAE!” Sehun yells. Giving him enough time to drop his bags and prepare his body for the incoming omega, rushing at full speed!

Sehun jumps up at Tamein, almost knocking over the other as he bear hugs. “I missed you Tae!”

Sehun is lucky Taemin has a hard core and strong legs, otherwise they’d be on the floor. “Me too fatass! I missed you so much!” he giggles at the whine that Sehun let’s out.

“Heeeeeeey,” Sehun weakly protests. Making his pout being shown, he lets go of Taemin. “I have a lot to tell you!”

“Me too, me too! But first, please tell me you didn’t make dinner. I’ve been feeling sick and you will definitely make it worse.”

“Well for your information and your weak stomach. Me and Taeoh ordered pizza. And potato wedges.”

And for the first time that day, something smelled so appetizing. “My mouth almost watered, fuck I’m hungry.” He’s already pulling out the five dollar bill for the swear jar as he heads into the kitchen. 

He sees Taeoh sitting on one of the tall chairs by the counter. Of course there’s a toddler booster chair on it with the clips so that he can’t get off. 

“Uncle-aunty!” the toddler smiles, face covered in pizza sauce, or maybe it’s ketchup.

“Hi munchkin! I missed you while you were away. Did you miss me?” Taemin asks the toddler, making sure to clean up his messy chubby cheeks.

“Miss you many!” he chirps, happily laughing at the kisses Taemin is planting on his face. Then he happily continues eating his slice of pizza and cut up potato wedges.

“Have Jongin and my boyfriend come back home yet?” he inquires. 

“Not yet, I ordered enough for all of us thinking they’d be back sooner. Jongin is almost back, he messaged me half an hour ago.”

“Well that’s more than Jonghyun. He’s busy with Chanyeol planning the music videos and stuff. I’m not even sure, the last message I got was in the morning, letting me know he was going to be busy.” Taemin steals a little potato piece from Taeoh before going upstairs to take all his bags.

He’s got to be quick. He places all of his snacks on the counter, water jugs and gatorades in the mini fridge. Other materials...adult toys...in the drawer next to the bed. New ones he and Jonghyun had thought of purchasing last week.

And the final thing he leaves in the bag is the ‘emergency’ item. He places the bag on the floor and kicks it under the bed. Now it’s time to eat pizza! 

And give Sehun his naughty christmas gift. He can’t wait for his reaction.

=-=-=-=-=-=

6:15  
Kim Jongin’s Residence

He and Jonghyun had just gotten home, deciding to ride together. As soon as they get home, they are hauling mail packages into the house. 

He’s mentally exhausted, energy is drained from his body, but he’s worried for Baekhyun. The alpha just needs to hug someone. 

“So did you hear the news?” his best friend asks. He looks positively excited!

“Your pre-order records? Fuck yes I heard. I’m telling you right now, be ready. Baekhyun has so many variety shows calling him up requesting your appearance on their shows. Congratulations!” He bumps his shoulder playfully as they carry the packages in the house. There are about five mailboxes.

“Thank you, I have one two of the albums with me today. One for you and the other for my Tae. It’s a surprise,” he chuckles. Jongin is glad that things finally seem to be going smoothly for the couple.

Even if he was on a little bit of a bad luck streak. 

Once inside the house, he watches as his friend goes straight to whisk Taemin away from eating to show him something “very important”.

So he does what he’s been wanting to do all day, he embraces Sehun, briefly in a form of greeting, but oh so needed. “I’m home,” he sighs. 

Sehun being caught by surprise, let’s out a little laugh. “Welcome home Jongin. Want me to heat up your dinner? How was your day?” Sehun goes to the kitchen island counter, already getting a plate to serve Jongin his food. 

“Yes please, I just want to eat and forget about today.” He’s fucking over it. 

“Papa! Tired Papa!” Taeoh comes sprinting into Jongin’s legs. Hugging his dad and then motioning for his father to carry him.

“Very tired baby.” Jongin catches the worried look on Sehun’s face. “Coming home to you two really is the only pleasant thing today.” His last couple words are being muffled by Taeoh’s hair as he plants a smooch there before setting him down.

“Jongin, do you want me to run you a hot bath?” This sure wasn’t in his employment contract. But it’s welcomed in their blooming relationship. However, both Sehun and Jongin know they are developing at a different pace. They’ve set their boundaries and if there was ever something that rubbed one the wrong way, communication was the standard.

“Hun, that’s exactly what I need. Thank you so much,” the alpha smiles ever so sweetly at the omega. “That can wait though, sit here with me,” he requests pating the seat next to him.

Sehun grins, “Of course.” As soon as he’s sitting down, Jongin plants a kiss on the omegas cheek.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Taeoh, being all giggly and shy, leaves them be. The toddler likes running around by himself sometimes. So he runs into his uncle-aunty’s room.

“What doin?” he asks once he’s pushed the door open.

Taemin, who was taken by surprise, laughs at the sudden interruption. “Nothing, munchkin. I’m looking at the album your uncle Hyun gifted me.”

“Pwretty.” Taeoh scrambles up onto the bed to see the photo booklet and poster cards.

“Yeah it is extremely pretty. But I love the very first page, the dedicatory he wrote to me. I thought it was just for my album, but it’s printed on all of them. Do you want me to read it to you?”

“Mhmm,” he smiles. Carefully he places the photo cards down and pays attention to his uncle-aunty.

Taemin clears his throat, and begins to read the small dedicatory. “To my Taemin. I love you with all my heart, my muse.” It was short, simple and Jonghyun got it to cover the whole front page.

“Uncle lobes you,” Taeoh squeals in delight. He gets off the bed but accidentally drops one of the cards.

“Yes he does!” Taemin watches as the toddler goes under the bed. As soon as he hears plastic rustling, he knows Taeoh’s curious hands wandered into his emergency bag.

“Toomohmootow,” giggles Taeoh. He places the box under his armpit. The toddler knows his ‘mommy’ always checks for his temperature that way. “Boo boo?” he pouts, quickly pouting thinking Taemin is actually sick.

Taemin doesn’t know whether to laugh or panic. But the sight of Taeoh using a pregnancy test as a thermometer has him giggling more than he should. “No baby, not sick. I just checked, don't you worry.” He takes the bag with about ten pregnancy tests into a drawer.

“Bye bye,” he laughs as he goes back to where his mommy and daddy are.

Well, isn’t he lucky Jonghyun went to shower before eating. His boyfriend took his breath away with the dedication printed into the album. He wonders how the fans will react to it. He has resorted to turning off comments on all social media platforms. Some accounts turned private for the most part. He knows damn well this new show of affection will have some backlash. Except...it makes him feel so warm and giggly. Jonghyun just dedicated the album to him. 

Taemin's face reddens a little, there’s a little song on there which may be why the album has a teen rating on it. When he’d first heard it, well it made him blush in the studio. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend wrote such dirty lyrics. Yet he had the audacity to say that Tamein had inspired the song.

Jonghyun comes out of the shower already in a pair of grey sweats and long sleeve sweater. Arms busy toweling his hair dry, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend still looking at the album. “So, I take it you were surprised.”

“Babe, I’m beyond surprised. Thank you, but are you sure it was alright?”

“Well, it’s the least I could do when you inspire me every living day.” He gets closer to Taemin, until he’s standing near the bed where the omega is seated. He cups his face with both hands and leans down to whisper, “My little muse,” right before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

It’s so sweet, Taemin forgets all about the house for the rest of the night. They head downstairs after a while to finally eat and relax for the remainder of the day. It’s a little weird now that it’s been getting darker earlier in the day and colder, it just makes him want to snuggle with Jonghyun...build a nest, mate, have babies. ‘Ugh it’s absolutely gross’, he thinks as he smiles to himself. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

8:40 p.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

After dinner, the warm bath Sehun prepared for him, and spending time with a playful toddler. Jongin can honestly say he’s never felt more peaceful and relaxed. 

Currently he’s sitting on the living room carpet, Sehun right by his side. Their legs barely touching under the cozy blanket they share. Taeoh is playing with his stuffed animals right beside them as the adults sort the mail into piles.

“Why in the world does my son get mail?” a perplexed Jongin opens one up only to find a fan has sent his son a pain of bare socks and onesie along with a letter for Jongin.

“Hmm he’s getting more fame and presents than you are. And on your birthday month!” teases Sehun.

“They would be sad knowing I don’t give him most of the things they send. They sent him candy once, and it’s not that I’m distrusting but I threw it away.”

Sehun smiles at that. He puts a couple more items in Jonghyun’s pile. “Hey,” he begins cautiously, “do you want to talk about today? You look more stressed than when you were filming last month.”

“Nothing I can’t handle, don’t worry.” 

Sehun doesn’t know whether or not to pry. He’s worried. “Are you sure, I’m a great listener.” 

Jongin smiles, “I know, but this isn’t a big deal.” 

“Your scent said otherwise when you got home. It wasn’t welcoming. Almost bitter. You always listen to me, I want to be there for you too,” Sehun practically whispers. His plea loud and clear for Jongin in the quiet living room.

“I’m not too sure I am ready to talk about everything. When I am, you’ll be the first person I go to.”

It brings some semblance of peace to the omega. “Deal.”

“Papa get kiss fwrom mommy,” Taeoh sounds out of breath when he spills the ‘surprise’. “Fow biwrthday!” 

“Oh really?!” Jongin grabs his son, placing him on his lap. “Is that so? Well I’ll be the happiest alpha that day,” he chuckles...only to laugh at how red Sehun has turned.

“I never said anything like that!” whines the younger.

“Who said I’d be opposed?” smirks Jongin. This is what he needed all day. He had started out the day with a three hour drive, only to be sidetracked and disappointed at work. 

With Sehun’s calming rose and jasmine scent, he feels right at home. 

“Taeoh just decided what he wanted me to give you for your birthday,” pouts Sehun.

Jongin cheers with his son, who just cheers because it’s fun. “I knew you were on my side, son!” Jongin wipes a fake tear being overdramatic.

“Daddy love me!” Taeoh cheers.

“It’s going to be the best birthday present ever,” the alpha smiles.

Sehun can’t help it, it’s just so cute. “Jongin, would you be okay with me planning your birthday party?” In truth, he has no fluffing clue what to even give Jongin for his birthday. So he’s hoping that if he plans it, he won’t feel too bad about not getting him a present. That kiss sounds more and more like a welcomed present the more he thinks about it

“Of course I’d let you. You are already well acquainted with my family. Hell I know they are quite fond of you as it is. But I will help you out when I can. And if you want me to, I’ll even act surprised.” Jongin muses. Taeoh scrambles off his father’s lap only to wedge himself between the two adults.

“Good, will you be my date to your birthday party?” Sehun asks, feeling really silly.

“How can I say no to a face like that?” Jongin chuckles.

Feeling bold, as he usually gets around the alpha, he too plays along. “I’ve been told I have a very pretty face, so I don’t blame you for giving in to my whims.”

It’s a full laugh that comes out of Jongin this time, one that makes his stomach ache after he’s finished. It’s so easy to be with Sehun. Easy to love him; everything about him. “Hun, have I really not told you how etheral you look every morning?”

Sehun side-eyes him, skeptical. “Even with eye-boogers? Mhmm, I don’t think so,” he giggles.

“Even with eye-boogers,” he confirms. “Including the spectacular bed hair you sported when we woke up next to each other.” He didn’t need to phrase it like that, but flustering the younger had quickly become a favorite pastime of his. He just didn’t like it when Donghae or Yixing teased him for it.

Sehun is grinning at him, “It’s nothing compared to how your hair sticks up in every direction. I see why you prefer morning showers.”

It’s not the only reason the alpha needed to shower every single morning after waking up to Sehun pressed up to him. His son sometimes sleeps on the omega’s other side. It was a little habit they settled on up at the cabin. Jongin clears his throat, “Yeah, otherwise everybody would see how embarrassing I look.” Bullshit excuse but believable.

Just then they are interrupted by Jongin’s phone. He pats his side and then under the couch. He checks his screen before answering. ‘Ravi (Crybaby Lawyer)’ is calling his phone. “Hello,” the alpha answers. Only to be met with a panicked Wonsik frantically telling him the exciting news. “Okay, calm down. I can head down there in no time. Send me the address for the hospital.”

Sehun, who is curious about the call, just looks at the older male. Not wanting to be a busybody. 

“Looks like Jaehwan is about to give birth, and Wonsik doesn’t have anyone there with him.” Jongin smiles. “I bet he’s a fucking mess. Would you like to go with me? We can take Taeoh with us, bring him some coffee, and something to eat.” He knew firsthand the anxiety he had when his son was about to be born.

Sehun looks apprehensive at first, but he doesn’t want to say no. “Oh, yeah. Umm do we go get ready first?”

It goes like this. They leave Jonghyun to sort through the mail while Taemin opens up Jonghyun’s mail. The trio get ready to head to the hospital. Once there, Taeoh helps Jongin pick out three gifts for the newborns and balloons. 

None of them were aware of the scared look in Sehun’s eyes. This is the hospital he was rushed to, the one Yixing works in. His breathing gets a little quicker too. ‘I’m okay, I can do this,’ he tells himself as they head to the correct floor. Luckily Taeoh is keeping Jongin busy because he just can’t focus at the moment. It’s a rush of emotions he’s feeling. Most importantly, he remembers how numb he felt when he was healing, walking through these corridors up until he was released.

=-=-=-=-=-=

9:30 p.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence

“Look this fan here says they started a club at their high school. Dedicated to you of course. They even do community service and other projects.” Taemin looks like he’s enjoying this letter. For once, he hasn’t found a creepy letter. Knock-on-wood though. “Cute, you have some quite dedicated fans. This little club is approved!”

Jonghyun chuckles, “Oh yeah? Wow I should send them some free tickets. They deserve that much at least.” In truth, he’s just happy his fans do any sort of community projects. That’s one of the best gifts he could ever witness.

They both go back to sorting when Jonghyun ends up chuckling. “My fans think you’re hot.”

“Excuse me?” yelps the omega. More taken by surprise than by the statement.

“Dear Jonghyun, it was so cool meeting you at your last concert. Please tell your boyfriend I think he’s hot. I like him a lot. Mom says I’m not allowed to watch his dancing videos. But she didn’t say I couldn’t see pictures. He’s hot. I think I’m in love.” Jonghyun finishes reading the letter, laughing in between phrases. 

“How fucking old is this kid?!” Taemin takes the letter to re-read it over and over again. It’s fucking ridiculous. Cute, but nonetheless funny.

“You see the percentage of how much the letter was dedicated to you versus me? That kid is your fan, not mine. I don’t claim him,” he jokes with a fake pout.

“Well if it makes you feel better, other fans of yours only call me pretty,” he tries. “And they think you are the strongest, most handsome alpha in all the land. Why do I think I have some competition, she is very beautiful.” Taemin says, handing his boyfriend a letter which contained the picture of a young woman. “So many fans, both you and Jongin,” he says.

“We’re fortunate enough. I like keeping all the fanmail.” He picks up one letter which calls Tamein fat. “Well, the nice ones anyways.” He smiles a bit, sheepish.

“Don’t worry. If they are nice to you that’s all that matters. Think of them as your extended family. Not every single one of them are going to love me.”

“Yeah well they can sure as hell be nicer. Baekhyun told me we should make your account a public one and then a more private one so that you don’t get so much hate. Like on the private account you can post us grossly making out. But on the public one it’s just light kisses.”

“Ahh I didn’t know you had a filming kink babe,” teases the omega.

“Out of everything, that’s what you understood? Wait! No, no I never said I did have that kink,” his boyfriend continues to chuckle. Finishing up the last pile of letters, he finds something rather odd. Unexpected. “Babe, this one’s addressed to you.”

Taemin pays no mind to the shift of tone. He takes the letter. It is for him, although it’s far too fancy and the lettering seems familiar. At first he thinks about the soirees Key used to throw every February...but then he sees who it’s from. “Mom.”

“Do you want some space? Or do you want me to toss it out?” Jonghyun asks, being careful about his boyfriend’s feelings.

Taemin goes through a couple emotions in a span of thirty seconds. Nervousness. Fear. Curiosity. But most importantly, anger. “No, put it in the pile with my other mail. Anything she wants to say can wait another day. I mean she’s waited years to contact me, what’s another day.”

It’s not what Jonghyun expected. If that’s what Taeminie wants though, it’s best for this to play out his way.

“I promise to show you what it says when I do open it, don’t worry,” Taemin reassures Jonghyun’s unknown nerves. 

“Thank you,” he kisses the omega’s cheek. “Makes me feel a whole lot better about it.”

That’s when he remembers. “Oh babe! Your hardcore fans found our new house!” 

Jonghyun grimaces, “Fuck I was hoping you wouldn’t find out at all.” All Taemin does is send him a dirty look. I guess this could wait for tomorrow.

“Mhmm yeah sure. We’re getting padlocks up and down each door.”

It’s all sorted now. The mail at least. There’s a huge pile for Jongin and a pile for Jonghyun. There are a couple letters and online order boxes for Sehun. For Taemin well, there’s the demon letter, boxes from shit he’s ordered and then ‘fan’ mail which is suspicious.

“We can open all this shit tomorrow babe, I just want to lay down, cuddle with my babe,” Jonghyun oh so smoothly helps Taemin up only to end up picking him up bridal style.

Taemin yelps at the sudden action, quickly winding his arms around the alpha’s neck. “You just want to make out already,” he grins. “But nothing more mister, I don’t want you triggering my heat.” Since his boyfriend is leaving for his tour tomorrow…he doesn’t think he could handle his heat if he leaves right away.

They are halfway up the stairs when Jonghyun stops walking in order to press his nose to Taemin’s neck. Right onto his scent glands. “Hmm, but you don’t smell like it. Usually you’re much sweeter about a week and a half before. So maybe you’re just late.” His boyfriend reassures him.

Taemin contemplates it for a moment, just as they start going up the stairs again. “Maybe, but we’re still not having sex. I want you to jump me the moment you come back from your meet and greet.”

“Abstinence?” Jonghyun drops Taemin onto their bed, unceremoniously at that, and grins. “I think I’ll be all over you then. To be all over you. Is that what you want?” 

Taemin scoots up so he’s right in the middle of their bed, urging his boyfriend to climb in after him. Instead he climbed on top of him, right between his thighs. “Might be nice, to miss you so much I can’t help it.”

Jonghyun peppers kisses along the omega’s neck down to his collar bones. Suddenly he stops, right as Taemin was feeling extra needy. “You’re right. Goodnight angel.” With that he gets off the younger male, only to go turn off the lights and get back to bed. “C’mon, spoon me, love.”

Giggling, Taemin does as he’s told. “Such a needy alpha.” He hugs Jonghyun, pressing his cold nose to the back of the alpha’s neck. Who in turn lets out a little hiss at the action. 

It’s nearing midnight when he hears Jongin and Sehun are back home. He peeks out from his room to see little Taeoh fast asleep in his papa’s arms. He’s glad they are all home.

Jonghyun is fast asleep, so he does what he’s needed to do all morning.

Taemin goes to the bathroom and pulls out all ten boxes and the collection cup. Opening up all ten as quietly as possible so he doesn’t alert his boyfriend. 

He takes the collection cup. It’s kind of weird peeing in a tiny cup. ‘C’mon Taemin, the sooner you know the better.’

Then, one by one, he sticks the pregnancy tests only for three seconds at most. It goes by rather quickly. Five tests are of five minute wait, three are from five to ten minutes and the last two are ten minutes exactly. He’s got them on top of their respective boxes so he doesn’t mess this up. 

He takes out his phone and decides to just sit on the toilet seat cover. The first minute was bearable...the next four were atrociously long.

He’s nervously bouncing his knees when it’s time to check the first five. All blatantly showing him the same result…

Okay, they say 99.9% of tests are faulty. He should wait for the other five.

It’s when he’s pacing in the bathroom for what seems to be an eternity that his phone shows the time. The time to see if he’s fucking expecting a child or not.

Staring at him are ten tests, ranging in symbols. Ultimately all showing the exact same result. Mocking him really. Is he excited? Does he regret the result? Should he cry or smile...he doesn’t know anymore.

Instead, with sluggish movements, he cleans up. Hides everything from view. 

With a heavy heart, he goes back to his boyfriend. Who unknowingly comforts the omega with his strong arms wrapping around him. Tomorrow will be another day...a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem! Gather around, come on gather. Quickly! In a circle all of you. Okay...let me just say I have not ONE reason for not updating sooner. I have THREE! Behold, what I’ve been doing these past days: 
> 
> Watching Haikyuu!! Tanaka is my kindred spirit. Tanaka best boi. I love Tanaka…(and that shitty ass Oikawa)  
> Watching the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Tell me why I was actually scared.  
> Being too depressed to function for various reasons. For one, the presidential elections had me stressed. I would not be able to live another four years with the damn potato in office. I’m so glad Biden won. Because he is evil! Oh and then there’s the fact that my therapist ghosted me...hmm. Yes that one hurt. Oh and the fact that I think my physical therapist hates me. Yeah. Alright well depression sucks, am I right bois.
> 
> Also, I do have two other fics, completed by the way. Please give them a look. Maybe write a comment? I do love comments! I love them! Trust me, I re-read all comments you guys leave me. Even if it’s only one comment. I like re-reading what you guys think. So please, feel free to tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Also, any theories? Questions? Excited yells? Any idea what happens next month?


	11. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ate rice today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. You should read the last chapter. Pretty please comment.

January 3rd, 2018  
10:30 p.m.  
Silver Lake Medical Center  
Maternity Ward - Room 434  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Sehun had a hard time being on the fourth floor of the facility. His vision got a little foggy as soon as they stepped out of the elevator onto the dreaded maternity floor. He hears a baby wail, and almost turns heel. It’s when Jongin takes his hand into his larger one, that his breathing steadies.

He didn’t even realize his heartbeat had become the only thing he could hear loudly pounding in his ears. His hands feel sweaty, icky. He almost pulls his hand back from Jongin’s hold. Almost.

“Hun, hey listen to me,” Jongin starts. He steadily holds his hand tighter. In his excitement to see the triplets being born, he’s forgotten the most important trigger for Sehun. The fucking hospital rooms. Only now does he feel like a piece of shit. “Hun, let’s just go back. I’m so sorry.”

Sehun’s vision clears then, “No.” Jongin would leave this moment for him. He’d go back just to make him feel better? And yet he can’t do something so simple for the man he’s falling in love with? The wailing doesn’t stop. In the corridor in front of them he sees a young woman dressed in a hospital gown, furiously yelling for help. She cradles a bundle in her arms; wailing pup. “He’s hungry,” Sehun mumbles. 

“Hmm,” Jongin turns to the direction of Sehun’s sight. “Yeah it would seem so. Poor girl, doesn’t look a day over fourteen.” He sees her struggle, much like he did the first couple days.

“She isn’t holding him right,” notes Sehun. His feet move before he has a chance to process it entirely. But stops when Jongin still hasn’t let go of his hand. 

“Omegas are quite territorial with newborns. It would be best if we let the hospital staff help her,” smiles Jongin. The alpha leads them toward the elevator again.

“No, no, please.” The omega pleads. “I can do this if you give me a chance.” He feels tiny, under Jongin’s gaze. Sehun can’t explain that look he’s being given. He can’t decipher it.

If there were ever a time in which the alpha was at a loss for words, this would be in the top ten. “Hun, you don’t need my permission. I will be here for you. The moment you feel uncomfortable, we leave. Okay? No questions asked.” 

Taeoh is still holding to the gift bag and balloons, in his father’s hold. He wonders what is going on. And if he could have the toy inside the bag. 

Sehun nods, they make their way back down the hallway toward the designated room.

Comfort, just what he needs. At least they went down to the left to room 434, instead of the right side to where his room was. Room 452; a room he wishes to never visit ever again. Not even for someone else.

Once they reach room 434, they find a pacing Wonsik outside speaking to a doctor while two nurses are behind them. 

“Is there anything else we could try before we have to resort to that?” inquires the alpha. His pacing doesn’t cease, opting to just look at the doctor when he’s being spoken to.

“I’m afraid not, he’s too far along to shift normally without harming the pups. Normally when there's more than one pup they give birth almost a month earlier, but he’s right at the end of the third trimester. We can’t risk him shifting while giving birth. We’re going to have to perform a c-section. It’s a perfectly normal procedure,” the doctor present informs Wonsik. 

“Okay then.” He gives a small nod in acknowledgement when he sees Jongin, Sehun and Taeoh arrive. “Do I have time to be with him before the operation.”

“Oh of course! We will let you know when we have everything ready. Shouldn’t be more than an hour. You and your family,” he waves to the new guests, “may be there with your mate for a little while. If your mate needs anything please press the call button.”

With that the doctor and nurse leave. Wonsik turns to give Jongin a hug. “Thanks for being here. My parents are out of town, Jaehwan’s parents are on vacation and well we are pretty much alone right now. Come on in, Jae is still awake.” He goes to give Sehun a side hug before leading them into the room.

“Heeeey guys,” comes Jaehwan’s weak hello. He has a styrofoam cup on one hand and then a wet cloth on his forehead. All that is heard is the calm ‘beep’ of the machines hooked up to the omega. His belly is quite massive; carrying triplets must’ve been hard on him these last few months. 

Somehow he was still smiling at the whole ordeal. He looked really cute with all the pillows and blankets. He had a jacket that smells heavily of Wonsik, on his lap.

“We came to see how you were doing? He called me practically yelling at me to come see the triplets,” Jongin points at his friend.

Jongin, Sehun and Taeoh all sit on the couch next to the bed. The alpha further away, to not cause any unwanted trouble with his friend. They may be the best of friends, but instinct is instinct and he doesn’t want Ravi to feel threatened.

“Oh he’s a worrywart. I told him this wouldn’t be a normal pregnancy. I mean TRIPLETS,” he emphasized the word. “We were bound to have complications. But I am feeling a little better knowing he won’t be alone waiting outside.”

Wonsik growls like a petulant child would. “I am only waiting outside because they said it was necessary.”

“We’ll see our babies afterwards, don’t worry,” Jaehwan reassures his mate.

“Have you guys decided on the names yet?” asks Sehun, now curious about the little ones about to be born. Taeoh seems to have his curiosity peaked at this point. 

“Babies,” he quietly whispers to himself.

“Umm we have a few bouncing around but his family has a tradition of waiting. So I think that’s what we’re going to do too,” says Wonsik. He stands even closer to his mate, rubbing soothing circles on his belly.

“Yeah see my family doesn’t name their pups until after they have shifted to their human forms for the first time,” beams Jaehwan. He looks positively excited right about now. “My mate here decided to follow my side of the family’s traditions.”

Wonsik looks positively radiant at the sight of Jaehwan. Only one thing could wipe that smile away. And too bad it was Jongin who did it. “So, when are you going to call up your friends?” It’s not said out loud, but everyone here knew he meant Taekwoon [Leo], Hakyeon [N], and Sanghyuk.

“Oh I told Wonsik to do that as soon as we left for the hospital,” Jaehwan says. Voice still a little tired, but then he turns pensive. “Although they should have been here by now. Are they working Jongin?”

“They still have vacation time, I think another week,” said Sehun. He looks back at Jongin who is grinning wide at how pale Ravi’s turned.

“Yes, they have a full week left in their vacation. Hmm wonder what time they’ll show up,” Jongin playfully adds.

Wonsik carefully and timidly pats his mates hands. “Now, now, I just thought I could call them after the babies are here. Knowing them, they’d kick me out of the hospital or tell the doctors I’m not even the father!” he whines.

Jaehwan chuckles at the audacity his mate had, right before feeling a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. “I fucking knew you wouldn’t do it. Sehun, can you hand me my phone.” And so he does. “I’m going to message them. They will be under strict rules that if they are to come visit, they are to behave.”

“Like that’s going to stop them,” mumbles Wonsik.

“Oh come on. They aren’t that bad with you. I mean they’ve been nothing but good for my home privacy,” Jongin tries.

“Easy for you to say, they’ve never called the cops on you. Or placed a stink bomb in your car. Or called your mate to say that I am a barbaric fuc-fudging brute.” Wonsik saved himself at the end there.

Jaehwan suddenly made a pained face. “Oooh I hope they do hurry. I don’t think I can handle it anymore.”

Taeoh having been on his absolute best behaviour up until then, decided it was time to act. “Pwesent fowr baby!” He leaps off the couch, still carrying the balloons and gift bag. “I pick.”

Jongin goes to his son to pick him up. “Well three babies, so Taeoh picked out three outfits. Of course their real gifts will be given to them when they are presented at their welcoming party.” The three little outfits were basic, overpriced newborn onesies from the hospital gift store. Taeoh thought they were cute.

“Thank you guys,” the pregnant omega whispers. “You didn’t have to.”

It was nearing eleven thirty when a nurse came by to get Jaehwan prepared in the new room. The babies would be here any minute. That’s when the Jaehwan Support Squad got there. And when Taeoh had deemed he’d been awake long enough. So they decided to go back home, not without sending their well wishes to the parents to be.

They take the route that leads them to the back elevators. Since they were closer than the first elevators they got out of. That’s when they pass the nursery window. 

“Baby!” Taeoh waves excitedly at the window. “Mine?” 

Both turn to look at the window. There were plenty of babies in the room, some in their little cots filled with scented items from the parents. Other babies were in incubators. A few were being fed by nurses, or the omega parent being accompanied by a nurse. A big fat sign with ‘No Alphas Allowed’ hung by the window.

Sehun was the first to process what Taeoh had wanted. “No sweetie, these babies are not yours. They belong to other mommies and daddies.”

“Want many,” beams Taeoh. 

Jongin finds it concerning. His baby has always been jealous of sharing attention, why does he want siblings. “Sorry baby. You can’t just take a bunch of babies home with you.” His son is securely in his arms, wiggling trying to get closer to the window.

“Buy?” suggests a pouting Taoeh.

To which both adults keep staring at the toddler, completely puzzled at his sudden interest in babies.

“That’s illegal son,” chuckles the alpha.

“Plus they have their own mommies and daddies. Don’t you think they would miss them if you took one home?” Gosh Sehun sounds like he’s speaking about a puppy or something. He won’t lie...he had certain childish thoughts when he roamed the halls too. But he knew the moment said thought crossed his mind, that he could not do that. He knew it was wrong right away.

Taeoh looks positively devastated, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Seokie bwrother an ‘Isoo sistewr,” he whispers. “Taeoh lone.”

It just breaks Sehun’s heart to hear the little boy saddened by being the only child. “Sweetie, it’s okay, come here.” Taeoh immediately makes grabby hands toward the omega. “Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay.” He lets Taeoh silently weep into his shoulder as they continue walking toward the elevator.

Jongin is troubled then. Maybe he can arrange playdates with his cousins kids every month. Or maybe those dreaded ‘mommy and me’ classes his company has. Sehun could take Taeoh if he asked. His baby was lonely and he didn’t even realize it.

The ride home was a silent one. Except for Jongin making sure Sehun had been okay after the hospital visit. Taeoh fell asleep relatively quickly in the car.

Only when they were home, did the real dilemma arise. One both didn’t realize would be an issue.

It’s a little after midnight when they arrive home. Taeoh in Jongin’s arms sleeping peacefully. Right at the top of the stairs, the alpha realizes they will be going back to sleeping in different rooms. Fuck.

Sehun too realizes that it will be the first night back...from enjoying the comfort he did at the cabin. Almost without even putting much thought into it, they move in sync to change Taeoh into his pyjamas. Then Sehun got ready for bed, knowing full well Jongin was waiting for him outside his bedroom. If he wanted to, he could go to sleep in his own bed and the alpha would completely understand. 

That’s not what he felt like doing though. He puts on his softest pair of pyjama bottoms and top. Then, grabbing his blanket, he steps outside his room where Jongin is still holding a sleeping toddler. Jongin sends him a reassuring smile, a smile which immediately relaxes Sehun’s nerves.

They then head to Jongin’s room. His bedroom was as clean as he’d left it before their trip. The luggage is still unpacked by the foot of the bed. 

Sehun swears every time he’s stepped into this room, he is embraced in that scent he’s been attracted to since the day he met the alpha. His body is encased in that inviting and warm scent. River bed, the forest breeze, and rain. He feels at peace.

Jongin goes to his bed to place Taeoh on the edge of the bed. Sehun only then moves his feet from where the doorframe is in order to help Jongin remove the excess pillows and weighted blanket. Taeoh doesn’t like that blanket very much.

Then Jongin placed the toddler right in the middle of the bed. While he goes to change into his sleepwear.

“I’m going to leave the bedroom door open for the night.” Seems reasonable. Just in case Sehun wants to leave back to his room. No judgments here. “Pick whichever side Hun, I’ll be right back.” 

Sehun realizes this might be stupid of him. Can someone change their sleeping habits in just one week? Because he certainly has. Tomorrow he’ll sleep in his own room for sure! It’s just that today was a really tiring day. ‘Sure...that’s what we’ll go with’.

The omega gets comfortable on the right side of Taeoh. It’s an almost immediate reaction from the toddler, snuggling up to his side, mumbling incoherent words into his neck. Smiling, Sehun wraps his arms around the little boy. 

When Jongin comes back, he’s in his sleepwear fully ready for bed. He gets under the covers at Taeoh’s left side. His body turned to the side, facing Sehun and his son.

“Are you sleepy, Sehun?” he asks the younger male.

“Mnn,” he shakes his head ‘no’ once. He pets Taeoh’s fluffy hair smiling when Jongin moves a little closer to them.

It’s welcoming to say the least. They stay up for what seems like hours, just talking about their day. The problems which they had this eventful day. Sehun tells Jongin about Mrs. Daisy. Jongin tells Sehun about his day at the movie studio and the people who quit his company. They plan their day for the morning to come. It would be a busy one. Comforting words exchanged, advice accepted; it’s a calm and peaceful night.

By the end of the night (or morning), Jongin sleepily asks Sehun out on another date. To which he immediately accepts. Jongin falls asleep to the sweet smell of roses. He figures this might be his favorite way to sleep. It might have become his favorite since the second night at the cabin.

=-=-=-=-=-=

January 4th, 2018  
7:25 a.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Taemin just finished kissing goodbye his boyfriend. He stands at the main door waving off the alpha until he’s out of sight. Well that’s a whole month he’ll be without him. 

Once Jonghyun comes back, it’ll be time to move into their new home. Which pretty much leaves the omega to pack up for them. Not that there’s a lot anyways. Most of their items are in the garage or in storage. God he misses his pole setup. He hasn’t danced in a while. 

He goes back upstairs and gets his phone. He’s already got a selfie from his boyfriend, with it a simple message. ‘I’ll miss you, love’. Ugh, he’s sure his tiny boss Soo would be terribly upset as well. Chanyeol would be going with Jonghyun on this tour, seeing as he was the producer and is on two songs. He’s sure the fans would love to ask him questions too. Oh let’s be real, they also want pictures with him.

After sending his boyfriend a rather risque picture, he grabs a pair of underwear to go shower. But first, he throws away all the pregnancy tests. The damn ‘Negative’ mocking him as he throws away each test and box.

Taemin thought he’d be relieved, over the moon and just completely at peace once he’d get that negative result. But NO...he doesn’t get it. It’s not like he has baby fever. It’s his heat, his stupid heat. His biological need to build a nest with his mate and have children. Curses.

Little mini me’s and Hyun’s running around. How cute would that be? A precious little pup, all theirs. To raise, educate and love unconditionally. For fucks sake, he needs to just stop thinking about it.

He should be glad he’s not pregnant! Taemin is about to start his job at the dance studio! He’s thriving, living the best days of his life. A baby can wait.

It’s after a long, relaxing, warm bath, Taemin gets out of the, now cold, bath to pat his skin dry. He pulls his underware on, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable warmth in his abdomen… ‘yeah stupid heat, you’re finally rearing your ugly head’.

It’s not entirely bad yet, so he can mask it today with scent blockers. 

When he goes back to the room he takes time to pamper himself. Lotions, oils and a pedicure kit he’d gotten himself yesterday. He deserves it.

His mom’s letter is still on his desk. He feels the maleficent vibes radiate off of the damn thing. He could open it now, get it over with...like ripping the bandaid right off.

“Oh fuck it,” he mumbles to himself. He ties his robe back up and goes to rip open the vile object. When he says he rips it, he tears that shit open. The stupid gold wax seal goes flying somewhere, the flap of the envelope ends up on the floor and the rest is on his desk. The smell of her perfume assaults his senses immediately. It almost makes him feel small again. Almost.

First thing he does is count the number of pages. Mother dearest sure didn’t have plenty to say. A total of one page and one ‘save the date’ invite. All in that metallic black ink she used to love so much. Like the one she made a big fuss over when he tried to color with her quills. He’d been slapped that day, her ring had caused a small cut above his cheekbone.

To say he’s numb after reading the letter, would be a blatant lie. He’s enraged. Mrs. Lee Beom was asking, no ORDERING, Taemin to come home for a dinner party. And to force his ‘husband’ to attend as well. 

A dinner celebrating his elder brother’s campaign for Mayor of Saint Carus and marriage to some woman named Elizabeth. Last name, Loralei, seemed familiar somehow.

Lee Dae-Ho was campaigning to be mayor and now his parents are tying up loose ends. 

It’s basically a script of what he can and can’t say when he arrives at the house. ‘There will be important political figures and reporters attending the event. I will not tolerate anything but your best behaviour.’

After eight years and that’s what she writes to him about. Eight fucking years. 

He folds up the letter and places it in his desk drawer. Not today, his boyfriend just left. Taemin will not let that woman make today a miserable shitty day. No, not at all. He sprays disinfectant on the desk and above the letter, to get rid of the bad vibes.

Grabbing his pedicure kit, he goes to Jongin’s room to wake Sehun up. He needs to vent to his best friend...and tease the hell out of him for the fuck of it. At least he isn’t teasing the younger in front of Jongin; the alpha had left to work earlier when he was saying goodbye to his boyfriend.

=-=-=-=-=-=

January 4th, 2018  
5:50 a.m.  
Zhang Yixing’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t do that Han,” Yixing reprimands.

“Not with that attitude you can’t.” Luhan stands on the bathroom counter, a pitiful sight really. A giant rat in the shower stall. Luhan had locked it in the shower, as soon as he saw it.

“Luhan, there is no way I am going in there and taking it out. I've already messaged my neighbor.” Yixing is sleepy as fuck. He just finished his own scheduled surgeries for the day. These were surgeries which were planned ahead, and took so much of his time. Then he supervised a few emergency surgeries from a collision accident, and THEN he still had to remain on call until five in the morning. Sometimes he regrets accepting the Head Surgeon position...nah he doesn’t.

Although right now, he kind of wishes he hadn’t invited Luhan for an early breakfast...before he goes to bed. Luhan, bless his heart, had made them both a nice hot meal. His boyfriend and he had left the cabin mid week due to work. They even spent New Year’s Eve and Day in Yixing’s apartment. So even now, Luhan had come over early as hell just to make breakfast for them both. But right before eating the smaller male wanted them to shower, to get rid of Yixing’s hospital germs. 

And that’s when they encountered the rat. Luhan in a state of panic enclosed it in the shower stall. It’s there, huffing and puffing...clawing at the stall door. Do rats even behave this way?!

“Xing, get it out! Look at it, it’s staring at me with it’s beetie little eyes!” And to Luhan’s credit, the animal was indeed hissing in the omega’s direction. Just petrified on the spot behind the glass shower door, hissing at the man.

“Maybe it has something to do with you closing the door and trapping him in the shower? Just a thought.” Yixing knows for a fact this might be his neighbor’s animal. Well it has to be. His neighbor is a veterinarian and she sometimes takes animals home. Their balconies are together and the alpha tends to leave the balcony wide open; even in the winter, he just loves the cold air in his apartment.

Which is humble of him to call his home an apartment. It’s a two story condo in an apartment complex. Expensive to say the least. It’s located right in the heart of the city. Decorated by his step-mother’s interior designer who did an excellent job capturing his specific taste for rustic and woodsy style. Luhan had teased him their first night in his apartment. Now, he’s made himself at home it seems. I mean his spare toothbrush is in the holder along with Yixing’s...if that’s not a sign then he doesn’t know what it is.

There’s a chime on his phone indicating there was someone at the front door.

“Okay, you wait here Hannie. My neighbor is here. She’ll get the damn thing.”

Luhan’s face contorts into a scowl, grumbling as he mimics a woman’s voice. “Oooh Dr. Zhang I had no idea my dear old fucking rat was here.” He gropes his own non-existent ‘boobs’ mock adjusting them and continues his mimicking. “Why don’t you come over for dinner? And probe me with your thick-'' Yixing puts his hand over Luhan’s mouth right before reaching the end of the hallway.

Yixing practically growls lowly at the omega, “Behave Lu.” It’s a suggestion which he knows his boyfriend will not heed. “I’m warning you,” he jokingly stated.

Only made Luhan copy his statement, full on sass present.

His neighbor was indeed an overly friendly omega. One which had Luhan in a bind since the moment he met her. She had a key to his place, FOR EMERGENCIES of course! That made Luhan a bit peeved the first time she’d walked into the house looking for one of her animals. Of course Yixing hadn’t been home at the time.

Luhan makes himself comfy on the kitchen island. Scowling at the door. It rings one more time. “Go on, open it for the little floosie.”

Yixing chuckles at his boyfriend’s obvious possessiveness. “Please behave, she doesn’t even like me like that.”

When Yixing opens the door, a young woman is in the middle of fixing up her hair. The beta is a young lady in her mid twenties and the bane of Luhan’s existence. She just loves ruining his time with Yixing. And right now, she looks too lively for how early it is! Why is she wearing a lace robe? Sheer too, not hiding her damn revealing sleepwear. And full makeup? To pick up her animal...

“Ohhhh Dr. Zhang, I had no idea how Blip got into your apartment! And so early too! May I come in?” she asks, biting her lip. Luhan would be proud of anyone coming onto someone this hard, if it weren’t his boyfriend.

“Oh sure come on in. You’ve met my boyfriend, Luhan, right?” Yixing motions toward where said omega is sitting on the kitchen counter. 

Her smile immediately comes off. “Hi.” That’s it, that’s all he gets.

“Don’t you need some sort of cage for the wild sewer rat?” asks Luhan. The sooner she gets the beast, the sooner he can spend some quality time with his man.

“It’s quite tame. Blip just hates omega scents,” she states dryly toward Luhan. But she’s all smiles again when talking to the alpha. “If you excuse me, Dr. Zhang. I’ll just go pick him up real quick if you show me where he is.”

“Just down this hall right here, you can’t miss the hissing.” Luhan helps her out. 

Yixing glares at his boyfriend after Alexandra goes down the hall. “Be nice Lu. Stop glaring at her.”

“Tell her to put more clothes on!” Luhan whispers rather loudly.

“I’m not her father,” Yixing says. Feeling a little overwhelmed.

“But she wants you to be her daddy,” he deadpans.

It’s not long before Alexandra comes back with a peaceful looking rat in her arms. “See, all better. Once again I’m sooo sorry Yixing. Let me know if you need anything at all. Have a wonderful morning Dr.” She smiles at the surgeon right before excusing herself back out.

Luhan looks at his boyfriend, silently stating the obvious. ‘I told you so’ is being said...without words.

Yixing sighs, “Lu, shorty, come on. Let’s just go shower together, upstairs, and then eat that delicious breakfast you prepared so we can go to bed.” He rubs Luhan’s tense shoulders.

“I don’t like her. Lock your balcony from now on!” he grumbles. “Next thing you know there will be a spider being slipped into my shoes.” Luhan walks upstairs removing his clothes, one article at a time.

It takes Yixing a while to catch up, picking up after Luhan. “Sure, sure, Lu, whatever you say. Turn on the water, and hurry up.”

Once their shower, a rather long one, was finished and their breakfast was had, Yixing and Luhan went up to the alpha’s room. Not before Luhan went and closed the balcony making sure the latch and both locks were secured.

“I don’t know why but I have a feeling you’ll be moving in soon,” Yixing cheekly says. He’s feeling really sleepy at the moment. Having the smaller male in his arms under three blankets is only making him even more sleepy.

“I mean, I already moved in my toothbrush, my slippers and a few of my coats. If that doesn’t mean I’ve moved in then I don’t know what does,” giggles the omega. He’s pressing himself closer for warmth and maybe not so subtly rubbing himself onto Yixing.

His boyfriend makes a sound of acknowledgement. “Mhmm, maybe for your thirty-first we can have a small gathering here? That’ll give you plenty of time to get your shit in my apartment.”

“Sure sure, I’ll move in. Once you change the locks.”

“I’ll change them, now stop scenting me and go to sleep.” Yixing playfully bites Luhan’s ear which only serves to make his boyfriend get more possessive and continue scenting the alpha.

Ever since they made it official, Luhan has been showing his more possessive and jealous side. Yixing loves that shit. I mean it’s far better than the fake cold front his boyfriend used to pull. He’s too gone; love is the only thing he feels for Luhan.

So much for a peaceful sleep. ‘Good Morning I guess,’ he thinks.

=-=-=-=-=-=

January 4th, 2018  
9:12 a.m.  
Empire Entertainment   
Byun Baekhyun’s Office  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Yesterday, a low life alpha decided to put his hands on him. Did he do anything about it? Not yet he hasn’t.

Baekhyun was not just some omega secretary. No, he’s motherfucking Byun Baekhyun, well connected manager who turned down his father’s money at the age of three. 

Okay fine, he was fully independent at the age of fifteen. 

His mother and father couldn’t have raised a better son. Well I mean he was the youngest of a family of five. The eldest two were twins, boy and girl, both alphas. Then the third child was a beta woman, the feistiest of his siblings. The fourth child was a beta boy. He was the last child their parents had, an omega. 

His mother and father were proud of them all. They were equals in their household. Even if his parents were originally in an arranged marriage, they grew to love each other and in turn make their own family. Coming from old money, people would assume his family was uptight and had those old family values where an alpha was worth more than an omega...nope. Not with them. 

Yes, it’s true, no matter how hard he tries to deny it. He was a trust fund baby. Although he stopped counting on his father’s money when he started at a part time job as a newspaper boy. Then the internship Jongin got him with his parents. He got scholarships to pay through university. He can say he’s his parent’s favorite, truth be told. Not that they’d ever admit it.

It’s not that his family wasn’t ready for Baekhyun’s success. Society wasn’t all too comfy with an omega man being outspoken and in control of their own lives. 

Jongin and Jonghyun had always protected others from Baekhyun’s wrath all throughout their elementary, middle and high school years. Jongin was always the more sensitive between the three. He recalls one time when Jongin had been crying for his mother while at school. They must've been around six at the time. And these two ugly alphas pushed Nini to the ground and called him names. It was like his Spidey senses picked up on it; he dashed out of the lunch line and punched one of the kids straight in the ear. Jonghyun ran first to Jongin’s aid to wipe his tears. That’s when they both had to pull off Baekhyun from one of the boys who was being forced to eat dirt.

More often than not he’d be picked up from the school principal’s office for one thing or another, mostly fights. He would be scolded immediately. However, if his mother or father suspected Baekhyun was in the right, he’d be praised...even if he was still punished at school. Like that one day.

His parents never taught him to just sit down and take whatever the world decided to punish him with. He was brave, intelligent and resourceful. And poor be the asshole who fucked with him. 

‘Lee Yuan. Twenty-nine, alpha and in his third marriage.’ Baekhyun keeps scrolling through one of his many fan made profile websites. He’s got to study up on the prey if he’s going to one-up the bastard.

First and foremost, he’s got to make sure the company cuts ties with the actor, his brand and the producers from SmokeScreen Studios. If the producers and director can’t stand up to sexual assault happening in their presence, then he doesn’t feel like the actors and idols in the company need to be in their productions. In fact, that’s what his next meeting is about this afternoon. He just needs to wait on CEO’s Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan. 

‘Hmm, bingo.’ Baekhyun just found Lee Yuan’s wife on Instagram. Ooooooh and Twitter. What to do...what to do.

Oh shit, he needs to attend a disciplinary meeting for a couple men at the company. 

There’s also a couple emails he needs to send to an up and coming movie studio. They had proposed Jongin audition for a role last autumn but they had to decline the offer due to complications. Now though, he wants to be the first to ask if the role is still available. Must be, seeing as they still haven’t filmed anything since opening.

=-=-=-=-=-=

January 4th, 2018  
8:33 a.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Sehun had not slept so wonderfully in such a long time. The heaters were broken still so being cuddled by Jongin the whole night was wonderful. The alpha was so warm to begin with, Taeoh was just a little bundle of warmth too. Somehow in the middle of the night Sehun ended up using Jongin’s chest as a pillow. And Taeoh was on top of him by the time Jongin woke up for work.

Let’s face it, their ‘relationship’ was progressing faster and faster. Should he feel bad that he’s slept in Jongin’s room. Well, that’s something for his therapist.

Although right now he’s with a teasing Taemin and a grouchy Taeoh. Tae had made them all scrambled eggs for breakfast with toasted sourdough bread. A small toddler was so grouchy. One, for being woken up early. Two, because his papa went to work already. Three, because Sehun didn’t let him open up uncle-aunty’s present until he ate his breakfast and showered.

“Mommy mean,” he pouts. 

Sehun smiles at the boy, continuing to rip pieces of bread to give him the egg. “Oh I know, I’m the meanest,” he giggles.

“C’mon you whiny baby. He just wants you to eat and not be stinky.” Taemin places his scrambled eggs on his plate. “And I think you can’t be so mean to your mommy, who's feeding you.” Taemin looks at the little boy.

Taeoh’s grumpiness doesn’t go away soon enough. But he greedily accepts being fed by Sehun.

“Yeah we need to shower, I have appointments today and then I’m taking you to your doctor’s visit. Your papa said you need your physical today,” cheerfully states Sehun.

“Physical? For a two year old?” Taemin groans.

“Yeah. He’s looking into pre-schools already. Three of them require a physical for the application.”

“Damn,” snickers the omega.

Although it only intensifies the toddler's mood. “Noooooo! Mommy no shoots!” 

“You’re scared of getting shots, they get fun when you get older,” grins Taemin.

Sehun gives him a look, “Well he can’t have the fun kind until he’s older.” 

“I know,” the older omega laughs. “So is this your last therapy appointment?”

Sehun finishes up his own breakfast. “No, I think Dr. Gilbert said I have until June. Then she does another evaluation and determines if I should keep going every month or every three. Umm, I have to ask her about seeing someone else.” He barely whispers the last part.

Taemin visibly brightens up, “Really?! Is it the therapist I saw? The one Key and I recommended?”

“Yeah, I looked him up and well I like the reviews. Seems like something I want to do.”

“You won’t regret it! After seeing him and going through with all my sessions, man I felt like a completely different person, but still a more empowered me. It’s hard to explain with a toddler who will most likely parrot everything I say. See now I don’t regret anything I got you for Christmas. Or Jongin.”

“I’m terrified to even open it.” Sehun contemplates his next words. “So, what do you want me to cook for you? Now that you’re going to be in your room for about five days…” he trails off. 

Taemin glares at the younger, playfully of course, “You are not cooking for me. But I would appreciate it if you get me food. I got snacks and water sufficient enough for the whole heat.”

“I can cook if I just try!” pouts Sehun. “You guys just have no faith!”

“Sehunnie, best friend, I asked you to boil water once. You left it on the stove for three hours until all the water evaporated and the pot burned red.”

Taeoh giggles at that, “Mommy no cook!”

“But I will learn sweetie,” Sehun playfully scowls at Taemin and Taeoh. “After your appointment we are buying some cookbooks.”

“Okay then maybe you should open Taeoh’s gift. I mean take advantage of your book shopping,” Taemin grins. “While I run one last errand before locking myself up in my room.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t go out. I could do whatever it is for you, if you want.”

Taemin contemplates it for a little bit, “Okay then. Just run by Soo’s cafe and pick up some deserts for us. He said that the wedding he was catering for was a bust. The pair eloped instead. And well he now has a lot of desserts. I’m sure he’ll give you more since he’s so fond of this little man,” he lightly pinches Taeoh’s cheek. It was an extremely last minute request from Soo; one which he doesn’t think his boss took lightly. Kyungsoo must have billed them a fortune.

“I’m sure you’ll still be okay once I’m back, so I’ll give you some of the cake.”

“Thank you Hun, now I’m going to go finish my pedicure and then do a face mask. Have fun today babes!” 

“Say thank you to uncle-aunty for breakfast, sweetie,” Sehun asks Taeoh as he places him on the kitchen tile.

The toddler runs to Taemin and hugs his legs, “Thank you aunty.”

Taemin leaves for his room again, realizing his scent blockers were wearing off only after such a short amount of time. So that must mean it’s so much closer than he thought it would be.

Sehun goes up to his room with Taeoh. He lets the toddler play on his bed with teddy bears. Then he goes to his nightstand and discreetly opens the gift bag. 

Well for one, it’s not what he expects. Sure he expected naughty from Taemin but not like this. The first item is an obnoxious bright purple item. The packaging says ‘Bullet Vibrator’. Oh lord...why? Then there’s lube; scented too. I mean he has considered buying something like this but he was always scared he’d be laughed at for walking into one of those boutiques. 

This is why he’s going to see a sex therapist. He wants to feel himself. He wants to also not be scared when Jongin touches his waist or when he closes his eyes to kiss the alpha. Sometimes he flinches back from the touch, and it’s frustrating to say the least. He realizes he can’t force himself or his body to react the way he wants, but maybe seeking help is exactly what he needs. He knows it’s been less than a month, but better sooner rather than wait too long.

The last gift was a small card at the bottom of the bag. A membership to continue his pole dancing classes...he wonders why Taemin got him this one in particular. I mean, he knows the basics, why would he want to continue? But it did do wonders to his confidence, and muscles. Hmm might be nice to continue dancing.

“Okay, buddy. Time for that bath,” he tells Taoeh.

Taeoh looks up from his teddy bears, smiling and putting his arms up to be held.

‘Such a clingy little baby’, thought Sehun. Then again, after Jongin and Sehun denied him taking home a baby, Taeoh has been very clingy. He doesn’t want to be left alone even for a moment. Not that the omega even thought of letting him be.

=-=-=-=-=-=

11:30 a.m.  
Sweet Universe Cafe  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

He can summarize everything that happened at his therapist appointment today with one word: relief. Just an overall feeling of being relieved of bad thoughts. His therapist had been amused by his stories as well as excited about his relationship with Jongin. She did warn him of rushing into things, but also said it could be a learning experience for future relationships. Which made him queasy. He didn’t want another relationship; he wanted Jongin. She was honest with him, stating that often people don’t end up with their first crush or partner. It sure did make him wonder if he’d really be okay with only being with one person, or if Jongin is settling for him. 

His therapist also said that most people weren’t in Sehun’s situation. So, maybe Jongin and he could make it work. For that session Taeoh was wearing the noise cancelling headphones while listening to music and playing with his learning tablet in the stroller. He didn’t want to be taken out.

For one, his therapy appointment went miraculous well. He told Mrs. Gilbert about his developing relationship. About how he wanted to see a sex therapist, for himself not because he was feeling pressured into it by Jongin. The one he had researched just so happened to be in the same building, three floors up. She seemed to approve of his idea, but also warned him to make sure he’s first doing things for himself. He has to heal and worry for his well being before anyone else's. Is the advice she told him. 

Taeoh had fallen asleep in the stroller right before the meeting ended, which meant he didn’t get to ask his important question he had. Nobody knew about his little sneaky plan. 

Up next they had gone to Silver Lake Medical Center. They took a taxi there since Jongin’s driver was on vacation. Not that he minded. When they entered the Pediatric ward, he was eyed up and down by security before going in. Weird he thought.

It gave him a weird sort of calm being back at the hospital. Maybe because he didn’t need to go into the maternity ward. The pediatrics ward was colorful; the walls full of cartoon characters and flowers. Even the nurses' scrubs were with colorful designs. It made even Sehun feel at ease.

Dr. Huang Zitao was so nice and so dramatic. Taeoh’s Pediatrician was a special one. He’s never had a more awkward encounter than when Dr. Huang tried to lecture Sehun.

The poor man thought he was Taeoh’s actual mother...and then decided they did resemble each other. Even though it was all a big fat lie, the man knew who Taeoh’s real mom was. So even when Sehun tried to correct the young pediatrician, it went in through one ear and out the other. 

“Woah! Taeoh you’ve grown! And guess what bud, on your third birthday your momma and dad might be able to see what your second gender is. Any guesses Mr. Kim? Alpha? Beta?” Dr. Huang had asked.

“Ahh, it’s Mr. Oh. Umm Jongin and I think he’s going to be like his father, an alpha.” It’s a tad awkward.

“Mommy! I tall!” Taeoh grins as he stands on the scale.

“Ahh an alpha, most likely. But we will for sure know after his third birthday. Not the exact day but some time around his third.”

Sehun had then handed the doctor Taeoh’s immunization record and behold...it was time for four shots for the toddler. 

He had cried naturally, but he did get handed a nice lollipop afterward and a sticker. So he calmed down a little. Plus he got to choose his bandaids. He went for teenage mutant ninja turtles, naturally. 

Afterwards, Dr. Huang gave them their next appointment and they were on their way. Not without another comment from the man. “I had never seen his mother come for an appointment with Taeoh. It’s always Jongin, he must trust his new beau a whole lot,” he grinned. “Have a wonderful day!”

This Dr. Huang gave him the vibe that he was an office gossip. He seems like the guy who loves to gossip with the nurses. I mean this guy says he’s met almost all the famous actors and actresses children in Saint Carus. Popular guy to say the least. 

They had a very busy day. A busy day, ignoring the fact that he really liked sleeping in Jongin’s room last night. Waking up there was even better.

Now though he’s sitting at Sweet Universe Cafe with Taeoh. The section at the bottom of the stroller was filled to the brim with containers of mini cakes. Mostly the chocolate and spice cakes. Taeoh and he place an order to go, because they are going to surprise Jongin at work. 

Kyungsoo was sitting with them while he took their order, Taeoh sitting on Sehun’s lap. The establishment was only selling mini cakes for their sweets selection; food as normal as every other day.

“What does Jongin usually get to drink?” asks Sehun.

“Usually milk with a hint of coffee,” answers an amused Kyungsoo. When the omega sees that Sehun seems a little lost, he clarifies. “Pretty much extra strength coffee with a whole lot of cream.”

“Okay I’ll get him that, and whatever he orders as his regular for lunch. What do you want sweetie?” he asks Taeoh. Who is poking and scratching the bandaid on his thigh. Thank god the jeans were blocking his little hands.

“Mama, boo boo.” He pouts. Sehun kisses his forehead for the nth time since leaving the pediatrician’s office. “Awwll bettewr. Want chicken.”

“Chicken, hmm I think he’ll have the chicken strips and small salad. But just the lettuce and tomato,” he laughs realizing that’s not really a salad. Taeoh just really likes the lettuce. “Oh and I’ll have whatever Jongin gets. Please and thank you, Soo.”

“It’s no problem whatsoever Sehun. Let me go give this to Ten and Lucas, I’ll be right back.”

Kyungsoo had said Baekhyun was going to the cafe for lunch, so that meant Sehun would be able to surprise Jongin. It brings warmth to his face just thinking about bringing him something and enjoying their lunch together with Taeoh. 

Taeoh continues playing with Sehun’s coat buttons, counting them as Sehun looks through the bag. Well the toddler’s bag. He’s learned he has to carry snacks, wipes, water, a book for emergencies, a toy, and an emergency pull up diaper in case the toddler has an accident.

“Mommy, hungwry. An boo boo, owwie.” Taeoh pulls at Sehun’s beanie and wears it himself. A little big on the big baby.

Sehun looks at the toddler. “Oh sweetie, did it hurt?” He kisses the toddler’s forehead again. “Don’t worry. We’re going to go see your papa and eat with him.”

“He take chicken,” complains the toddler.

“Then you take a little of his food too,” grins Sehun.

Mark is busy at the counter selling those mini cakes as Lucas is too busy flirting with him. Poor guy doesn’t realize Mark likes him too, he just doesn’t like it when the alpha flirts with everyone.

Kyungsoo comes back to the table happily sliding into his seat. “I’m actually glad these mini cakes are selling so well. The stupid wedding was a bust, so I’m making sure I get soemthing out of all the headaches they caused me.”

“Wait, they didn’t pay you? That’s horrible!” 

“Oh no they did. I charged the card they had on file. Double, for double the cakes. The bride’s mother did call about it, and in the end she took the two main five layered cakes. Still paid for these little ones. She seemed saddened by her daughters actions.” The older omega sighs, before continuing. “When I plan my wedding, it’ll be so much simpler and hopefully less dramatic.”

Sehun perks up then! “Jongin mentioned it to me! And Taeminnie too! They told me about Chan and Baek and you, congratulations” gushes Sehun. 

“Well, thank you Hunnie,” smiles Soo. “Like I told Taemin, it was a spontaneous decision. One I am so glad I accepted. Chanyeol was the one who asked us out both. So we had been together for a small amount of time before we mated.”

Sehun fidgets a little in his seat, “Were they the only people you had been in a relationship with?” Not even a second later he regrets the question. “Sorry!”

Kyugnsoo just smiles at the omega. Heart shaped smile is so cute and reassuring. “I get it, don’t worry. Baekhyun was my first relationship. I mean it in all aspects. And Chanyeol completes us, compliments us, and loves us both equally.”

“So then it is normal to end up with someone when they are your first? It’s not a bad thing?” Sehun starts fidgeting with his coat buttons too, Taeoh and him competing for the buttons.

“Ohhhhh I see, you’re wondering because of Jongin and yourself. Sehun, take it from me, every relationship is different. If sometime in the future me and my mates don’t work out, then future me can handle that with my mates. Right now, I’m happy. I am unbelievably happy.”

Sehun gets it, he’s currently the happiest he’s ever been. Why not follow that.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m going to depend on them for all my peace and happiness. I gotta spend time on myself too. Like yourself, Hunnie. Tell that workaholic to take you out every day, I’m sure he’d actually cancel all plans for the year. I’m sure he’d love to just spend his days at home or traveling with you.”

And Sehun is sure that Jongin would, there is no doubt in his mind that if he were to ask the alpha right now that exact request...he’d say yes in a heartbeat.

=-=-=-=-=-=

12:14 p.m.  
Empire Entertainment  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Kim Jongin, is a lot of things. Millionaire? Yes. Director at an entertainment agency? Yes. Is he forgiving? Of course. Is he too trusting and kind? To a fault.

Is he stupid? No...no he’s not. 

So when videos of a couple trainees come out and he sees them, he has half a mind to get them out of the company. It’s basically three members of their trainees talking badly about two omegas in their group. It’s a video from their security cameras in the lounge area.

So far, the only people to have seen it are the security guards, the manager assigned to a rookie idol and now Jongin and another set of directors. Oh and Baekhyun.

Looks like he won’t be eating lunch. He’s got to sit through a disciplinary meeting. He can’t just sit by and let even their own idols and actresses bad mouth people from the company.

It wasn’t even small comments. No they were degrading comments toward omegas, and in part toward the alphas as well. In how they should behave in the household, their place in a relationship and pretty much anything you could possibly think of. 

There are three other directors in the company there. Himself, a beta man, and two male omegas. Jongin can see now that even at Empire Entertainment, there weren’t many female omegas that held higher positions within the company. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth. 

He is leaning toward making these boys, who they are in their late teens, to make a written apology to the people they have offended. For starters…He was at kicking them out of the company at the beginning. 

One of the male omegas doesn’t think it’s so bad as the other males in the room. If they can’t all agree on what to do here it will be moved up the line to the next set of directors. As the previous team did not come to terms. The HR department will take note of every single one of their comments and in the end, they will decide what happens from now.

It’s not so much that this is the exact process for each blunder their actresses and singers have to go through, it’s just that this particular case was severe.

He too was on the harsh end of the HR team a couple months ago. Although he was only given a stupid warning. Which is why he never bad mouthed his ex in front of all the reporters. Had he done something as spiteful as that, not even his parents would be able to save him from being suspended from his position as director.

“Okay well seeing as we can’t come to a decision, let’s just leave for lunch,” the beta says.

Thank god! He thought he was going to miss another meal.

“Oh thank god,” mumbles Baekhyun. “I have an important lunch to get to. And more pressing meetings to attend. I won’t be here when you guys meet again, just know I vote for the handwritten apologies to each person they offended, plus being taken out of the group they were debuting with.”

Jongin is the first to leave, Baekhyun behind him scribbling something on a notepad.

“So, we're going to Soo’s cafe? I’m starving. I forgot to get breakfast this morning.” The alpha looks back at his friend, expecting an answer.

“Nah. I’M going to go see my baby Soo. You are going straight to your office.”

Jongin is stumped. “What?” Is he not going to eat? Well he guesses the mates need their time together. He can always go get something downstairs. “Hmm I see. Well I guess.”

“Don’t you pout, just go to your office for a surprise.”

With that Jongin leaves the omega in favor of laying down on his couch. I mean his office does have a nice couch...no one would know if he took a nap. He’s right by the elevator when Baekhyun calls one last time. “And don’t take a nap!”

=-=-=-=-=-=

12:35 p.m.  
Empire Entertainment  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Sehun stares at Taeoh sneakily trying to get a fry from the take out bag. Sehun had moved the handlebars forward so he could watch the little boy as they went to the company.

It was mostly to keep fans from taking pictures of the toddler. It scares the little boy very much when Jongin’s fans, or paparazzi try to yell out the baby’s name. That’s mainly the reason why the stroller has a dark cover around it, only a clear screen where Sehun can see the baby boy.

And right now, the little boy is feigning looking at the scenery behind his nanny while really trying to snatch a fry. Ten had given fries to them even though they had not ordered them. He’d claimed that the toddler had telepathically asked for them.

He walked the busy downtown area from the cafe to the entertainment company. Although it was a relatively busy day in front of the company today. The security guard up front knew him already, and the pass Baekhyun gave him only helped him get to the elevator at the back of the front desk. 

He’s been here a couple times, just never by himself. The receptionist looked like he had something to say when he just went into the back towards the elevator, that is until the security guard wished him a pleasant afternoon. That’s when the receptionist sits back down, giving Sehun a side glare. ‘Must be new’ he thinks. 

“You know what floor Mr. Kim is in, right?” asks the security guard, smiling as he helps Sehun push in the stroller.

“Ahh, yes I believe so.” Sehun smiles back. He recalls how this older beta has been here almost every time Sehun needed to come by. He’s so kind, unlike some of the people out there.

“Very well. You can call for assistance if you need it. Tell Mr. Kim I said hello, he hasn’t been down all day.”

Sehun grins, “Of course. I’ll see you when we come back down. Thank you!”

=-=-=-=-=-=

When he’s out of hearing range, that’s when the receptionist gets a tad snarky with the security guard. “ALL guests need to sign in, if anyone asks I’m going to say you broke the rules.”

The security guard only chuckles. “Yes, you tell CEO Wu and CEO Kim that their future in-law is in the building. While you’re at it, tell Diretor Kim his son and boyfriend are going up to see him.” He declares victory in the fact that it shut up the new receptionist. And if he has a smile the rest of his shift, no one has any problems with it. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

“Papa work!” Taeoh sing-songs in the elevator. 

“Yes yes sweetie.” Sehun checks his appearance a little before they come to a stop. There’s a little red on his cheeks. It was from the cold outside, it’s not unwelcomed. It gives him a nice rossie look. Well he thinks he looks good, and feels even better.

As soon as he steps foot on the top floor, he sees a couple people scouring about. No one really pays attention to him. Right in front are the luxurious offices belonging to CEO Wu and Kim. Their huge offices behind see through glass, a door separating the mated pair. Jongin mentioned that sometimes when the directors needed something very badly, they’d go to his father since he was more prone to saying yes to people than his mother.

He waves at them, although from the looks of it they are quite busy taking phone calls (Junmyeon) and signing documents (Yifan).

Taeoh successfully takes one of the fries and munches on it. Sehun sends him a playful glare, to which Taeoh giggles and says sorry. “Wait for your papa, young man.”

“O’tay,” responds the toddler, finishing up his eating. “Can have water? Please?”

“Oh yes,” Sehun hands the toddler his sippy cup. Sehun reaches Director Kim Jongin’s office. He contemplates knocking...but then it might be nicer to just see his surprised face.

Sehun slowly opens the door, thank god for it so quietly, and sees the sight before him. Jongin is laying down on his white office couch. Hands behind his head and legs crossed and extended on the couch. He looks so peaceful.

Well until Taeoh gasps, alerting the single father who has become so in-tune with his son’s energy. Jongin quickly opens his eyes wide. He blinks his eyes a few times, almost as if he’s going to drift back asleep.

“Surprise?” says Sehun, unsure if he came at a bad time. The omega turns the stroller around so Jongin can see his 

“Food papa!” Taeoh hugs the take out bag sitting on his lap. “Food ‘or me an papa,'' he babbles.

Jongin finally lets it sink in that it is not a dream, but Sehun really is there. He grins wide as he sits up, rubbing his eyes a little. “I was almost drifting into my nap there,” he smiles. “Hey buddy.” 

Taeoh giggles happily...and Jongin is sure it’s because he’ll get to eat his lunch.

Sehun without thinking twice about it, moves to sit next to Jongin to give him a peck on the lips. “I got you your favorite from Kyungsoo’s place.” If he was red due to the cold outside, he was even redder now. He places the toddler’s bag on the couch.

“This is an amazing surprise, Hun.” Jongin leans in again for another kiss.

“Food!” Taeoh cuts in. And then he remembers something, “Papa, ouchie!” He extends his foot towards his dad.

Sehun giggles, “You were right, they did give him a couple shots.”

Jongin takes Sehun's hand into his, “They gave you an ouchie baby? I bet you are hungry then.”

“Mnn, hungwry.” 

“Well alright then buddy, let me get you the food,” Jongin gets the bag. “Since you two surprised me, it’s only right I get the food out for you two.”

Jongin feels warm, and not uncomfortably so. He can’t believe Baekhyun was in on it. Best surprise of the day, he can’t get enough of Sehun being around him. And his cute little son being so happy, that’s all he could ask for.

After eating their food, Jongin sneaks in kisses in between asking Sehun about his morning. It’s a serene lunch. He has had lunch with Sehun before but not by themselves, in his office. Oh so private like.

“So I’m guessing the rest of the food is for Taemin?” notes Jongin. 

Sehun makes a sound in conformation. “Yeah he’ll be locked up for a while.”

Taeoh eats his last chicken strip wrapped in lettuce. “Mama, books too.”

Sehun then remembers he has Taeoh’s gift card for the bookstore. “Oh that’s right, we’re going to the bookstore today. But what if we go home first? We need to take your uncle-aunty his food.”

“Or, how about I get off from work early and we can have a little outing? I need to get stuff to remodel your room,” smiles the alpha. He downs the rest of his ‘coffee’ and looks at Sehun. “Actually, let me submit something in a meeting and we can just leave for today. We can go home, drop off our stuff and we’ll head to the store.”

“Yay! Papa yay!” Taeoh, whose face is being cleaned, cheers.

“You shouldn’t leave your work so suddenly. We can wait. Especially if you have an important meeting after lunch,” Sehun gives Jongin a pointed look. Beakhyun had mentioned something about a meeting concerning insensitive trainees. He didn’t really understand.

“No, listen. I have nothing more today. Except that meeting. But it’s a disciplinary hearing for a couple alphas. I made my decision. It’s up to them to come to an agreement now. I’ll just wait for them to begin. You can always wait here for me. Do you want to?” inquires Jongin. Hopeful eyes staring at the omega before him.

Sehun looks toward the toddler, who also is waiting on an answer. “I guess. Only if you’re sure you’re not hindering your work!” It’s no use, the man and his son are already cheering. Since when was he the voice of reason?

So, as soon as the clock strikes 1:15, Jongin heads to his meeting. That left Sehun and the toddler in the spacious office. He decided to let the small boy out of the stroller in order to play with his stuffed bears on the ground. Sehun watched him as he tidied up the alpha’s desk. He didn’t move any important folders or documents, just made sure his things were organized.

When he looks at the pictures on his desk he feels little flutters in his chest. The first was of a black furred pup and Jongin. It must have been one of the first pictures of newborn Taeoh; he didn’t even have his eyes open as he fit perfectly in the tanned male’s hands.

The second and last picture frame was from a birthday party. He can guess it was Taeoh’s birthday party seeing as the boy was holding a cupcake, grinning wide just like his papa.

But there’s another picture tucked neatly between the two frames. It’s a polaroid picture of them two from sharing a kiss under the mistletoe; Donghae is in the frame kissing the back of Jongin’s head. Not pictured was the immediate shove Jongin had given his dear cousin. Now, he can’t believe he asked Eunhyuk for that picture. 

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door and an ‘excuse me’ when a pretty, petite female walks into Jongin’s office.

“Oooh, my lord, when I made an appointment for an interview with THEE Kim Kai, WELL let’s just say I did not expect his boo thing to be here too!” The young woman is practically radiating pure energy and joy. It’s kind of off putting...her smile is menacing?

Taeoh, frightened by the loud noises, wobbles from his spot on the floor and runs to Sehun. “Maamaa!” The little boy does not enjoy any type of loud screaming.

“I would appreciate it if you toned down your excitement. My so-Taeoh is uneasy with loud voices,” he crouches down to the toddler’s level. “So, if you would please,” he doesn’t finish his sentence in hopes that she understood him.

The young girl pouts then, “Hmm okay fine, I’m just so excited!” Having quickly forgotten what Sehun just asked of her, she picks up right away again. “You two are just so darn cute together! And his son is so taken with you. Cute CUTE CUTE! Is he like this with his REAL mother? Does he still get to see her?”

Sehun picks up Taeoh who begins to whimper. “So I’ll go let Jongin know you’re here.” He begins to pack up the bag and his coat into the stroller, one arm still holding onto the little boy. Said boy had his arms around his nanny in a strong grip, his little nose trying to smell more of Sehun’s scent.

“Well alrighty! I’ll be waiting here. I can’t wait to come face to face with Kai!” she giggles, already getting out her recorder and notepad.

Yeah she was very ‘one-track’ mind. Sehun could not deal with that. Taeoh looked downright frightened. Well, it would seem Jongin had other plans. Although, on second thought, he isn’t keen on letting this woman stay in Jongin’s office while. “Actually, I need to lock up, could you please wait out in the lobby? Mr. Kim doesn’t like people in his office while he’s away.”

She gives him a look, doubtful of his words, “Is that so?” She smiles at him, that time he knows it’s fake. Reminds him of Kassandra’s fake smiles when he’d clean her station at the club. “Well then, I’ll wait out there.” She grabs her camera and journal and heads out. 

He feels bad, but HIS first priority is the little boy before him. Also, they should’ve called Jongin first. He sits back down on the couch, Taeoh in his arms. “Hey sweetie. Are you okay?”

Taeoh makes no move to lift his head up from his shoulder. “Loud. Mommy she loud.” In all honesty, she wasn’t so SO loud, but he’s been reacting strongly toward these noises more often than not. 

It’s about another half hour of cradling the little boy when both Jongin and Baekhyun come back into the office. They were stopped outside by the floor receptionist to remind them the journalist was there to see Mr. Kim.

“Send her away, if she is so persistent, I’ll send her away later,” Bekhyun settles it.

Instead of going to his own office next door, the omega walks in with Jongin.

“Baek, you could’ve just unlocked your office,” smiles the alpha, shaking his head at his friend’s laziness.

Baek smiles wide at the Sehun going toward him to sit on the couch. “I could, but it’s so much easier to just access my office through yours.” The omega, in his expensive looking suit, moves to the floor and pulls Taeoh with him. The toddler immediately giggles. “My much smaller, colder and cluttered office.”

Jongin gives the smaller man a pointed look, “You are not getting a bigger office. You’re my manager and you have that one which is the biggest office for one manager. I mean you only handle me and Jonghyun.” The alpha knows what he’s doing, smiling at the imaginary fumes that must be coming out of Baek’s ears.

The omega covers Taeoh’s ears, “Excuse you? ONLY you and Jonghyun. ONLY?! I’ll have you know you two have more shit that I gotta go through than most imbeciles working in the whole building. The amount of scandals I’ve had to work though are astounding!”

The alpha goes sit with Sehun, laughing at his poor manager’s choice of words. “Would another raise help ease the troubles we cause you?”

Baekhyun smiles, a teasing smile, “I mean, it doesn’t hurt.” Then he looks at the toddler. “Alright munchkin, I have to go tell a lady that she’s gotta go home.”

Taeoh gazes up at the omega and hugs him tight.

Sehun perks up then, “Wait you have an interview with some magazine. Do you want us to wait?”

It’s actually Baekhyun who speaks up. “No need. She doesn’t have an appointment. We’ve told her numerous times that Jongin doesn’t want to do an interview with them. You guys enjoy your day. I gotta fix some stuff with your schedule and then go into a meeting with your parents. But I’ll have someone let her know she has to leave.”

“Yeah, so, Hun let’s go home.” Jongin says it so casually and it sounds so nice and domestic. “Taeoh, want me to carry you?”

Taeoh scrambles up and tugs at his papa’s suit, “Papa up please.”

“Come on, we can go to the back elevators. I don’t particularly feel like talking to the reporter who called me a child abuser and wife beater.”

Oh, Sehun didn’t know that was her. She looked as if she were excited to meet Jongin...why fake that? Or better yet, was she here to apologize?

Once they reach the basement garage, it takes them a while to get everything into Jongin’s car. Strapping Taeoh into his car seat was easier than most days since the poor toddler wanted to leave as soon as possible. He was promised a book so he was pretty excited. Next, Jongin goes to open the door for Sehun after giving him a small kiss on his cheek. And they were on their way home.

What they failed to notice was the non-stop snapshots the magazine reporter was taking from inside her car. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

January 4th, 2018  
9:01 p.m.  
Hotel near airport  
South Soler, Benedicere

“Dude, our song just reached number one. Album is still trending on Twitter. You did an amazing job Jong!!” Chanyeol's voice booms throughout the hotel's reservation lounge. He’s practically radiating energy in the dimly lit place; red hair bouncing as he dances in place.

Jonghyun laughs at his friend’s behavior. “Did you see all those people at the airport? Crazy, man. I’m a little upset that the fans won’t get the album in time for the fanmeets.”

The nervous and shaky apprentice manager was getting them their reservation to the suite with three rooms. They were to stay in South Soler for a week. Three meetings in the cities nearby and the one in South Soler. It’s just more convenient to travel from this city. 

His manager, Baekhyun...bless his soul, let the new intern manage their schedule, bookings and pretty much everything for this month. The new guy is pretty shaky though, stubling here and there. He reminds him of one of those newborn deer. 

Well he trusts Baekhyun’s first ever intern. He trained him himself and helped him with their mini tour in Benedicere. Suh Johnny was very, and he means, VERY jittery the first time Baekhyun had introduced them. The poor guy is taller than he is and almost as tall as Chanyeol, yet he makes himself smaller as he talks. It’s kind of funny. He is highly competent though. Baekhyun giving him full reign of Chanyeol and Jonghyun’s schedule was proof enough.

“It was crazy! I think a bra hit Johnny in the face.” Chanyeol tugs on Johnny’s sleeve after he has the keycards to the room. “Did it hit you?!”

The poor boy turns redder than the alpha’s hair, standing before him. “Y-y-yes. But I threw it back.” Instead of keeping that conversation going, he turns to the reception area and asks for a security guard or staff to do a sweep of the room for them before heading inside. Just as Baekhyun had taught him to do.

Both alphas get into a laughing fit once Johnny tries to dismiss this topic. Truth be told, the guy never once stated whether he was an alpha, beta or an omega. He’s always wearing scent blockers. Or the guy is naturally a beta…

Who knows, and he’s not about to ask. He just wants to go up to his room and take a hot shower. He gets several pings to his phone, rapidly.

“Johnny, did you see all of the fans taking pictures of you?” asks Chanyeol. “I think you’ll have your own fanbases soon.

Johnny’s eyes go as wide as saucers, “No way! I was just standing in front of you guys.” He waved his hands in front of himself, not really knowing how to take the compliments.

Chanyeol, trying to ease him into friendship, continues to complement and tease the poor apprentice manager.

Jonghyun glances at his lockscreen. There are five photo attachments and a video message from his beloved. And he’s not stupid enough to open them out here in the open. Well, not stupid enough to open in public AGAIN. He’ll wait until he’s in the private space of his room. 

“Yeol, leave him alone,” he playfully chastises. “He’ll call up your mate and tattle. Then you’ll get chewed out.”

Johnny stops in his tracks, holding on tightly to his belongings. “I-I-I can do that?!” Something akin to bewilderment in his eyes. 

Chanyeol whines, “Nooooo! Baekhyun wouldn’t chew me out. He loves me too much. Plus he teases our intern too!”

“Oh no, I was talking about Soo. Baek gave him his number in case you got out of hand.” Jonghyun laughs as the color slowly drains from the red-head’s face.

“Ooooooh so that’s why he gave me his second mate’s number. I thought it was for take out orders,” Johnny whispers.

Chanyeol pulls Johnny along, “No. You may not narc on me.”

Jonghyun is amazed at how everyone, close to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, came to embrace how they have another mate. “Hmm you have to be patient with us Johnny. Baekhyun is usually the one to keep us all professional and shit. So, I apologize beforehand if we do go crazy.”

“I’ll call Soo and Taemin if you two get too much to handle.” Johnny says it, looking both of them square in the eyes. He’s got an air of confidence around him, now that he knows he has a real hold over their heads. 

Both alphas snicker at the manager’s new found confidence. The officer in front of the trio opens up the suite and asks them if they’d like to accompany him on the search of the place. Only Jonghyun follows him around. He’s wary of cameras in the rooms so goes around as the guard checks all the rooms, closets and bathrooms. Nothing out of the ordinary is found in the end.

It’s almost half an hour later in which he goes to his assigned room to finally check his phone. And boy is he glad he waited until he was alone. There are five very revealing pictures of his boyfriend. Well you wouldn’t know it was him since Taemin’s face wasn't in them. But Jonghyun knows. 

He skips the video and dials his boyfriend right away. As he waits, he finally plays the video. “Fuuuuuck,” he whispers to himself.

After three torturous rings, Taemin finally picks up. “Hello,” he whispers. And Jonghyun can practically picture his teasing smile. 

“Baby, I’ve only been gone for a day,” he sighs long into the phone.

Taemin giggles, voice clear as he holds the phone to his ear. “I know but I just wanted to let you know what you’re missing out on.”

Jonghyun is guessing that darn heat finally hit. “Baby, I’m going to video call you right now. Be ready.”

If he hears Taemin shuffle about on the other line, it only makes him smile. A little fun would be nice. 

Miles, and miles and MILES away, Taemin thinks the same thing. He could use a little distraction from the shitty day he’s had.

=-=-=-=-=-=

January 4th, 2018  
3:40 p.m.  
Recuerdos Bookstore  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

“So, what exactly are you trying to get them to do?”

“We just need some photos.”

“Mhmm, sure. Isn’t he just going to sue?”

“Can’t. I have a journalistic license, how many times do we have to go over this? And it’s all about the wording. I mean I will show all viewpoints. Just get me that file on Mr. Oh Sehun. He’s an interesting one.”

Jongin comes out of the bookstore with a bouncing Taeoh grabbing onto the alpha’s arm. Sehun is not far behind them holding two bags, as Jongin holds the door open for him.

“Camera ready? I need you to take quick snapshots.”

“Video rolling too, just in case you want to screenshot that later.”

“Perfect.”

Sehun and Jongin switch. The toddler is now giggling in the omega’s arms, and Jongin is holding the bags in one arm. The other safely pulls Sehun to his side as they navigate the semi-empty sidewalk.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but are you sure you want to ‘expose’ this dude’s life.”

“OOOh look at you being all moral. Think of all the offers we’ll get after this. So far, we’ve uncovered so many secrets from the Kim family. Starting with the love affair these two had before Taeoh was even born!”

“Wait, that won’t make sense. He didn’t even exist until like a couple years ago. In Saint Carus at least.”

“All irrelevant. We make it fit our picture that we’re selling. Fact or fake won’t make a difference once we get rich off these celebrities.”

“If you say so.”

“When my book comes out in the next year, they’ll be paying me to keep quiet. Or the fans will pay me to release it. Either way, we win.”

“And here I thought you were a fan of the poor guy.”

“Who? That wife-beater?! No. Guys like him are despicable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty please comment. That's all I ask.


	12. I Love You...But

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make everyone suffer next chapter, and that's a promise. Enjoy.

Note: I opened up my DM’s on Twitter again. If you want to talk there we can. Umm, I’ll try to end the story soon. I know it’s getting boring for some of you guys. Sorry. :(

=-=-=-=-=-=

Five Months Later

June 5th, 2018  
6:20 a.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Emerald Wood Estates  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Sehun wakes up to the sound of his alarm blaring. He doesn’t want to reach over to turn it off. Instead, Jongin reaches over Sehun and presses the fifteen minute snooze button.

“Good morning Hun,” the alpha smiles as he nuzzles the back of Sehun’s neck. He goes back under the thin blanket to cuddle his boyfriend.

“Morning Nini,” he sleepily whispers. He presses himself back further into Jongin’s front, enjoying the way he’s being held.

Jongin takes the opportunity to plant a kiss on Sehun’s nape. “It’s pretty cold in our room, remind me to turn the AC up a little.”

Sehun, snuggling still, whines at that suggestion. “Noooooo, I like it like this. Makes it comfortable being under the blanket, all warm. And you’re a furnace.”

“Yeah but it makes it significantly harder to get up in the mornings.”

“I’ll just press my cold toes against your shin,” giggles the omega.

Jongin chuckles a bit, “Is that so,” he kisses his nape again. “C’mon Hun, we have to get up. We promised my mom we’d be at their house early. And Taeoh will be an impatient mess. I bet he’ll be up any moment now.”

“I know, but you’re so warm.” He turns around in Jongin’s hold so that he can wrap his own arms around the alpha, head resting on the other’s chest.

“If we could, I’d love to stay this way forever,” mumbles the alpha, mouth partially covered with Sehun’s wild bedhead.

Suddenly the twin doors open, discreetly, and Taeoh walks in rubbing his eyes with one little fist. The other hand tightly grasping to his turtle plushie, Crush. He yawns and climbs up the bed to be right on his father’s unoccupied side. 

Both adults stare at each other then at the toddler. They giggle at his obvious sleepy state, but odds are he’s excited to see his cousins. Jongin had agreed he’d take care of them for a whole week, all while his cousin Eunhyuk and his mate (Yesung) went on their anniversary cruise. 

Jongin is the first to break the silence, “Taeoh, baby, are you ready to go pick up your favorite cousins from grandma’s?”

“Noooo goooo,” the toddler whines. “Take my mommy away!” 

“Listen here mini me, you don’t own your mommy. There’s no way they’d take him away from you. They have their own mommy,” explains Jongin. He’s carding his fingers through Taeoh’s soft hair.

“I’ll always love you most,” comforts Sehun. 

Taeoh sits up so he’s staring at his father and Sehun. “Pwromise?”

“Of course baby.” Jongin looks at the time. “Alright, everybody up. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Sehun is the first to get up. He leaves both father and son to their morning bath. He goes to his old room [turned office] to get ready. 

There had been so many changes to them over the last couple of months. For starters, Taemin and Jonghyun moved to their new home in the last week of January. It had been bitter sweet. They still come over at least twice a month. Everybody knows the two omegas can’t be separated for too long. Although, with them moving out, Jongin decided to cut down on his in-home workers. Half of his personnel such as maids and security ended up moving their services to Jonghyun’s new home. Gardners now tending to both homes too. Instead with all the cutbacks he’s made, he hired a personal guard for Sehun and Taeoh. At first, the idea of being driven around at all times was beyond unnecessary for the omega. Then they started noticing a plethora of strange incidents. People following them, taking pictures and other...things.

Sehun and Taeoh like the new guards. So far, they’ve been nothing but kind. Jongin hired them because they were top of the police academy in their year. They were hired a little before January ended. 

Now that he mentions January; Sehun had planned Jongin’s birthday party. It was a tiny party and he was so fluffing happy to have everybody gush over how cute they looked together. Like a small family. 

He’s become closer with Kyungsoo over the course of the new year. They hang out every so often along with Baekhyun, sometimes, just to catch up and try new pastries. 

He’s officially survived another semester of college courses. He’s decided what he wants to study now. AND most importantly, Sehun is paying for his studies now. For the most part at least. Jongin helps a lot still but he’s really trying to be independent and start helping children in his situation. 

Right...the most important thing happened this year.

Little Taeoh had presented as an alpha only days after his third birthday. They had a small intimate party the day of, and then a family party on the weekend. Taeoh had been so happy then. Sehun had met more of Jongin’s family and co-stars. Taeoh, once presented as an alpha, had been a little more moody and starting to roughhouse with his papa. It was normal, he was a growing boy. A boy who was still sensitive to loud noises, sometimes had nightmares, cried when he accidently stepped on a ladybug, and a ‘mama’s’ boy. Gosh, he was so cute.

Also important!

On Sehun’s birthday, they’d made it official. It had been Sehun who asked Jongin, shyly, if he’d want him as his boyfriend. Jongin had accepted immediately, only after stating that he’d been introducing him as such for a while now.

Sehun had gone back to sleeping in his old room for some time, but just recently Jongin made space for him in his room. He left everything except his pillows in the old room. At first. Then Jongin had the bright idea to turn the omega’s room into a study room. They got rid of the bed and placed a futon. Next was adding more bookshelves and storage cubbies for his university stuff. One thing was his closet and the shrine for his pup, those were still in his room. He doesn’t think he’s going to change that. 

So yeah, he pretty much sleeps with Jongin every night. Sleep...as in just sleeping. Because the one time they actually tried anything further Sehun had kindly asked them to take it a little slower. Jongin had stopped immediately and asked his partner what he wanted to do. They went at Sehun’s pace; which means they’ve only gone as far as heated make-out sessions. That was a month ago. He hasn’t tried anything since. Neither has the alpha, too afraid he’d end up hurting his boyfriend. He thought he’d made great progress with his sex therapist. Maybe it had been bad timing. But he’s not scared of intimacy with the alpha, so he considers that a step in the right direction.

Now, here they were, in the beginning of June, getting ready to take in Jongin’s nephews for a week. Two little boys who love Taeoh to pieces. It will be an interesting week, that's for sure.

Sehun quickly gets ready. Combs his hair, brushes his teeth, picks out an outfit for the awful heat. It does not matter that summer has just begun, or that it’s barely going to be 7 in the morning...Saint Carus is awfully hot during the summer months. Today it was predicted that it would reach 110 degrees Fahrenheit. You tell a small child that it’s too hot to play outside, and witness the tantrums that it ensues.

He goes back to the master bedroom to find a freshly bathed Taeoh wrapped in a giant bathrobe. He’s sitting on the bed enjoying cartoons playing on the large screen TV.

“Mama I not stinky n’more,” smiles the toddler.

Sehun comes closer to the bed, fake tackling the toddler into tickles and kisses. “You’re right! The baby is all clean!” 

In between loud laughter, Taeoh cheers in delight. “No baby,” he protests, although he’s still smiling. “I big boy! Tough!”

“Well you can be a big tough boy, and still be my little baby,” Jongin shouts from his bathroom. 

Only then did Sehun notice the water stopped running. “See, you’ll always be your father’s little baby. Even when you’re old and taller than your papa, he’ll still see you as a little boy.”

“Wreally?”

“Mhmm,” he hums in agreement. “How about you,” he points at Taeoh, “and I go get you dressed and ready while your papa does the same.”

“Wear showrts like mama.” Taeoh points at the omega’s black shorts. 

“Of course. Come on.” Sehun takes the toddler in his arms just as Jongin walked out of the bathroom, towel dangerously low on his waist. “You better wear something soon.”

Jongin just smirks at Sehun’s clearly flustered face. “Will do Hun.”

In the hallway, he sees Mrs. Abigail coming up the stairs. 

“Good morning Sehun, Taeoh. Will you all be having breakfast this morning?” Her smile is welcoming and refreshing. 

“I believe so. Something light Jongin wants us to leave soon. If you can please let Vimala know, I would be really grateful.”

“Something light for breakfast, sounds good. I will let her know.” 

When Sehun turns into Taeoh’s room, he distinctly hears Mrs. Abigail hussle the two maids to go get the laundry started. That’s one more thing that has changed. Mrs. Abigail is the only person allowed in the rooms upstairs, including Jongin’s office. Ever since the whole Sheryl incident, Jongin has been cautious of who enters their rooms.

Taeoh’s new room was every small child’s dream. Bookshelves, reading nook, reading nest and reading tent. He had a desk filled with arts and crafts, paper and paints. His bed was no longer a kiddie bed, according to Taeoh. No, his bed was now a twin bed which had rails on the side and then a canopy over his bed with long green sheer cloth. His room was still a forest themed bedroom, but he and Jongin put in a lot of effort and hardwork to get it looking brand new. Taeoh had ‘helped’ with being in charge.

“Mama, play blocks,” he runs toward the toy chest near his bed.

“Oh no mister, we have to go pick up your cousins.”

That seems to perk him right up. “Oh yeah!”

It takes a tad bit longer to get the toddler ready. His shorts are all dirty for the most part. So he had to settle for some bright yellow colored shorts. They were those toddler athletic wear which frankly, Sehun thought were really cute on Taeoh. 

“Taeoh you look like a little bumble bee with your yellow shorts and striped tee.”

Taeoh looks down at his black and yellow t-shirt. Then he excitedly bounces on his bed. “Buzzz buzzz!”

Sehun takes Taeoh downstairs where their shoes are. Jongin even remodeled the closet near the garage to store their shoes and some coats. Not that they need any coats in this sweltering heat!

“Can take toys?” asks Taeoh.

The omega thinks about it for a second. “No sweetie. We’re bringing them over here. Just picking them up quickly and coming right back home. No toys.”

Taeoh makes a ‘hmph’ sound and goes to pout in the living room. So grumpy when he doesn’t get his way. Jongin is starting to get stricter with the poor baby. He doesn’t want those tantrums to start before he goes to pre-school.

After a couple of minutes Jongin comes down the stairs wearing something light for the summer weather. He is wearing a tight fitted t-shirt and jeans. Of course he looks good, Jongin always looks good. Great even. His brain short-circuits sometimes.

“Papa, cawrtoons pwease,” suggests Taeoh. He’s sitting on the couch, little socked feet excitedly moving.

“No. I don’t want you watching too much TV. You already watched a bit upstairs. Even when I asked you not to turn on the television,” Jongin tells his son in a firm tone which left no room for arguments. It’s been tough trying to get a good balance now that Taeoh whines to watch TV every single time he gets bored.

“No faiwr!” whines Taeoh. “Papa no faiwr.” He’s pouting now. 

“Taeoh we have to eat breakfast and leave for your grandparent’s house. No TV,” this time he uses the tone that makes the little boy give in. Nothing too harsh. 

Sehun then goes and takes the pouting toddler in his arms to finally go get their breakfast. Jongin behind them still telling Taeoh to behave. The little alpha glares at his papa a tad bit in between sermons. 

‘So this is what being in a family of alphas is like,’ he giggles at his own thoughts. 

He sits Taeoh in his very high chair at the kitchen island. The food is already placed neatly on the counter. Three glasses of orange juice by the respective plates. It was a portion of fruit and crepes with powdered sugar on top. 

“Yuuum!” Taeoh munches on one of the blueberries, completely forgetting about the TV.

Jongin steals a strawberry from Sehun’s plate. When he’s caught he playfully grins, “I didn’t get any.”

“So rude,” giggles Sehun.

=-=-=-=-=-=

June 5th, 2018  
8:45 a.m.  
Wu Yifan and Kim Junmyeon’s Residence  
Hidden Woods Estates  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

It was a nice peaceful drive to Jongin’s parents home. Jongin decided to give his driver the day off, so he set up another two booster seats for his nephews. The larger one for Jimin and the smallest of the three for Hoseok. His baby right in the middle. 

Taeoh happily babbled about what games he’d show his cousins once they were together. 

“Taeoh, just remember to be nice to little Hoseok.” Jongin then turns to Sehun, “Mom said he was having a horrible time with his parents dropping them off yesterday. Cried all night for Yesung.”

“He must be really attached to his father then. Did he already present his second gender?” asks Sehun.

“No, not at all. His third birthday was in February and they still don’t know. Jimin also presented late as an alpha. Almost near his fourth birthday in October last year. Odds are Hoseok will be a late presenter too.”

Sehun hums, “I think he’ll present as a beta or omega. He likes to be very coddled.”

“I alpha, mommy,” states Taeoh from the back seat.

“I know you are sweetie. A very cute, adorable little alpha,” giggles Sehun.

“The smallest and cutest alpha, you meant to say,” Jongin corrects him.

“I tiny!” giggles Taeoh. “Ganma says fun size.”

Jongin cringes, “Wow. Fun size sure brings back memories. I was a very tiny child too.”

“Well, I’m at least an inch taller than you now. I was a very tall and lanky omega. The stereotypical omega I mean.”

“Well I think you are very handsome the way you are.”

It was a relatively peaceful and short drive to Jongin’s parents home. ‘Home’. Ex-mansion was a more appropriate term. Well, the place looked like it should have a mansion smacked right in the middle, yet it’s a single story rustic home stood in the far ends of the property. He remembers Jongin had said that as soon his father could, he had their mansion demolished and then designed a small cabin like home. Both Yifan and Junmyeon both loved the spacious garden surrounding their huge home, but they thought it was far too big. So they had downsized...tremendously so. It was the smallest home in the neighborhood, with the biggest and greenest garden.

Once they arrived at the main entrance security gate, Jongin had to present his ID. The same thing once they got to his parents home gate. Even if they knew him, the guards loved to tease the sons.

“Jongiiiiiiiin!” Junmyeon shouted as soon as he saw their car approach the house. He was with his grandnephews, Jimin and Hoseok, in the garden feeding ducks by the pond.

Jongin gets out of the car and quickly goes to plant a kiss on his mom’s cheek. 

“Fowrgot me!” screeches Taeoh. He has a look of disbelief on his face when he sees his papa just walk away.

“Baby, I’ll get you out,” smiles Sehun. 

That doesn’t completely get rid of his pout until he runs up to his grandma and cousins. He lets a sound of ‘humph’ when he passes his papa. ‘Such a vindictive little thing,’ thinks Sehun, a smile playing on his lips.

“Sehun, it’s nice that you came by. I have a couple books for you. Donghae sent them with Eunhyuk for you,” the older omega smiles as he picks up his grandbaby.

“Oh thank you! He did message me last week about that,” Sehun perks up a little more at the thought of getting new reading material. He, Baekhyun and Donghae have formed a little book club. Through online video calls or emails, they’ve read a couple of books and discussed them together. Not as often as one would like, but it’s enough to entertain themselves. Especially Sehun who gets little downtime between school and taking care of a toddler.

Junmyeon seems pleased with the answer. He turns toward his own son. “Jongin, Yesung got you some presents. Said it was from his last trip to Deus. It’s quite heavy too.”

The alpha seems to be contemplating. “I don’t have any idea what it could be. Must be something utterly unnecessary or expensive. He likes those types of things,” smiles Jongin.

Yifan comes out of his modest home carrying some juice boxes. “Hey you three, wasn’t expecting you until late at night.”

“And be on the receiving end of a tongue lashing of that evil man?! Fat chance, I’m here to pick up these little devils,” he motions toward his nephews who are smiling up at him.

“Ahh that reminds me, he left a threat for you right before he left. Eunhyuk said that if there are any pictures of the boys in the news, he’d skin you alive,” chuckles Yifan. 

Yeah, he doesn’t know how Eunhyuk and Yesung have done it but there is absolutely zero photographic evidence of how their children look to the outside world. Yesung was always in the spotlight due to his popularity and blinding fame. However, Eunhyuk gained fame quite fast being a choreographer. Well in North Aurum, where they reside, they take extreme precautions for their security and children’s wellbeing. Look at it this way, Jimin was almost five and not a single one of their fans had a clue what their son looked like. They had all the resources to make sure they had the best tutors and nannies available 24/7 for their kids. Jongin wished he could’ve done it their way sometimes.

Junmyeon snorts at his son’s face. “No, his exact words were, ‘Make sure to tell Nini that if I see one measely little pixelated photograph of my sons, circulating the internet or being carried by pigeon mail, I’ll use his skin for my next suitcase.’ It’s what he said.” 

“Mom, Eunhyuk was always the violent one in our family,” huffs the threatened alpha.

“He gets it from his omega parent. Ryeowook is ten times worse,” grimaces Yifan. The older alpha shudders at the memories of when he was ‘courting’ Junmyeon. Ryeowook had quickly shut Yifan down saying there was no need for courting when his brother-in-law was already knocked up. Came at him with a bottle and told him to just mate with Junmyeon if he wanted to be included in the family. “How on earth they are bible abiding people, I will never understand.”

“They seemed really nice to me though,” smiles Sehun.

Everyone, minus the kids, turns toward him and it makes the omega feel embarrassed.

Junmyeon chuckles, “That’s because you’re an omega like they are. A little biased them two.”

“Biased? Straight mean, those too. Uncle Siwon is no different though,” grimaces Jongin.

“Well I don’t know what you mean Nini, they were wonderful the handful of times I got to see them,” giggles Sehun.

“Yeah, yeah.” The alpha rids the pout off his face and crouches down to the toddler’s height. “Are you two ready to go to my house?”

Jimin and Taeoh had cheered, their ‘yes’ had been excitedly screamed. Only one little one had an angry pout on his face. Little Hoseok looked up at the adults and said a resounding and clear, “No.”

“Come here little grumps.” Junmyeon picks up the boy and peppers his grand-nephew with little kisses. “You’ll have loads of fun at their house.”

“Yeah, doesn’t that sound like a good time! I hear Taeoh has the same reading nook as you do.” Yifan tries to get a tiny smile out of the boy.

“Want my mommy,” Hoseok grumbles.

“But we play togethewr,” Taeoh claims softly. 

“Seokie, won’t you at least try to be with us for a while? We can do anything you want today,” said Sehun. Hoseok motions for the omega, making grabby hands at Sehun. 

“Want hold me,” he says finally.”

“Nooo!” Taeoh protests. It would have turned into an actual tantrum had Jongin not picked up his own son.

“Well it looks like we are going to get going. Mom, dad can we go get their things in my car?” he asks. Taeoh, secured in his father’s arms, glares at his cousin who is being held by Sehun.

A whole two hours later and they are finally going back home. The mood is a little sour between the youngest boys, Jimin being the intermediate most of the time.

It’s once they are home that they seem to cheer up a little. Sehun is flipping through the books he’d been gifted as Jongin is reading the letter Yesung wrote him which was attached to the giant box. The three boys are playing pretend in the living room, under their complete supervision.

“Jongin, what in the world is that?” asks the omega. He’s eyeing the large box with concern. 

Said alpha looks offended. “This? Hun, how do you not know what this is?”

Sehun looks at the box again. It just says ‘one piece’ on it. A type of ship plastered on the cover. Some sort of cartoony or animation with a guy in a straw hat. “No idea.”

“Hun, I love you to death, but this might be a deal breaker. ONE PIECE is the greatest anime known to man! Yesung and I read all the manga, we’ve watched every episode.” Jongin continues to eye his boyfriend, who has now taken to watching him in ‘awe’. He stands before the box now. “This right here, baby, is the authentic model kits for all the ships seen in the One Piece anime. Plus most of the figurines for their respective ships! I don’t know how I’ll ever thank Yesung. He probably got himself the exact kits too. And-”

“You just said you love me,” Sehun says. A small smile quickly turning into a wide grin. 

A look of fear crosses Jongin’s face. One that would indicate he just fucked up. “Was it too soon? This definitely wasn’t the way I planned on telling you. And you most certainly don’t have to say it back-”

“Stupid Nini!” Sehun practically launches himself into Jongin, bringing them both to the carpet. “I love you too,” he says between kisses.

“EWWW!” shrieks all three kids.

That snaps Jongin out of his little mental debate. “Hey! I was right in the middle of basking in all of the love.”

“Mommy love papa,” Taeoh says in wonder. 

“My papa says that to dad too often. Is annoying,” Jimin deadpans. 

Both adults laugh as they get up from the carpet. “Well that’s a whole lot better than arguing,” Jongin laughs.

Jimin shrugs prefering to sit with the adults as the toddlers keep playing. Now they’re running around with the toy cars.

Sehun moves Jimin’s hair out of his face, “Tired?”

“A little bit. One baby is a lot. Two is a lot, a lot!” he says tiredly.

Jongin chuckles, “Yeah I bet it is. Don’t worry, once they have their lunch they’ll surely take a nap. And then you can have a little peace and quiet.” He goes back to the box and finally opens it. He looks like a child at a candy store. Or like Sehun at a candy store.

Sehun only giggles at his boyfriend’s antics. He goes to grab some paper and coloring pencils for the older child to occupy himself with.

It’s a pleasant morning overall. A louder one at that, yet it’s not unwelcomed. It made Sehun start to feel a certain way.

=-=-=-=-=-=

June 5th, 2018  
4:50 p.m.  
Kim Jonghyun and Lee Taemin’s Residence  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

“Hey there you!” Taemin shouts in greeting. He walks through the front doors of his house carrying a plethora of shopping bags.

Jonghyun who was by his piano looks up from his piles of papers. “Hey angel, how were your dance classes? Any new students?”

Taemin smiles, it’s nothing new. He just gets butterflies in his stomach every time Jonghyun remembers small details about himself. Ever the attentive sweetheart he fell madly and completely in love with. “Yes, two actually. One in my advanced ballet class and another young lady in the pole dancing classes for beginners.”

“That’s wonderful! I’m sure they’ll take to your style immediately. What do you have there?” he eyes the bags curiously.

“I got us our suits for my brother’s engagement party. Deep red for myself and a charming royal black and gold suit for the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Must be for me then,” he gets up to kiss Taemin’s lips in a form of greeting. “Mmm, but if memory serves correctly, in the invitation it said black and white gala.”

Taemin smiled mischievously, “Sure. But it’ll be the first time in years that I’ve seen them all up and personal. I would love it if they lost it completely. Besides that, when have I ever obeyed them.”

“Serves them right. I’m going to be your arm candy at the event! Want everyone to know you’re the baddest one there!” Jonghyun hypes up his boyfriend.

“Thank you, thank you, no pictures please. An autograph? No time,” Taemin walks around the piano as if he were on a catwalk. He pretends to be a walking celebrity for a moment. 

“Yes, baby! That’s the energy we need once we step foot into the lion den.”

Taemin stops his fun and turns his attention to the alpha. “I still can’t believe it’s Claire’s younger sister that’s marrying my awful brother.”

Jonghyun makes a puking sound. “Disgusting. You know I hated them the moment I saw all of your siblings. But that older brother of yours takes the cake. He’s a top tier asshole. I almost feel bad for the girl. AND the way he looks at you, fucking creepy.”

“I feel bad for her!” Taemin’s shoulders slump at the memory. Choosing to ignore the comment about his asshole brother. “She looked like a damn lost puppy next to his old ass.” It was about two months ago that Taemin had been invited [BY FORCE] to attend the rehearsal engagement party. Only that it was just ‘family’ and the media wasn’t invited. His mother and father sure did spin a wild story as to why Taemin wasn’t as involved as their other sons in their political affairs. 

“I get that, but her whole family is nuts. I mean I couldn’t stand being in the same room as Claire. She kept glaring across the room. She’s probably just as manipulative and awful to the core like her siblings and parents.”

“Heeey, what if someone said that about me just because they met my mother or father?” Taemin lightly acuses, swatting at Jonghyun’s chest.

“You’re obviously different. So different in fact that if people didn’t notice, they’d be blind,” he smiles. He holds onto Taemin by his waist, massaging any skin he comes in contact with.

“Still, she looks so out of place. Even with her own family,” he sighs. The omega then goes to his bags. “Everyone and their mother’s know this is for political gain. My family has not once let an omega into their homes.” Every single one in his lineage has been either alpha or beta. And we all know beta’s have horrible complications with childbirth so they only produced two babies at most. Alphas. All alphas, and maybe a beta or two. It wasn’t until his late great-grandfather that things turned into a nightmare. It was rumored that omega children were sent away or worse...gotten rid of. Even his father made sure most of his children were alphas. Well until he happened. 

“Sure angel, but if you think about it, they’re all hypocritical, ignorant, sexist and classist assholes. They needed omega surrogates to have you and your brothers. So, you know...stupid is what they are,” Jonghyun finishes his little rant with a mumble, he relaxes his grip on his boyfriend. He realises it might have been too tight.

It does make Taemin chuckle a bit. “Did I ever tell you that you get so cute when you bad-mouth my family?”

“I can do it more often if you’d like?” smirks the alpha.

“Oooooh, don’t tempt me,” the omega practically purrs into the alpha’s ear, he nips at his neck just to really rile him up.

“I’m not the one that’s tempting,” chuckles Jonghyun. He kisses his boyfriend, softly and a little teasing once he pulls away. 

Taemin makes a whining sound. “Fine then.” He pouts when his boyfriend doesn’t kiss him again. “Now come along we have a tediously heinous evening to get ready for.” 

“I can’t wait to see you in that suit. You’re going to look devilishly handsome.”

“Babe, I look great even without it on,” Taemin calls out as he makes his way to the stairs.

Jonghyun takes a moment to register what he’s said. “Okay. Now who’s being the tease!”

It’s been an eventful couple of months since the beginning of the year. Jonghyun had been busy with Chanyeol during the month-long fanmeets. He’d got back in February and immediately they were on the move to their new home. Jongin had been kind enough to recommend him to some of his employees. Besides, some of the maids and security had gotten pretty close to Taemin, he loved how they treated his boyfriend. Respectful, friendly yet never crossing the line. It was perfect.

He and Taemin are still decorating the house as best they can but it still seems empty. In both decorations and feeling. It’s missing that warm and fuzzy feeling Jongin’s house seemed to give them. 

They’ve been on edge ever since they found out Taemin’s thirty-two year old brother was to marry Claire’s twenty year old sister. Mrs. Beom Lee, Taemin’s mother, was nothing short of curt and rude the entire night. Just stepping foot into the house made something wither in Jonghyun’s soul. Claire was no better, she was being spiteful the whole night as she made rude remarks against Jonghyun and Taemin. Yet, Mr. Yong-Sun Lee made it clear as day that Taemin was not to leave. 

Mr. Lee had practically instructed the pair that he’d told reporters and family alike that Taemin was dancing as a hobby and that he’d eloped with Jonghyun long ago. That he was ‘free spirited’ and didn’t want his parents’ help. They had the audacity to make it seem as if Taemin wasn’t being emotionally and physically abused in their home...all because of his second gender.

Now, they have to go to the official engagement party. A fucking party that he is dreading. Reporters will be there, paparazzi, even those trashy TV gossip show hosts would be there. It would be a long night. He wasn’t looking forward to it.

Jonghyun would always be there for Taemin. He’s the love of his life. He’s just looking for the right time to, you know...pop the question.

=-=-=-=-=-=

June 5th, 2018  
5:02 p.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence  
Saint Carus. Benedicere

In hindsight, Jongin should have seen it coming. He really should have. It’s been an issue that they haven’t come to talk about before this very evening.

“Uncle Jongin, is uncle Sehun really Taeoh’s mommy?” asks Jimin.

Both adults stop cleaning up the toddlers, from their finger painting shenanigans, to look at the four year old.

“What was that?” asks a perplexed Jongin.

“Yeah, papa and daddy were talking about it. Is he our uncle Sehun or not? What do we call him?” asks the poor boy. Jimin is clearly confused about things.

It’s Sehun who answers first. “Well, no I’m not Taeoh’s first mother,” he tries to use smaller words the kids can understand. He looks at Jongin, who smiles at him in encouragement. “However, I am his new mother. So I don’t mind you calling me uncle or aunty. Anything works.”

Taeoh, now paint free didn’t like this conversation. “Mommy only Sehoon! Sehoon mommy!”

“But he’s not your real mommy,” explains Jimin, not in a malicious way. He’s careful with his words as if it’s only a fact to state.

That brings tears to the toddler’s eyes. “Is too!” And before anyone can predict what happens, Taeoh punches his cousin Jimin in the eye.

Said four year old falls back on the carpet more out of shock than pain, at which point Taeoh goes on top of him and bites his ear. Jimin really did scream out then.

Both adults are quick to remove them from one another. Taeoh still had tears in his eyes. Jimin, now a little scared of his cousin, is holding his ear wincing a little. And Hoseok...well he’s kinda giggling in the background.

At that point Jongin was a bit peeved, after getting him off the boy he seethes, “Taeoh. Upstairs, now.”

Taeoh runs upstairs angrily pouting. Jongin sighs, looking at his son as he stomps up to his room.

“I’m sorry uncle Nini. I didn’t mean to,” Jimin pleads. Sehun checks his eye once more and then his ear. Really it wasn’t too bad. It’s more about the actions which surprised them all. Taeoh wasn’t one to hit others.

Jongin bends down and ruffles Jimin’s hair, “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not really angry. Just a little upset that he hit you. Don’t worry, I’ll go talk to him.”

Sehun turns to Jongin. “Please don’t be too hard on him. He doesn’t know better.”

“Then he needs to learn, Sehun. He’s my son after all.” Jongin makes his way upstairs after his son. HIS son...

It makes Sehun bite back something he wanted to say. Just because he’s with the alpha does not mean he had any say in how to discipline Taeoh. He doesn’t know if that’s how Jongin meant it, either way he didn’t have to like the way it was said to him.

“Come on boys, let’s get you two all set for dinner. And then if we ask your uncle nicely, he’ll put on a movie,” he smiles at the toddler and four year old.

Hoseok immediately perks up even more. “TANGLED!”

“Noooooo! Seokie, we watched Tangled a lot! I want to watch Hercules,” Jimin says.

“Nuuuuuu,” he whines.

Jimin uses the one thing he has going for him. “I got punched and bitten. I choose the movie.”

Sehun could only laugh at the boy’s tactics. He didn’t even have a mark from the bite anymore.

“Aunty Sehoon, I choose pwease!” begs Hoseok. Much to his brother’s annoyance.

“Well, why don’t we finish putting the paints away and then get ready for dinner. I heard your uncle Jongin asked for pizza to be made. How does that sound?”

The two boys cheered as they put the paints in the drawer a lot quicker than before.

When Jongin reached his son’s room he found the boy putting his toys away and then he grumpily went to sit in the corner.

“What are you doing son?” questions Jongin. 

“I gwrounding mysewlf,” Taeoh grumpily huffs out. Still talking to the wall instead of facing his father.

Jongin sighs, “You’re grounding yourself? Hmm, that’s supposed to be my job.” He sits on his son’s bed. 

“Mad,” Taeoh grumbles.

“We should talk about what you did downstairs, son.” He picks up his stuffed turtle, inspects it as if it holds all the answers in the world.

“I want alone.”

“Can’t do that right now. Can you please come sit here on the bed. I want to talk to you without you grumbling at the wall.” He continues after Taeoh makes no move of getting up. “I haven’t even grounded you, yet,” he chuckles.

Taeoh turns around only after he hears his father laugh. His eyes are a little watery and he’s still pouting. Still, from the look his father has...he does what he’s told. Doesn’t mean he sits right next to his papa, no he leaves a large gap between them.

How can Jongin really stay mad at him like that. He’s just so fucking cute. Still, he should be strict. “Taeoh I need you to understand that you can not hit people.”

“He mean!”

“It does not matter. He’s your cousin and he was confused about something so he asked me. Nothing he said was mean. He was just confused.”

“Sehoon my mommy,” he sniffles.

“Son, you don’t put your hands on someone just because they upset you. What you did was wrong and you need to apologize once we get downstairs. Do you understand?”

Taeoh pouts harder as his tears are now coming down his face.

“I asked you a question, Taeoh.” His voice may be stern but it’s for his own good.

“O’tay papa,” the toddler sniffles.

“Now,” he goes to his son and places him on his lap so he’s hugging his son. “I know that you know that Claire is your mother.”

Taeoh’s cries intensify. “Nooooo,” he sobs.

“Yes she is. But that’s only because she gave birth to you. She is your mom. But Sehun is here now. He loves you very much. And he loves it that you call him ‘mommy’ too.” Jongin pats his son’s back, soothing him. After a moment's hesitation, he asks. “Do you want him to be your mother?”

“Yessss papa,” he cries.

He’s at a loss for anything to say. Other than the obvious. “Then he’s your mother. And nothing anyone says will change that.”

“I sowwy papa,” his sobs have died down. He then rubs his nose on Jongin’s shirt. “Sowwy.”

“I want you to say sorry to your cousin.” Jongin moves Taeoh’s hair away from his face. “Now, can you tell me why it got you so mad?” 

“I no like,” he hiccups. “No like say Sehoon not mom.”

“Okay, then baby I want you to explain that instead of punching people. If something upsets you so much you need to say it to us.”

“Sehoon always stays with me,” mumbles Taeoh.

Jongin sighs, it’s not like he can promise him a forever situation. He can’t predict the future. But he can try to communicate what he wishes. “If it were up to me, I would wish this to be forever between us three. I’m sure you see that. I love you so much.”

Once his sniffles die down, he gives him a tiny smile. “And bwrothers too?” he meekly asks.

Jongin laughs then, “Hey, no brothers or sisters right now. Maybe once you’re older. But that is for Sehun and I to decide.” Mostly Sehun, he thinks. “Okay, let’s go eat dinner.”

“Not gwrounded?” asks Taeoh.

“Oh I didn’t say that. I am going to have to confiscate your learning tablet.” The one Sehun got him. He loves that thing. 

“How much?” his little boy asks, holding onto his t-shirt for dear life.

“I think for a whole week. That’s a good punishment.”

“No not,” his saddened voice rings in his ears. 

“I love you Taeoh,” he hugs his son tighter.

“Love too papa,” he says.

Once they reach the dining table, Jongin places Taeoh down who right away goes to hug Jimin and says he’s sorry. The alpha then goes to sit next to Sehun, he whispers his own apology to the omega as he bends down to kiss his forehead. Sehun smiles weakly at that, mouthing ‘We’ll talk later.’

=-=-=-=-=-=

June 5th, 2018  
10:30 p.m.  
Lee Yong-Sun’s Residence  
Oak Ridge Estates  
Saint Carus, Benedicere

Taemin was having a miserable time. Once he’d arrived his mother practically forced him to change into a white and silver suit. Jonghyun had glared at her when she even mentioned it to him, however since they’d stepped foot into the estate, Taemin had been feeling off. So he’d listened without putting up a fuss; the damn woman could still pinch as hard as she did when he was a child.

Scared. He’d been quieter than usual. It was mostly posing for pictures and talking to reporters. Under the supervision of Taemin’s mother of course. Sometimes his father. She was more controlling than usual. Of course it did help that Jonghyun had been making underhanded comments at the woman most of the night.

It certainly made it more entertaining for the omega. The firm hand at the small of the omega’s back encouraged him to even make a small toast for the future bride and groom. His father ‘suggested’ (firmly forced) he make the toast only after his other two brothers. It was a curt speech, devoid of any and all emotion. His brother had smirked at the toast, it just made Taemin shiver in disgust. 

Luckily not one reporter asked about his past or even Jonghyun for that matter. Must have been at his father’s request. Why, his poor father would be made a laughing stock if people knew Taemin loved shaking his ass up on stage while money rained on him. Or maybe they didn’t want people finding out he’d been emotionally abused by them in the past? Well either way, no one commented on his previous profession.

Now that the party is about to reach the peak entertainment and guests are arriving in bunches, he’s about to ask about leaving. Jonghyun started talking to a news anchor who wanted to ask about his upcoming concerts. He silently excuses himself, not without giving a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

The engagement party had been in the backyard. It was extravagant to say the least. The food was delicious, the decorations expensive and the people were dull. He sees what he had been ‘missing’ all those times his parents locked him up in the attic so they’d enjoy their parties without them. 

Stepping inside his old home, he’s met with a wave of nostalgia. He used to spend so much time here, all by himself. Hell, even the servants liked to avoid him as much as possible.

He walks through the empty halls realizing he spent his time fucking up the portraits his mother spend thousands on. They never replaced one. He accidentally, not so accidentally, may have drawn on it with a permanent marker. Still there. So much for art aficionados.

Taemin makes his way further into the house. His one mission was to see his old room up in the attic. Suddenly he hears angry shouting from his brother’s bedroom.

“When I tell you to speak up, do it. You sound like an immature child.” Yeah, that’s his alpha brother, Dae-Ho. “I told you to speak up, answer me when I speak to you.”

He hears a female voice, barely audible with the door being closed and all, “I’m sorry. Please let go.”

“I swear if I thought you’d be this sombre, I’d said you were ill. Better a bitch at home than one lookiing the way you do. Pull yourself together and go downstairs,” it sounds like the voice is getting a lot closer so Taemin quickly goes into a room. He does not want to be on the receiving end of that aggression.

He hears his brother walk out of the room, not before slamming the door. He waits a moment before stepping out again. After a second of hesitation, he walks into his brother’s room.

Elizabeth is there hurriedly trying to put makeup on her face. All in all she was a very beautiful woman. She was a little shorter than Taemin, of course that was when she wore heels. Hourglass shaped body that any person would love to have. Her skin, blemish free and had a healthy glow. He liked her long, straight, silky looking strawberry blonde hair. She notices Taemin and lets out a surprised gasp and goes to hide her make-up.

“W-w-what are you doing here?” she asks. And God help him if he doesn’t feel a twinge of guilt for not stepping in at the first sound of a raised voice.

Taemin clears his throat. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Uhh, yeah I’m fine,” she fidgets.

The omega actually is going to regret this, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. “Come with me,” he mutters.

It’s not like he gives her a choice or a chance to answer. He took her hand and led her upstairs. Up and up until they reach the stupid steps into the attic.

As soon as they step inside, Taemin is brought back ten years into the past. It’s almost exactly as he’d left it. Except for his personal belongings that is. He gestures for Elizabeth to sit anywhere she’d like.

“So, tell me, has he hit you yet?” he asks.

She nervously fidgets with the bracelets on her wrists. Gaudy and ugly shackles are what they look like. Much like her expensive looking ring on her finger, the bracelets are gold and riddled with rubies. “He’s never hit me.”

Taemin snorts at that. “Liar.” He points at the red mark next to her left eye. Also the red marks on her upper arm, looking a whole lot like fingers. “So that’s a birthmark?”

“My sister slapped me, it’s actually her that left that.” She points at her eye. And in a much smaller voice, she whispers. “Your brother just doesn’t know how hard he grabbed me. It was my fault either way.”

The tall male understood he had no say in what she wanted, or NEEDED, to do. “Listen,” he begins, “you do realize it’s only going to get worse for you once you move in with him, right?”

“No,” she shakes her head. “He can be sweet sometimes. And when he does get aggressive he always apologizes right away and-”

“Brings you flowers,” Taemin cuts her off. He just doesn’t get it. “He used to hit me too. All of my brothers actually. It’s how they’d cope with their stress or my father’s lack of affection toward them. He was the worst of the lot. Well he’d tie up there with my father.”

“Why are you telling me this?” She shakes her head again. “They warned me that you’d lie about the family. That you’d try to make it seem as if they’ve wronged you in many ways. That’s why your dad never pressured you into following his footsteps. He even paid for your studies and you turned to striping,” she all but yells at him. Clearly, the thought of stripping also disgusted her.

“Is that the little story they’re going with?” he whispers. “Un-fucking-beliavable. Well then, choose to believe them. I’m not one to care about that.”

She looks up to him, still rooted on that chair. “Your mother is scary. She doesn’t like omegas does she?” 

At that he actually cracks a smile, “Loathes them. Which is why I’m so surprised when they announced an lowly omega was to marry their beloved first born.”

She laughs. She actually laughs. It made Taemin smile more at that.

“She is very cold. Criticized my every move the first day we met.”

“Oh you have no idea,” he begins. But he doesn’t want to get into that. “Why’d your dad force you into this?”

Seemed like a sore subject, since she flinched right away. “Dad’s upset with all of us. He needed to save face after you know, my sister’s scandal.”

Ahh that’s right, Claire. “Oh that bitch.”

She giggles for once. “Yeah, that bitch,” Elizabeth parrots.

As Sehun’s best friend and Jongin’s friend, he’d come to loathe the woman. Even more so when he’d been told about the bruises little Taeoh had gotten from that vile omega. “Why didn’t they just marry your sister off to Dae-Ho. They’d be the perfect match.”

She seems more comfortable with him now, posture relaxing as she moves her hair to the side of her neck. “She’s married now. It was a private affair. A very influential lawyer from West Hallow. It happened within a month of her divorce to Jongin.”

“Huh, no wonder. You got the short end of the stick there didn’t you?”

She doesn’t answer, not verbally at least. Elizabeth only shrugs her shoulders.

“I’m telling you now, you’re better off without marrying my brother. He will make you miserable, believe me,” he tells her. 

“Father made a deal with your alpha parents. I don’t know the specifics but it’s to make sure I’m safe. It’ll be fine. Besides, now the public will see our family in a positive light.”

Which Taemin could ruin in a good hour if he’d open up about certain practices within the family. No wonder they made sure he didn’t speak. 

“If he hits you again, even makes a sudden move toward you in an aggressive demeanor, call the cops. That’s all I can suggest you do.”

It’s odd. He worries for someone he doesn’t even know very well. She’s so young for his brother. Not to mention, she seemed to be at least a little better than her elder sister. 

“It won’t come to that. We just need to get to know each other better. And who knows, maybe your mother will eventually come around too.” After a short pause, she continues. “Thanks, for the pep talk though. Much appreciated.”

Taemin smiles too. “Sure. Just so you know, they aren’t a nice bunch at all.” He gets up to leave but just as he reaches the door he gives her one last piece of advice. “Oh and try not to have children as soon as you two tie the knot.” Gross that had like two meanings, he grimaces.

Jonghyun bids the news anchor goodbye. She was really sweet and had plenty of positive comments about his boyfriend. He’d tell Taemin about it later, it would probably cheer him up.

The alpha had just gotten up to go look for said sunshine when the ever infamous Lee Yong-Sun handed him a drink.

“Why the gesture?” Jonghyun interrogates. He takes the glass either way. It was whiskey, his favorite.

He motions for the alpha to follow him inside the house. Silently they enter what appears to be the older alpha’s office study.

“Sit,” Mr. Lee says.

“I prefer to stand, thank you.” God he hated this man. Knowing just how much he fucked up with Taemin, this man should have begged for forgiveness the moment he reached out to his son.

The older alpha just frowns, obviously not liking the tone. “I just wanted thank you for what you did for the family.”

“And what exactly did I do for you and your ‘family’?” He says the final word with so much disdain, he’s sure if the man didn’t see the clear dislike then it was plainly obvious now.

“You got my omega son out of that borderline prostitution establishment. He would have ruined our reputation further had he continued with that atrocity,” he slowly finishes his drink. 

His face clearly shows his horror. “I did not make him quit. He did that of his own accord. You should know, no one makes Taemin do something against his will.”

At that the older man laughs. “My, my. You sure are something. Let’s not pretend you didn’t hate his disgusting hobby. It’s an embarrassment.”

“I didn’t think so. If he chose to go back to that PROFESSION then I would support him,” he sneered.

“Don’t be so cocky. Taemin was embarrassing you with that and we both know it. Let’s both face it, you must have been ecstatic when he took you up on the offer to quit,” Mr. Lee smirked.

Jonghyun downed the drink in one quick motion. “Thanks for the drink,” he slammed the glass down on the table. “If you or your little fucked up sons mess with Taemin, it will be me you deal with.”

Mr. Lee actually laughs at that. “So precious. You think there’s anything you can do? I own every single person that has my last name attached to theirs. If I ordered it, I could have him back under my roof. Within the year married off to some deadbeat politician just to make my son think about his mistakes. Don’t mouth off at me boy, I’ll see to it that I make my threats a reality.”

Jonghyun feels a shiver at those words. “Well I just need to rid him of the last name, right? Like I said, leave him alone. After the wedding, it’ll be the last little favor he does for you or your deranged wife.”

He walks out of the office, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach. They need to leave his miserable house immediately.

He finds Taemin back at their table, ushering him to leave. 

“Could we get burgers on the way back home?” Taemin clings onto Jonghyun’s arm, making the best darn puppy eyes he can.

As soon as they are out the doorway, he smiles. “Anything for you baby. Hell I’ll get you a burger AND tacos.”

“I fucking love you so much!” giggles the omega.

=-=-=-=-=-=

June 5th, 2018  
9:50 p.m.  
Kim Jongin’s Residence

Sehun and Jongin had just finished setting up the inflatable mattress for the two children in Taeoh’s room. All three kids had been all giggles and chanting about a sleepover.

Right before bed Jongin had read to them, letting Hoseok pick the book since Jimin picked out the movie they’d watched earlier. Taeoh was fine with any selection, he loved it when his mom or papa read to him.

The children had all been put to bed with the promises of being taken to Uncle Jonghyun and Uncle Taemin’s home to use their pool. Taeoh had excitedly gasped. So the sooner they fell asleep the sooner they’d get to go to the pool. Jongin could still hear him down the hall as the children talked about how much fun they were going to have tomorrow. Now all he needed to do was inform Jonghyun of the plan. Poor guy.

When he reaches his and Sehun’s room he finds his lovely boyfriend laying down on his stomach. His elbows are holding him up as he reads, legs bent up as he swings them back and forth hitting the bed. His shorts and loose fitted top are different from what he had on about an hour ago. Not to mention his hair looks a little damp. 

He’d let him have some time for himself, he goes to get ready for bed...although he knows there’s a pending conversation they need to have. A shower sounds wonderful before bed. 

Sehun puts his book away when he hears the shower stop. He wants to pay complete attention to his boyfriend when he comes out of the shower. It’s been a very long day. Very quickly he goes to check on all three little ones. He sees they are sofly snoring as it is. Taeoh somehow ended up on the air mattress with the other two kids. It was so adorable!

He makes his way back to his room to find Jongin in nothing but boxers, toweling his hair dry. He watches as a drop of water travels from the alpha’s throat down to his abs. He’s not going to lie to himself...the sight does things to him.

“You’ve been staring at me longer than usual Hun, I like it,” he smirks at the younger male.

Sehun just pouts, being caught red-handed. “Put more clothes on next time then. I can’t help it.” If it sounds a little like a whine, he would have firmly denied it.

Sehun turns off the bedroom light as Jongin opts for turning on the lamp by his side of the bed. The omega gets under the thin sheet, happy the air conditioner is working at full blast.

Jongin for one, is glad Sehun immediately turns to him, smiling as he snuggles closer.

Well it’s now or never, Jongin thinks. “So about earlier, I didn’t mean to sound so fucking rude, baby.” They are lying in bed already facing each other as he rubs Sehun’s back, subconsciously bringing him closer to his own body. “I’m sorry and-”

“I want to adopt Taeoh,” Sehun interrupts. 

Jongin is left a little speechless at the statement. His heart hammers a little more wild than usual. Well damn.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Not really though. It will continue from here next chapter.

Pretty please comment about the story! I will be ending it soon. Follow me on twitter where my thoughts are all over the place. I opened DMs again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how did you like this chapter?  
> Please leave a comment letting me know any and all questions, comments, concerns, hopes and dreams...
> 
> Anyways: Twitter @Ooopsss_OT9


End file.
